Galerog vs Evil: AnimeXover on Earth
by DarkLordDainos
Summary: A legendary Hunter named Galerog, a man whose feared by all in the universes of Anime and Cartoon worlds. Galerog one day saves a certain pink haired girl and ends up on our world to meet with a boy named Ajei, who happens to be his creation of a story. Now join Galerog and his partner on his adventures and battles as they gain allies and fight various enemies as they find love.
1. Enter Galerog Arc 1

by Ajei Tanglao The story of Galerog

Galerog was the only of the few breeds of great men in the stories that the people talked in both admired and feared because of his ruthlessness and righteousness so he did and became a hunter legend. It all started in 1505 when his family was slaughtered by something supernatural and nonhuman as he roared a great scream then any man would ever shout in the Belo legend books. He slowly became obsessed with hunting all things unholy that threatened both Belo and the human world. His skill and knowledge were beyond human that even Gods considered as a "Fallen Belo" and the only person to master the celestial energy that only lucky few get to acquire. This day however will change his view of life forever as he is transported into our human world and meets his creator Ajei, a young boy who soon build a strong bond with Galerog as they journey together as they fight the newly risen Dark lord Oryox who has also come to earth to destroy all life on earth, but they won't be the only ones to fight against the darkness as allies and enemies alike unite against one common enemy and that is Oryox.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hunting trip/Year:1515**

Here lies a story of Galerog. Galerog was an average muscular about ages between 25-30 years old since people don't see him often publicly. He was a vigilante that hunted monsters for a living since his family died. He had black hair, black robe with a set of weapons on his back and and few on the sides of his hips, and his face was covered with an ANBU mask to conceal his identity.

Galerog was hunting a ghoul in the bustling village Hidden in the Leafs that layed between the districts of Yoma and Hama provinces when the ghoul attacked with his sharp claws and Galerog dodges the attack and pulls out a pistol to finish the shot in the head of the abomination as the befouled creature said with a laugh " I am not the only one who is here" as he lies dead on the wet pavement ground. Galerog then hears aggressive step behind him and sees another ghoul charge at his chest and attempted to slash his neck, but by miracle grabs the monster's hand and says as he puts the pistol onto the ghoul's head "die!" and pulls the trigger as bits of flesh and blood spattered on his face and pushes the now killed ghoul on to the side of his arm.

Galerog then says in a quiet tone "well this is just another easy hunt gone alright" and gets up and walks away as he grunts as he helps a little girl they took not long ago and ask her "are you alright?" and without no delay she says "yes mister I think I'm ok" she says in fear while she looked at the gory scene. "what's your name little girl?" Galerog said as a way not to freak the girl out, but she says a calm tone "my name is Sakura Haruno sir and what's your name?" she said happily and Galerog stats his name with pride and says, "my name is Galerog."

She laughed as he made a salute just as her parents came to the scene and almost draws a kunai on Galerog, but luckily Sakura stopped her dad from almost killing him and shout "DADDY DON'T KILL HIM HE SAVED ME FROM THOSE THINGS THAT ABDUCTED ME" almost echoing in the alleyway. He asks Galerog in a kind voice "then what's your name sir" and politely Galerog said "Galerog sir and yours?" and somewhat in a friendly tone he says "Kizaki Haruno sir" as the family and Galerog included walked to the little girl's house.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bonding Time/Year:1515, March 12**

In the house of the Haruno clan, Galerog ate with the family and talked about who he was and what he does for a living and out of the opening while drinking his water, Kizaki asked Galerog "do you have any family at home?" Galerog soon spurred his water out to his side to avoid getting anyone wet from his mix of water and saliva. The family stood in silence as did Galerog in the table and soon tears came running onto his cheek as he began to remember the terror that happened that night and said as his voice cracked while crying "no I don't Mr. Kizaki I don't" and left the house to cool off and drank off many cups until he could no longer walk.

He soon falls on the bars entrance floor and blacks out into the dark empty void and he sees a young boy and asks, "where are we?" he ask the unknown boy that stood in his view. The boy then proceeds to talk "we are in the dream realm and my name is Ajei and we don't really have a lot of time to chat because evil is now seeping in both your world and my world.

Before Galerog could speak. The world around him shrank into nothing including the boy and wakes up in a bed and said under his breath "Where am I and who was that boy I met in my dream?" he said as he held his aching head. He goes out the door and sees the little girls exact same parent on the living room sleeping and get his stuff softly to avoid waking the family and left the door with a quiet click. Galerog soon got in the middle of town only to be met with a crowd of people surrounding a person who the people shouted "possessed!" as the crowd grew worst. Galerog soon had to do what any hunter would do and stabbed the person in the chest and a bog of black smoke came out of the persons mouth.

Galerog soon turns to the crowd too see opening mouths in complete shock as they witnessed the great hunter that everyone feared and admired to him. They soon bowed down and a man in a red triangle hat with a white robe to show nobility of his status and soon said with a stern voice "are you by any chance named Galerog?' he asked the now shocked Galerog with the still blood running blade he had on his red crimson blade.

"yes" Galerog said with a cautious and a worried look on his face that gave the man to answer his question "oh you're not in trouble I just want to ask you one topic of you Mr. Galerog" and Galerog soon explained the man about his slaughtered family while the crowd crisscrossed their legs to listen to his story of how he became the hunter.

The man then told Galerog his name would be preferred to be called "Lord Third" and also said with a sad tone "that must have been hard losing your family to a group of monsters I presumed" that moment Galerog then said with an emotionless face "yeah it sure is" and soon leaves the village but the Hokage begged him to stay for at least for a few nights, but he declined the deal as to not be a burden to their town and everyone said goodbye to the lonely hunter while a woman stood in front of the crowd who just stared at the departing man and said while mumbling "Poor man" she said while turning back to the village.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hello Human World/Year:2018**

As Galerog left the village, he soon meets a group of demons and fights then in a one man to 6 man fight which he gets knocked out and as he opens his eyes he sees a portal and they threw him right in the pit as Galerog agonizing scream could be heard and the village heard the blood curdling scream and saw the 4 other demons who Galerog failed to kill when all of a sudden the woman who stared at Galerog earlier ran to the portal as everyone screamed and saw the portal closed. Galerog soon wakes up in a sidewalk as he looks around only to see a big school and stone buildings of the town and asked people who were walking around and said "where am I and what year is it?" Galerog asked to a pretty young teen who may be on her 15 to 17 then said "its 2018 you silly goose" said to the confused Galerog who soon asks "in what city am I in?" she said with a simple tone "Kodiak sir" as she left to go to her friend while Galerog stood there confused "have I just traveled to the future?" Galerog who came with a conclusion as to what just happened with the demons he just fought and failed to kill the other 4 and shrugged to walk around house to house to find answers.

He then finds a simple house with plants as beautiful as the green wet grass and a young boy soon walked up the stairs to ask the man "yes what can I help with you because you in our gate sir." Galerog then dumbfounded said "who are your young man?" and the boy said "I'm Ajei sir yours?" "oh, I'm Galerog" he said with nice tone and soon Ajei opened his mouth wide enough and pulled him to the side and asked "how did you get here" he asked with a serious voice. Galerog then remembered the name and asked "well Ajei I got teleported by demons why?" while Ajei explained "evil is beginning to spread to both our worlds Galerog" and he asks back with "how do you know me so much?" Ajei then replied "because I create a story about you" surprising Galerog with the revelation of suspense. Galerog soon fell to his feet as his world was based on this young boys' imagination and now knew he had to ask him "did you intended to make me suffer?" with an angry tone but Ajei replied "no" in a scared tone.

Galerog soon proceeded to put down his still bloodied blade and apologized to him for frightening him. He said with a "it's ok its life" he replied to Galerog in a still scared tone. Galerog was already coming up with so many questions on his mind like what happened to the British empire or when did the era of wars began just as Ajei had given him an answer "the British are no longer an empire and the wars began in the 1600s as problems escalate everywhere for dominance and wealth for their own ambitious goals.

It was already night time and the two guys decided to call it a day after a long conversation with the young man and went to his guest bedroom that had no one despite the people in the island and decided to ask "do you have a family here or are there somewhere else?" and replied with a "yeah" firm tone as to wanting to go to sleep and the guys slept on their beds with the sounds of random cars driving on road and crickets that sounded the night that made the duo fall asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Enemies Beware, There's a new Hunter in Town/Year:2018**

The next morning, the boys got to eat their breakfast and Galerog soon noticed Ajei eating a weird white sticky mass of food on his plate along with bacon and eggs who proceeding to ask him "what are you eating with that white food piece of monstrosity?" the boy then replied "its rice, we eat this kind of food in our culture" said the boy with confidence and Galerog took a handful of this "rice" into his almost finished plate along with a 3 pieces of bacon and 2 eggs that were spreading yolk all over his plate as Galerog ate and said "this is the plainest food, but I like it and ate so quick that he said "man I'm so full Ajei" while Ajei chuckled and Galerog asked "what are you laughing at?" he said now being serious while Ajei said "oh nothing you just reminded me of Raven when I first met her" he then turned to a saddened face that Galerog soon step up the conversation "why did you and her break up?" feeling confused and Ajei said "no" in a poor energetic voice and now more sad then ever.

Galerog soon goes to Ajei to comfort him and his sadness to mutter the words "th-thanks Galerog, I needed that" Ajei said now in a cheered-up voice and ate.

The two men soon went to town to walk around to give Galerog a tour of his town and its great food it had despite not having fancy food and Galerog was fixated on one thing that he read last night about World War 2 and asked in a stern voice "what was World War 2 about Ajei?" and Ajei stood quiet and said "the worst conflict in history where the Holocaust happened." Galeorg soon dumbfounded and guessed "a lot of people died in its warring grasp" he said under a tone of knowledge making Ajei surprised of how correctly he was about the topic.

The 2 men soon decided to eat at a local diner and discuss what to do now that the worlds balance is in jeopardy by the amassing darkness. "now what are we going to do now that the darkness is being unleashed on this world of yours?" as he spoke with Ajei and he replied "we must stop them by preventing the 7 deadly sins from being unleashed upon the world" spoke as he knew these sorts of things happening on earth and asked him with precaution "have you ever fought with this before or something?" and without hesitation he confessed " yep I am also like you who was teleported to this world" and with that Galerog didn't hesitate to punch Ajei on the face as people gave Galerog of worry and concern as Ajei fell to the ground faceplanted on the dirty floor.

"you lied to me, you do know what is happening to us and this darkness" Ajei petrified as Galerog picked him back up to his feet and received a blow to the stomach and Galerog walk to the door as everyone looked at the beaten boy and mutter "oh no" as he saw an elderly man exit with his eyes glowing red and held a dagger in his hidden hands as he left. Ajei soon rush to warn Galerog before the old man gets to him.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Intuition is your Best Friend/Year:2018**

Galerog was just about out the door and the side of the diners wall when he saw an old man grabbed him by the shoulder and saw him drew a blade to him, but Ajei came and took it to plunge it to the old man's chest and the old man yell a powerful roar before dying on the ground motionless and Ajei questioned Galerog when Ajei was dragged by the to the other side of the restaurant and told him "I did that just to create a diversion to see who would kill me, but I didn't expect it to be demons that would be gunning for me."

Ajei stunned from Galerogs intuition to predict to the monsters identity and real form and asked him hesitantly "uh are there really monsters here on this island now?" and without hesitation the master of hunting concluded the topic "yes I think there going to start here to see if humanity notice first before striking the island with a full force of abominations and demons with no mercy" said with a serious tone and the two went to the school field to plan from there to plan their next pursuit against the warlord Oryox from conquering all of men and the worlds beyond.

The duo soon find an open table and settle in for the afternoon and began the discussion to save both worlds but as they talk about it, Galerog soon ask Ajei the hardest question ever after discussing the plan to save both Earth and the beyond "do you want to travel with me around the world and beyond to stop this?" and Ajei soon shook Galerogs hand in joy as he shake it very violently but asked him "why?" while Galerog who was in lost in his words soon replied " well because I could use a new partner as a result to save this world from Oryox" while Ajei obliviously knew that Galerog doesn't usually team up with people permanently but while he didn't, he did team up with some people to help him with his cases from time to time when he was desperate to save people.

It was soon 5:25 in the evening as the park soon became quiet and calm when Galerog soon stopped Ajei in his tracks and said, "don't move or say anything" he said again with his mastery skill senses tone and Ajei did just that but asked anyway "what is it Galerog?" curious despite the circumstances that it was too quiet to Galerog in this evening and just as then he drew his golden pistol to shot the two pedestrians as they ran forward towards them.

Ajei yelled at Galerog "why did you do that for they were just running!" but Galerog went to the two dead bodies to show Ajei the bodies were mushy and wet that soon proves that the pedestrians were Shapeshifters and were waiting but got pressured as they became impatient and went to rush them. "dude seriously, you always have these intuitions and you always called it" Galerog soon chuckled to Ajei laughingly "well that's what I'm known for-" just then they were both hit in the back by someone and were knocked unconscious while as Ajei was blacking out, he saw a girl with pink hair and was about the age of Ajei and fell to the black abyss.

* * *

**Chapter 6: From a kid to a Ninja/year:2018**

P.O.V?

She had just brought two knocked men to an abandoned factory and laid them to the bed she found nearby. She laid them on the torn bed and glared at Galerog and thought "so this is where you've been all these years" and glared to the unconscious teen also thought "he looks cute for a guy who's young. She then pulls out a picture of her family in the Village Hidden of the Leaf with Galerog just before he disappeared from her world and finally decided to wake them up with a medical jutsu and Galerog was the first to ask "who the heck do you think you are- but is stunned as the girl pulled her black mask to reveal her face. She had pink hair, large forehead, and had a beautiful body structure under all her clothes she wore and said, "it's me Sakura Haruno" she said with a sad tone with disappointment in her voice as Galerog was speechless to muster a word but luckily Ajei said something under a voice of fear "uh Sakura you know Galerog?" and Sakura said "of course I do because he saved he from a couple of monsters who kidnapped me when I was young and innocent at the time" and explained that since he disappeared from her world she decided to find him and may have killed a few monsters herself to result in an addiction to kill all things unholy as Galerog was proud he saved Sakura and decided to tease her and Ajei because of their age "so do you find Ajei a handsome fellow?" just then both Sakura and Ajei soon had crimson red in their cheeks as if they had a fever or sickness as Ajei yelled "G-Ga-Ga-Galerog dude really we just met and reunite with the girl whom you saved and all you can think is me and Sakura becoming a couple?!" yelling at Galerog as Sakura embarrassingly said "uh-uh-uh" was all she could say to her old savior as Ajei got up and punched Galerog in the shoulder and yelled in anger "we have not properly introduce and-" as he realized and turned to Sakura to slap himself and said "oh man where are my manners my name is Ajei" Ajei said "it is good to meet you Ajei" as Sakura suddenly blushed when Ajei brought out a hand to shake in their acquaintance and she realized that she was holding Ajei's hand for too long enough for Ajei to speak "uh Sakura? You can let go of my hand now if you don't mind" and lets go while facing away and blushing intensely just as Ajei who also blushed and saw the corner of his eye that Galerog was teasing them with a song "Ajei and Sakura siting under a tree and were K-I-S-S- just as Ajei punched Galerog hit him in the head hard just for Galerog to scream in agony from Ajei's hard and strong hands.

Sakura soon burst into laughter and the two men decided to laugh also to the teasing that just went inbound and she said after laughing "are you going home now that we have properly met?" as Ajei surprised everyone in the room by saying "do you want to live with us in the house and join us in our quest" which resulted in Sakura blushing and said yes to his offer happily as Galerog thought to himself "well well you don't like her huh? well see about that" as the group including Sakura walking through the town late at night into the house that stood out from the rest in the hill ahead and Galerog as he knew a new generation of hunters were on their way to becoming hero's.

Meanwhile in the backcountries of USA

A dark arm rose out of the ground and a group of acolytes came and pulled it out to help and all hailed to say "all hail the Dark Prince of Darkness!" as the entity came into view to be a form of an alien that looked like a demon of hell and crackled with a speech along with a few men and creature's with him "finally we have returned" he said under a moon turned blood moon and laughed that echoed across the land.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Romance is everywhere: Year/2018**

The group started their day with going to the towns library to learn more of Oryox and how the order still lives to this day. Sakura then got a book and says something that got Ajei's attention and went to her only to bump into Sakura and the two researcher fell on the floor and found each other's eyes fixated on each while blushing as Galerog and other people whistled and cheered "yeah you go man!" one said and the other "ooo a new couple is here!" and only intensified the crowd until the librarian soon shushed the entire crowd and went back into reading as Sakura and Ajei get themselves back together. Ajei and Sakura then went quiet and looked at each other while they blushed brightly that Galerog softly elbowed him and Ajei elbowed him hard that he stopped and resumed reading.

P.O.V: Oryox

The newly resurrected dark lord walks the forest with his minions surrounded him with courtesy and caution to not bother the lord too much. "so this is Earth eh I was hoping for a bit of more of this world then I was in the empty" and one said with a serious tone "yes master these human have rather a strange obsession with the so called phones they almost use everyday in public" as the other followers soon were now frightened that he dared to speak without his permission, but Oryox soon in a serious tone "hmmm who in the dark stars are you boy?" and without hesitation he replied "I am Orlox, the son of Ilox and I'm glad to be of service my dark prince" as others were shocked to know that a son of Ilox was among the ranks that Oryox soon promoted him "you shall be my personal bodyguard and fighter for world domination, how does that sound hmm?" he said with a firm tone "I'd be honored my dark prince" and the rest bowed down before him and the prince commanded "now go my dark brethren and spread chaos while hiring more people to our cause to build a world where the strongest get to live!" and without hesitation they turn into black fog and went in several directions to do his bidding and crackled "HAHHAHAHAHAHH!" as he went also with Orlox in the cemented road to sew chaos everywhere.

P.O.V: Galerog and the others.

As the group were looking in books and understanding more of the darkness, Ajei came in quietly and showed Sakura and Galerog his phone to see news of natural disasters increasing and a lot of criminals disappearing in their cells by a black fog and many more in the news. Ajei now replied to the shocked group "Oryox has now been awaken and now is gathering his force to Earth to finally end all of us" in a concern tone and the group left the library and went to Ajei's house to discuss the plans now that the dark lord has been released and Ajei freaked out saying things like "how are we going to kill a dark prince if we all are mortal in this world and everything will end?" Sakura then held Ajei's hand to comfort him and said in a softest tone "we will find a way to stop him before you know it ok?" Ajei nodded and Galerog looked at a newspaper he got while running home as the headlines says, "Mass disappearances in Los Angeles" and Galerog was confused in thought "why would he take and hire people in urban areas to start?" as his face gave it away to Sakura, who was still comforting Ajei who was in a scared face and body motion as he took all the information in his own mindset.

He soon looked at Sakura as she did the same to him that soon blocked all noises and their surroundings into oblivion and soon thought to himself "her eyes and hair are the most perfect combination of beauty I have ever seen as did Sakura "he may not be a serious boy sometimes, but he's just good looking that I just want to know him better" as she accidently said "he's so handsome" when Ajei went into a constant deep shade of crimson red that caused Sakura to blush deeply and said nervously "I-I-I didn't mean that way Ajei!" as Galerog "ahm!" to the two newbie hunters and said "soooooo do the both of you want to go to Los Angeles with me to investigate this case which is our first ever case we should solve in this world?" the two nodded and went straight to the docks to travel to Los Angeles as Sakura didn't know that people could use airplanes to travel faster. While at the ship they rode on, little did they know that an Oryox follower named Rael had boarded the ship and smiled a sinister way and mumbled "hee-hee so there here to interrupt our recruitment of men huh?" as a few people appeared of those he managed to recruit and came forth to the 3 travelers and Ajei noticed this and threw a piece of metal to one of the recruits in the chest and laid motionless on the ground as people looked to see them in the middle of the crowd and gave room to them to witness a fight was about to happen, but out of nowhere Rael threw a kunai to Sakura's direction but as she covered herself with her arms showing she was off-guarded, Ajei took the hit and fell to the ground while Galerog rushed to his side and checked his pulse was barely there but alive. Sakura blushed and went to Ajei as the result of admiring him more that he knew that she was the only one who knows how to heal people. Galerog then cracked out a sinister laugh that caused some of the Rael followers to back away as he said with a grin "let's dance."

* * *

**Chapter 8: Blood must answer Blood: Year/2018**

Galerog then came dashing with one custom made kunai and one pistol at hands and Rael shouted, "go get him my dark brethren!" and 9 of them dashed at Galerog's direction but one by one each fell by either by his kunai, pistol, or with his blood raged fist when he ran out of bullets while the crowd and the rest of the Rael followers went wide mouth as his brethren were mowed down by a single man as he came forward to his group as they were pushed aside by Galerog and said with a threating voice to Rael "leave now or suffer my wrath" he said with demand and the group didn't hesitate to leave and jumped down the ship as people went to see them turn into black fogs and went away to the darkness of the night.

He soon goes back to Ajei and Sakura who was healing him with her Healing Jutsu when Ajei gasped for air and saw Sakura and Galerog, but as he tried to find words when Sakura hugged him with a tight hug that Ajei can only be described as worried and concern as her eyes easily gave her feelings away intentionally while saying "Baka, you have any idea how close the kunai was close to your heart? You could've died from it and I don't want to lose a good comrade in my watch!" Ajei stood there stroked to his heart was pierced with not pain but with a developing crush on Sakura "do I really like Sakura that much?" as he realized his scary truth "I do love her" as Galerog went to explain the captain about the incident but not the mission itself while Ajei and Sakura were in the room they were temporarily in for the trip as Sakura thought deeply "why do I feel so happy when I'm with Ajei who showed nothing but kindness to her and defended her in in an almost death moment if Ajei didn't jumped in to take the hit in the process" and then her Cha side came to her thoughts and said "I'll get to the point, are you or are you not in love with Ajei?" when she blushed not knowing that Ajei look at her face when she turned away as did Ajei who looked away while Sakura then came with a undying revelation "I am in love with Ajei" then Sakura proceeded to break the silence between them. "um Ajei thank you for saving me there" she thanked in a sad tone.

Ajei soon noticed and said "it's ok I can take any hit for any of my friends" he said while in a bombardment of crimson red explosion when Sakura went for the moment "I know this is all sudden but i-i-I" Ajei soon eagerly wanted to listen to what she wanted to say when she shouted "I love you Ajei" Ajei went wide eyed and was surprised with Sakura's confession and Sakura went full dive on Ajei to the point of falling on the floor and said "I have liked you since I laid my eyes on you when I knocked the both of you and when you took the hit for me" as Ajei still in a state of shock as Sakura slowly put her warm lips into Ajei's and closed his eyes to embrace her presence.

They were kissing for a long time until Ajei and Sakura broke the kiss and breathed heavily because of the long kiss when Ajei responded with a surprised and honest comment "wow just wow I never had an idea you had a crush on me so soon" she blushed and the couple soon hugged for the rest of the time, but little did they know that Galerog was watching them the entire time and smiled "heh I knew you had it in you kid" and went to the bar a few doors away.

P.O.V: Oryox and his minions

While he and his minions were assimilating the people in a local town into his dark minions and as monsters ravaged the town into oblivion when one of the spy he sent on the boat ran and bowed to him "Rael and his men failed to kill Galerog because they saw-" as Oryox drew a heavy dark blade to almost to the minions head when he shouted "because he had two people with him!" he shouted out of petrification when Oryox was now fascinated with the report "he has 2 people with him?" the minion muttered "y-y-ye-yes my dark prince" again with a bit of fear and Oryox turned around and thought about the information "he doesn't usually work with anyone that often" and told Orlox "I want you to find out more of his associates and form a 20 man squad to take him out understood?" Orlox bowed and said proudly "yes my dark prince" and his already gathered 20 men and left in a black fog.

Oryox soon slashed to his very own spy and the head flew onto the ground as the minions now scared and gasped at the gory site as Oryox said to the decapitated body "that's for running away in a fight and for being a coward also" and turned to his minions "well what are you waiting for? get back to work and spread chaos my minions!" and they didn't hesitate to continue on the chaos as monsters left the now ravaged town and roared, screech, and growled as they ran into the sunny day to continue into their entertainment of death and suffering of others.

Oryox then focuses on the remaining police forces that still defended a police outpost as Oryox and his army charged at the overwhelmed building. The town is soon destroyed and Oryox says in a proud voice "for the darkness my dark brethren!" as the army of darkness erupted in a great roar.

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Date!?/Year:2018**

It's a sunny day as Ajei wakes up in his bed only to find Sakura on his chest while nuzzling on him as Ajei realized they just had a romantic make out while Galerog was sleeping in the living room couch when Ajei blushed and thought in his head "wow she is beautiful when she sleeps" as he was thinking little does he know that Sakura was waking up when she sees Ajei spacing out as he was thinking and whispered "morning Ajei" and Ajei was a little spooked out because he didn't see her eyes open in his spacing out state.

"heh hey Sakura how's your sleep?" not wanting to sound and act rude as she was awake when Ajei thought "nice going idiot she's awake for crying out loud! Do something nice and what a gentleman would do at this point!" as Sakura saw the expression on Ajei's face and didn't need to think as she laughed as Ajei was confused and dumbfounded to ask, "umm did I do something funny?" and she replied "oh it's nothing its just you're so cute when you don't understand what's going on in a situation-" as Ajei interrupted her with a passionate kiss on her warm lips as Sakura took in all the pleasure of the kiss.

They soon parted the kiss and gasped for air as a result of a passionate kiss for 5 minutes as Sakura asked Ajei "umm can we go on this so-called date that people call when 2 people go out together?" Ajei soon explained the word date in a simple definition as to not get Sakura off disorientated and Sakura understood the concept of the word.

(Meanwhile at the ships dinner room)

Sakura and Ajei were enjoying a good dinner and had a wonderful time talking to each other "so Sakura... what are you planning to do after you know this world ending problem is solved and everyone's happy?" Ajei asked Sakura as he ate his steak "well I plan to return home once I finish helping you two baka's save the world" Sakura replied as Ajei was jokingly hurt from Sakura's reply "oh Sakura that really hurt my heart" Ajei acted as if his heart had been hurt by Sakura's words "hahahahaha" Sakura laughed at Ajei's act "you're funny Ajei you know that right" Sakura complimented Ajei and hugs him "you really like me don't cha" Ajei blushed and asked awkwardly "yes i do Ajei-kun" Sakura replied to her shy lover "whoa we going Japanese now, are we?" Ajei liking the situation and decided to use chan on Sakura "ok Sakura-chan" Ajei teased Sakura who tightened her embrace to Ajei "hey Ajei" Sakura now had realized something "yes Sakura-chan?" Ajei noticed Sakura stopped her hugging "have you noticed Galerog hasn't waken up yet? its like 1:00 in the afternoon" Sakura making a point about Galerog's wake up patterns "oh yeah. He usually wakes up at around 10:00 to 10:30 in the morning" Ajei then got up and went to check on his grandfather/creation.

Ajei sees Galerog still asleep. Ajei smirks sinisterly and decided to pull a prank on him. Ajei then uses a air horn that he got (A/N: I honestly don't know how Mr. Ajei got the air horn-) but Ajei breaks the fourth wall "hey buddy! you're me and yet you don't even know your own self!" Ajei yelled and the narrator decided to let be "i won't question your logic Mr. Ajei" and let the story roll on.

Ajei was about to press the air horn when Sakura punches him on the head "BAKA!" Sakura yelled so loud that Galerog didn't wake up until when Ajei due to Sakura's punch caused him to press the horn and Galerog erratically stood up and fell from the couch. Galerog soon glares both at Ajei and Sakura as they hug each other from the anger boiling from the hunter "you two are dead" Galerog says in a grim voice as he readies his right hand with a glove of some sort. Ajei and Sakura with anime tear drop in their foreheads before high pitch screaming roars from the ship while everyone hears it.

**Chapter 10: The Demon with The Red Hair**

Galerog happily walks around the deck while Sakura and Ajei are seen with small but visible lumps on their heads due to the beating they received from Galerog earlier and everyone decided not to question the trio squad. Ajei decided to break the silence "you know you didn't have to Sakura as well Galerog for that is not the way to show an example to Sakura about being human" Ajei with a bit of disappointment in his leader being a serious guy.

Sakura looked at Ajei with a slight blush despite her pain in her head "he so kind in terms of being or at least being a gentlemen at heart" Sakura thought as everyone started to look at the blushing girl. Sakura didn't approiciate the glares because they were not glares of curiousity but glares of lust to the girl "it appears the men her are a bunch of dumb bags" Galerog also not liking the glares she received. it was until Sakura felt a smack on her butt and yelped in surprise and became angry "Shannaro!" and punched the poor guys jaw and launched him high in the sky while he screams at the top of his lungs in horror and was about to fall in the ocean when a bright flashing red spear launched to the man and impaled the pathetic man as he was frozen as if some force stopped him from falling into the ocean and exploded as his blood spattered to nearby bystanders, scaring and shocking the people on board. Galerog, Ajei, and Sakura looked around to see a red haired woman who had a body of a beauty whose clothes she wore was like of a uniform and large voluptuous body. She had a male and a female companion.

The male is a young guy who had brown hair and had a red large gauntlet. The female was a young blonde girl which seemed to pose no natural threat to the trio but the other 2 the trio were not sure what column to put them in "that man deserved to die for his disgusting behavior!" the red haired girl yelled to the crowd who dare not get closer to the hotties present. Ajei wide eyed knowing these 3 people "ehhhhhhhhhh! thats Rias Gremory, leader of the House of Gremorys!" Ajei told Galerog and Sakura "The House of Gremorys!? aren't they a demon faction?" Sakura questioned Galerog who wide eyed "so shes the daughter of Ms. Gremory" Galerog then gained his composure "then who's the other two individuals with Ria's?" Galerog asked Ajei as Ajei replied to his hunter leader "the brown haired one is Issei and the cute blonde girl is Asia. There both work for her so be on your guard" Ajei instructed in the end.

Rias and her peerage approach to the hunter and his members "well if it isn't my uncle Galerog the Hunter" Rias said openly without a care if someone or something was watching or listening "you know me Rias?" Galerog knew his cover and attempt to conceal his real name had been in vain "my mother told stories about you when you helped us in times of need and my mother sort of fell in love with you uncle" Rias spoke in a gentle voice but Galerog was shocked if he was being loved by her mom "then why are you calling me uncle if i'm your moms friends?" Galerog asked Rias using the word "uncle" instead of Mr..Galerog "how are you here in the human realm?" Sakura asked the red haired beauty "my group was transported here by a mysterious black hole after Issei beat Riser in a match and since then we took refuge somewhere in a place called "National City" as Ajei asked loudly "wait as in National City, California?!" while the blonde girl cowers behind Issei "he scares me Issei-kun" Sakura hears the girls frightened voice and hit Ajei in the head "owww Sakura what was that for?!" Ajei yelled to his lover "you're scaring the cute girl Ajei! apologize now!" Sakura commanded Ajei and Ajei complied hoping not to piss Sakura off. Ajei leans closer to Asia who hides behind Issei who readies his red gauntlet "i'm sorry Asia-chan for my outburst. Its just that city is my home and well you know it gets exciting to know whats going on there" Ajei put his head down in shame "it's ok Ajei-Kun. its not your fault that hearing your home is exciting" Asia said gleefully at Ajei who smiles "well something tells me that we'll get along just fine. Right Rias-san?"

Issei asked his leader "yeah this Ajei fellow sounds like a nice kid" as everyone was not aware of a pawn of Oryox stood and fired a beam of fire before a sword deflected the attack. Galerog, Ajei, Sakura, Issei, and Rias readied their weapons and spells while Asia calmed the crowd down as they watched the impossible happening right now "who are you you fiend and show your face!" Rias demanded an explanation as the hooded man removed his hood.

The group saw the mans face with dark symbols and his eyes of a reddish orange as he introduces himself "my name is Orlox, son of Ilox and my master has told me to exterminate his enemy's at once" Orlox spoke in his dark form. Everyone shocked because not only he had a dark form ready but 20 servants appeared behind him "well it appears the battle for humanity begins then my friends" Ajei said with a smirk and readied his shotgun along with his team. One thing was clear, The war for Earth had begun

**Chapter 11: First Contact**

Orlox had 20 men with as he snaps his fingers "go kill them all except the pink and red haired girls. I would like to experiment on them gentlemen" Orlox commanded and snapped his fingers and half of his men charge impulsively to the heros. Sakura threw her kunai at 3 of them and they lie dead. Rias, Issei, Galerog, and Ajei draw fire at the clumped up charging men and kill 14 of them as Galerog ran as did Issei to the remainder of the charging men.

Galerog headbutts a man had enough to break his face but fails to notice another man crept up on him and almost slash Galerog if it had not been Issei who knocked the mans lights out and Galerog notices this "heh not bad kid" Galerog compliments and fire his handgun to a man behind Issei "thanks" Issei thanked Galerog and sensed a fast approaching blast towards Issei behind him and grabbed Issei as an explosion erupts on where Issei would have been if Galerog hadn't had enhanced seneses.

Rias goes to Issei and hugs and Sakura along with Ajei hold her hands go to their master "kids is that all you got?" Orlox making a mocking yawn at the group "yeah is that the best you can do Sir Orlox?" a voice came behind Orlox shocking him and the hero's. Rias and Sakura look at Galerog or was suppose to be Galerog poof out of existence while the real Galerog was behind Orlox With a kunai aimed to his neck "what but you didn't preform a spell or jutsu!" Orlox amazed with is enemy's skills "this is the end Orlox" Galerog prepared his kunai but Orlox preformed a jutsu before he could do anything "**Dark Style: Human Bomb!" **As Orlox was being bloating to a large blimp as Galerog preformed a Jutsu of his own "**Heaven Style: Teleportation Jutsu!" **As the group of teens and adult vanished as the blimped up Orlox exploded along with the boat out only a part of the boat but not too critical to make the ship sink but the people would never forget the amazing fight that had just been ensued here on the boat.

(National City)

Galerog and the group are seen near a beach under a dock as Rias and her peers listened to Ajei who explained everything to them "so let me get this straight. We are based by people on this earth in our own universe and a dark lord seeks to destroy all of the universe into nothing while you are some sort of a immortal guy who's stuck in this poor boys body?" Issei asking the young boy "yeah it sums about it Issei" Ajei replied as he notices Rias looking at Ajei with sultry eyes "i never knew you were this handsome despite being young in a kids body" she said with no care and flirted to the young guy "you know i'm 17 ya know" Ajei not liking this "but i'll just call you Rias-senpai" Ajei calmly said. Sakura was talking to Galerog about the recent attack and had questions "who was that who atracked us!" Sakura yelled demanded an answer as the rest of the group too demanded an answer while Galerog sighs and spoke "his name Orlox, son of Ilox" When Rias half yelled "Orlox?! as in the Prodigy of Oryox" while Issein and Asia looked at their master with surprise "you know this person?" Asia asked her while Issei stood quiet "yeah my mother told stories long ago he was a follower of Oryox since he became evil and a fierce loyal fanatic to him" everyone shock because he looks so you to even be that old "how old is th-" Issei began before Galerog answered his question "he's at least as old as from the year 33 AD" before everyone yelled at him "EHhhhhhh!" as Galerog covers his ears and finally the screams stop "yeah anyways, He's been around since Jesus die on the cross and since Oryox perished in 40 AD but continued to influence prople to his cult" Galerog finished his statement. The group was scared but Ajei yelled "so what? that won't stop us from saving the world now won't it!?" as the groups morale was rebuilt by Ajei's words "yeah for the world!" yelled Issei "for the universe!" yelled Asia and Ajei said the first order of business "now lets go to 's base, shall we?" everyone nods and walk to Rias hideout.

(Oryox and Orlox hide out: somewhere in the USA)

Orlox told Oryox about the failed attempt to exterminate his "threat" to prevent failures "what do you mean you failed?" Oryox spoke trying not to sound disappointed for his right hand mans failure "it was going well when he got some help from very special guests" Orlox told his master "ohhh and who are these guests of his?" Oryox asked his servant "they are from the House of Gremory Rias, Asia, and Issei my lord" Orlox debriefed. Oryox now more angry now that they have demons allies to help them in stopping him from conquering the universe "Orlox, call Lysarth for the job" Oryox ordered Orlox "yes my lord" and left Oryox to his own thoughts "so the barriers of worlds are breaking huh?" Oryox noticing that his plans are not exactly of his liking.

**Chapter 12: Demonic Allies and Flirters**

Ajei and Sakura were on watch in an alleyway as Rias, Asia, Issei, and Galerog were in front of a door and knocked on it. The peephole reveals a woman with blue hair as she looks to see Rias and everyone except Ajei and Sakura who were watching if anyone was watching them as Galerog motioned both lovers to go inside and the blue haired woman closes the door.

(inside the building)

The blue haired woman escorted the group inside another room where they see the rest of Rias Peerage drinking tea "oh Rias you're back!" a orange haired girl yelled and everyone approached Ria and company "yeah we were lucky to gain intel and what better is that we have new allies to count on now" Rias said as she points her thumb to Galerogs company "who's the old man and the 2 kids he's got with them?" a white petite woman asked Rias with a sense of distrust in her voice "now now Koneko. This is my uncle Galerog and his friends Sakura and Ajei who have helped filled the blanks to where we are" Rias said with a smile "how can we be sure they aren't the enemy we face a couple days ago" a blonde boy said with a bit of concern for Rias to be bringing in stranger "Kiba. You should trust them because Galerog is the Galerog you all have heard about all those years ago when i told you it" and the blue haired girl approaches Galerog close to his face "you're the hunter that heavens been talking about?" As Galerog was confused because of her outburst about his fame of being legendary "well are you?" the orange haired girl asked him "yes i am Galerog, son Galen" he said nervously.

Everyone's glittered except Ajei, Sakura, Rias, Asia, and Issei who had sweat dropped like crazy knowing that this kind of excitement would be a long day in the hide out thats for sure.

(a couple of hours later)

At this point, Asia fell asleep on Issei's shoulder while he had his right arm wrapped around the sleeping blonde. Everyone was eager to listen to Galerog's stories of his life and how he got into hunting the supernatural "and thats how i killed of 13 Wendigos in one night in the anime province of Hanzu" Galerog finished another story he told to everyone. Irina and Xenovia couldn't help but be admired by his stories and his reputation as the first person to hunt supernatural beings in the first place "oh Galerog-senpai that was just so heroic to save those 2 poor boys" Irina while had her hands to a grip of a praying hold kind of hand said with awe "oh it was nothing i just couldn't stand watch the innocent be devoured by monsters" Galerog rubbing the back of his neck with nervousness and notices Koneko had her head down like she's ashamed for being distrustful to the hunter "Koneko? you ok?" Issei asked and Galerog got up and crouched down to Koneko and hugged the girl as he put her head at the left side of his head "i understand why you were distrustful of me. You were just being being careful with your friends so that none of them will get hurt and I admire that in a girl like you" Galerog complimented the cat girl which she blushes while still in Galerogs embrace and hugged him and unfortunately for her Galerog moves away from the embrace and noticed Sakura and Rias snickering about him "should i even want to know what the two of you are talking about?" Galerog with a deadpanned voice and face "oh no me and Sakura were just thinking that you may have a crush on Koneko or not" Rias stated and Galerog blushes "w-where did you get the idea at Rias?" Galerog waving hisnhands defensively at Rias "oh yeah that reminds me. How old are you exactly?" Sakura now wondered about Galerog "well since Koneko 15 years old, i guess you could say in human age terms i'm about 18 years old" shocking everyone "but you look older when you rescued me" Sakura not believing in him. Ajei decided to tell Sakura the answer "in both your world Sakura and everyone, Galerog is a different kind of human then you think" making Issei wondering "how different exactly?" Ajei not wasting time to think spoke "Galerog and i are a species called Belo's, a race of immortal like men which we can live forever and still maintain our young looks" he boasted in the end of his information "so you and Galerog can practically live forever?" Kiba incredulously questioned his information "yes but however we can still naturally die like humans do" Ajei grimly said making everyone worried for both Galerog and Ajei "so you and Galerog-senpai could still die if you are slain in battle?" Asia with a bit of sad and grieving voice hoping that isn't true that these two boys would never die "unfortunately yes like how humans die, we can get killed by a sword, gunshot, magic, and natural death let alone a car crash" Galerog said with no care if he should ever die because he lost everything. Asia ran up to Galerog and hugged him like as if he's going to war "then please don't die on us while we fight the dark lord and his minions please don't die please!" Asia begged at the end of her plead for Galerog to not die "its not a guarantee but i'll try to survive just because you asked nicely Asia" Galerog ran his hand through Asia's silky blonde hair. Everyone smiled at the scene as did Sakura and Ajei were holding their hands as Rias told everyone "ok let's call it a night, for tommorow we are going to explore this earth of yours Ajei-kun" with a bit of a flirty tone while Ajei turns his head away from Rias view and everyone went to their designated rooms and spot to sleep in for the night.

(Sakura and Ajei's room)

Sakura was resting her head on Ajei's chest worried because of the fact Ajei and Galerog could die from a battle along the way and decided to cry on his chest "Sakura-chan whats wrong" Ajei concerned but knew why she was crying and gave her a passionate kiss to drive all the fear away in her mind. it works as Sakura was having a tongue battle with Ajei until they separated with only the string of saliva connecting the two of them "don't worry Sakura. We'll finish this dark lord so that you and i can go to your realm" Ajei promised Sakura a big oath, surprising Sakura "you'll live with me back in my village?" Sakura not believing what she was hearing "yes Sakura. I decided to move in your village after we stop Oryox and his cult from ending the world" Sakura hugged Ajei even tighter happy that Ajei will live with Sakura when the war ends "thats a promise you must keep, ok?" Sakura begged Ajei to live "anything for you my cherry blossom" Ajei promised and both were hugging each other until both fell into deep slumber from the talk from eariler and the scary encounter of the dark lord.

**End of Chapter 1 and Enter Galerog Arc**

**Authors Note: All anime and any cartoon related characters are owned by their respected owners and I don't use them for my expense and i have no ownership towards any cartoon or anime content. Be aware that this is my first story and i hope this is entertaining to you as much i am right now. Keep reading and write on my friends😄**


	2. New Allies and Enemies Arc 2

by Ajei Tanglao The story of Galerog

Galerog was the only of the few breeds of great men in the stories that the people talked in both admired and feared because of his ruthlessness and righteousness so he did and became a hunter legend. It all started in 1505 when his family was slaughtered by something supernatural and nonhuman as he roared a great scream then any man would ever shout in the Belo legend books. He slowly became obsessed with hunting all things unholy that threatened both Belo and the human world. His skill and knowledge were beyond human that even Gods considered as a "Fallen Belo" and the only person to master the celestial energy that only lucky few get to acquire. This day however will change his view of life forever as he is transported into our human world and meets his creator Ajei, a young boy who soon build a strong bond with Galerog as they journey together as they fight the newly risen Dark lord Oryox who has also come to earth to destroy all life on earth, but they won't be the only ones to fight against the darkness as allies and enemies alike unite against one common enemy and that is Oryox.

* * *

**Authors Note: All anime and cartoon related characters belong to their rightful owners and i take no credit to any character.**

**Chapter 1: How to be Normal Teenagers**

Rias and everyone were on their normal clothes what teenagers would wear. Rias herself had a white plain shirt and a burgundy colored pants with shoes that were laced with magic she had put on the shoes for precautions, Xenovia and Irina were wearing identical clothings of black pants and shoes except for the shirts they wore.

Irina wore a shirt with a smiley face on it while Xenovia had a anime shirt which had coincidentally had a blue haired girl on it, Asia wore her old church uniform due to the face she looks so innocent to everyone, Issei and Kiba were sort of wearing casual clothes they wore back in their world, Sakura wore a pink sweatpants and a pink sweater to conceal her form she claimed, Ajei had worn his casual clothes but had something special underneath his clothes as did Galerog who had many secret compartments around his body for his guns in case if the situation deems it so, and last but not least Koneko who got everyone's eyes glued to her choice of clothing especially Galerog who blushed lightly. Koneko wore a white kimono with grey dot patters around the kimono and had a small pair of chopsticks on her hair to make a hair bun.

Galerog took in the view and thought to himself "wow shes so beautiful" Galerog said inside his head. Koneko not liking the looks she received got "please stop looking at me like that. Its embarrassing" she said as everyone got refocused but Issei however had a different story. He had a nosebleed thinking of something perverted until Koneko punched Issei hard in the stomach "ahhhh!" Issei roared and clutched his stomach in pain "ok maybe I d-deserve t-that Koneko" Issei said through pain and Koneko pouted angrily "that's what you get pervert" she said. Ajei, Sakura, and Galerog had sweat in their foreheads "she reminds me of you Sakura huh?" Ajei asked his lover "yeah but I think she has more to it then meets the eye" Sakura agreed with Ajei while Galerog was still in his trance from Koneko's beauty and her punch on Issei "wow such beauty yet such ferocity" Galerog thought as Rias changed the situation to the goal for today "let's get going shall we?" Rias received nods and opens the door to the ouside world.

(Balboa Park, San Diego)

"umm Ajei how is there is so many people on this world?" Asia asked Ajei as she saw people glaring at the group of teens "people tend to evolve and mate like rabbits" Ajei said darkly as Asia was confused with Ajei's words "what do you mean mate like rabbits?"

Asia wondered with a blush "umm you do not want to know" Ajei blushed beet red and decided not to continue the topic. Rias and her group were enjoying the view of the city and noticed everyone and i mean everyone literally glared at the teen group. Most of the people who glared were young men as they had lustful looks towards every femalegg in the group. Ajei approach and yelled to the crowd "don't even think about touching these girls, but if you do well *scoff* i have friends that will handle you and everyone if you even dare come close to us!" Ajei threatened everyone around them and walking and talking resumed. Sakura and the girls admired Ajei for defending them from potential dirty hands from touching them because he told her a secret of his form.

(flashback)

"you're saying you could go berserk when women get touched or disrespected?" Sakura asked Ajei "yeah since i discovered this side of me, i have this mask with me" Ajei said as he pulled out a mask to show his proof of his protection against his evil counterpart "this prevents my evil side from waking up" and Sakura worried about his dark side since his form could attract Oryox to his presence "can this dark form of yours attract Oryox and Orlox?" Sakura hoping to receive a no "yes this can attract Oryox and his minions since he is a dark lord of the universe" Ajei sadly broke the ice to Sakura "oh" was all Sakura said but Ajei cheered up Sakura "but my dark form has no strings on Oryox's finger" Ajei said with a toothy smile "yeah i hope" as Ajei and Sakura slept.

(present)

Ajei goes back to his group as everyone huddles around the boy "wow you sure threatened them real good Ajei" Rias complimented Ajei who blush faintly "oh uh thanks Rias-senpai" Ajei who receives a hug from Asia "thank you Ajei-senpai" Asia hug Ajei in a bear hug "its no problem Asia. You're like a sister to me and everyone is family" Ajei honestly confessed to Asia who smiles at Ajei "well well if you keep this up, she'll cling on to you Ajei" Galerog teased Ajei which both Asia and Ajei blush "shut up idiot" Ajei said to Galerog. Issei and Kiba happy to know Ajei cares for everyone despite his young appearance "ok lets continue to our hangout right?" Rias hoping to continue their day. Everyone nods and continue their day to enjoy and to adapt to this world.

(at a diner)

The group eat their food that they ordered. Ajei and Galerog were the ones who ate the most as they ordered burgers, fries, and milkshakes. Xenovia and Irina ate salads as they found the food to be too tempting to eat and decided to eat salad instead. Issei and Kiba ate the same as Ajei and Galerog but Kiba had water instead of milkshake and Issei a side drink of soda.

Koneko had salmon while Asia and Rias ate salmon too with garnish of lettuce and orange as they have water as their main drink "Wow this world may seem big, but the food makes the world small and makes us the insignificant species of the natural balance" Galerog said as Issei talked with his mouth full "yeah you said it!" but Irina reminded him of table manners "Issei don't talk with your mouth full" while Rias giggled at Issei's antic "sorry Irina" Issei finished his food on the plate as did Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Koneko, Kiba, and Rias were finished but see Ajei and Galerog still eating as Ajei saw Kiba's plate still with food in it as Galerog noticed Kiba's as well "hey Kiba mind letting me and Galerog get your food so that we can split it together?" Ajei asked kindly and Kiba complied and gave them his unfinished food.

Ajei and Galerog splited the food and devoured it fast "you guys sure can eat a lot for guys your age" Koneko commented on their tolerance of eating huge proportions of food.

The group then start to leave when Galerog notices a table had been looking at them the entire time. Galerog whispers to Ajei "who you think is that in the table there?" Galerog making sure he's not giving away any signs that he was aware of their presence "what does this mean Galerog? but to answer your question based on his clothes and the fact i can feel a dark presence from him as his eyes are purple. I think we're dealing with Lysarth" Ajei concluded his evidence gathering of the man in terms of appearance "just pretend we don't know that we know of his presence" Galerog said.

Ajei nods and the group were at the door when the door turns black and the group see the man who got up along with his pals "i'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, but i cannot let you all live and get out" the man said with a sinister grin.

**Chapter 2: Fury of The Dragon**

Ajei, Galerog, Issei, and Kiba ready their weapons as the man chuckled "ah if it isn't Galerog, the fater of all monster hunters i heard about from my master Oryox have foretold me about" as the girl formed a protective barrier around Asia "who are you? identify yourself!" Issei yelled like a policeman "hahhaha. if you're curious about me. I'm Lysarth, son of Larkon" Lysarth readied his fire and blasted at Kiba suddenly. Kiba's left arm was slightly burned and flinched from his wound.

Ajei told Issei "Issei!. Bring Kiba to Asia. We'll handle Lysarth and protect the girls" Ajei told Issei so Kiba can get treated immediately. Ajei and Galerog charge at Lysarth who snaps his fingers as two of his henchmen charge also at them.

Galerog slide on the floor under the man and pierced the mans chest, killing him. Ajei got punched in the face but mange to refocus his attack on the man as he tried to stab the man but the man grabs both of his hands. Ajei surpised but improvised as he smirked at the man who is confused until he looked at Ajei's feet and Ajei kicked the mans chin so hard that he was knocked out hard that a noticeable sound of a crack was heard signifying his neck was broken due to the force of his kick.

Lysarth sends 2 more men before a fireball kills the two men as they screamed in agony. Lysarth angry now to the person who preformed a fireball to his little fighting show "ok who was the one who interrupted my little enertainment" Lysarth looked at Rias "don't look at me i didn't make the fireball" Rias said to Lysarth in disgust towards Lysarth "what? then who did?" Lysarth in fear because he didn't know who did it. A voice calls out to him "that would be me pal!" a young man appeared towards Lysarth who grits his teeth in anger to this boy.

He had pink hair, a scarf on his neck no shirt but a clothed vest that was sleeveless, and a red symbol unfamiliar to everyone in the diner. He wasn't alone however for he had company as well. A blonde woman with a blue sleeveless shirt and blue pants with shoes. The other was a red haired woman with armor like she was not trying to conceal her armor to the public and a sword on her hand.

A teen was shirtless and had shorts while he had black hair with the same tattoo as the pink haired teen "you are attacking my friends here and I cannot let you get away with that" the teen threatened the shocked assailant "boys what are you waiting for? get them!" As his remaining men charge foolishly.

The teen spur out fire of his mouth as a man was unfortunately caught in its fiery grasp and dies. The shirtless teen makes a ice lance and throws at a man who is impaled on a wall right at the side of Lysarth. The blonde cast a whip to mans face which knocks him out cold "ohhhhh thats gotta hurt huh Rias?" Issei watch the battle with satisfaction. Rias nods and doesn't say anything.

The red haired woman is surrounded but doesn't show a tint of fear in her face because she uses a spell to summon a sword and slashes a circle around her, killing the remaining men fast without a sweat and all of them look at Lysarth.

Lysarth shook in fear because his men was taken out in a blink of an eye right in front of them but smirks sadistically making the new fighters confused "**Dark Style: Pour of The Helimron Fire!" **Lysarth cast a jutsu towards the group. The shirtless man uses ice to no avail when it was about to make contact, a big red satanic like circle appears and protects the magic users as they turn to see Rias and a unfamiliar black haired girl in shinto robes "am I too late Rias?" the new lady asked "you're just in time for the show Akeno" Rias told to the now identified Akeno.

The group expresses their thanks "thanks guys" the pink haired teen said with a toothy grin. All turn to see Lysarth dashing towards Akeno when Issei blocked the blade that was for Akeno blocked by Issei's gauntlet. Lysarth stumbles backwards but finds his balance as he chuckles "heh hehe it seems you have new reinforcements -" Lysarth begins to speak to only find Ajei there and feel a sharp pain on his back and falls on the ground face plant and looks behind him to see Galerog wiping his blade "heh underestimating you was a bad idea of mine damnit" the man cursed and jumped to preform a quick spell as a circle of swords fly like missiles towards Galerog when suddenly another round of swords defect Lysarth's sword and both see Kiba used his spell to deflect his enemy's sword "thanks Kiba" Galerog said in his head and flew towards the man who was busy getting shocked by the young teens skills until he was pierced to his heart.

Both stop flying and Lysarth wide eyed to his demise "heh i'm too rusty to even fight anymore i guess" he said with a slight grin while a stream of blood came out of the corner of his mouth as Galerog gave him a last statement "yeah perhaps you're too old to fight but at least you can go down a legend and die a warriors death" Galerog confusing Lysarth "you mean this sword you use right now is the sword to free me of this curse and my soul?" Lysarth started to tear up which Galerog nods "you're free from the darkness now. You can rest now Lysarth" Galerog gives him his departing words to the man as he pulls his sword out making the dark servant grunt in pain but at the same time felt content now "thank you Galerog for freeing my soul. Now I can go to the green fields in peace" Lysarth says his final words and kneels and drops his head dead in peace as he falls on his side with a smile on his face that he's at peace with his death.

Galerog satisfied that his enemy found his peace and carried the dead servant who was free from all ties with the darkness "hey kid!" roared Galerog towards the new group who stare at him "y-y-you're Galerog, the legendary hunter of Belerog?!" the blonde woman yelled at him like a fangirl "yes and all of you are?" Galerog smiled and listen to them "oh um i'm Lucy and these are Natsu, Grey, Ezra, and-" before a blue cat appears out of nowhere "and i'm Happy!" the cat now named Happy yells and raises a fist to the air much to Lucy's embarrassment due to Happy's outburst.

Everyone was shocked except Ajei who knows certain anime and cartoon characters already "huh talking cats. Thats new" Koneko said and approached the small blue cat "so you're Happy right?" Koneko asked Happy "yes" with a gleeful tone when Koneko grabs the cat and hugs Happy so tight "you're so kawaii!" Koneko blur out her thoughts out loud and was embarrassed by her cute act and regained her composure.

Ajei chuckled lightly and snapped his fingers, teleporting everyone including the new guest into their secret temporary home "huh what sort of magic was that?" Erza asked anyone who did it "that would be me Erza" Ajei confessed his act and Erza looks at Ajei as she blushed at Ajei's now exposed armor which looked like it took some damage slightly as he only partically fought a guy older then him.

Erza speaks after her little trance "Mr. Ajei please explain how did you do that without magic?" Erza asked the young man "i have a dark form that is used only for combat which grants me to us any type of moves to preform to my hearts content" Ajei told Erza who soon frowns to her next question "then explain to me why did you suck us to this world?" Erza asked and raised a sword at his throat. Lucy rushes to stop Erza from drawing any further aggression towards Ajei " Erza let them explain to us about the black hole right Ajei?" Lucy winked at Ajei who blushes lightly "uh yeah these black holes are somewhat random because Rias and them were also sucked into the black randomly" Ajei making a theory of these black holes sucking characters into earth.

Hours later everyone met and introduced themselves as Galerog and Ajei talked about the black hole theory "so this has something to do with Oryox emerging with earth Ajei?" Galerog asked his creator "yeah with him resurrected, earth is exposed to any evil servants of his to come to earth" Ajei with a concerned voice for the team "yeah but for now lets rest for tonight" Galerog said and turn to the talking group "lets rest up i'll scout ahead tomorrow so rest up and have a good night" Galerog spoke and went to his room while everyone went to sleep in their designated spots they chose for the night. Lucy's team were sleeping in the living room while Ajei and Sakura were on a couch whith Sakura lying on top of Ajei comfy on him to make sure no one broke in. Rias and the women slept with Issei as Kiba was on a separated bed as everyone was sound asleep.

**Chapter 3: Operation Team Bonding**

Galerog was walking around the bustling city of National City to gain intel of the country. Galerog goes inside a diner called IHOP which he goes to a table and a waitress came to him and asked him "hey handsome what can i get you today?" the waitress tried to hit on him. Galerog ignores her charms and orders his choice of breakfast "I'll order waffles and a cup of coffee please" Galerog politely asked the lady.

The lady writes up his order and thanked him as she left. Galerog looked at the waitress with a slight look of admiration "she's cute" he blurt out quietly as to not for someone to hear him and waited. 16 minutes pass as his order came and Galerog said his thanks and began his devouring of his breakfast.

He finishes his breakfast and left a 10 dollar tip and left the diner as he sees a couple of teens with bags stuffed with unknown content and decided to investigate. Galerog put his right hand to his hidden gun as the teens notice Galerog and stiffen when they saw him near them "bro leave here and pretend nothing is happening here" a tan colored boy said "nah for what i see is a group of teens doing something illegal and can sense something dark inside the bag you have" Galerog threatened back and the kids stare for a few seconds until one of them tried to oufast Galeog but Galerog was faster at quick drawing his gun and shot the teen gunsmen and the rest he knocked out fast.

Galerog hears a few bystanders scream and wrote a note saying "these teens had bags of drugs inside this duffel bag" as he looked inside the bag and left it as the note was left on the bag and casted a jutsu surrounding the area he's in "**Memory Cleansing Jutsu!" **As the area calms down while police came in the scene "sir what happened here?" a cop asked the hunter in secret "well these kids were dealing with illegal drugs and-wait aren't you suppose to arrest me since i'm near the scene?" Galerog notice the cop not doing a thing to arrest him. The cop smiles and stood happy "well i can't since a certain friend of yours is the boss of this city" causing Galerog to raise a brow as he realizes what Ajei said in the park yesterday.

(flashback)

"if you do well *scoff* i have friends that will handle you and everyone if you dare come close to us!" Ajei yelled to the crowd.

(present)

Galerog mentally facepalms himself and realizes the policeman's words "ah so you're Ajei's friend i presume?" Galerog now sounded like a smartypants "yes Mr. Galerog. Ajei has talked about you and your struggle to stop this Oryox lord" the man said and Galerog was incredulous to him "you know about this little war of mine?" Galeorg ask the man "yes you're the one to be fighting him i see. My name is Rex by the way" and raised his hand for a shake "it's a pleasure to meet a friend of Ajei" Galerog walked with the policeman as his colleagues clean up the scene "what about them?" Galerog concern that they could be spies or worst the countries spy "don't worry they know who i am and they know that telling the president is a bad choice since i'm the one giving them huge proportions of cash then the government offers them so no need to worry about them" Rex boasted and drove around a busy part of town "so how's my boss so far in this little conflict?" Rex asked while driving and looking at Galerog.

Galerog looked at Rex and looked ahead of the road "he's okay but i bet he'll have a few more girls liking right now" Galerog chuckled in the end. Rex confused "why would he be with girls at this hour?" Rex questioned Galerog's choice to put Ajei in the sidelines "he's dating Sakura Haruno" Galerog replied and Rex shocked "he's dating a daughter of Mr. Haruno?" and Galerog chuckled at it and knows how things are at base.

(at the hideout)

The boys were working out except Ajei who was surrounded by the female members of the team talking to him "so you're with Sakura as your girlfriend huh?" Akeno asked Ajei who was jealous of Sakura having Ajei as a boyfriend after she had a talk with Ajei last night before bed.

(flashback)

Akeno was ready for bed when she saw Ajei looking at the window at the night was beautiful as stars pierce the sky with bright lights enough to show multiple lights at once. Akeno decided to stay up a little longer and sat at the other end of the window "you know Rias told me about you when you guys fought against Orlox in the boat to here" Akeno started a conversation "yeah Rias came around on our encounter when he came and attacked us and luckily he gave up and realized our advantage was too great and retreated to his master" Ajei telling the story without bragging or anything but being honest "what have you thought about doing after this conflict?" Akeno asking away to Ajei "I plan to live with Sakura when we're done with Oryox and all the saving the world thing" Ajei told Akeno his plan to leave everything behind "so you're leaving this life of yours behind?" Akeno a bit shocked about his plan to leave his native planet.

Ajei smiled at his own words as he been treated unfairly and people try to make him "normal" as they say to the point of human assimilation into people with no imagination "yeah pretty much Akeno-san" Ajei looks at Akeno.

He had to admit that Akeno is quite a looker for a woman with a big chest, black purplish hair, and a cute face to add to her beauty in the moonlight "you're staring me Ajei-kun" Akeno watched Ajei looked at her for a long time not realizing she's looking at the young tan skinned teen. Ajei was a decent shaped teen with black hair, face of a nice guy, and had brown eyes that looked like as if his eyes had black colored eyes instead "sure Akeno-san. You're looking at me as well" Ajei countered Akeno's flirting tactics. Ajei and Akeno laugh it off and soon both felt a bit tired and decided to rest up "well Akeno-san thanks for the talk. I needed it badly" Ajei said and left Akeno who sat up and watched as Ajei went inside with Sakura who was done brushing her teeth in the bathroom "Sakura is lucky to haev a guy like Ajei for a nice decent hunk like Issei. I'll be his mistress until then" Akeno blushed and chuckled as she too went to her designated room where her friends were sleeping at.

(present)

Akeno waited for Ajei to answer "yeah she and i are slowly taking our time not to rush things to marriage because her father doesn't know so i'll propose to her until then Akeno-san" Ajei answered to the priestess "Ajei-kun you know you just made a big promise to Sakura-chan right?" Irina reminded Ajei to keep that promise for Sakura's hand "yes Irina i know thats why i'm taking my time to be ready for her when she and i will have a child someday" Ajei said and realized and blushed crazily but not as much as Sakura who had steam blowing out of her ears in embarrassment "Ajei you know we're too young to even think about it" Sakura shyly said to Ajei with a bit of anger.

Xenovia noticed that Ajei doesn't even train to increase his strength and decided to question his somewhat overpowered ability to teleport "um Ajei I noticed that you don't train. Why is that?" Xenovia asked curiously and Ajei answered "i have my eyes to thank for copying everything I see here and then" Ajei said when the front door blew up.

The group readied their weapons/magic towards the smoke from the front door. A man familiar to Rias and Ajei's group came with a unfamiliar person along with a few grunts as backup. The man in front said evilly "anyone up for round 2?" the man asked anyone and Sakura knew that voice as the smoke cleared and she cursed mentally "damn it! it's Orlox" and prepared her kunai and held Ajei's hand for comfort and protection against him as did Akeno who was at Ajei's right side with lightning in her hand at the ready "everyone we got to hold up until Galerog arrives!" Ajei yells and everyone nods and silence is heard at this point.

**Chapter 4: Who Said Gun's Were Not Allowed in a Fight?**

Ajei and his group stand still because Orlox brought along a new servant to Oryox who had a large axe enough to chop up bodies if he wanted to. He had white hair and x scars on both sides of his cheeks, a robe of red and purple of a monk, and had 2 different eyes which one was amber and the other cerulean blue.

Ajei had a bad felling about this particular servant like he had already murdered people with that big axe of his enemies "well certainly you brought yourself a new partner to this fight" Ajei said with a bit of anger towards Orlox "oh he's not just a partner. He's my master offspring, Alatroth the son of Oryox" Orlox said and hugged his student. Rias's group was shocked to know that Oryox had a son born and they thought Oryox died single before his death "he's just a mere creation of Oryox's blood artificial being with incredible violence" as Ajei took this to heart "Oryox you piece of garbage, children shouldn't be used as tools for ones simple purpose and that would be death" Ajei said with a bit of sadness that Oryox sends his own son to fight after he was created by his own father "wait Ajei so that means Alatroth was created not procreated?" Asia asked Ajei with concern also for the new enemy "yes Alatroth is a artificial being made up of dark power and ashes of the dead to be used for one purpose: death" finished it with a sad note. Sakura looked at Alatroth and saw within his eyes of loneliness and pain in his pale white eyes.

Ajei readied a jutsu to use later for a surprise of his own "**Space Style: Unknown Time" **as nothing happens and Alarroth laughs at Ajei "what does that even do? that did nothing! you hear me? nothing!" Alatroth yelled with despair. Ajei looks at Akeno "Aken-san use your powers to defend your friends while i give you some time" Ajei telling her to lead everyone out while him with himself "no i don't think so pal! me and Grey wil-" but Ajei interjects "no leave! i'll handle the fight here just go" Ajei readied his sword.

Sakura stood by his side and Ajei looked at her and saw detremination that she wouldn't leave and decided to let her stay with him to fight Alatroth. Rias looks at Ajei and Sakura with worry as a hand touch hers and see Issei holding her hand with Issei looking at her like everything is going to be alright and everyone leaves the place.

Ajei and Sakura with their weapons at hand and Orlox smirks as his apprentice dashes towards the group ands slashes only for Ajei to use Hirashin to teleport himself and Sakura somewhere. Ajei and Sakura hide behind a broken debris as the grunts scour for any signs for the couple "Sakura use your paper bomb on the ceiling above them while i stand over there" Ajei points a doorway just a couple feet away and kisses her before Hirashin to the doorway "hey bozo's!" Ajei yelled and gaining the attention to some the grunts "want a piece of me?" Ajei asked the angry men as they ran to him, only to Hirashin behind Sakura and she threw a kunai on the ceiling as the paper bomb set off killing the men immediately.

(Alatroth POV)

He had mixed feelings of hate and remorse as he thought of his actions as despecable. "why do i exist for only war? i just want to be a normal teen living free from fear" he said to himself unaware of 2 people behind him. Alatroth slowly draws his axe but feels a gun's barrel to the back of his head "move and i'll spill your nogging out" a gruffy voice said "now turn around where i can see them" he commanded the outsmarted servant. Alatroth turns around and sees the legendary hunter and a group of policemen with him as their guns were drawn and pointed at him.

Alatroth soon spits out large globs of black mist at the policemen whom a few turn to dust. Galerog fires his gun at Alatroth who stumbles back in pain as he gropes his shoulder in pain and see galerog with his long rifle "Ah Alatroth, son of Oryox. What's a son of darkness muttering about himself with regret?" Alatroth decided to ask him "will you let god forgive me for my unjust actions in this green earth" Galerog drops his frown and draws his cross and puts it on Alatroths head causing a beam of light to engulf him.

Galerog and Rex soon see Alatroth in white robe, big sword the size of a broadsword but thicker blades, and his eyes replaced with one Bykugan and the other Rinne-Sharingan eye to make him more powerful "ah the Rinne-Sharingan eye. Its quite rare to aquire nowadays isn't Galerog?" Rex asked the bewildered by the site of Alatroth gaining a ocular jutsu in the process "how do you feel Alatroth?" Galerog asked the amazed Alatroth of his state of clothing "i feel more free than i have ever felt in years Galerog and Rex" Alatroth said as he drew his redefined angel blade "what you say i give Orlox-sensei a lesson?" Alatroth said and ran "this kid tells me that he's going to be stubborn" Rex groaned when he left and went after the reformed angel "ah kids these days" and he too ran to catch up to him.

(Back to Sakura and Ajei)

Ajei clashed his sword with Orlox as Sakura snuck behind Orlox as she was about to draw the blow, Orlox grabbed her hand and held it in place as Orlox had his eyes turn red "you think that trick would get my guard down?" Orlox smirked as he talked, scaring Sakura and tried to move but with his grip on her hand as Orlox preppared to draw the blow on Sakura "prepare to meet oblivion Haruno!" and raised his fist high when a voice yelled out "eat this sensei!" as Orlox looked to his right and received a hard kick to the face and stumbles and crashes into a nearby pile of debris. Sakura looks to see Alatroth not in black robe but in white robes and with angel wings.

Ajei too saw this and approached Alatroth "uh how are you-" but Ajei was at a loss for words because he had been reformed by God. Alatroth chuckled and explained the situation "your grandfather Galerog cleansed my tainted side with his cross of redemption" Alatroth said as 2 people came with a couple of policemen "Galerog!" both Ajei and Sakura yelled to their leader.

Galerog was happy to see them ok but saw the others gone "wheres the others?" Galerog worried that Orlox's servants were looking for them "oh shoot we didn't tell them where to go Sakura-chan!" Ajei yelled but Rex jumped in "don't worry lord Ajei. I have my friend take care of them" Rex came from behind Galerog, shocking Ajei "Rex you are a lifesaver!" Ajei went to embrace his loyal friend.

(in the streets about 4 buildings away from the old base)

The group were running to get away from the grunts Orlox told them to get them. Natsu once again spew out fire to the pursuers "**Fire Roaring Dragon Flame!" **And some of them burn while the others continue "damn it at this point we're done for" Ezra said as more grunt appear in front of them as Rias notices they are surrounded by all sides. One of the grunts smiles lustfully "kill the boys and take the girls for the other men back at our base" the man said and pulled out a long dark rope to tie them "any last wor-" as shots erupt in the busy part of town soon erupts into a panic frenzy as the grunts were all taken out and the bystanders scream and ran for their lives. A big black bus came onto them and a man who in his ages between 19-23, guns on his back, a sword sticking out of his hilt, and a big cigar on his mouth while he smirks "you must be the friends of my fellow master Ajei right Rias?" the man asked with glee.

Rias in paranoid mood soon answered him "yes why how do you know about me and us?" Rias not sure to trust him or not "my friend Rex told me to pick you up who happens to be friends with your friend Ajei. This world is a small place huh?" he asked the red haired woman. Rias looks at the group and nod "ok where will you be taking us into?" Rias accepting his help but asked where they will be going "we will be going to Ajei's favorite place, Iowa" the man said with a excited tone as Xenovia asked the man "what's in this Iowa place that Ajei loves so much?" as the man laughed and replied back to the blue haired angel woman "one is he's got an entire rebel forces under his fingers and two he's a ice cream lover cookies and cream specifically" the man said and once again someone asked "what's your name sir?" Issei asked politely "my name is Toulgma sir Issei" and returns inside his bus as did everyone too went inside the bus. The bus leaves the panic part of town in a frenzy.

(back to Rex and others)

Rex was driving the car to Iowa after receiving Toulgma's phone call and wants to regroup with him there "is Iowa far from here Rex?" Sakura asked Rex of the destination "Yes Sakura. Its far from here Sakura-chan" Rex said while keeping his eyes on the road. Sakura sighs and lies her head on Ajei's shoulder. Ajei wraps an arm around her and fall asleep shortly due to the fight they received from Orlox. Galerog turn to see the couple asleep and smiled at the site and he too decided to rest for it would be a long journey to Ajei's secret camp.

(at the damaged base)

Orlox broke free from his slumber and got up to see Oryox with a disappointed face and Orlox bowed his head "your-" but Oryox interrupted him "yes my own son betrayed us" Oryox said and looked at the ruins and his grunts "it seems that we underestimate Ajei and his empire here in this world" Oryox said and Orlox spoke "yes it appears my dark lord but they have to cross a ton of states to make to somewhere we don't know but we will find them my lord" Orlox said and left. Oryox along with his grunts stood and he growled softly to his right hand man's failure "you'll pay for this Ajei" and dusted away into the night.

**End of Arc 2**

**FYI: Rex is not from the Star Wars. These anime and cartoon related characters go to their rightful owners no copyright intended.**


	3. Traveling in The USA Arc 3

by Ajei Tanglao The story of Galerog

Galerog was the only of the few breeds of great men in the stories that the people talked in both admired and feared because of his ruthlessness and righteousness so he did and became a hunter legend. It all started in 1505 when his family was slaughtered by something supernatural and nonhuman as he roared a great scream then any man would ever shout in the Belo legend books. He slowly became obsessed with hunting all things unholy that threatened both Belo and the human world. His skill and knowledge were beyond human that even Gods considered as a "Fallen Belo" and the only person to master the celestial energy that only lucky few get to acquire. This day however will change his view of life forever as he is transported into our human world and meets his creator Ajei, a young boy who soon build a strong bond with Galerog as they journey together as they fight the newly risen Dark lord Oryox who has also come to earth to destroy all life on earth, but they won't be the only ones to fight against the darkness as allies and enemies alike unite against one common enemy and that is Oryox.

* * *

**Authors Note: All anime and cartoon related characters belong to their rightful owners and i take no credit to any character.**

**Chapter 1: Rex in Texas Style**

Rex drove through Nevada State aka Sin City because what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Rex stole some supplies from enemy gangs in Utah and Colorado in search for his stash of money which was looted and had to reclaimed them by taking out the gangs who had them. Rex also drove through a thin part of Oklahoma and stumbled upon a Fallen colony and barely escaped certain death as they drove away from the enemy. Now here we are in Texas state as Rex went inside a gas station store to buy some snack supplies for everyone.

Ajei and Sakura were busy talking about Sakura's homeland and her history of the shinobi world while Galeorg was always keeping an eye on everything as to make sure there not being followed by Oryox's servants or worst yet Orlox who was obsessed with finding them all the time since their last fight in the old base. Ajei was holding Sakura's hand the whole time that Sakura didn't noticed and finally notices and looks at her hand "Ajei you're quite clingy aren't you?" Sakura teasing her boyfriend "well can't help it when i got the most beautiful girl by my side here" Ajei said with content. Sakura squeals and hugs her lover "how far do you think we are to Iowa?" Sakura curious and a bit tired of sitting in a car everyday and sleeping in motels when they come across one in the road.

Ajei didn't admit it but he too was tired of sleeping at motels and sitting in the car without some action to have in a while "well wait Galerog" Ajei called for Galerog to him "yes Ajei?" Galerog asking the young member "you have a map i can borrow?" Ajei asking for a map "well yeah here" Galerog said and pulled out a map of the USA "well here's what we are at: Mount Vernon which is close to a border to Arkansas which well completely go through it and go to Missouri before we are in Iowa as we know it" Ajei said and pointed out routes to Iowa.

Rex returned and heard the whole plan "Arkansas is practically a lawless area for Fallen to crawl around and less people get themselves involved in the supernatural which is good and bad for us since Fallen are sneaky bastards who love to target civilian population and us since its near Oklahoma and already sent a message about us" Rex not liking the route and "what about Missouri Rex?" Galerog asked concern-fully "Missouri is a okay state but its people are scared of Belo's like us and don't like to have strange things happening to them and the last thing we need is Oryox catching wind of this and sending a full hunting party at us Ajei" Rex sternfully told Ajei "then whats the alternative route?" Ajei asked not liking a new route plan "i was thinking about going through the Arkansas but we go to Oklahoma instead of Missouri and goto Kansas which we will go to a thin part of Missouri and we make it in no time" Rex suggested the same plans but a bit of more traveling and less risk taking.

Ajei didn't like the plan but wanted to have less battle to minimize their presence in the big city's to avoid the attention of people and Oryox's servants spying on them "well i don't nessessary like the plan but we'll take it as a team" Ajei said and everyone got back inside as Rex once drove again on the American road to their destination.

(fast forward to Nebraska)

Galerog, Rex, Sakura, and Ajei were resting in a motel to restup from the pass 2 weeks of car sitting and the stops for food was unbelievable to say the least. Ajei and Sakura were fast asleep in their bed while Rex was in a couch sleeping with a pistol at hand. Galerog was as always looking for anyone who may be a spy. Galerog was smoking as he was in his thoughs thinking about Koneko whom they actually talked to each other in their old base before they last saw each other.

(flashback: the time when Galerog was in his 4th day in Rias's base)

Galerog was sitting near the fire place thinking about a lot of things when Koneko came and sat next to him "you're thinking awfully a lot huh Galerog?" Koneko said to Galerog who sees Koneko "oh hey Koneko why aren't you sleeping yet?" Galerog wondered to Koneko who smiles and replied to the hunter "yeah i could ask you the same thing Galerog" Koneko spoke and fixed her hair in her face. Galerog had to admit despite being a hunter that Koneko was a cute girl for a 15 year old and Galerog is 17 since on the other world he is 25 in his real world. Galerog soon snapped out of his hypnotized state and regained his focus "i just don't sleep a lot Koneko. I have never slept much since my family was killed by supernatural beings that night" Galerog remembering why he even started to kill monsters in the first place.

Koneko was shocked that he had once a family "you had a family before?" Koneko never took him as a family guy "yeah i had a wife and daughter in life whom i loved them so much i would be more than happy to give up everything just to be with them Koneko" Galerog sounded sad and didn't shed a tear since he got over their deaths but was still obsessed to killing the ones who were responsible for it. Koneko felt sad for the hunter since he talked as if his emotions have been striped from him to feel.

Galerog looks up to Koneko and continues "in fact, you even look like my wife but without the cat ears and tail" Galerog said happily and Koneko blushed at his comment "idiot" Koneko said and Galerog still continued to talk "its still cute to even think i liked cats in particular" Galerog told Koneko a secret accidentally and covered his mouth "you're a cat person Galerog?" Koneko surprised that Galerog likes cats. Galerog nods and she laughs at him for being a cat person even though he was a hunter and a legend already in the universe.

Galerog smiles and hugs Koneko, surprising the young cat girl "thank you for this little chat. It really helped me cheer up" Galerog whispered in her cute cat ears "yeah you're welcome Galerog" Koneko said and hugged Galerog as she went deeper to his chest to his comfy warm chest. Galerog was brushing his hand to Koneko's head enjoying her company and decided to rest on a nearby couch "i'm going to rest now ok Koneko?" he said as he makes his way to his couch bed when he hears no reply from Koneko who's holding pretty tight on his hand "Koneko?" Galerog concerned about Koneko in the silence of the base "umm if you...don't...mind...if..i...sleep with...you tonight Galerog?" Koneko asked while she turned beet red like a tomato colored skin.

Galerog smiled and accepted it "ok its only fair since you comforted me tonight" and suddenly carried to her bridal style and he laid on his back while Koneko was on his chest, making Koneko shocked that he would let her relax on his chest and liked the feeling she received from Galerog's warmth and cuddled on him as she purred to sleep.

(present)

Galerog sure miss those times with Koneko when he sees a group of Fallen troops and they start shooting at Galerog while he hid behind a car and grabbed his gun to fire at them. Galerog hits some of them and Galerog prays for his team to arrive soon.

(inside the room)

Ajei, Sakura, and Rex got up as soon the gunshots erupted and got ready "Rex how far are reinforcements since we are near the border to Iowa?" Ajei hoped for a good news coming at him "yeah nearby reinforcements are 30 minutes away" Rex said making Ajei a bit disappointed and upset "what 30 minutes!? make it 15 and fast!" Ajei demanded now "yes sir" Rex said and got into his homemade radio and contacted nearby forces. Ajei and Sakura go outside and see a big army of Fallen across the street as people were caught in the crossfire.

They see Galerog hiding in a car and yells "hey get your butts in here and help me" as Ajei and Sakura hid with him "what happening Galerog?" Sakura asked Galerog in panic "these damn Fallen just appeared and started shooting at me!" Galerog said and shot about 7 more down while Ajei shot 5 and Sakura threw paper bombs at them killing 47 of them because of a Fallen who had a barrel of oil.

It explodes and fire spreads across the cars and one by one each car explodes and Galeorg yells "let's get out of here guys" as everyone got out including Rex who destroyed his homemade radio in the process by dropping it and left it to be crushed and the group run away from the Fallen who were distracted from the explosions.

(a few meters away from the site)

Galerog, Ajei, and Sakura waited in an abandoned house where Rex said to wait for pick up to arrive "um Rex explain to me why we are a few meters away from the site and waiting for the pick up?" Galerog asked in anger "they'll come just wait" Rex flustered by Galerog's impatience to safety when the pickup arrives "oh heck yeah" Ajei said and the truck stops. The driver comes down and sees Ajei "Toulgma?" Ajei shocked to see another old friend "my lord Ajei how are you?" Toulgma said and hugged tightly on his boss. Sakura and Galerog confused "you know this driver?" Galerog asked softly "yeah he and i helped each other from time to time on rebellions in the USA" Ajei said with confidence that Toulgma will help them. Everyone got on board and got to know each other. Galerog was busy asking Toulgma lots of questions while Sakura rested on Ajei while he laid his head on hers.

**Chapter 2: The Plans for War**

Ajei and company arrive to his base in Iowa which was protected by a spell to make their spot look like its not even occupied and looks vacant to human eyes and other species from seeing their base. Ajei's base was surrounded in forest and a few mountains enough to cover base. Sakura and Galerog had their mouths hanging from their jaws as they took in the beauty of the area "how on earth did you even have men here despite everything?" Galerog asked his students way of getting this land. People would kill to get this stretch of land "i got this land long ago when i fought for the rebellion against corruption as fallen were a dominant threat to this specific area and since then my men live here in peace away from human civilization.

They all hear yells when they see their group running at them "Ajei! Galerog! Sakura!" Asia ran and hugged Galerog tightly on him "we were worried that you all didn't make it" and cried heavily "but we made it didn't we Asia?" Galerog said and comforted the young woman. Ajei saw Akeno hug him in happiness "i'm so glad everyone is here" Akeno said and blushed ever so slightly to hugging Ajei. Sakura saw Lucy and Erza who hug also and talked "wow so you got away from Fallen too?" Lucy said "what do you mean we got away from Fallen too?" Ajei noticed Lucy's words but Natsu answered him "we and Toulgma stumble a large force of Fallen in Idaho" with a bit of pain on his shoulder "what happened to you there boy?" Rex asked "oh a Fallen managed to slash me with his sword before i punched him hard and retreated "Idaho huh? from what i remember, I thought we killed and took care of every Fallen in that state?" Rex asked Ajei "yeah but it seems with Oryox around every corner, he hs caused every Fallen to fend for themselves and prepare for the war of the universe" Ajei told Rex which sends shivers to everyones back.

(meeting tent)

Ajei, Galerog, Rex, and Toulgma with other commanders were deciding how to handle the situation regarding the Fallen and Oryox being free and causing chaos in earth. One commander was not sure of the proposed plan Ajei had set "how can we be sure that these kids are effective in this war when we almost don't have the exact same numbers as Oryox let alone millions of men like Oryox has in his arsenal" he said with doubt snd worry. Ajei didn't show a sign of worry but with a smile "these kids you refer to is not the right term i would say but these peers of mine are the best of the best i've ever seen since we waged war with the humans" Ajei spoke with confidence and many commanders nod their head in agreement.

A commander with fur for his clothes recognized what he's implying "yeah aren't they the teens that were brewing chaos in a ship in the Pacific Ocean and a large panic in Los Angelas as a result?" he heard of the news from people.

Rex and Toulgma chuckle at his point "yeah we have to admit. These kids have more guts of causing more damage then Ajei and all of you combined together" Rex said to all the commanders "so what do you want us to do in these perilous times my lord?" another commander with half of both hairs with different hair color where one side was red and the other blue. Ajei tells his commanders "i want you all to gather forces from all corners of the United States as many as you can and remember every man counts" Ajei said with a firm volume at the end and everyone leaves to start their work.

(Rias and Lucy's group)

Rias and everyone are waiting inside the building as Ajei's foot soldiers gave everything they needed to get comfortable in their new base. Grey was out fishing with a few guards with him in case if he didn't know where to go. Issei and Kiba were training outside with the soldiers to get a better sight of how Belo's fight and how the enemy fights. Rias and the girls were siting down talking and watching tv about the world news "wow this world sure is always busy" Akeno said with disbelief as the people of this earth have lots of conflicts "it sure is ma'am with the conflicts everywhere in the world. We Belo's might as well do whatever we want while the USA is destroying itself with items priced both ridiculously and cheap, famous people try to attract fans, and the government doesn't give a damn about everything and care for one's government" a young purple haired soldier said while he was cleaning his gun.

Koneko was busy having thought about Galerog right now "i'm glad he's all right" she said in her head relieved. A hand touches her shoulder and she throws the person who touch her to face him "what do y-!" she yelled but stopped because she sees Galerog was being held by her tight grip on his arm "wow Koneko is this how you treat to someone when they touch you?" Galerog chuckles at her unbearable strength. Koneko blushes because of the way she finally gets to talk to Galerog again and this is what he receives in return to try to talk to her "w-ah-well its your fault baka" Koneko said and helped Galerog back up and Galerog blushes "well its been a wild week huh Koneko?" Galerog said and said nothing else.

Koneko thought of the week as crazy and packful of fighting and moving a lot and she liked every moment of it, but she would've liked it more if she was Galerog in his travels "yeah we make quite a team despite being a mixed team of mages, demons, immortal men, and a cool hunter to add to its roster" Koneko smiled at Galerog while blushing. Galerog soon felt an emotion trigger him and caused him to hold Koneko's hand. Koneko confused and was wondering what he was going to do with her hand "Koneko that makes me happy knowing you enjoy this fight despite you and i are completely different people and-" but Koneko puts a finger on his lips shushing him "you're cute when you talk" and blush at the same time and smiled again, making Galerog struggling with his instincts to keep his hormones in check "are you saying what i think you're saying?" Koneko said and Galeorg no longer had composure "what if i am?" and closed the gap between their yearning lips.

**Chapter 3: The Hunter and The Cat**

Koneko was shocked that she receives a kiss from the universe's deadliest hunter and she slowly loses herself in the kiss and wrapped her arms around him and her legs also wrapped around the hunter in lust wanting more of his warmth he emitted to her skin. Galerog soon layed Koneko down and began to kiss her neck passionately as Koneko let out small audible moans from her lips and Koneko removes her clothes as did Galerog as they continued to make out.

(Rias and others: an hour after Galerog's little makeout)

Rias and Asia were talking to each other as they noticed Xenovia was fidgeting a lot like she's waiting for someone like a date "Xenovia who are you waiting?" Asia asked her angelic friend as she looks at them "i'm waiting for Galerog" Xenovia hoping he'll come at any moment "i saw him went to Koneko's room earlier to talk" Rias said plain-fully. Xenovia went to Koneko's room and see Galerog and Koneko talking "oh hey Xenovia hows it going?" Galerog said to Xenovia as she shyly talked "um could i talk to you for a moment?" Xenovia hid her blush successfully. Galerog nods and sadi his goodbye to Koneko and left with Xenovia.

Xenovia led Galerog to a chapel of Ajei's and straight away went to a serious question "did you or did you not make out with Koneko just recently?" Xenovia asked out of the blue. Galerog as a hunter knew to hide such emotions lied "no me and Koneko just talked for the rest of the time" hoping she'll fall for the lie but underestimated his angel partner "you did! don't lie to me Galerog! i know you and Koneko made out in her room in the room!" she yelled as if she's her lover being cheated by him for another lover.

Galerog soon hangs his head in shame that he lied and underestimated her "yeah she and i did but she and i love each other despite only knowing her for a few days but already made a bond with her so much that i just can't help it" Galerog confessed his heart out.

Xenovia now felt jealous of Koneko for finding her true love while she had to still search for love "its not fair!" she said and collapsed to her knees and covered her face with her hands and started to cry. Galerog crouch down and hugged the angel in comfort "what's not fair Xenovia?" Galerog asking Xenovia with a pain in his heart to see an angel cry "Koneko get to find her love while i have to suffer with no one to love me just because i'm an angel!" she yelled and sobbed onto Galerog's chest.

Galerog knew what she meant because angels were to never be tempted to lust or commit any romance related act (AN Note: I don't want to go into detail in order to just straight into the story shall we?) or risk becoming Fallen Angels for their sin.

Galerog soon casted a jutsu for the angel crying on his chest "**Heaven Style: Protection of Love" **as green light surrounds Xenovia. Xenovia sees herself surrounded in green aura and looks at Galerog as it dissipates away "what did you do to me?" Xenovia asked her crush in her embrace "i casted a jutsu strong enough for you to make intimate acts without losing your status as an angel" Galerog said as he brushed her hair with his hand enjoying her scent of cherry blossoms "oh thank you Galerog!" she thanked and threw her lips directly on the hunters lips shockingly hard and both fall on the floor and began to kiss roughly as they both caress their bodies for what felt like minutes until both felt like there were some sort of eyes watching and looked to see Toulgma seeing the romance go down.

"Toulgma what are you doing here and how long were you watching?!" Galerog asked the quiet man in question "well i was praying here, you two were too busy making out in the chapel of god while i was just praying here when you two started to go intimate with each other and i never bothered to comment or say anything" Toulgma told the interrupted lovers caught by the driver "don't worry. Your actions are not mine to judge and i intend to just mind my own business" Toulgma said and continued to pray despite hearing and seeing the two doing illicit acts on a holy building and shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Galerog and Xenovia decided to go to the others for dinner. Galerog doesn't notice but Toulgma chuckles at them "ah kids these days. Can i get any older huh God?" Toulgma talked to himself and remained in the chapel.

(dinner time)

Everyone in the camp were eating a lot while the new group comnsisted of Rias, Issei, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Akeno, Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Erza, Happy, Sakura, Ajei, Galerog, Rex, and Toulgma were eating as the rest of the group except Ajei, Galerog, Rex, and Toulgma were surprised to see the men eat a lot of food like no tomorrow and fast like men breaking a new food record.

Rias a bit disgusted by their inhuman eating "do they even have manners Ajei?" Rias questioned Ajei and he nervously chuckles "yeah this happens sometimes when the food is so good that they forget some form of table manners already like pigs that have been starving for weeks Rias" Ajei replied to the read head and Akeno laughed at Ajei "what's so funny Akeno-san?" Ajei asked the priestess "oh its nothing its just you treat these men of yours like their your kids" Akeno happily complimented the young leader.

A soldier who finished his food in his mouth told Akeno "yeah our lord Ajei treats everyone like family and cares for us more than himself in battle" the soldier boasted his lords kindness and continued to devour more food and another spoke "aye he is a jolly good fella who cares for his men more like we matter to him and never cares if hes hurt or dying, he'll care for you one way or another Ms. Akeno" and he too continued to devour food down to his gobbling mouth.

Koneko and Galerog looked at each other as they had their fill and held each others hands under the table and Xenovia held his other hand. Koneko notices this and tighten his grip on his hand hard to break it "you and Xenovia kissed in the chapel right?" Koneko sounding a bit mad "yes she too has feelings for me Koneko. I just felt sorry for her and decided to love her also. Koneko, i hope you'll understand i love both of you equally ok?" Galerog told Koneko the truth "oh how can i say no to that especially when you're cute Galerog" and kissed his right cheek and Xenovia kissed his other cheek, making Rex and Issei see this and yelled "wait you and Xenovia are in love with Galerog?" apparently they were listening to his confession to the two of them and soon silence took the dinner hall and Ajei congrats them with a jolly roar "welll Galerog! you sure grabbed yourself some lovers!" Ajei yelled and he got up while grabbing Sakura to dance "hey Toulgma kill some music in here!" he ordered to his friend as he wore DJ clothes and started a music disco in the dinner hall "lets make some noise tonight soldiers and ladies!" as everyone got up and started to party hard despite everyone being full. Koneko, Xenovia, and Galerog went somewhere else and made a proposal to them "i shall become your shield from here and on and when this war is done, i shall marry you both when we return to our world so we can have a family together when we grow to be adults ok?" and both girls cried and hugged and kissed their knight in robe and armor into the night.

**Chapter 4: War and Love**

The next day the camp was a mess as men were cleaning after their messes and all the trash were to be burned immediately while the food were to be saved as leftovers. Galerog, Koneko, and Xenovia were in bed sound asleep when a knock on the door woke Galerog and he rubs his face and got up to open the door with still in his underwear and see Sakura at the door. Sakura blushes to see Galerog's well built six pack and regained her focus "uh um you might want to see this" as Galerog grabbed a robe and ran with Sakura to show him something.

(near the camp)

Sakura and Galerog arrive at the site to see a few bodies of Fallen covered with marks lime symbols or something on its skin. Few men were punched hard enough that it killed and broken crucial organs in their bodies. Scattered legs, arms, and other body parts were everywhere on the murder site "Galerog who do you think done this?" Sakura asked Galerog who examined the dark marks on the bodies "these are kill curse marks" Galerog said to his pink haired woman friend "what do you mean by that Galerog?" Sakura not getting a clue to what he's saying "i'm saying that someone or something must've had a weapon that has the capabilities of killing these Fallen with the physical contact with the weapon itself" Galerog explained a bit further to his theory to Sakura.

Footsteps are heard and Galerog sees Ajei with Rex along with a few guards armed with rifles "we have a breach in the area Galerog. We would like to use our guns if necessary my lord?" Rex asked Ajei after seeing the bodies "yes and ask first if you plan to engage the enemy" Ajei commanded Rex and left. Ajei, Sakura, and Galerog run back to base.

(base)

Lucy, Natsu, and Erza were looking for Grey as soldiers were scrambling to their positions. Ajei, Sakura, and Galerog came to them as they noticed the mages were frantic about in their faces "what happening Ajei?" Natsu asked Ajei "someone or something is killing Fallen here. I put the area on lockdown until further notice" Ajei notified the mages "we're looking for Grey guys, have you seen him?" Lucy asks the hunter group. Ajei yelled angrily "damnit he's fishing along with 2 of my men right now let's go!" Ajei shouted and ran. The others followed pursuit.

(waterfall)

Grey and the 2 guards were not aware of the murder in the area "um sir you know we should get going everyone must be wanting our bounty don't you think?" a soldier said with concern. Grey agrees and complies "yeah hey bud let's get going" Grey said to the other soldier as he stopped fishing. Grey walks only to bump by his companion who's in front of him who stood still "hey what was that for!?" as Grey says but sees a hooded robed woman in front of them.

The robed woman had her face covered and had a sword poking out of her right side like she's resdy for a battle "sir get behind me" the soldier in front said as Grey got behind and heard a scream from behind Grey and both saw a blonde lady who wore no shirt but had a black shirt that covered her breast and shorts the same color as her shirt, and had cat ears. The other soldier readied his gun "ma'am put your hands up and surrender lightly" he said nervously as the robed woman started to move and said to the soldier grimly "you're done" and slashes the soldier across the chest after running towards the soldier who fired in response but failed in the attack of hers.

The soldier flinches at his wounds and notices black marks spreads in his body fast as he felt weak. Grey too shocked to even use his powers against these fast and effective people as he sees the soldier try to talk but blood spurts out of his mouth and face plants on the ground dead. Grey finally snapped out of it and threw ice spears at the robed woman and received a hard punch from the blonde girl. The blonde woman smiles at Grey "wow i didn't know that Oryox had a servant capable of ice magic" and cracks her knuckles and Grey tries to get up but feels a blade to his neck "you're also done" the other woman said as she pulled her hood down to reveal her black hair with red eyes and black clothing based on her black shirt.

Grey was confused by them "i don't work for Oryox. I'm working against him!" Grey yelled hoping to get these girls on his side but the black haired girl draws her blade upwards "enough" she said emotionessly and was about to make the blow when the ground two woman jump on a rock and saw a pink haired girl, a boy with black robe, and a hunter looking man along with a few other friends "who are you girls and identify yourself!" Sakura yelled demandingly "oh great more servants of the Oryox scumbag" the blonde woman said in annoyance making Ajei confused "you know about Oryox?" Ajei questioned the blonde woman "yeah he was the one who teleported me and our group here" she said with a bit of irritation "ok what's your groups name?" Galerog asked the blonde woman "why we're called Night Raid of course sweetie" she said cutely. Ajei shocked "you're Night Raid?!" Ajei yelled in shock. Ezra looked at Ajei with confusion "you know about them?" Ezra asking the confused boy "yeah their group is an assassination group that targets corrupted officials in their world" Ajei informing the rest of the group "everyone lay down your weapons down" Ajei ordered and the men laid their guns down.

Ajei and Galerog walk to the two assassins and each of them shook hands to each other "well Akame and Leon. We would like to meet the rest of your group" Ajei said with a hope to form an alliance with their group "oh sorry we are in a place called Chicago" Leone informed the boys "oh great Oryox has spies there" Galerog said and Leone nods her head in agreement to his statement "yeah we hide ourselves in an abandoned building" Leone said and Akame finally speaks "we were hoping now that you could help us" as Ajei and Galeorg talk to each other to debate it "should we bring a few of men and our friends with us?" Ajei asked the experienced hunter "no it would risk exposing our stealth. I think we should go with them alone" Galerog suggested his plan to go with them. Galerog and Ajei turn to them and Ajei spoke "as leader of this camp, me and Galerog will go with you to rescue you group from the clutches of Oryox" Ajei said with confidence in his voice. Akame and Leone nod in Ajei's statement when Akame asked Ajei "how are we going to get there?" the most obvious question came to Ajei and Galerog had something up his sleeves "i have a spell to cast a jutsu" and used his sword and slash at his right side to create a portal (AN Note: kind of like Raven from RWBY when she uses her sword to make a portal) as the group go through the portal.

**Chapter 5: In The Hood**

Ajei, Galerog, Akame, and Leone were in Chicago walking around the dense district of its city. Men were doing their own business while some glared at the 2 assassins as they whistled, jeered, and yelled at them. This got the 2 assassins mad when one man unfortunately face Leone's wrath. The man slapped her butt, making jumped up from the touch and she turns to face him.

She smiles at him before punching him so hard that he does 180 spin before Akame slashed the man in half "anyone else?" Ajei asked the now quiet and scared men around the district and just plain hide now that they saw a murder happen. The group continues to walk on the dirty streets of Chicago and never even talked about what just ensued right there "she scares me Galerog" Ajei whispered to Galerog "hmm which one you're talking about?" Galerog not scared one bit but chose not to pry into it "the black haired girl. Her sword skills amaze me and scare me" Ajei told Galerog and continued to walk to their groups secret base.

(secret location)

Ajei and company arrive at an abandoned building with the metal door in front of them "um is this is it?" Ajei asked as he looked around the area and only a few buildings were present "this is a bad position to be in if Oryox sends fourth his servants" Galerog said strategically about their base "yeah this was the only building we thought we could hide in the meantime. Leone opens the metal door and leads them downstairs. Akame opens the downstairs door and there Night Raid was present.

A silver white haired woman sees Akame, Leone, and 2 faces she never seen before "Leone as much as i like to say you're back, explain why you have 2 young men with you?" the woman asked Leone with anger starting to fume in her voice "boss we met these 2 cute boys in Iowa that you told us to check" She replied to her boss and a pink haired teenager says what she wants to say "these 2 don't look like much Leone" with no care in her voice. Galerog approaches the silver woman and bows "ma'am we can assure you that me and my pal here Ajei are not the enemy you are currently hiding from" Galerog said and got up.

The silver haired woman became interested in Ajei as she walked towards the teen Ajei "so this is the legendary Ajei i had heard of" she said and puffed out a smoke on his face. Ajei flinches a bit from the sudden smoke "you heard of me?" Ajei asked the woman who was still examining him "yes from a few Fallen Akame and Leone heard their conversation, you control the US of its government" she said with a bit of wanting of more intel "well i wouldn't call it control. I would call it more like instill fear among this country" Ajei said with a careful tone not to get on her bad side judging by her right hand being a metal arm.

Galerog was cautious towards the woman and had his gun near his holster as she turned to him "who might you be?" she said to the hunter "i'm Galerog" as the woman had her jaw hanging "no way you're the Galerog, the hunter of all monsters?!" the woman astonished by his answer "wait boss you this guy?" the pink haired girl asked her boss "yes Mine. Galerog is a legendary hunter who kills any supernatural monsters whenever he's in town or just want to get rid of them" the woman said "Najenda. are you sure this is really the hunter we hear about in the capital?" a green haired boy asked her boss's credibility to her knowing of the hunter "yes Lubbock he's the hunter all right" as Najenda raise out a hand "we welcome you to our temporary base" she welcomed the hunter present "yeah its a base i've ever seen" Galerog observed the buildings walls.

Ajei went to a brown haired boy who had a sword behind his back and wss leaning against the wall "so Tatsumi how are you?" asked Ajei who jumps in surprise because he didn't even tell him his name "h-how did you know my name?" Tatsumi asked and Ajei chuckled "lets call it luck i guess" Ajei half lied and already knew this boy.

Najenda and Galerog went to the other room to discuss "so that you're here, what is it you want Galerog?" Najenda asked him "me and Ajei came to rescue your group from this place to our base" Galerog explained why he and Ajei came "so you came here to rescue us because Oryox has already spies everywhere?" yeah and we need to minimize our exposure to the city since anyone could be a spy" Galerog said because he had a feeling that there were spies in the city.

Lubbock agreed to his proposal "yeah we need to leave here Najenda to avoid his servants from getting us" Lubbock more than ready for his group to finally move away from town "ok we need to pack up. Lubbock tell everyone to pack necessary items for the journey" she ordered but Galerog had it already ready "we already have a portal here" he said and created a portal via sword slash and here it was a portal right in front of them.

(20 minutes later)

Everyone was ready to go through the portal as Najenda go's first as one by one members of Night Raid went through and when it was Tatsumi's turn, a loud crash was heard from the front door "go!" Galerog said and both Ajei and Galerog got their guns ready "ready?" Ajei asked the hunter who nods. Ajei bashes the door to knock out a few off guard and all guns blazing at the servants piling up fast. A servant tries to stab Galerog but Ajei elbows the man, breaking his teeth in the process. The stairs by now was filled dead servants and Galerog grabbed Ajei to the portal.

(back to base)

Ajei and Galerog came back as Sakura welcomed the new group and saw Ajei and embraced him "you idiot why didn't you tell any of us that you went to Chicago?" Sakura yelled at her boyfriend "Chicago was overrun with Oryox spies" Ajei told Sakura "wait what? then that means..." Sakura realized.

Ezra noticed the fear in her face and said to Ajei "they're gathering men for the upcoming war" Ezra holding her sword. Galerog nods and Najenda looks at Ajei "then gather your own army to meet these dark forces" she said proudly "i have already sent my commanders to gather forces all over USA as we speak" Ajei looked at his phone to examine his numbers "we only have hundreds of thousands up to our disposal" Ajei told the group. Najenda thought of a plan "how about we call others like you beyond US lands?" as everyone looks at Najenda and then to Ajei "wait there are others out there in the world?" Mine asked "yes but would require a big amount of unification between the clans and empires since most of them have fought each other for land and power for a long time" Ajei said with despairing news. Galerog thought of a new plan "since we can teleport, we can just travel in pairs carefully so we don't expose our position to Oryox" Galerog proposed a new strategy to everyone.

Rex and Ajei liked the idea to only send 2 people a time "yeah 2 people sounds enough-" but Natsu yelled at Rex "how's that a good idea. We need to send everyone we got to call everyone-" but Lucy hits Natsu and interrupts him "he's right we should send 2 people whenever a mission is commenced so that way we won't get caught by his spies" with a deadpanned voice. Ajei nods and orders his men "men prepare your guns!" Ajei shouts to his men as he walks towards his big crowd of men from a balcony "we're going to war!" Ajei once again shouts "yes sir!" his men yell as the crowd is big and many men wield various guns, swords, and spears ready for war.

**Chapter 6: In The Shadows**

**AN Note: This chapter is a 3rd camra view of Oryox and his army. Enjoy😄**

(Orlox in a secluded part of Idaho)

Orlox had his servants scattered all over US from parts of Idaho south to eventually parts of Texas and Arkansas. He was angry when his scouts fail to notify the report of Galerog and his team were in the Nebraska border and just plain lazy at their job. Orlox executes his men brutally and been very hard at his work for looking at possible spots for their new hideout. Oryox was growing impatient because of Orlox's constant failure and decided to leave his servant to do what he must fo in order for him to create his forces that he recruits from towns jails, prisons, and sometimes gangs who were promised territory and power over the people.

Orlox was looking at his map when a soldier came inside his tent "sir we have bad news" the soldier said with an urgent voice "don't we all have bad news nowadays" he said emotionessly "sir a group called Night Raid has been spotted in Chicago" the man told Orlox "damn Night Raid so there the ones who were killing men in Florida, Maine, and Alanta" he said with a finger on his chin "go to Chicago and wait in their base. I get the feeling that Galerog and his team are receiving these news" Orlox said and gave the man a banner "yes sir i shall not fail our dark lord" he bowed to Orlox and left. Orlox sat down and again looked at his map and pondered.

(at the city)

The servants of Oryox were spying at the group who recently killed a man for slapping her butt and continued until they saw the building. The leader of the spying servants was the man who told Orlox the news who decided to wait a bit for Orlox. Orlox appears via dark mist emerging out of the ground and breaths calmly "sir there inside this abandoned building" he said while using his thumb to point at the building as Orlox looks at the building "hmm wait for a few minutes before striking. We need the element of surprise if we are to kill everyone" Orlox said and his men bow down and waited.

(10 minutes later)

Orlox then told his men to ready up and charge at the building furiously with no mercy at the door. Orlox runs up only for the door to be kick in and he is pushed to the bottom of the stairs hard. His men charge up and try to get in the room only to be met with gunfire and the men dropped like flies eventually Orlox along with a few surviving servants see Ajei and Galeog who weren't aware of Orlox being there and saw them disappear through strange light and they disappeared. Orlox furious that another mission ended in lots of dead servants climbed further to Orlox's account and they went back to Orlox's base

(Orlox's base)

Orlox returned to base to see his master with a disappointed face along with anger in his eyes "Orlox you failed again did you?" Oryox asked his right hand man "yes Nkght Raid has aligned with Ajei's company" Orlox said with a disappointed voice that he failed to impress his master "well you tried my servant. You tried to make me proud" Oryox said with a surprisingly voice of sincerity. Orlox never saw this side of Oryox before and bowed down "i apologize for my failure to bring them down" he said and received a hug. Now Orlox didn't know what to do now that his master was hugging him and took the embrace and they stood there until Oryox let go "i may not be showing such appreciation to your cause but i am proud of you trying to please me" Oryox said and patted his shoulder "anything for you my lord" Orlox replied. Oryox walked with Orlox and had a army in front of them "which is why i had some friends for some more men for the conquest for earth" and he raised his right fist in the air, causing the army to cheer violently as Oryox silences the crowd.

"A new world is waiting. A world where humanity shall bow before me and all their power shall be mine!" Oryox shouted and men cheered for that "this day the world of humans shall fall! march on all over US! leave none alive!" Oryox shouted and a low cheer before Oryox yelled **"TO WARRRRRRR!" **Oryox making the crowd cheer violently. Orlox had a tear of joy in his eyes "there will be no dawn for humanity" Oryox said and went back to his chaos creating at hand as his army march to destroy US.

**End of Arc 3**

**Authors Note: The announcement is an inspiration from the Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers. This fan fiction stories will be a lot of anime and cartoon characters coming into earth for the sake of protecting mankind. My 2 OC and one of them is me (Ajei) and Galerog is another OC i created years go. i hope you enjoyed the story and just to let you know i'm a senior in high school who's trying to have time writing this fan fiction story in no time. Thank you for reading this and write on.😊**


	4. Love Unimaginable Arc 4

by Ajei Tanglao The story of Galerog

Galerog was the only of the few breeds of great men in the stories that the people talked in both admired and feared because of his ruthlessness and righteousness so he did and became a hunter legend. It all started in 1505 when his family was slaughtered by something supernatural and nonhuman as he roared a great scream then any man would ever shout in the Belo legend books. He slowly became obsessed with hunting all things unholy that threatened both Belo and the human world. His skill and knowledge were beyond human that even Gods considered as a "Fallen Belo" and the only person to master the celestial energy that only lucky few get to acquire. This day however will change his view of life forever as he is transported into our human world and meets his creator Ajei, a young boy who soon build a stro ng bond with Galerog as they journey together as they fight the newly risen Dark lord Oryox who has also come to earth to destroy all life on earth, but they won't be the only ones to fight against the darkness as allies and enemies alike unite against one common enemy and that is Oryox.

* * *

**Authors Note: All anime and any cartoon related characters are owned by their respected owners and I don't use them for my expense and i have no ownership towards any cartoon or anime content. Be aware that this is my first story and i hope this is entertaining to you as much i am right now. Keep reading and write on my friends😄**

**Chapter 1: Angel's Touch**

Ajei woke up violently and looked at Sakura who was asleep by his side and got up but not before covering Sakura to make sure she wasn't cold and shivering. Ajei grabbed his robe and hat to take a night walk outside. Ajei walks around the base until he sees Erza in her light blue robe and a beret hat who was sitting in a wooden bench and decided to sit next to her.

Erza sees Ajei sit next to her and begins a conversation with him "Ajei what are you doing in this hour of the night?" Erza curious of Ajei awake at the late hours of the night "I had a nightmare again Erzq" Ajei said to Erza with a bit of sadness "hmm whats wrong Ajei?" Erza noticed the change of mood in Ajei "I'll tell you a secret that Galerog only knows Erza" Ajei looked up to the red haired mage who looked back with concern "i once had a special person in life before i started dating Sakura recently" Erza soon put a hand on his left hand.

Ajei somehow felt her soft hands even though she was a toughened warrior, she had a touch a holy angel "who was this special someone?" Erza asked Ajei "Raven" Ajei replied "wait Raven of the Teen Titans team?" Erza surprised that Ajei had dated one of the Teen Titans and everyone was oblivious to it.

Ajei continued to his story "she and i planned to get married when i was finished with the rebellion here on earth..." Ajei then silenced himself and Erza growing more concerned "at least that was until her father possessed her and was forced to kill her in order to save the universe from bring burned by her father" Ajei said and spoke no more.

Erza even with a tough attitude had sympathy for the young leader who had to kill his lover in order to save the earth from its hellish demise and had her hand on his shoulder "i bet in her last breath she loved you and wished you the best in life" Erza cheered him up in spirits. Ajei put his hand on her hand and smiled "well now that i feel content, would you like to walk with me for a few more minutes?" Ajei asking Erza if she had any other plans for tonight "yes i would love to take a walk for a bit" as the two got up.

The two warriors walk around the camp, unaware Akeno was watching the 2 walk and smiling "hm it isn't a surprise because Ajei seems to be the youngest hunk i ever seen" Akeno said to himself and went back to bed.

(the next day)

Ajei wakes up again with a relieving feel to his mind. Ajei sees Sakura still in her peaceful slumber "hm such a cutie when she's asleep" Ajei thought in his head looking at Sakura and got up and readied his clothes and came downstairs to see Rias, Asia, and Lucy cooking breakfast for everyone "um Lucy where are my cooks? aren't they suppose to cook for all of you?" Ajei asked Lucy because he thought it was rude for guests to do house routines for the owner of the house.

Lucy was placing the cooked bacon and looked at Ajei with a ecstatic face "your cooks went to look for fresh products in your garden" Ajei makes a "oh" face and sat down. Irina looks at Ajei and noticed Sakura not present "where's Sakura?" as she ate her bacon "oh Sakura's still asleep" Ajei said and ate his egg.

Everyone ate in peace when Sakura finally wakes up and walk down stairs to see Ajei still eating while everyone were done eating. Sakura got her plate of food and Ajei saw that she didn't have enough bacon, so Ajei gave Sakura his 4 slices of bacon to Sakura who had 2 slices of bacon in her plate "A-Ajei why are you giving me your bacon. These bacon of mine was enough" Sakura half lied because she wanted more food "it's ok Sakura i'm almost done anyway with breakfast" as Sakura devoured her breakfast in a normal fast speed. Akeno noticed some people were missing right now "where's Galerog, Koneko, and Xenovia?" Akeno asked everyone and just then Rex happened to hear her question "Galerog, Koneko, and Xenovia went into town nearby he notified everyone "um why?" Ajei asked "Galerog found a report in town about a mysterious death in a home" Res brought out a newspaper to Ajei "you fool! what if its a trap Rex?" Ajei shouted at Rex "don't worry Ajei for that's why i have a group of under-covers in town in case if any scenario happens to them" Rex not fazed about Ajei's yelling because this is not the first time he had been yelled at. Ajei calms down and laughs "ah Rex i'm sorry for my yelling. You are the man!" Ajei yelled to Rex and hugged him.

Rex lets go of the hug and gives Ajei another paper to read "this is the reports of the increase of soldier's we're getting every day and week. Ajei reads the report and is shocked of the numbers increase.

Total of soldiers in camp: 100,600 men

Troops per day:2,000

Troops per week:14,000

Ajei was impressed of the numbers he has and was hoping for the numbers for his other leaders number of troops "how about the others-" Ajei asked but Rex handed him another paper "here" Rex said and gave it to Ajei. Ajei read the second paper for the amount of men gathered for war.

Western forces(Salex):78,000

Eastern forces(Tillerex):21,500

Northern forces(Sael):22,345

Southern forces(Eaither):13,200

Central forces(Sougma):64,040

Guns in total:500,000

Artillery guns:2,000

Planes:1,500

Ajei took in the numbers very well "nice besides the fact that we only have 1,500 planes, I think we need more men from outside USA Rex. I want you to call other clans and empires for help against this threat" Ajei told Rex who nods "yes sir" and left. Everyone looked at Ajei "well?" Sakura wondered herself out of everyone "we have men but we'll need more men beyond the borders of the country" Ajei said and left the house. Sakura looks at everyone "wow you're lucky you have Ajei as your boyfriend" Erza said with a smile.

Her friends Natsu and Grey notices this and asked her "are you smiling Erza?" Natsu asked Erza who rarely smiles since she came into this world "shut up" Erza simply said surprising Natsu who she usually gets angry at him and Grey who always cause her to get angry but to see her smiling was a sight to behold as everyone in the house went back to their own activities in the camp.

(in an Iowan town)

Galerog, Koneko, and Xenovia finished killing the monsters which turned out to be vampires sucking blood out of humans in their homes. Galerog walks over the dead and dying vampires. He sees one and points his rifle at its head before a gunshot kills it. Galerog puts his rifle behind his back as Koneko hugs Galerog tightly "i never thought killing monsters was more fun than fighting them and defeat them" Koneko purring into his chest.

Galerog hugs Koneko and Xenovia hugs Galerog also in the fight for his affection "um girls let's get some food before we starve over here to death shall we?" Galerog beckoned his lovers to get some food in his stomach "yeah lets get some food Galerog" Xenovia said as she too was hungry for not eating breakfast as did Koneko. The hunter leave and burned the bodies while at it.

Galerog and his two lovers were eating at a diner. It was a typical diner where few people ate and talked while Galerog's were eating their plates fast as to not stay too long for Oryox's spies to see or disover their whereabouts. Galerog sees some of Ajei's men across from their table and nod at each other that he knows he has backup already if a gun fight were to erupt "so listen girls after this we will return to base ok?" Galerog told his lovers as they were busy eating their food.

The owner of the diner looked at Galerog's table as he slowly reached for something under his table. Galerog notices this and secretly goes for his gun and the man pulls out a gun at Galerog but Galerog pulls out a pistol and shot him in the head clean direct hit as the man face plants the table.

Everyone gasped and screamed in horror while an entire table got up and ran towards the group but the undercover men shoot the group even before they could escape or hide. The bystanders at this point ran away from the diner and Galeogs group approaches to the undercover men "thanks" Galerog said and the men nod.

Galerog's group and the silent men leave the diner with no police coming to get the group "why aren't the police doing anything?" Xenovia asked the silent men. A man with black shades reply "our boss controls the towns here in the region. You don't have to do the dirty work because that's why Rex sent us ma'am" as the man return to being quiet and the group were relieved to returning home with some form of protection.

(2 miles near the base)

The group was almost back to base when they heard chatter nearby "get down" a protecter of the group said to Galerog and his company and crouched silently. Galerog had his rifle out and looked around with his protectors as they moved slowly and saw a campfire and a group of nomads eating and talking vigorously about the current events happening in the US "what are we going to do with the dark lord hunting the Xingzi clan. That's us! what are we going to do?!" a thug with pink and yellow hair and a fur robe with a shotgun holstered to his back.

A mohawk thug tells his teammate "i plan to meet a settlement 2 miles from here and seek shelter for all of us 14 here" as Galerog was listening and Xenovia accidentally slip into Galerog which resulted in a loud twig snap.

The group hears the sound and draw their guns directly at them "who are in the Mothers name of god are you pups doing here in the forest?" the mohawk asked the group at gunpoint. The group had their hands up as the nomads had rifles up but Galerog had the situation under control "we overheard your cry's for shelter when we were going back to base and i have a proposition to make" Galerog said and walked fourth to the nomads leader "well uh i uh yeah we seek refuge from Oryox's mass genocide of Fallen all over the east coast of the US here" the leader said while his gun still pointed up.

Galerog had the situation to his advantage which was no surprise for his men "i can have my lord Ajei take you in and have your skills put to use" offering a huge deal to the nomads who were looking at each other and nodded to each other "ok sir we'll take this offer of yours" the mohawk haired leader shook his hand. Galerog's group puts their hands down and the two groups shook hands to each other and walked to base.

(in camp)

Galerog was talking to Ajei about the 14 nomads he crossed paths with "the Xingzi clan was a Belo-Chinese based military militia because some Chinese didn't exactly like communism in the 70's and decided to follow the path of a nomad after they left China" Ajei told Galerog about the men's clan's history "why is their clan not looking for them?" Galerog asked Ajei and felt sorry for the 14 men who had no shelter or a leader to look up to "the clan was almost wiped out in the east coast of the US here because Oryox has eyes on the east coast and a few territories around the world" Ajei sadly spoke "man Oryox is not only targeting the innocent, but are targeting the Fallen despite them living peacefully without humans in their way" Galerog talked out loud to Ajei who nods to the situation.

(a few hours later)

Galerog was training the men after Ajei had him promised him to train and practically treat them like his own. The men proved to be very useful and decided to give them a place to sleep as Galerog gave up his room to his men which was big to say the least.

Galerog undressed and wore backhis regular civilian clothing as he walks around the camp and saw Natsu helping Grey carry some fish to the cooking station "wow Grey you're really into the fish diet aren't you?" Galerog asking the constant person who fishes fish all the time and Natau was always hotheaded sometimes "and Natsu you sure are a drag on your friend Lucy huh?" Galerog teased him and got a light blush from the mage "uh no i don't Galerog" Natsu said and looked away "oh yeah then why are you blushing?" Galerog looked at his cheeks "stop teasing me!" Natsu shouted and chased him because he ran away as Galerog ran hastily as the furious pink haired teen chasing him.

**Chapter 2: New Allies **

Months pass as Oryox has fully controlled the entire east coast as the US government decides to ally with the Ajei rebels and Fallen who are sympathetic to US and the human race fight for money and land.

Ajei however wishes for species to treat each other like equals and the government agrees with it and allows Ajei and Galerog to use whatever is necessary to push out Oryox's forces from claiming more US land or risk the world from being conquered.

(somewhere in Illinois)

Galerog, Ajei, Erza, and Sakura were leading a US soldiers who were supported by Ajei's soldiers to take the capital of the state. The expedition force rounds up the dark forces but the servants of Oryox were not going down without a fight. Galerog shot 2 servants down as he drew his knife and slitted a US soldier who got behind him but Galerog kills him and when the US soldiers were going to shoot him, the dead US soldier turns into a servant of Oyox. The US soldiers shocked that Galerog knew even before he looked at him and the group while saying "intuition" Galerog said and returned to his barrage of gunfire at the enemy.

Ajei and Sakura were casting jutsu at enemies who were almost like pouring out like tidal wave coming at them and decimated their numbers fast. Ajei casted fireball jutsu and Sakura punched the ground making the ground break towards the enemy horde and the horde becomes an army in retreat.

Erza was mowing down servants upon servants like paper being cut by a blade so sharp that a single touch of it causes the men to perish. A cocky servant tries to stab Erza from behind her back when Erza plunges a sword at the servant's stomach as he groans and falls limp upon dying and Erza draws back her sword and continued her precise strikes towards the enemy.

Thanks to the help from Ajei and his army, half of the east coast was free from dark forces but still had Alanta, Georgia, Alabama, Louisiana, South Carolina, Kentucky, and Florida had various servants being summoned in those countries. Ajei and his group go back to the camp and regroup.

(Ajei's tent)

Ajei had a talk with his US allies about the invasion of the remaining countries "why do we need to keep pushing? don't you see we are all tired of fighting endlessly and we want to rest!" a US commander clearly tired of the tiresome but very successful series of battles won by Ajei and the allies "if we don't push his forces to the edge of losing, then what is the purpose of fighting this war" Ajei pointed out to the clearly arrogant US commander "we need rest! and that's final" and left with his army leaving "you cowards!" Ajei yelled and the US army left. Sakura comforts Ajei to calm him down "it's ok Ajei dear. They don't work as hard as you do" Sakura hugging and kissing his cheek affectionately "yeah you're right. Its just they don't have the same inspiration to fight for the sake of everything but they think for themselves" Ajei ranted the human's flawed nature.

Galerog was busy hunting the US army traitors with Erza after they found out that the commander who yelled at Ajei was a spy of Oryox "he's getting desperate so he sends a pawn inside the US army to make the alliance weakened" Galerog knowing Oryox would do something like this "he's that desperate to attack us?" Erza asked Galerog "yeah that's pretty much about that" Galerog said to Erza.

Erza prepares her supporting rifle squad and Galerog's squad was tasked to tear down the enemy when they are distracted "fire!" Erza yelling her command as the rifle squad fires at the retreating men as they scream and turn into black smoke and Galerog's squad came running in and slashing and hacking their enemy's with ferocity and speed against the traitors.

The spy army was eventually defeated and rooted out by Galerog and Erza were rounding the bodies up in one pile to make a big mountain of bodies that it peaked so high a wall of dead men. Galerog was the one gathering the weapons of the deceased traitors and helping Erza carrying the dead bodies. Erza carried the bodies also and made sure they were dead and just piled them up.

The duo sit down and had a few snacks "Galerog what are you going to do when this war is over?" Erza asked to break the silence to start a conversation with Galerog who was smoking "i plan to live with Rias peerage when this is all over" Galerog said to his companion "oh you're dating?" Erza wide eyed questionably asked "yeah Koneko and Xenovia love me and i love them back so much" Galerog now notices Erza's blushing hard "ok why are you asking me about my dating?" Galerog asked the blushing red haired warrior who was putting both index finger to each other in nervousness.

Erza was hesitant to tell but since anybody was not here, she told him "i have a crush on someone back in camp after one single night that changed my life" Erza speaking like a story teller. Galerog was listening to her "he's such a young leader to be one, yet he proves his willingness to sacrifice everything just for everyone to live in peace" Erza continued on her story telling like speech.

Galerog immediately knew who she"s talking about "you're in love with Ajei?" Galerog cutting straight to the chase of the topic "yes he told me that he killed his girlfriend because she was possessed by her sadistic father to save the world" Erza almost crying but held it in "yeah its incredible how one person can endure such pain and still lead a large rebellion against an entire race" Galerog smiling and looking up in the sky "he'll be a great warrior when he gets older and have descendants strong as him" Galerog put a hand on Erza's shoulder "Ajei wouldn't mind having a lot of women falling in love with Ajei based on the flirting he receives from every woman in our group" Galerog chuckles to himself.

Erza smiled at Galerog's vague advice which he meant is confess your love to him "but what about Sakura?" Erza asked Galerog worried of committing a crime "no need to wrry about it. In Belo traditions, a single Belo can have more wives if he loves them so much and not for sick pleasure" Galerog told a tradition he heard from many Belo's back home. Erza happy to know she doesn't have to worry about Sakura and hugs her companion "thank you Galerog" Erza said while embracing him.

The two realize the time of the day was almost sunset and pack up to return to base. Galerog says one last thing before they begin to walk to base "anytime big sis" Galerog said and both walk to base en route.

(at base a few hours later)

Ajei had talked with Galerog about the traitors who left and if they were taken care of "yeah they definitely had guns of a evil servant" Galerog had a badge of a fallen dead Oryox servant "i told them about the group her and the US confirmed that the traitors were not registered in the ranks system" Ajei already taken care of phone calls "the Americans have to be careful who to trust since Oryox is using espionage against our large force. Galerog then remembered what he had to tell Ajei eariler on his way to base with Erza.

(flashback)

Erza asked Galerog to promise to tell Ajei anout her secret crush on him but wanted to tell him herself "i want you to tell Ajei to meet me in Sakura's room with Sakura as witness and to get her permission on her Ajei lover" Erza sounded serious and specific about the plan. Galerog shrugs it and accept it "ok big sis i'll be sure to tell him that" Galerog said teasingly to her. Erza chuckles and they walk in silence for the rest of the journey.

(present)

"oh and uh Erza wants you to meet her in Sakura's room" Galerog looking at Ajei who was confused "you mean me and Sakura's room. She practically sleeps with me all the time lovingly" Ajei with a deadpanned face. Galerog makes a oh statement and leaves. Ajei does go to his and lovers room to see Sakura and Erza speaking to each other "oh Ajei you're here" Erza smiling towards him "yeah Galerog told me to meet you here and already i have some concerns tha-" Ajei said but Erza hugs Ajei tightly "i have a confession to make" Erza departs his embrace "what is it Erza?" Ajei had his concern subside and listened to her confession "um i know you and Sakura are currently dating snd plan to get married when you leave your home" Erza warming up her conservation "yeah what does this have to-" but Ajei was interrupted when Erza mashed her lips in his as Ajei was shocked and looked at Sakura who smiles and nods her head.

This made Ajei loose himself on Erza's luscious lips and deepened the kiss to savor it. Erza had her legs wrapped around his body and Erza had him laying on his back and depart their lips due to the lack of oxygen in their lungs as a string of saliva was seen "you know Sakura why didn't you-" but Sakura interrupts him "she told me and asked for my permission" Sakura walked towards Ajei to lay down and kissed him quick "well i never expected a red haired woman warrior to fall in love with me" Ajei blushing as his two lovers were wrapping their arms around the teen "well better you better believe it" and Erza snuggled into Ajei's chest and Sakura snuggled in Ajei's right shoulder and immediately fell asleep as did Erza on his chest. Ajei decided to sleep for the day and rested.

(next day)

A meeting was held in Washington D.C. as a mysterious force taking out Oryox forces in the remnants of the remaining dark forces. Ajei, Galerog, Sakura, and Rias represented the Rebel Alliance. US, Russia, UK, France, and China represented the United Nations. The clans of Fallen, criminals, and monsters represented the clans of many nomads. Everyone then saw the mysterious group approach the speaking podium.

One had a red riding hood style clothing with a scythe on her right arm and had an unusual silver eyes. A blonde woman had a cool styled clothing and yellow gauntlets. A rich looking girl came and blew everyone away as he white hair and clothes of a rich family status and a scar on her left eye. A cute black clothed woman approached with her attire consisted of a beautiful clothing with her skin shown and everyone noticed her ribbons were shaped of a cat's ears.

Ajei looks at the new girl group and had theory's already to clarify the new group "today is the day to finally meet the vigilantes who apprehended the remaining forces and will answer to justice" a British official said, making the Rebel Alliance groan and confused about the sentence the British official said "what what do you mean answer to justice?!" Ajei asked angerily "Mr. Ajei they need to answer to their crimes for getting themselves involved illegally" he said with no remorse.

The clans of Fallen and criminals were angry also because of the unfair treatment towards these women "how dare you charge them with their selfless actions of fighting this threat with us and treat them like dogs?!" a fallen with red eyes and a clothe full of fur and leather wrapped around his chest and a large axe on hs back "we are beyond disgusted with your distrust and unjust behavior you give upon us and your own kind!" he roared so madly that his soldiers rubbed his back to calm the fallen official.

Sakura spoke and glared at the humans "we give our time on this world and this is what we receive for sacrificing our lives to this crap!" Sakura yelled towards the human officials cower in fear from the pink haired banshee. The Fallen and the Rebels were amazed at Sakura's stepping up against people who were higher then herself "well i uh well uhhh" a Russian official trying to argue but lost the will and all human official bow their heads in shame "ladies. We sorely apologize for our poor judgement and we seek to start all over with your allegiance to the alliance against Oryox" a Chinese official said while he glared at his allies "and i apologize for my allies worst behavior of the situation" with a sincere voice.

The girls nod and the meeting ended with the vigilantes found not guilty and the humans walked away while Ajei approached the girls and shook hands with them "well it certainly went better then i expected ladies" Ajei said as the girls smile at him "so what are your names girls?" Galerog asked them politely "my name is Ruby and this is Yang, Weiss, and Blake" Ruby said introducing to themselves to Ajei "aren't you too cute to be handling such a large weapon?" Sakura leaned foward while crouch at Ruby with glittering eyes. Ruby a bit confused and Sakura hugs the scythe wielder in her grasp "so kawaii!" Sakura yelled and some officials look at her.

Sakura blush from embarrassment and let go of Ruby. Rias welcomes them "welcome to the Rebel Alliance team RWBY" Rias said and snapped her finger to show Issei and Asia were with a blonde teen boy, an orange haired girl, red haired girl with armor of a spartan design, and a boy with sleeveless tunic and a long hair.

Ruby ran towards the red haired teen girl "Pyrrha!" Ruby yelled and embrace the teen warrior "oh Ruby!" she yelled and hugged her back as everyone made a group hug. Ruby was astonished that they found her friends here also here on this earth "how are you guys here?" Ruby asked her friend "well the last thing i remembered was Cinder was closed to killing Pyrrha back in Signal Academy" the blonde boy said and everyone except Ajei's group remembered what happened before being transported here on earth.

(flashback)

Ruby and Jaune ran around the area to see Cinder pointing her bow at Pyrrha. Jaune yelled "noooooo!" to the scene and ran towards them but before he could intervene, a black hole sucked Pyrrha making Cinder surprised and Jaune was sucked in also. Ruby was too scared to move when she too was sucked towards the black hole.

The black hole sucked the hunters and huntresses in it and the Grimme's who were attacking died while the White Fang were too scared to continue the assault due to the black hole thinking the world was ending and everyone ran away as a white light erupts before the light dissipates and all black holes disappeared.

A certain professor and female teacher knew what this meant "the universe is in danger it seems Glynda" a white haired professor said and got inside the academy to help anyone injured as Glynda pushed her glasses and went inside to help.

(present)

Ajei took the information very well "you all have been sucked in the black hole because Oryox has been released from his empty domain to remake the universe to his own image" Ajei told the hunters and huntresses who were shocked to know their world was not alone and that space and time is more complex. Galerog was talking to them to explain the situation right now to have them filled in to make sure they know what to do when they reach their base.

(at base)

Ruby and her friends were in awe of the camps infrastructure and high numbers of men at Ajei's disposal "how do you have so many men here in this camp?" Pyrrha asked Ajei with amazement "i simply am too powerful to be ignored by peers my age" Ajei a bit of boast in his speech "well can't say i'm not impressed that you have men willing to build up arms against this threat" the sleeveless teen said "oh well i tend to keep up my reputation as a warlord in this life Ren" Ajei told Ren with modesty and led them to Ajei's house "it may look small on the outside but it's actually bigger then it looks" Ajei told the new recruits and opened it to show Xenovia and Koneko were arm wrestling at the dinning table while Natsu, Grey, Lucy, and Happy were cheering for the two.

Irina was cooking as Asia was washing dishes. Akeno was preying shinto style on an altar and saw the group "my my my these must be Ruby, Blake, Yang, Weiss, Nora, Pyrrha, Jaune, And Ren" Akeno finished her prayers.

Everyone eventually got to know the hunters and huntresses and all ate dinner provided by Asia, Grey, and some of Ajei's soldiers got them food for them to cook. Everyone and i mean everyone was eating masses of food so much that Ajei's men had to get them more food every 10 minutes as everyone was done eating and were satisfied with the food and all saw that Ajei and Galerog were still eating.

Ruby and her team were surprised despite Ajei and Galerog looked like teenagers yet they had the appetite of a sumo wrestler "do they always eat a lot?" Ruby asked Akeno who giggles "yeah this is pretty much what happens after we are all done eating is them eating still" Akeno told Ruby "isn't that bad for their health?" Weiss a bit disgusted that they eat a lot. Ajei and Galerog were done eating eventually as they cleaned their mess.

Since Ajei was in a cheery mood, he planned for everyone inside the house to sleep in the living room to celebrate a victory in Illinois. Everyone got their pillows and blankets for sleeping as everyone was watching tv for some good movies. A couple of hours later only Ajei and Galerog were the last ones awake in night and decided to sleep for the night. Ajei was resting peacefully when he felt shuffling at the right side of him and saw Blake moving in her sleep muttering "unuh no please noo!" she yelled softly in her sleep.

Ajei as the kind teen boy he was had his right wings of his angelic form wrap around warmth from the wings making Blake calm down from her nightmare and smiled. Ajei smiled at the cute sight and touched her ribbons that covered her cat ears, making her purr in her sleep. Ajei soon fell to a deep slumber he knew too well and enjoyed the faunus woman in his wings grasp.

**Chapter 3: Dark Lords Servants Downfall**

Ajei and his hunter friends were riding a helicopter readying the final assault on the lat dark lords right hand man Orlox was the last target for the US to make Oryox the last person to hunt after US is liberated from darkly influence while other countries were still fighting Oryox's forces around the world. Waves upon waves of aircrafts were flying towards Florida's last fort of darkness.

Ajei's aircraft lands and his crew immediately gunfire and explosions are present to them as troops of Fallen, Humans, and Belo's were charging at the fortress which was surrounded by a series of traps as Ajei, Jaune, and Ruby's teams were charging fast while avoiding traps and artillery shells harming them. Ajei's were hiding behind a wall when they saw a handful of US squads charge foolishly as a black orb appears and explodes killing the squad immediately.

Soldiers left and right were getting killed by explosions, gunshots, and traps mowing down the numbers. Ajei looks at Nora's weapon and knew what to do for his forces to break the defensive wall for them to charge and breach "Nora i want you to blow up that wall quick so that our army can get through and kill all defenders in that wall" Ajie commanded and Nora laughs crazily and shot the wall with her hammer/ grenade launcher at the wall.

Ajei sees a few snipers at the wall aiming at Nora since she was expose out of the open "Ruby help!" Ajei yells and she too got her weapon turn into a gun. Ajei and Ruby shot their guns, killing their own targets. The snipers stumble a few meters before falling down to the ground. Nora however just shot at the wall like she was not worried at all. The wall soon crumbles and the forces charge at the wall with ferocity.

(at another front at the other side of Ajei's frontline)

The servants soon found themselves overwhelmed at the vicious barrage of artillery strikes from the joint forces of US, Russia, and China showing their wrath for invading earth. At the midst of the savage attacks, Galerog along with Rias group, the Fairy Tail mages, and his lovers charge along with the remnants of the Xingzi clan who charged at them with such anger for their peoples death.

The two opposing sides met and men clashed their anger at each other hoping to break through each others lines while at it. Galerog grabs a servant by the shirt and headbutts him hard and shooting a servant behind him with his left hand without looking back.

Rias group were killing many in their rage like trance. Issei slashes his claws at enemies and when a servant tries to pike him with his spear, Issei grabbed the spear to skewer him as he screams painfully and throws the servant to a crowd of dark servants and Issei roars like a dragon to continue his killings.

Xenovia and Koneko were killing men who tried to kill their love from behind, left, or right they would go berserk if they go close to Galerog and paid it with their lives. Irina and Asia were blasting at enemy's while the mages of Fairy Tail were literally blasting them with magic as they ran away from the charging human forces and Ajei's army in full disarray.

(back to Ajei)

Ajei and his armies were breaking through fast and the death toll of the allies were less as the forcs were overwhelmed with Orlox's forces were trying to give their leader some time to decide if he should fight or not who was inside his bas as the massacre continued on the dark forces.

(inside Orlox's base)

Orlox had a lot of things to think about in the last few months of his life he had spent. Oryox had left his care of the US territory over to him and hugged him one last time. Oryox was so caring before he left and was more then happy to make his father figure proud and he decided to die for him.

He got his weapons ready and decided this was how he wanted to be known as "so this is how it ends with me dying for a evil lord, but i want to die only for myself and i can't believe i'm about to do this but God if you can hear me, i want you to know that i didn't want to become this but because i wanted purpose in life and wanted to die in a great battle so please God forgive me for my actions on this green earth and I hope you'll welcome me into your green pastures" Orlox prayed to God for the first time in forever and walked towards his outside door.

(outside the fortress)

Galerog's forces met with Ajei's forces as a great roar erupted the battle "enough!" a voice of Orlox shouted and the servants stop and look at their leader stepping down the stairs staring at Galerog as Galerog approached him understanding what he was saying through his eyes and had his gun on his back.

Galerog and Orlox look at each other until Orlox spoke "i realized my sin for the past 900 years of my making Galerog" Orlox removed his mask and revealed a young adult with white hair with purple strands of hair, his face of an innocent absorbed the constant hate and malice succumbed him, and had his cloak disappeared. Galerog not believing him "why so you can escape such hellish fate ?" Galerog said with hatred towards him but soon saw a single tear running down on his left cheek "all my life, i wanted purpose for myself and when Oryox influenced me i was happy i found at least a purpose to live."

Orlox talked and everyone was listening to him carefully "it s not that i want to get away from such fate but to finally pay for what i have done with so many people that i finally realized that i was wronged because i was foolish to even believe my master who i now love him as my father figure" Orlox confess a big confession towards his master.

Everyone never thought a evil servant was able to feel such emotions since they were trained to become malice towards life but now here Orlox is speaking his heart out. Galerog was now inclined to listen to him more "then you're saying you want to die by my hands?" Galerog asking the right hand man of Oryox.

"yes i have done enough evil in both worlds and realized that i was to serve until death. Mr. Galerog, i ask of you to end my life with a duel we shall have as a repent for my crimes and to finally make peace with god knowing you'll make a difference better than i ever tried in life" Orlox readying his sword and scythe ready.

Galerog knew what he had to do and decided to fulfill his wish to the once dark servant "ok Orlox, son of Illox. I shall grant your wish and shall honor you under any circumstances" and Galerog readies his holy samurai sword at the ready. Both sides stand for a moment before Orlox throws his mini scythe at Galerog and disappears. Galerog deflects the scythe when he sees Orlox above him ready to plunge the sword at Galerog who dodges it and pulls out a gun but Orlox cuts the guns barrel. Galerog throws away the gun and clashes his sword at Orlox who tries to pull out a mini katana blade but Galerog flicks fire at his hand. Orlox winches in pain and drops the blade.

Orlox parries but Galerog uses the swords side to shield himself. The tip of Orlox's sword hits Galerogs sword and breaks in half. Galerog looks at his broken sword and still uses it. Orlox jumps up and tries to slash him but Galerog pulls out a hatchet and throws at him, hitting him in the chest. Orlox grunts in pain but manages to throw his sword at Galerog's chest which pierces his armor.

Galerog stumbles backward from the sudden sword pierced him but both men got up and both pulled out mini swords out. The two clash again but both wanted to speak "you're pretty good for using a sword like that and good swift thinking by throwing that sword to pierce me and landed a hit on me" Galerog praised his opponent's movement as did Orlox praised the hunter "you're exactly what many beings have said about you Mr. Galerog. I'm very glad we get to have this duel. its an honor" Orlox said and pushed back before leaping back for some space and once again clashing his power against Galerog who responded back with power also to overwhelm him and end him once and for all.

(an hour later)

Every soldier of both sides sat, drank, or just stand while Galerog and Orlox fight it out. Orlox and Galerog pants from exhaustion. Ajei was concerned for Galerog because he had spent every energy to Orlox which he too had almost no energy left in his disposal. Orlox raises his sword to his sword hilt hitting his shoulder and charged at Galerog with velocity.

Galerog takes a deep breath snd readies his sword and closed his eyes. Everyone in Ajei's group was scared and tried to warn him but before they could, Orlox was close to him when Galerog pierced him in the heart with Orlox stopping and looking at his stabbed chest "oh" was all he could say and in shock as Galerog pulls his mini sword away from his chest. Orlox looks at him with teary eyes "now i can die in peace knowing that i had purpose in life" Orlox thanked him hoarsely as he closes his eyes and falls slowly to the ground on his back and a loud thud is heard through the silent battlefield while a few artillery bombs explode in the sky and many distant gunfire is heard through the silent crowd.

The dark servants wide eyed in disbelief that their master had died from the hands of the legendary hunter. Galerog looks to the crowd "if you value life!, then lay down your arms and surrender to the alliance!" Galerog pointed his sword to the enemy. The servants of evil didn't hesitate to put their arms down and hands are raised up high and knees on ground. US soldiers take the prisoners of war while Ajei and company look inside the base since it was one big enormous hall. Maps, guns, sword, and letters were around every table. Galerog was looking at a short sentence of a letter that wasn't finished saying

"Thank you my dark lord for letting me found my purpose in this short but magnificent meaningful life i had even when i shall draw my final breth on this green earth" Galerog looks at Ajei who nods telling him to give it to Oryox to let him know that his servant had died in battle. Ajei told Rias to Teleport Galerog to Oryox directly. Rias teleport Galerog via magic circle and Galerog went on it and disappeared.

(Oryox disclosed location)

Oryox was sitting on his throne contemplating his plans for his dominance on earth when Galerog appeared. Oryox attempted to call his men when Galerog showed him a letter from Orlox and his bloodied sword on hand "i came here to honor the oath i gave your servant to give his body and his sword" Galerog said as he snapped his fingers to show Orlox's dead body on the floor in front of Oryox who stares at his servants body with unease.

Galerog saw his face and laid Orlox's used gear and bows before him "your servant fought well Lord Oryox" Galerog said as Oryox looks at Galerog with sadness and despair along with red colored tears for his fallen friend "i propose a peace treaty for us to think about ending this futile conflict Oryox" Galerog said with tears in his eyes. Oryox picked up Orlox and hugged his servants body with his forehead touching the dead Orlox's cold forehead before turning to look at the hunter "yes i propose a peace treaty" Oryox said with his voice a bit hoarse from crying "why did you accept it so easily?" Galerog surprised that Oryox never makes peace ever and never showed emotions before.

Oryox was silent for a few seconds until he spoke "i was forced out of my will to attack the universe entirely" Oryox said with a scared tone "what do you mean you were forced?" Galerog asked the dark lord "an even more sadistic dark lord forced me and his name was Crowlias" As Galerog was shocked "thank you my lord for this new information and sorry for your greatest loss. I bet he and i would've been great partners" Galerog said as he went back to the magic circle, leaving Oryox still hugging his dead friend.

**Chapter 4: Bittersweet Victory**

USA was celebrating the end of darkness spreading across the country. Men and soldiers cheer snd drink to the end of a threatening enemy gone. The Rebel Alliance however wasn't feeling the mood as many Belo, Fallen, and Human lives were lost to the battle for US and Ajei held a meeting due to Galerogs discovery after he found out that Oryox was just a puppet to a even darker lord named Crowlias who was the pronto god before Oryox. Ajei was shocked as every teen was in the room "so he's the one pulling the strings" Ajei commented sadly "yes unfortunately lets not tell the humans this they suffered enough here already my lord" Galerog said to his friend "yeah lets just celebrate this as a reminder that we don't live long everyone" Ajei said and everyone went for a big group hug and just did what they wanted to do for the rest of the day.

(a river near camp)

Galerog was crying for killing Orlox who was so young yet old in immortal age terms. He hears a twig snap and he draws his gun only to see Xenovia and Koneko who calm the hunter as he broke down and slumped himself into a curled up ball. Koneko and Xenovia ran and comfort their lover who was in a broken state "he was so young then me yet i took it like he wasn't even human" Galerog still in his curled up ball position until Koneko pull's his head to kiss the distressed hunter passionately with her tongue in his for dominance and he accepts it and eventually used his for dominance.

Xenovia joins in and Koneko departs to breath while Xenovia does what Koneko did to him but with more intensity to her tongue. Galerog departs and pants hard "it's not your fault. He wanted you to kill him for repenting his sins against god. Orlox knew how his life was going to end" said Xenovia as tears left her eyes with hurt as she saw her lover hurt.

Galerog hugs his lover tight not wanting to let go and make out a few minutes later to wash the pain away as he loved them with all of his heart. Ajei had seen the entire thing and was with Akeno who held Ajei's hand surprising the teen boy who soon sees Akeno lunge her lips at him and made Ajei fall on his back and both remove only their shirts and make out of lust from Akeno who liked him from the beginning.

Ajei departs his lips to look at Akeno in the eyes "i guess this is your way of saying you like me in a way" Ajei smirked happily "yes i've always liked you from the start and wanted to be with you alone and now i can give all of me to you Ajei" Akeno confessed and mashed her lips violently, making Ajei lost in the pleasure as the two guys make out with their lovers.

(back with Oryox)

Oryox with his remaining loyal commanders and henchmen were declaring cutting ties from Crowlias "we shall make war to Crowlias for making our numbers down" Oryox declared while one servant was not sure "what about the alliance from both Human's and Belo's armies?" a servant scared to talk to him because he was still feared "i'll decide it with my officials about that Haldroth" Oryox unnaturally said a name which surprised the servants since he only yells and shouts at them and now here he was now being soft on them "well what are you waiting for? get moving my friends!" Oryox said with his arms out and his men scour out the base to find more men for the plan ahead.

Oryox held Orlox's sword in his hand and pledged a promise "i shall make a name for myself as a better lord for you my son Orlox, the son of Oryox" Oryox made a promise to a statue outside with his statue of him with his left arm a staff and a sword on his right hand and a plaque reads "Orlox served the the once evil dark lord Oryox who was emotionless and evil until Orlox served him and in his last few months proved like a son with a father who was proud of his work in this short beautiful life.

He may have died, but his example of a loyal soldier proved him to be a proud status who treated him both like a son and a soldier" and the quote states "Lords and soldiers are both like father and son in a way of dying for each other and fighting together. Let the bond of family hood stand forever in the test of time" the quote said by no other then Orlox who said it a few months back before his destined death today.

**End of Arc 4 **

**Wow such an emotional end for a villain. I know i suck at making a detailed story but please understand that i just like it the way i do as the website is made for the freedom of speech. Thank you for reading and write on my friends.**


	5. Peace Time Arc 5

by Ajei Tanglao The story of Galerog

Galerog was the only of the few breeds of great men in the stories that the people talked in both admired and feared because of his ruthlessness and righteousness so he did and became a hunter legend. It all started in 1505 when his family was slaughtered by something supernatural and nonhuman as he roared a great scream then any man would ever shout in the Belo legend books. He slowly became obsessed with hunting all things unholy that threatened both Belo and the human world. His skill and knowledge were beyond human that even Gods considered as a "Fallen Belo" and the only person to master the celestial energy that only lucky few get to acquire. This day however will change his view of life forever as he is transported into our human world and meets his creator Ajei, a young boy who soon build a stro ng bond with Galerog as they journey together as they fight the newly risen Dark lord Oryox who has also come to earth to destroy all life on earth, but they won't be the only ones to fight against the darkness as allies and enemies alike unite against one common enemy and that is Oryox.

* * *

**Authors Note: All anime and any cartoon related characters are owned by their respected owners and I don't use them for my expense and i have no ownership towards any cartoon or anime content. Be aware that this is my first story and i hope this is entertaining to you as much i am right now. Keep reading and write on my friends😄**

**Chapter 1: Realms in Peace**

A year has passed and it is now 2020 since the "Dark War" in 2018 resulted humanity has won the war and the Rebel Alliance was as promised left alone by everyone in the world for their service and the half beings and fallen live in a time of peace, but due to the shortage of space and territory in the US. Ajei decided to live with Sakura in her realm with his army helping the shinobi world in the 4th Shinobi World War ending in the alliance of the 5 great nations won with the cost of many brave shinobi and belo's who died for peace. Sakura marries Ajei and got over with her crush in Sasuke who ended marrying Karin instead and Ajei was very good friends with the Uchiha.

Galerog went with his lovers realm where he beaten demons and angels in the Rating Games and won for the team. Galerog soon marries Xenovia and Koneko after the Rating Games and the union between a Belo and a Devil resulted in a celebration for the new ties being tightened in the relationship of Belo's. The realms of Anime and Cartoon soon heard of the war that ensued in earth and soon the criminal underworld feared Ajei and Galerog for their role in ending the war.

(Konoha)

Ajei returns in Konoha from a S rank mission in the Hidden Clouds of protecting an important ruler from fallen who sought to kill the local princess. Ajei walks in the village to see Naruto "hey Ajei you're back!" In a ecstatic voice and fist bumps him "yeah it wasn't quite hard to protect her, although she may have developed a crush on me" Ajei blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck "wow its to be expected since practically you're the Hidden Leaf's most Handsome Belo" Naruto not fazed by it since every women in the village has a crush on Ajei "yeah especially Kurenai-senpai" Ajei laughed and Naruto decided to laugh also until a voice roars to them "who could that be?" Ajei squinted his eyes to the person running toward them "it's Granny Tsunade!" Naruto with sweat in his forehead. Ajei reacted too late and the retired Hokage hugs the living lights out of him.

Tsunade hugs him tightly "Ajei you're back so soon!" she said gleefully at Ajei and just stay that way. Ajei was blushing since her bosom was literally on his face "um Tsunade do you mind if you could let me go?" Ajei asked carefully not to face her wrath "no let's just be like this for a bit" Tsunade refusing to let go of the teen hero.

Naruto was rubbing his neck and laughing nervously at the sight until another voice that Ajei knew too well "oh crap" Ajei muttered while his face was smothered in Tsunade's bosom because she held his head close. The voice was near and loud "sensei! what do you think you're doing with my husband?!" Sakura asked her teacher about why she's hugging her husband in a way a flirtatious woman would do to Ajei.

"oh Sakura-chan help me!" Ajei said pleading to get out of Tsunade's soft bosoms and had his hand trying to push her off which it succeeds and Ajei is freed from his soft prison from Tsunade "aww i wanted you to be with me a bit longer" Tsunade pouted playfully and Sakura glares at her own sensei and Tsunade growls in anger as the two girls glare their eyes close for the affection from Ajei "uh girls enough fignting and Sakura you don't have to worry i wouldn't dare date the Hokage unless she orders me to-" as Tsunade yells out "date with me!" she yells surprising both Ajei and Sakura "what?!" the married couple said with shock.

Tsunade had the title advantage in her hands "you heard my, since i'm a retired Hokage i order you to date me!" Tsunade tells Ajei. Ajei then nods while looking at Ajei "well Sakura i guess i have to listen to lord fifth i guess" Ajei chuckles and Sakura with a sad look "yeah just be back before midnight ok?" Sakura asked Ajei "sure honey" Ajei said and gave Sakura a kiss in the lips passionately.

Ajei soon walks with Tsunade who smirks sinisterly and Sakura glares again with anger as Naruto calms his pink haired teammate. "you love Ajei that much huh?" Naruto asked Sakura as his hand is on her shoulder "yeah Ajei has done so much for the village since he and i came back from the other world and devoted to be a good husband to me" Sakura told Naruto with admiration for the hero.

Naruto understand where Sakura is coming from "yeah he sure help build a strong bond with the other nations and if he didn't came here during the 4th Shinobi World War. We would've had a hard time defeating Kaguya without him" Naruto telling Sakura who then both went to eat a bit of ramen.

(Tsunade and Ajei)

Ajei was tense with the Hokage since she was a leader in the village when he arrived and at first she didn't trust the teen hero for the first few days but when Tsunade was in the Five Kage Summit Incident when Sasuke at the time was a rouge ninja protected the Hokage as Sasuke tried to kill her when Ajei took the hit and got a slash across his chest.

Tsunade was surprised for Ajei's action since she treated him unfairly yet saved her from getting killed. She soon begins to treat Ajei with high regard and the two become friends well that was Ajei thought for he was unaware that Tsunade fell in love with Ajei because of his determination and his powers being a immortal being but admired his kindness more than the other perks he had in him.

Tsunade orders only one bottle of sake and Ajei ordered water "huh Tsunade you usually order a dozen or more when you're not working. Why the sudden change of drinking Tsunade?" Ajei asked the drinking blonde "well i thought that all the drinking was pointless and decided to slowly become sober" Tsunade finished her sake bottle instantly "well i guess with all the peace we go here, we might as well have a change of habit i guess" Ajei chuckled lightly.

Tsunade blushed at his chuckling and and continued the conversation "yeah but like what people said. Habits die hard" Tsunade said to Ajei with a happy face trying to make Ajei less as tense as he is right now with her.

Ajei slowly loses his tense feeling and just relaxed to make his situation less awkward towards Tsunade "i know you want me to say something so i actually find you gorgeous Tsunade" Ajei said hoping to make Tsunade stop staring at him. Tsunade was caught off guard and she composes herself "oh uh thank you Ajei" Tsunade thanked Ajei for his straight forward compliment towards her beauty.

The two hang out for a couple of hours talking primarily about Ajei most of the time and some of Tsunade's life "oh that must've been hard being treated like a dog in the human world" Tsunade now realized why he moved to Konaha and was very kind to others in his nature "yeah the human world is far worse than all the wars combined here in this world. Man treats each other like dogs and the women and children are the pawns used for sick purposes" Ajei said with no emotion however. Tsunade decided to sit by Ajei and held his hand at the table "it wasn't your fault you did the same things as they did. You were just a boy when you were exposed to such violence" Tsunade telling Ajei that his life's choice were not of his own but for his own survival "all my life i tried to be normal like the average human law abiding citizen type person but i chose to rebel against the concept of normal anyways" Ajei said while looking at Tsunade's light brown eyes.

Ajei was mesmerized with the eyes since Ajei had brown eyes also whenever he looked at a mirror and wondered what was so fascinating about looking into a persons eyes.

Ajei was already thinking in his head "what? don't tell me i have fallen for her already. I know she is 50 years old but come on now. She looks so gorgeous with her henge form. Tsunade soon fell to Ajei's gaze "he has brown eyes just like me but has a darker tone in his eyes" Both didn't know but Tsunade and Ajei were leaning slowly towards each other by lust and just as the gap were to be closed, Ajei stops and asks "what are we doing?" Tsunade who had a bit of a sad tone and face "i don't know" and she just pulled Ajei's collar of his suit and kissed Ajei from there.

Both didn't care if people were looking and just kissed with passion and heat from their love seeping out of them and had to part to breath air once their lungs were out of air. Ajei was shocked himself and Tsunade realized what she had done "oh what am i going to do? Sakura's going to be mad at me for kissing her husband and-" but Ajei puts a finger on her lips "don't worry Sakura has seen this kind of confession of love and many love related incidents before" Ajei reassured the loving Hokage "ok i guess i'm your 2nd lover" she said unaware that Ajei already had a second girlfriend in Fiore "wrong i have a second one in Fiore" Ajei said to the who was surpirised that she's actually the 3rd to love Ajei. Ajei asks Tsunade if she wanted to tell Sakura right away hoping to avoid her wrath and she agreed and went back to Sakura's home.

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail Hunter**

In Fiore, in a land where magic is a common thing in the country of 17 million people there was a man who was feared by all the guilds around the country just by hearing his name alone would make people think twice of trying to disgrace the guilds name.

Now here he was in the town of Magnolia while people were doing their average day when people started to see someone walk by and immediately stopped their activities as people muttered about his reputation of being the universe's deadliest hunter and his name was Galerog. Galerog was currently going to meet his mage friends after his lover Koneko received a universe letter from Erza she needed help with a S-rank job in a local town. People moved away from the hunter out of fear of ticking him off. Galerog shrugs it off and just walked like a normal day but then again is there anything normal at this point? no ok lets just continue with the story shall we?

(Fairy Tail Guild Base)

Galerog arrives at the guild base to see various members doing something productive and while some just pure laziness. One was dancing for some reasons unknown, a woman was chuging down a big barrel of beer without stopping Galerog question his own sanity of anime capabilities, another was the familiar boys that always fight each other that Galerog knew and had to surprise them.

As Natsu and Grey were busy bickering each other, Galerog looms over them and spooks them "Boo!" Galerog scares the two out of their bickering "hey watch wher your- Galerog?" Natsu ready to punch the person for scaring them but see Galerog in his usual clothes but had modified outfit with a Fairy Tail guild mark on his armor, a couple of kunai on his shoulder for backup, and had his mask made of a design kind of like Obito's mask but without a sharingan shapes for the eyes but had only the basic circles for his eyes and the lining of the mask was not present "why are you here Galerog?" Grey asked as he was not aware that he was shirtless "um Grey you might want to get a shirt before you make this situation more unpleasant fo the three of us but to answer your question i have came her to help Erza on a mission she asked for my expertise" Galerog looks away.

"she's already there Galerog she's just waiting for you" Natsu telling him that she went ahead and is now there "how far is the town?" Galerog asked the Dragon Slayer "she's about 2 and a half villages away" Grey said making Galerog turn and begins to journey there before the lady who was chugging down the beer earlier is in front of her "well hey there why are you in a hurry to help Ezra?" she asked the hunter.

Galerog stood quiet and looked at the lady. She was beautiful to say the least for she had only a blue bra as a shirt, pants that went down to her calves, darkish brownish hair that looked close to black and had light brown skin that made the more gorgeous to her beauty.

Galerog then had his hands out to shake the lady's hand "ah you must be Cana" Galerog said surprising the female drinker "you must be Galerog, Erza had told me a lot about you in her time in the other realm that you were one of the best warriors to fight alongside with in her career" Cana said while looking at Galerog's form which she found quite hot "yeah but she's better in terms of sharp precise aiming of completing a mission then me" Galerog said and Cana laughs at his little insult to himself.

Cana already liked this hunter decide to take her chances "so uh how old are you exactly?" Cana wanted to date this man so badly "i'm 18" he said to Cana whom is also 18 "ok how about this when you're done with the mission, how about me and everyone can hear your stories when you come back from helping Erza on her mission" Cana asked Galerog.

Galerog decided to tease her a bit since he's taken but chose not to say anything that would give away detail of his love life "are you asking me out on a date Cana?" Galerog asked her with a tone that was teasing her "wha-what no its not like that Galerog! its just a simple drink and chat you know" she said with a little tint of blush "yeah drinking a big barrel of beer is what you call a chat and drink" Galerog told the drinker a good point to her habit "well you have a mission to go to, so why are you standing there for?" go" Cana told the hunter to go on his hunter because she had talked to him long enough from him going to Erza on the S-rank mission.

Galerog smiles under his mask and leaves the guild to the mission at hand. Cana smiles and went to drink a few more rounds before deciding to take a nap for the rest of the day.

(somewhere in Erza's location)

Erza was waiting for Galerog while at the same time avoiding attention when she hears footsteps as she brings out a dagger to Galerog's throat "hi i miss you too" Galerog said with sarcasm in his tone from her quick reflex. Erza draws her dagger back and apologized to him "sorry i thought you were my enemy's like in the objective i read about" Erza informed Galerog about the mission "ah there's vampires here in town" Galerog knew these monsters too well and know how they work their magic "yes in the objective, in the past few weeks there was a sharp increase of people becoming vampires here in town in secret while illegally getting blood from animals which are used in crops and farming purposes" Erza as she looks around.

Galerog looks around town and already knew where to end the hive of vampires "that decrepit old building there in front of us is a good place to hide until sundown" Galerog then decided to tell Erza "i decided to attack now in my professional opinion" Galerog said as he drew his blade that he coats in salt and garlic "why now?" Erza questioning his choice of attacking "we need to kill them now since its daytime and usually they sleep through the day and wake up at night, so this is the right genuine time to attack them and just get it over with Erza" Galerog removed his mask.

Erza looked at Galerog whom hasn't changed except he had a scar on his right cheek "what happened to you there?" Erza said and reached out to touch his right cheek to feel it and stroked the healed wound. Galerog puts his hand on left hand while staring at her eyes "i got this from a hunt almost went bad in Rias's realm by a demon. Ironic since Rias and her group are demons" Galerog chuckled as Erza smiled "you know i care for you. You already know that right Galerog-kun" Erza said to her metaphorical brother since she and him treated each other like brother and sister in arms "yes Erza-chan" Galerog replied back and both walk over to the house.

(inside the ruined building)

Galerog and Erza look around the cold wet building due to the building abandoned years ago and rain poured into the house, causing it to soak up water to drip at the inside of the structure. They see a few rags of clothes, few corpses lying around, and a group of sleeping vampires upside down in the ceiling hanging from the foot.

Galerog facepalms silently "really i was expecting some form of decency from these vampires but i guess the myth couldn't help but prove me wrong" Galerog said quietly and made a few hand signs and Erza readied her weapon turned into a staff of fire "you ready?" Galerog said and ready to slam his hand on the ground "ready" Erza replied back to Galerog who soon slams his hand and shouted **"Space Style: Gravitational Space!" **Galerog yelled and woke the vampires before Erza slammed the bottom end of her staff hard on the ground and fire spread fast as the vampire hive burns. The two watched when Erza was tripped and saw 2 vampires dragging her.

Galerog hears this and threw a dagger soaked in holy water, killing the first one from agony from the properties of the dagger. The second decided to engage the hunter and slashed vertically but fall as Galerog dodges it and Galerog knee kicks the vampire by the chin hurting the vampire and falls on his back.

Galerog goes to pierce him only for the vampire to roll away from his blade and get up as he slashes Galerog or so he thought because he only slashed a mark on his armor where his fairy tail guild mark should have been was now in a damaged state. Galerog swings his dagger only to have his arm slashed by the fierce vampires claw.

Galerog clutches his arm in pain as the vampire grabs him and bites the hunter. Erza in shock that he got bite and cried a bit while holding back, but then she saw the vampire stumble back and vomited blood like some bad reaction was from his blood and Galerog was not worried that he had a bite.

Erza runs to him and looks at his friends bite mark but see no as it heals quick surprising her "how did you do that?" she asked Galerog who pants lightly "my blood long ago was already filled with holy properties an has the abilities to cleanse a monsters blood and converts them back into human" Galerog said and pointed to the vampire and Erza was shocked to say the least.

The once vampire looking person had his skin turn lively and he no longer growled like a dog and looked at himself and looks at the two mages of fairy tail "where am i?" he asked the hunter. Galerog helps the man up and holds to bring him to a nearby hospital "you were a vampire when you bit me and my blood cured your vampire blood" he said as the man cried and laid his head on Galerog who wraps his arms around the man who cried tears of joy "thank you! thank you! thank you!" he said over and over again thankful for being free from his curse of being a vampire. Erza cried also from the site that Galerog still had the power to change people one at a time.

(Fairy Tail Guild Base)

Galerog as promised made to Cana had a few drinks and everyone sitting down to hear his stories of being a hunter in his life "and thats how i killed 5 Werewolves in a single mag of my gun with only 3 shots to make and i got them all" Galerog told everyone as they cheer to the end to one of his stories. One man decided to ask Galerog something "are you dating right now by chance?" he asked as everyone looks at the hunter with intrigue. Cana too wanted to know so she can have her way with the hunter "yeah i'm actually married to 2 loving women of a devil and an angel" he said proudly and everyone wide eyed and "ehhhhhhhhh!" was heard. Cana was a bit disappointed that he was taken but hey she still had plans for him. She decided to play it safe and wait for the right time.

(hours later)

Everyone went home and Galerog was helping Mirajane clean the mess up "you know you didn't have to stay but i'm glad you're helping me clean this mess up. It can be quite a drag sometimes" she said with a appreciative smile "yeah i know what you. I can relate it to the times i had to clear my tracks sometimes when i was hunting monsters whenever i had the opportunity to at least have some decency to have some courtesy at least" he said while sweeping the floor of crumbs and dust.

The two cleaners soon finished and decided to walk home with Mirajane and Cana home since they were vulnerable to males seeking to have some fun with them if they were alone, but that was unlikely since he is known throughout the countryside as the legendary hunter.

Mirajane was dropped home and said her goodbyes and was now walking home with Cana "how far is your home Cana?" Galerog asked and she replied "not far just a few more blocks till we're there" Cana said when she realized an important question "oh where will you be sleeping at?" she asked concerned since he had no place beside the motels to sleep at the night. Galerog was already at Cana's house to say goodbye and leave when she grabbed his hand "eh what is it Cana?" Galerog asking Cana if she need help "you can sleep in my place for the night if you want" she said with a blush. Galerog thought probably she had the fear of being alone since he and Cana were now friends and couldn't reject her of that "ok since you and i drank. I suppose its only fair i comply with this" he said and got inside.

Galerog was surprised at her home. It was an average home with a homey vide and a nic kitchen to add the beauty to the craftsmanship of the stone floor "this country sure continues to amaze me" Galerog said and sat on the couch "oh you can sleep on my spare bed in my room" she insisted that he sleep on her other bed in the room "oh i couldn't do that since you might think i might take an advantage to such a beautiful woman in her own home" Galerog insisted back that he can sleep on the couch. Cana then had to improvise her way of having him "i-ah-well i have a fear of being alone in the dark alone in the night since i'm scared of whats in the shadow's" Cana said with a bit of realistic drama in her voice "oh ok i'll do whatever i can to protect people in my own way" Galerog said with determination in his voice. Cana smiled and ran to her room to prepare her other bed for the hunter for the time of her unsuspecting plan.

Cana was now in her bed pretending to fall asleep and waited for what felt like hours when she starts to hear Galerog snore lightly and she knew it was her time to shine and got up. Cana was now on his bedside and rubbed her right hand on his left cheek stroking it since she found his skin quite smooth for a person with much fighting experience for his age.

Cana then pull down the cover to see his chest and had only his shorts that had various kunai's for protection and touched his chest, feeling his heart throb calmly like he was in a peaceful sleep trance and couldn't help but feel something in her stomach and had a feeling that she knew right away. She had just fallen in love with the hunter just by gazing upon his armor and his huge quantities of kindness towards everyone.

Cana decided it was time and kissed the hunter in the lips. Galerog was asleep as he responded to the tongue of Cana's and was french kissing her in his sleep. Cana felt so much joy in the kiss that she decide to lay beside him and continued to kiss until she could not longer do so and departs her wet lips and a string of saliva was linked between the two. Cana satisfied and just laid there until she fell asleep with a smile while facing Galerog whom had his arm wrapped around her neck due to him dreaming a good dream.

**Chapter 3: The Hokage and The Wife**

Ajei and Tsunade arrive at Sakura's place and knocked on her door. Sakura opens the door and hugs her husband "Ajei i'm glad you're back and...oh Tsunade what brings you here?" she wondered why she was with Ajei. Ajei knew the look on her face and told her "we would like to talk about it inside please Sakura" Ajei asked her lover to go inside. She nods and they go inside and sit on the couch "so what fo you want to talk about Ajei?" Sakura still wondering why Tsunade was here "um this we want to be blunt that she and i-" but Tsunade raises her hand to make Ajei stop there and talked "i kissed Ajei out of my desire with him" she said bluntly to the pinkette. Sakura was not shocked however "it's to be expected" she said.

Tsunade was shocked that she wasn't that angry about but happy to know "wait you're not angry?" Tsunade asked her student "yeah Ajei talked to me a few days ago about you having a crush on him when he saw your way of flirting and acts towards him" Sakura said and Taunade looms at Ajei momentarily when he told her "it wasn't really hard to put the pieces together since your behavior was the one that gave it away" Ajei smile a goofy one. Tsunade was about to kiss the hero when Sakura threw a kunai at someone in the shadows "who's there? show yourself!" Sakura yelled and both Ajei and Tsunade prepare their stance when a teen appears.

The teen boy had a Gunbai (Madara Uchiha's iconic weapon) and a couple of swords on his back. He wore a white robe (kind of like Obito's but with white color) and had spiky hair and eyes with one side amber and the other cerulean color. Ajei realized and knew this teen "Alatroth?" Ajei asked the person now identified Alatroth. Tsunade look at Ajei with confusion "you know this person Ajei?" Tsunade asked and Sakura filled in the blanks for the curious Hokage "yeah he was once Oryox's son during our travel when Galerog changed him and left the scene unannounced" Sakura then looks at the teen robe ex-villain "where were you after the incident?" Sakura asking him why he disappeared from the face of the universe.

Alatroth chuckled "yeah funny you should say that. I was traveling around the universe to understand what it means to be a hero and to adapt to the constant change of worlds" Alatroth said and leaned on a wall for support "you could've at least leave a message for us where you left" Ajei a bit angry but felt happy that he really changed and not fall into darkness again "oh no i wouldn't dare turn back to my old ways since Galerog freed me from my fathers curse" Alatroth unaware that his father had changed as well. Ajei decided to break the news for him "your dad has changed his ways after your master/uncle died in battle with Galerog whom asked him to give him an honorable death in his last breath moments" Ajei sadly said.

Alatroth was shocked to hear his uncle had perished in battle but he asked for an honorable death despite his evil deeds to the universe and his dad was now a changed man after the event "did my uncle ask for forgiveness in the end?" Alatroth now felt sad that he no longer lives in the universe "yeah he realizes his actions and decided to die as a sign of repent to his sins in life and was happy even when he died" Ajei said and Ajei told him of his dad "your dad was devastated for his death and decided to no longer conquer the universe and declared war on the person responsible for telling him to wage war whom we learned is the worlds underworld fallen angel Crowlias" Ajei said.

Tsunade and Sakura had their heads down now knowing that Orlox had some remorse to his deeds in his final breath and knew that he needed to pay for it. Alatroth smiled though he heard the news "at least he repented his sins in the end" Alatroth prayed for his soul "even though he was an evil man. I still admired him for his loyalty to what he believed in" Ajei put a hand on the young man.

Alatroth then sits down and tells him, Sakura, and Tsunade about his adventures of redemption and purpose while he traveled worlds to understand more about life itself. Ajei and his two ninja lovers were amazed how matured he had become in the past months and 2 years of redeeming himself from his evil affiliation of dark evil powers and used it for good. Ajei had an idea popped in his head and decided to take this to make a great family out of many people "Alatroth how about i'll become your uncle in honor for Orlox" Ajei said and received a nod from Sakura and Tsunade smiles.

Alatroth soon felt warm tears flowing down to his cheek as he lunges at the 3 lovers and all of them hug out of love and compassion for the remorse servant that once had a dark connection now was connected with love from the enemy he once fought against.

Alatroth soon felt a dark familiar presence as he draws his Gunbai at him and soon reunites with his dad who had tears in his eyes seeing him since he last saw him was that he became evil for him "hi son" Oryox said while a couple of his guards stand and just stood there emotionlessly as Tsunade was tense about Oryox being here since the last thing she needs is him corrupting his son again of evil "i didn't come here for a fight but to see my son" Oryox said with sincerity as he looks at Alatroth who was a bit defensive "um dad i would like you to-" but Oryox talked "yes i heard Ajei would be your uncle and Ms. Sakura and Ms. Senju would be your aunts" Oryox said and Tsunade still had her arm held out to protect Alatroth from him "what have you've been doing the rest of the rest of the time since our last contact?" Ajei asked Oryox who sat down "i was hunting down Crowlias's forces in Asia" Oryox brings out a piece of report paper.

Ajei looks at the paper with interest and concern "h-how did you find them so fast at this rate Oryox?" Ajei shocked while looking at the paper at hand and showed his lovers including Alatroth. The paper says Crowlias casualties are a swooping 57,231 dead while Oryox suffered 2,000 dead. Tsunade looks at Oryox with doubt "you must have forged this document to lower our guard" Tsunade said with venom in her volume. Oryox saddened more "no it isn't! my men are busting their lives out there finding their forces and making sure that this chance i got is to honor Orlox of his sacrifice to show me that my way of life was so wrong!" Oryox broke down and drops his hands to his claws.

Tsunade then had her aggression down and realized what he said about really changing. Tsunade looks at Ajei as she was giving her plan to Oryox and nods. Tsunade walks to Oryox as his bodyguards draw their blades halfway but Oryox signals them to not draw their blades and the guards let her hug their lord.

Oryox hugs the Hokage in sadness "Orlox was the best servant i ever had and when he died was the last straw for me and made me turn away from that life and i intend to be good now that he died happily an honorable death" Oryox said while he kept his hug with the Hokage who kind of started to tease the dark lord "ah but did he tell you to be this clingy?" Tsunade said to embarrass him for the guards who were snickering.

Oryox realized and let go of the embrace and blushed "wha-what no its just i learned to be a better lord to all of my men" Oryox said as his son came to his side and rubbed his shoulder "are you say that you'll be good from now on?" Alatroth said and Sakura asked a compelling question "what were you doing here in the village?" Ajei looks at the once dark lord "i was looking around the village and was hoping to make an alliance with the Hidden Leaf Village as a start" Oryox said "wow seems like you have changed father" Alatroth said and got up "oh where you going son?" Oryox asked his son who yawns "i'm tired from walking all the way here from the world of Youkai to here" his son then went to sleep in a room where Sakura's parents room.

Oryox smiles at his son that he has changed as the others were proud of Oryox had changed for the better "i'll go sleep at a motel" Oryox said and left when Ajei told him "you can sleep here in the living room" with concerns for the lord "yeah you can sleep here for the night" Sakura assured the lord. Tsunade soon leaves but Oryox orders his guards to escort her. Tsunade thanks him and said her goodbyes for the night. Everyone sleeps for the night for tomorrow because Oryox had a meeting with the clans of the village.

**Chapter 4: Night of the Great Raid**

In the once corrupted capital was the legendary group of assassins whom were in the middle of rooting out Fallen renegades within the empire. Najenda was overlooking the battlefield with Toulgma who volunteered to help the group to restore Belo influence back from the dark force that Oryox had spilled over.

Akame and the others were killing the fallen fast enough that they were none left. Najenda and Toulgma came down to meet the others "yeehaah man that was quite a sight to behold for me to remember for the ages" he said as he pulls a sword out from a dying fallen and examines the blade "huh these blades are dull" Toulgma looks at the blades edge and chuckled as he puts the blade into the dirt.

Leone appears behind Toulgma and headlocks him "yeah thanks to you and your somewhat unorthodox methods of hunting them" Leone ruffling his whitish and blueish hair, making him chuckle and just plain quiet. Najenda soon tells Leone to stop her act on him.

Mine looks at Toulgma with admiration for his great contribution for helping them get better to know the ways the fallen do and make. Tatsumi was fist bumping him and laughing as Toulgma made a joke for him. Toulgma loved working with Night Raid since he enjoyed putting the evil down to where they come from and getting to know the team.

He practically likes to talk with Leone and Najenda since they talk when they weren't on missions and he liked some company for the day. The group then cleans up the mess and had his men burn the bodies and they left the flame throwing wielders to their work.

(at Night Raid's base)

Najenda was relaxing in her couch smoking while remembering her life in the past 5 years. She had realized her life was mostly filled with misery and destruction that should have been disintegrated since her world's corruption had ended and a warm feeling that she thought at first was from her smoking since she smokes, but even though she smoked at times while with Toulgma.

She still had the feeling of warmth and butterflies in her stomach and often blushed just seeing Toulgma alone made her feel giddy. Najenda soon realized this feeling was love and sighed while rubbing her face in frustration. She gets out of her room and saw Mine and decided to ask her a favor "Mine, can you find Toulgma and call him to my room?" Najenda asked nicely and Mine left to find him.

(in the dining table)

Toulgma, Leone, Tatsumi, Akame, Lubbock, and Chelsea were eating while chatting about the battle earlier and Toulgma was boasting about his skills "and the mission ended with me killing these vampires in Costa Rica a few years back!" Toulgma told loudly about his misadventures in the human world a few yeas back "did you and Rex escape that incident?" Akame asked Toulgma "yeah but stumbled upon a group of Sliviakian Fallen and luckily our boss Ajei found us and killed the rest of the enemy's clan" Toulgma said when Mine tapped his shoulder and he looks at her "Boss would like to talk with you in her room" Mine said and Toulgma nods and excused himself and told everyone he'll be back.

Toulgma walked with Mine as he wondered what Najenda wanted to talk to him about but shrug it off and bet that she wanted a quick chat with her. They make it to her room and Mine opens the door and Toulgma walks inside and sees Najenda standing there and saw him "ah Toulgma thank you for meeting me here" she said happily and hugged him, which got him by surprise and accepted the hug "yeah no problem since your world could use a bit of Toulgma magic" he said jokingly making the white haired woman giggled "yeah thanks to your magic but i wanted to talk to you about something" Najenda started to blush already.

Toulgma looks at her "yes Najenda?" Toulgma asked her with care "you know anything about love?" Najenda asked him who he blushes at her question "w-what Najenda?" Toulgma hoping he was hearing things "have you ever known love? Najenda asked again but with a louder voice. Toulgma wasn't sure how to answer since he never loved anyone since his parents died "uh yeah i had loved my parents until they died when i decided to strip that emotion from my head" Toulgma said without tears coming out "well its because i've been falling in love with someone in the last few weeks" Najenda's blushing grew redder.

Toulgma just continued to listen and said nothing "he saved me from people more then once, he always had time for me and the group, and has always brought us a smile" Najenda finished confessing as Toulgma soon realized what she is referring to "are you talking about me Najenda?" Toulgma asked her who soon leans close "yes its you. You have made me feel this way because of your determination, skills, and most importantly your kindness along with your quirkiness to finish the job" Najenda said as her hot breath was on his lips. Toulgma was dazzled on what to do in this situation and had no idea how to handle the situation.

Najenda then kissed the frozen friend in the lips who then uses her tongue and he complies and wraps his loving arms to Najenda as he was immediately lost to the pleasures of love. Najenda pushes him to the couch and is on top of him as she resumed kissing Toulgma who puts his hand on her body as Najenda laid her hands on his chest. They do this until a few minutes later stop and look at each others orbs before Najenda breaks the silence "now you get my point Toulgma?" Najenda asking her newfound lover "yes your point is beyond understanding my love" Toulgma got all lovey dovey with his friend.

"you enjoyed and you know it" Najenda pointed out which Toulgma chuckled yeah good point, but should we go to the dinner table since they could be getting the wrong idea" Toulgma worried for his and Najenda's relationship "don't worry because we are going to be honest with the group. Sweetie don't you think thats a good idea?" Najenda said with puppy eyes and Toulgma couldn't refuse "how could i say no to that" Toulgma said as the two got up and were at the door when they looked at each other with joy and opened the door to the living room to tell about their newfound relationship to the team.

**Chapter 5: Fairy Brave Hunter**

Galerog was looking at the board for missions since he was on his own hunting trips around the universe. Cana looks at Galerog with dreamy eyes ever since she kissed him last night when he was so sound asleep that he doesn't even know that she had fallen for him. Her friend Mirajane saw her face and elbowed her "you like him don't you?" She asked with a giddy tone. Cana admits it and she smiled "he's so cute when he was sleeping" Cana said while Mirajane shocked "he slept in your house?" Mirajane never in her life would invite a legendary hunter into her home "yeah and hes cute too" she said and continued to gaze to the hunter still in the board and holding out a few papers deciding if he should take it.

Galerog looked at two papers. One was to save a village from a couple of vultures and the other was a help wanted poster for the repairing of the wall in their province. Galerog chose the vulture problem since he wanted some action again and had a feeling someone had kissed him even though he recalled never kissing anyone yesterday. Galerog had a dream filled with compassion as he kissed a big aura of light before waking up and feeling his lips and had no idea how.

Galerog was packing his gear when Cana approached him with a bag to her side "Cana, where are you going?" Galerog asked her "why i'm going with you of course!" she said with a carefree attitude. Galerog was not expecting for her to go with her "oh ok i guess the more the merrier" Galerog said and both went to the destination.

(15 miles away from town)

it was quite the trek to the town and finally arrive to the town and see the town in deaf silence. Galerog had his rifle out and held it close cautiously while Cana looked around. Galerog sees a spilled up bag of vegetables everywhere and looked at it "this town looks like it was abandoned a few weeks ago" Galerog said as he smelled the rotten product of food. Cana looks around the buildings and no one is present only bloodied walls, grounds, and spatters every house "looks like they got attacked those few weeks ago" Cana shouted when she was inside a house and Galerog sees a note with a grim warning "don't come back to this village.

This village is infested with humanoid vultures who live indoors at the day and will feast upon anything indoors during the day!" the message written in blood. Galerog felt his body left him and a chill ran through his spine like he had just seen a horror movie that finally scared the hunter and ran where Cana was investigating.

(inside the house)

Cana begins to see even more gory scenes which escalates when she sees a humanoid vulture hanging upside down. Cana was petrified because she didn't want the vulture to know of her presence. Cana slowly walks backwards unaware she stepped on a femur as the vulture turns its head and sees Cana.

Cana runs and the vulture screeches a painfully echoey scream before it pins her on the ground. Cana tried to move but due to the vultures big weight and it had the advantage to eat her alive. It was readying to eat her alive when Cana closed her eyes and heard a loud bang. She opens her eyes and see the vulture staring still and fell to its left side and Cana sees Galerog with a worried expression on his face while holding his rifle.

She runs to Galerog and hugs "oh Galerog i'm so glad you came!" she yelled and hugged him so hard that she cried on his shoulder "its okay but now we should stick close to each other" Galerog wrapped an arm around Cana's waist. Galerog poured oil all over the village and casted a jutsu **"Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!" **Galerog shouted and spit out fire which lighted up the village quick and the buildings soon were engulfed in flames. Cana stood close to Galerog and held his hand surprising Galerog who smile and looked at her "Galerog, i need to tell you something" Cana stared at Galerog. Galerog looks at her eyes with care "about your dream last night, i was the one who kissed you while you were asleep" she confessed and Galerog smiles and leans to her forehead "no wonder" he said with a smile and kissed her. Cana wraps her arms around the hunter and the two break it up.

Galerog was happy and cared for the heavy drinker and carried her on his back. Cana smiles and sleeps on his back while Galerog walks back to a nearby village. Days pass as the two got more intimate with each other and just enjoyed each others company and eventually arrive back to their guild.

(Fairy Tail Guild Base)

Galerog and Cana arrive to base to find Erza and Lucy "where were you Galerog!" Erza asked the hunter in question "it wasn't his fault Erza. He and i took on a misson together that turned out to be a monster hunt" Cana told Erza. Erza soon drops her angry tone and hugged Galerog "don't go anywhere without me knowing where you are ever again!" Erza told him angrily.

Galerog hugs his friend/ metaphorical sister "i'm sorry Erza-chan" Galerog said with the most caring tone while Erza held his cheek "i forgive you but don't ever do that ever again" she said and looked at Cana "was it hard?" Erza asked her who she soon didn't want to talk about it.

Galerog tells Erza "she was almost got eaten by a vulture and she is kind of scarred from it" Galerog said and held an arm around the drinker to comfort her. Erza soon stops and leaves the two while Lucy went to give Cana some talk about it. Galerog came inside their room and Lucy held a hand on his shoulder and left. Cana runs up to him and hugs him "don't leave me for a while" Cana asked the hunter who nods and both went to rest up from the close call from death.

Cana stares at Galerog while she laid on top of him and kissed him making the situation more romantic and intimate. Galerog accepts the kiss and put his hands on her back and Cana laid hers on on his chest. They both had their love seeping out like the heat took over them. Lucy soon comes back in the room and sees the two in shock and she leaves the room in embarrassment. Cana and Galerog look at each other and shrug that event off and continued with their passionate love making.

(somewhere in the dark realms)

A man with a tuxedo, a sword of crimson red, and a dark aura surrounding the man "our plans have been compromised Lord Crowlias" a grunt bows and reports "well i guess it couldn't be helped. Start the plans, we are going to take over the universe where Oryox had failed to do" Crowlias said as his grunt leaves. Crowlias chuckles sadistically "the universe shall be mine shortly as his eyes turn violent red and looks at the millions of men he had gathered from his hellish domain ready for one thing and one thing only: The conquest for the universe.

**Authors Note: Sorry it took a long time but i hope you enjoy and have a good day and WRITE ON LADS😎.**


	6. Settling Differences Aside Arc 6

by Ajei Tanglao The story of Galerog

Galerog was the only of the few breeds of great men in the stories that the people talked in both admired and feared because of his ruthlessness and righteousness so he did and became a hunter legend. It all started in 1505 when his family was slaughtered by something supernatural and nonhuman as he roared a great scream then any man would ever shout in the Belo legend books. He slowly became obsessed with hunting all things unholy that threatened both Belo and the human world. His skill and knowledge were beyond human that even Gods considered as a "Fallen Belo" and the only person to master the celestial energy that only lucky few get to acquire. This day however will change his view of life forever as he is transported into our human world and meets his creator Ajei, a young boy who soon build a strong bond with Galerog as they journey together as they fight the newly risen Dark lord Oryox who has also come to earth to destroy all life on earth, but they won't be the only ones to fight against the darkness as allies and enemies alike unite against one common enemy and that is Oryox.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Meeting of Good, The Ex-Villain, and The Rebel**

Today was the day for Oryox and his son to form an alliance with the Hidden Leaf for a start. Oryox and Alatroth were standing in front of the villages revered clans and waited for the trail to start "this court today stands for ex-lord Oryox and his som Alatroth who not long ago attempted to end all of the universes light and to enslave the entire race" Homaru said and many look in disgust to the ex-villains.

The Hyuga clan leader asks them "why should we listen to you when you attempted to harm one of our people when you tried to take over the world?" he said and Oryox replied "I had been fighting Crowlias for a while now and some of my men have died protecting the very universe we all know and love" Oryox said and the council were shocked because he was actually fighting the secret enemy the whole time.

A clan councilmen tried to speak but Oryox's commander comes and tells Oryox unaware that he just barged in a meeting "sir Crowlias has his army gathered and is planning to spread soon if we don't act-" as he realized his situation "thank you Raliax i'll talk to you later" Oryox thanked his commander and left.

The council again shocked that he was actually rooting out the actual evil and ironically wiping evil even though he was evil himself "why would you root out your own side for us?" A Nara clan leader asked the dark lord "when i lost my right hand man Orlox whom i treated him like a son was a devastating effect on my pathetic life. I realized what was the reason for my agenda's downfall. I was corrupt and lost when i became the dark lord everyone knows and fears, but i want to prove how i can change and make Crowlias pay for making my son die in vain" Oryox said with no tears since he was in front of the universes strongest clans in front of him.

Oryox cleared his throat and spoke enthusiastically "i Oryox would like to start all over and ally with your nation to rid of Crowlias that i have started and hope to make up for my selfish mistake" but a few council members still doubted him "how can we be sure you're not going to backstab us when you have the chance?" another councilmen asked him but the leader of the Inuzuka clan told him "i can sense a sincere and melancholy in his chakra. He is in fact being truthful to us" she said while looking at him "you really want to make it up don't you?" she asked Oryox who noded.

The meeting ends with the clans voting for the alliance and a few council members voted yay while the last few voted nay for against the alliance. It was over and Oryox was talking with Raliax about Crowlias "how many?" Oryox asked while he looked at the pictures his commander provided "he has managed to gather 18 million men for one purpose: to destroy a certain province in the universe" Raliax said with grim and a saddened look.

The leader of Inuzuka clan approached Oryox who looks at her "you know you got my vote and i'll support whatever i can" she said and Oryox smiled "yeah i'm glad it ended well and i hope we can build a great alliance with this" Oryox said and shook her hand.

"well my name is Tsume Inuzuka and you can promise me that don't break this alliance with your powers" she requested him. Oryox nods and explains her about his powers "yes i in fact banned myself from using my powers forever" Oryox said and Tsume concerned "but don't you need your powers to survive?" she asked and Oryox shook his head "no since i'm a god technically so i'll be ok" Oryox said and handed back the picture to Raliax and he left the dog ninja and his lord.

Tsume looked at Oryox from head to toe snd noticed that his face or if even is s face at all sees a belt like strap on the side of his face "your face is just a mask isn't?" she deadpanned asked Oryox and he started to sweat. Oryox sweated nervously "uh what makes you think this isn't my real face Tsume?" he asked her "that is no face of yours. If you want trust from me, i suggest you remove your mask right now" she said threatening him to remove his mask. Oryox then started to remove his mask that he never removed ever.

His mask makes a sort of air hissing since he never had the time for some air inside his mask and removes it. Tsume sees his face with astonishment and awe accompanied with a slight blush. Oryox had a face of handsome local. He had black jet hair that was somewhat spiky and straight (think of Madara's and Shizune hairstyle but combined) stretched to his ear, a scar to his forehead, lips that was consisted of rough but smooth surface, but his eyes is what caught her attention.

He had white eyes without any pupils visible in them and was clear white like a Hyuga clan member would have. Tsume snaps out her trance and shakes her head attempting to regain focus "w-ah-well wow you have the eyes of the Hyuga Oryox" Tsume still had the red tint in her cheeks.

Oryox was embarrassed not because he never removed his mask before but because someone is blushing just from looking at his face let alone a woman to see his face "can i put my mask back on?" Oryox asked Tsume with discomfort from her staring "no just don't put your mask on. It kinda suits your looks with your clothing without the mask" she was surprised at what she said to Oryox "you really think so Ms. Tsume?" Oryox said and Tsume nods "yes. How about we have a chat over some drinks and food?" she asked with a dog like canine grin and smirk. Oryox nods and the two leave while the council and clan leaders see them leave "he's already making friends so fast" a clan member said and was astound by the scene.

**Chapter 2: A Fairly Well Laid Day**

Galerog was now packing his stuff because he had to return to his lovers homeland. Cana appears from behind and hugs him from behind lovingly with affection on him "do you have to leave?" Cana asked sadly as she pressed her body against Galerog's back whom he blushes from her body's warmth "C-Cana you know i have to go since i promised my lovers back home i would return home after i was done with my mission" Galerog sad also he hwd to leave his new lover "well...how about i join you to your journey home and visit them for a change?" Cana proposed a plan to Galerog's ear seductively "uh yeah you can come but tell Erza first before we go" Galerog told Cana to ask first before going with him. Cana leaves the room and Galerog calls Koneko via devil phone "hey Koneko" Galerog called her through the devil phone seal "Galerog my love what is it?" Koneko asked him "i have a special friend coming with me here in Fiore" Galerog said with plain tone in the conversation.

Koneko on the other side of the universe is wondering about her lover's special friend and decided not ask him that until he returns with his special friend "when will you be home Galerog?" Koneko asked with a sad voice while Xenovia hugs Koenko for comfort "well give or take an estimate a day or a day and a half to make it home" Galerog estimated his traveling time.

Koneko and Galerog talked on the phone for 10 minutes before hanging up and made a kiss sound on the phone. Cana comes into the room with a smile "I had a easy time persuading Erza and everyone for their permission to go with you" Cana said and gave Galerog a long kiss and depart "well that sure was a quick persuasion Cana" Galerog commented and the two go out of the room to the guild hall where everyone was there to say goodbye "Galerog please be sure to be come back and visit us sometimes" Erza hugged her friend/brother figure "yes Erza-chan" Galerog obeyed Erza who smiled and looks to Cana "don't drink too much in their world and please be sober while at it" Erza glared and warned Cana of her visitation to Galerog's travel "oh uh year sure" Cana said while stuttering and saluted out of fear since Erza was practically the disciplinarian of the guild.

Galerog chuckles and the two wave goodbye to the guild before Natsu and Grey waved goodbye with ecstatic energy to wave goodbye "was he always energetic when he says goodbye?" Galerog asked Cana who giggles "yeah sometimes though" she replied and held Galerog's hand which Galerog accepts it.

Natsu and Grey see this and ask Erza "are Galerog and Cana dating?" Natsu asked Erza while Grey just looked at them waiting for an answer from their red haired friend "they are and i have no problem with him dating her" she said and looks at her friends with a deathly glare "why do you have a problem with it?!" Erza sounding angry and had her eyes turn into deadly crimson red eyes and a shadow foreshadows her face, scaring the two boys "no problem whatsoever!" they said in unison and ran away from her.

(in a train traveling between universes)

Cana and Galerog sat in a cushioned seat as they were transporting for Galerog's new homeland. Cana looked at the multiverse snd was astounded every second of it "so is this where people can move to other worlds Galerog?" Cana looks back to Galerog who was smiling at her curiosity "yeah with the Belo Nations having mastering of teleportation or traveling made easier to help our allies across the universe in case if fallen, evil, or other threats that threatened the alliance and its peace we would be there immediately" Galerog explaining the overview of their transportation.

Cana giggled to the confusion of her giggling "what funny Cana?" Galerog confused "oh it's nothing its just you sound so cute when you talk like you're a smart cookie" Cana giggling again making Galerog realize and blush "w-well i do tend to read books for my hunting cases whenever i need to study the supernatural threat i'm dealing with" Galerog said and rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

Cana snd Galerog chatted for hours until it was midnight and Cana grew tired with her laying her head on Galerog's shoulder and fell into slumber. Galerog was also tired and decided to rest his head on top of her head as he fell too into slumber.

(Galerog's Homeland)

Hours later, Cana and Galerog arrive into Galerog's destination. Tehy walked to their location where Rias group reside. The city was bustling with life of people driving, walking, talking, and working an average day in their life. Cana looked around the city because of its advanced building structures that differs from her homeland made up of mostly wood, glass, and well more wood mostly that made up in every building in her realm.

Galerog and Cana soon make to a nice decent school like building that was fairly the size of a mansion. They walk inside and the building as Galerog knew was always clean and pristine in terms of structure and materials used in the building.

Galerog was excited to finally kiss his other lovers again and as soon as he opens the doors to the living room. His lover Koneko lunges at him, causing him to fall on his back and he returns the embrace and kissed her lovingly. Xenovia jumps on him kissing him also after Koneko departs her lips and he too accepts it. Cana giggles accidentally when she wasn't trying to laugh out loud. Koneko and Xenovia see Cana and had suspicions already as to why Galerog brought along a stranger "Galerog-kun, why did you bring a stranger to the club?" Xenovia asked her lover "dears this is Cana.

The special friend i talked to you both about" Galerog told them who then drop their little aggression and shook hands with Cana "Cana welcome to the Occult Research Club" Koneko welcomed the special friend of Galerog "yes Galerog told me stories of you 2 being his lovers snd couldn't help but think that you're a part of his harem building" Cana teased the lovers "uhm i wouldn't call it a harem because i don't love them for pleasure but because i love them so much Cana" Galerog corrected Cana to her use of words to describe the relationship between them "oh sorry Galerog i never realized that since you have 3 lovers now" Cana said slipping their unaware secret to Koneko and Xenovia.

They had shocks of confusion in their faces as they looked at Galerog "what is she talking about Galerog?" Koneko asked in almost angry tone which Galerog immediately told her "Cana and i sort of fell in love when i visited our dear friend Erza in a case" Galerog said and prayed for himself of not having to face his lovers wrath "Cana is this true?" Xenovia asked Cana with sincerity "yes I love him" Cana confessed her strife of hoping not to face their wrath. Koneko and Xenovia look at each other and smiled "well in one condition if you share Galerog with us" Koneko requested Cana and on one condition that was to share Galerog with them.

Cana thought for a few seconds and eventually thought it was fair "ok sounds fair. Sharing Galerog is better than having no Galerog in my life" Cana shrugs her shoulders carefree and makes a deal with the devil lover of Galerog "you know you just technically made a deal with a devil right?" Koneko joked Cana whom got the attention of Galerog "is that a joke i hear Koneko?" Galerog grined so big "yeah what if i did?" Koneko told the hunter of her pun. Xenovia laughed liking her joke "oh how funny it is Koneko!" she siad while laughing in hysteria.

The rest of the group came and saw Galerog and Cana "Galerog you're back!" Akeno came and hugged him "well the mission wasn't really hard" Galerog boasted and Rias hugging also. The fourth wall breaks as the narrator come in to speak "is everyone in this fanfic this clingy here?" the narrator said as a chibi version of Ajei appears and smacks him in the head "hey! its the authors choice to make their own stories freely!" chibi Ajei yelled to the author who had a bump on his head "well sorry i was just wondering Ajei?" the narrator said while rubbing his bump while flinching. Chini Ajei glares at him before disappearing via Kamui an dthe narrator looks at the reader and shrugs his shoulder and continued with the story.

The group had a lovely chat and eventually everyone got tired snd everyone went to sleep while Galerog with Koneko, Xenovia, and Cana were lying besides him cuddling parts of him. Galerog slowly thinks about the life he is enjoying and closed his eyes in satisfaction and slept through the night.

**Chapter 3: Dark-lords March**

Crowlias and his army were marching on the human realm pillaging and killing where ever they go as they please. Crowlias was currently killing humans and his men were encamped somewhere in a local town when one of his lackeys bowed and reported "the Hidden Leaf Village has allied with Oryox to his cause!" He yelled to his superior.

Crowlias looks to his lackey and commands him "good continue to spy Salikias" he said and Salikias leaves and disappears. Crowlias yells to his resting and tired army "men onward to Detroit!" Crowlias roaring to them as the men get up and march on to the historic city.

(in a secret base of US CIA headquaters)

a handful of CIA and Belo workers snoop around the world for any threats to the US and the human race when Crowlias yelling got into the speakers of the base "men onward to Detroit!" the recorder repeats Crowlias yelling, causing one individual to run up to his bosses office with documents at hand.

He runs fast and dodging past his co-workers as he makes it to his bosses office whom he had a meeting with a few FBI and US government officials when he barged in his office "Jimmy give me a good explanation to why i shouldn't fire you right now!-" when Jimmy had a recorder out and played the captured audio "men onward to Detroit!" it said and ended the recording "sir Crowlias is making his move as we speak" Jimmy said with fear and eager to sound the alarm. Everyone in the office stood silent until the boss commanded Jimmy the alarm "alert the nations and Ajei about the impending attack!" he told him and Jimmy ran to a nearby telephone to call Ajei.

(Konaha)

Ajei and Tsunade were doing paper works for Alatroths adoption while Oryox was next to Tsume who were making the contract that Oryox must be sincere to the alliance when a phone rang and Ajei took the call "Haruno residence here" Ajei said and he soon had his eyes widen for some reason and Tsunade, Oryox, and Tsume looked at him with concern "ok i'll tell everyone" Ajei said and hung up on the phone.

Ajei looks to them and had his mouth a little agape "what is it Ajei?" Tsunade asked him who was on the phone "Crowlias is planning to attack the US as we speak" Ajei said in a grim voice making Oryox stood up and had a tense body just by hearing the dark fallens name "i'll prepare my servants for war Ajei!" Oryox yelled and ran. Tsume looks at Oryox with worry. Ajei transforms to his armor and grabbed his sword.

Tsunade now scared and held Ajei's arm "what should i tell about Sakura? why must you fight now that peace has been achieved months ago?" Tsunade confused why he must fight for the humans "Tsunade we are humanitys last line of defense and tell Sakura to not worry about me for i shall return in one piece" Ajei said with pride and left, making the two ladies in the house worried for their friend.

(outside of Konaha's gate)

Men of Oryox and Ajei's gathered at the gate ready for war against their prime enemy:Crowlias. Oryox and Ajei appear in front of the gate "men and servants!" Oryox yelled and Ajei spoke "we have received an impending attack from Crowlias fro the US threatening to destroy Detroit. If Crowlias destroys this crucial city, not only will the people suffer from the attack but the government will have to shelter millions of people to the east coast and the west coast from Oryox and supplies will dwell down fast if he takes more citys if he so wishes!" Ajei yelled and told the potential scenario that he thought will happen to America "we will make him pay for the loss of many people in my old wa with all of you when i was evil and foolish but now we fight a common enemy for the past months" Oryox said motivating his men and Ajei's men as they cheered.

Ajei had his men help Oryox's servants carry their heavy dark artillery. At first, his men hesitated to carry dark weapons but Oryox modified his dark powers to not harm any living thing. Ajei assured his men and they proceeded to carry the artillery to war. Ajei and Oryox look at their friends when Sakura came running to Ajei and hugs his arm "wait please take me with you. We are stronger together Ajei!" Sakura shouted and wanted to be with him "Sakura. You know war is something a Belo can take, but anyone other than that can make a person go crazy and their sanity is questioned in war" Ajei sadly told Sakura that she couldn't go with him since she and Ajei had see so much death in the 4th Shinobi World War.

Sakura nods understanding his point and gave him a departing kiss for him as comfort since war was imminent and the universe needed men to defend it. Ajei departs his lovers soft lips and walks with Oryox who looks at Tsume who in the last few days talked a lot with him and always had a feeling whenever he was with the Inuzuka clanswoman and stared at her with sorrow to see death once again.

Tsume's son Kiba saw his mother looking at Oryox and wondered in his head "is she in love with Oryox? it couldn't hurt to ask later about it" Kiba thought and looks to Oryox as he turns to walk to their destination.

Tsume walks away with Kiba as everyone in the village who watched the speech and departure as Sakura and Tsunade went home a moment later. Kiba asks his mother the question in his mind "mom are you in love with Oryox?" Kiba ssked out of the blue while walking home "wha-what no! its just he and i have a good chat whenever we have a chat over lunch Kiba" Tsume told her son and wanted Kiba to stop asking about the topic.

Tsume and Kiba go home as Kiba ran back outside realizing that he was late for training and Tsume looks at a photo that Oryox and her took one time during a "lunch eatout" she claimed. It was of Oryox wrapping his arms around the Jounin in the shoulders and her wrapping her left arm around his neck and blushed thinking about that day to remove the negativity out of her head.

(flashback)

Tsume and Oryox were eating their ramen as they piled their bowls until both stopped eating at the 10th bowls of both eating friends. Oryox never in his life ate a lot since he rarely eat anything to amuse his aching stomach which craved the delicious luscious juicy taste of soup and the chewiness of steak cooked medium rare "man what have i been leaving out since i became remorseful?" Oryox questioned himself of his stupidity of not eating amazing food in the universe. Tsume was rubbing her belly in satisfaction of the food and chuckled "well you have been working too hard for the past couple of months since you admitted defeat" Tsume answered Oryox with glee.

Oryox laughed at her remark about him "hahhahahahhahaha! oh man yeah that would explain my stupidity of not being a tourist and just enjoy this new me!" Oryox hollered loud for a few bystanders in the ramen stand and looked at him with confusion and just went back to their own food or chat as Tsume blushed in embarrassment "Oryox you know for the past couple of days I noticed how handsome you are and-" Tsume said accidentally and Oryox including a few people in shock "uh wow Tsume-chan i never thought you thought like that of me. The comment makes me feel undeserving of that word craft of yours" Oryox said and blushed at her comment.

Tsume herself was confused at her own word as if to why she said that to Oryox "I didn't mean it that Oryox" she reassured him. Oryox was confused by her and shrugs it off "its ok it's just i never received such compliment since ever" Oryox said and looked down. Tsume saw this and had concerns to his self esteem "why? who were you before this whole evil lord thing?" Tsume asked him with concern "well i was just an average Belo being who sought to create peace within the universe we know and love" Oryox said and a sad smile to his sad story.

Tsume came and hugged the lord for him to be comforted by her. Oryox held her arms that surround the lord and cried on her arms because he regretted being a dark lord "if only i wasn't a dark lord, none of the terrible wars that erupted wouldn't happened" Oryox blamed himself for the universe's pain "it may have been your fault that many people die from wars and chaos, but all those other wars were not your doing" Tsume trying to make him feel better but Oryox didn't get the hint "but my minions and my actions influenced the universe to plunge the world into war and i am like a plague to all of the people in the universe" Oryox ended his speech before Tsume slapped him hard making a red hand make appear on his cheek.

Oryox's bodyguards disguised as civilians came and tried to drew their blades when their blades were engulfed in black flames "Slix and Maradon. I appreciate you watching out for me but I accept this hurt and please from restraining from using your blades as an answer to every problem boys" Oryox told his young men who bow and sat nearby just in case if she tried anything funny "hmm do those boys talk?" Tsume asked Oryox after calming down "they don't talk often but make up as the best swordsmen i have ever have" Oryox praised his bodyguards and ignored the pain in his cheek.

Tsume and Oryox got over the recent incident and continued to talk and eventually finish their lunch eat out and hugged each other "thanks for the payment for the food" Tsume thanked him and Oryox smiled "glad i could pay it for a cute hound ninja user" Oryox complimented her making her blush "d-did you just called me cute?" she asked and Oryox nods and made her hug her again out of joy "you flirt!" she shouted to his ear and departs and both say goodbye to her.

(present)

Tsume thought in her mind about her relations with the lord "am i falling in love with Oryox?" Tsume asked herself and shook it off not mor than a love interest "no I couldn't I mean he's cute and all but we have been friends for a few weeks" Tsume shaking her head as she shrugged it off and decided to take a nap to get rid of the feelings for now.

(Detroit, USA)

Oryox and Ajei's forces camped in the city and fortify the city of its defenses and many of its inhabitants were skeptical abou them being here but needed their help in defending the city. Oryox was currently looking over the city as many barricades surround the view of his direction as Ajei came to his side.

Ajei's military attire was consisted of a black tench coat, black boots, black shirt that had no design and a couple of badges on the area where his heart would be at, a mask of a knight (think of the Warden from For Honor), and a katana he held from a sword scabbard on the left side of his hip.

"if you were the dark lord in this situation, what would you do in a battle to break through the defenses in a city?" Ajei asked his ex-enemy "I would pour out my men at once to break through the weakest and the most impossible area to fortify" Oryox said and Ajei was confused by his tactic thinking "what do you mean Oryox?" Ajei not seeing his point. Oryox pointed out a part of the defenses where the places of Melvindale and River Rouge on a map Oryox had on his hand "these areas are easy pickings since Crowlias has a large force to pour in and only the best thing to do is move all the residents nearby round up to the Canadian border to Windsor for the meantime until the threat has been dealt with" Orgox advised and was worried for the civilian.

Ajei knew the civilian populace would be vulnerable to mass genocide and chaos if they didn't enforce it "ok i'll tell the US government to evacuate the nearby populations away from those routes" Ajei said and pulled out his phone and called them "hello oh yes i would like to talk with the president please? its urgent" Ajei said calmy and politely at the phone. A few seconds later, the US president answers the call "oh yes. Me and my friend need your local officials to move away from nearby Melvindale, River Rouge, and other nearby cities from certain massacre" Ajei said and a moment later, Ajei nods and hmmms "ok thank you goodbye" Ajei hung up and looked at Oryox "he's has everyone going to the border but an area called Springwells Village is refusing to go" Ajei said with a disappointed tone.

Oryox too was disappointed by this area he heard. Ajei called for a handful force of men for the quick visit to the area "men prepare to move on Springwells Village who has refused to move away from the enemy's warpath so we are going to do this our way" Ajei said with a iron fist in his voice as Oryox also called a few men and marched hatily on the resisting area.

(in Springville Village)

The two saviors arrive to see the area blocked up by wooden walls and the residents pointing their guns at them "leave us alone! We refuse to work with barbarians like you two!" a man with a suit of a businessmen yelled at them with hate "you idiot! with every second you waste sir! you are leading your people into a massacre because Crowlias's armies will slaughter you all quick before you and your people could even make a serious amount of damage to the enemy" Oryox shouted to them as an explosion emits nearby "see? he's here! men break this wooden barrier immediately!" Ajei commanded his men as they broke through.

People's screams began and gunshots are heard. Ajei and his army soon met gunfire and his men fire back with ferocity. Ajei fires a secret gun he held in his pockets and hid behind a debris of concrete rock "Oryox call in an airstrike!" Ajei yelled but Oryox yelled back "we can't! too many people are around here. We have to push back the enemy from taking this area" Oryox told Ajei his plan "ok men! Push the enemy back while letting the civilian populace retreat back" Ajei ordered as he grabbed a dead armed civilian's gun and fired at the enemy.

Ajei and Oryox had a hard time pushing them at first but slowly but surely saw them retreat slowly but held their ground. Oryox walked while shooting his gun and slashing anyone who came near him with his sword of dark flames. Ajei walked among his comrades as they mowed down the forces of Crowlias as they fled in disarray. Ajei and Oryox soon collapse and relax as they checked the dead.

The civilian population in the area suffered great amount of dead due to the incompetence of the local governor here in town. Ajei counted the dead and had already money paid for the damage. Oryox talked with his men and decided to fortify the are for a second line of defense.

Everyone was either resting, watching, or were currently being medicated for their injuries from the attack. Oryox was sitting on the edge on top of a building by the edge of a building "i had my men escort the incompetent governor to the capital for the power abuse of his position" Ajei appeared behind Oryox who was lost in his thoughts "yeah he did led some of his people to a pointless slaughter today" Oryox said with a disappointed tone in his sentence due to his inability to prevent the massacre "hey Oryox it wasn't your fault. They had it coming the moment they resisted to move away from the frontlines in fact, the news told what happened here" Ajei said with a bit of good news for Oryox.

Oryox wide eyed "so that means everyone has gotten wind of the battle ensued here?" Oryox asked Ajei incredulously not believing his news "yeah everyone has heard of this and now have taken seriously about this threat with more security in the borders surrounding this state" Ajei told him more good news.

Oryox dismissed his aggression and smiled lightly. Oryox soon gets up and walks back inside "thanks for the support here today" Oryox said while he looks to Ajei while his back was facing Ajei "no problem Oryox. I just want to end this pointless conflict once and for all" Ajei humbly said without a shy second to be spared.

Oryox chuckles and went inside to rest up for tonight. Ajei looks up to the sky before a robed man appears behind him. Ajei senses him and commands "yes Naruhan" Ajei said and the man pulls his hood down to reveal a young teen.

His hair a mix of red and yellow, eyes which both had one side yellow and one side red, and his face of an experienced hitman "i spotted the enemy miles from here" Naruhan said as Ajei pressed a button "then prepare the Tsukuyomi bomb" Ajei ordered and Naruhan bows before he too pressed a button "missile is on its way to the enemy" Naruhan said and vanished out of thin air. Ajei smirks and walks inside as an explosion erupts a few couple of miles away from camp as smoke is seen rising where the enemy was.

**Chapter 4: The Slaughtering of Many Enemies**

The next day Ajei and Oryox walked to where he bomb was set off by Ajei. The US questioned of such a hasty attack to the enemy was ordered, Ajei told them that they were to be dealt with immediately so they wouldn't harm any more civilains. The army's of Belo and US along with some Fallen allies helping walk towards the enemy to root out any remaining forces there and make way for more reinforcements to clear the local area. Ajei and Oryox were chatting "so that blast was the bomb made by this Naruhan fella?" Oryox had heard about him "yeah he is apparently one of the few last Uzumakian's left in the legendary Uzumaki clan who is a hitman and a pistoleer who is very good with pistols, small machine guns, and shotguns oh and also a sniper rifle" Ajei said with pride with the word "pistoleer" in his information to him.

Oryox honestly was already scared of Naruhan since he is also legendary like Galerog but his targets are criminals around the universe ever since Naruto's parents died from the Nine Tails Attack and stopped his aging at 17 and killed various criminals even thieves who stole even the slightest money would be shot directly in the head by him.

They soon hear groans of death and screams of men dying as they ran to see Naruhan fight some survivors from the bomb. Naruhan shots a man's chest before he shots him again through the head and sliced a man's neck as he grabs his throat and goes limp dead. A man attempts to stab him with a pike when Naruhan shots him and kicks a man's leg, making the knee go backwards and makes the man scream in agony. Naruhan shots the man to ease his misery.

Ajei and company charge at the burning camp and greet Naruhan for his success "well that went well for a attack" Ajei boasted about the plan gone right "yes it may be that but Crowlias is yet to be seen" Naruhan informed him and Oryox was not surprised about it "yeah no doubt he just sends his men to die for his entertainment" Oryox knowing Crowlias and his cowardly approach to survive. Ajei sees the burning camp and looks at the city "we'll stay here in the states just in case of an remnants of his forces pop out and try to attack again" Oryox said and Ajei nods along with Naruhan who shots any dying men and ease their suffering.

The army soon returns to the city when screams are emitting in the ruined part of the city "damnit the forces we fought was just a diversion from the real goal!" Oryox said and Ajei confused "what?" he yelled "he's trying to cut us off" and Naruhan yells to the two flustered leaders "charge at them then! I'll distract them with my explosions" Naruhan told them before disappearing into thin air. Ajei led his men one path while Oryox led his to directly to the route of the screaming citizens.

(Ajei's group)

His group sees huge forces of Crowlia's army mowing down civilians and slashing if they were close enough. Ajei had his men spread to fire upon the big clumped up army and fired as the enemy was being mowed down before they regain focus and spread out. Crowlias's spy Salikias was hiding behind a rock along with a few of his men "sir we just lost a bit of our offensive force here" a soldier said to Salikias as he tried to peek on Ajei's army but gunfire ricochets close to his face "damn he's better at aiming then i thought" Salikias as he didn't know what to do. The same thing can be said with Oryox somewhere else.

(Oryox's group)

Oryox and the army were hiding behind a of intact walls for them to hide and to fire the enemy with determination. Oryox has his assasult rifle fixed on any enemy he saw on his sights and killed them instantly. His men fired huge quantitys towards the enemy but the enemy just kept pouring in "Hey Raliax lend me some of your chakra! i have a plan!" Oryox yelled to him but not liking that he had to resort to such dark power. Raliax gives some of his chakra to his lord and Oryox smirked sinisterly "now for the fun to begin" Oryox spoke in a evil tone. Oryod got up from his position and walked foward while getting shot on his chest but doesn't even hurt for the immortal god "what's he doing Raliax?" a soldier asked Raliax "don't worry. He's got more than a trick up his sleeve than I ever dare ask" Raliax replied.

Oryox stops at the middle of gunfire while his chest at this point is filled with bullet holes and blood leaking down and still standing as he cross his index finger and the second finger together (like what Naruto does kind of hand seal) and eyes turn black **"Dark Style: Majestic Destroyer Black Flame!" **Oryox yelled and spew out black flames towards the enemy's position.

The enemy too shocked to move and is consumed by the dark flames and all of them scream in agony as they flop dead from the pain. Oryox chuckled happily at the site and had calmed his dark powers away "it's done" Oryox talked to himself.

He turns around and commands his men "clear the area of any forces now!" Oryox pointing to where the enemy came from. They charge and go building to building to clear the city. Few gunshots and screams are heard everywhere. Oryox liked the sounds of pain and gunfire that he sat down to a destroyed US tank and just took in all the noises at once while Raliax sat down with him and had a cigarette in his mouth smirking at his lord "you know that was a bit of a overkill my lord" Raliax teasing his boss "ha funny from a man ho hide behind a wall and just shot turkey shots at the enemy" Oryox roasting Raliax as he laughs "shut up!" Raliax said while laughing and punching Oryo'x shoulder lightly. Oryox wonders about his friend as a loud explosion erupts of the enemy's position "well looks like someone is having too much fun" Raliax said with happy tone.

(back to Ajei's group)

At this point, Many enemy soldiers piled up to the point that Ajei and his men took a fair amount of casualties of his own. Ajei too had to resort not one but two jutsu or spells what ever you want to call them "men huddle up!" Ajei yelled as his men gather and Ajei started his spells **"Wood Style: Wooden Armor Dome!" **Ajei said and put both of his hands on the ground and wooden roots form a shield around his men ans Ajei simultaneously casted a jutsu **"Fire Style: Crimson Blast!" **Ajei threw up fire from his mouth and the fire engulfs the portion of the city and causes a large nuclear like explosion.

Ajei lands on his knees exhausted from using high grade jutsu's against the enemy. The wooden dome jutsu's break and the men charge at the enemy while some came to Ajei's side to help him "check up on Salikias's forces if there dead or not" Ajei said and his men left to charge also to the other side to find Salikias burned alive with a terrified face on his dead charcoaled body. A soldier went back to Ajei to report "Salikias is burned alive lord Ajei" he said with a salute.

Ajei nods understanding the report and dismisses him "what about Oryox's forces?" Ajei asked him "sir we received reports that Oryox has successfully defeated the other forces" he replied to Ajei "ok call the US to make a cleaning operation start to clean up the mess here" Ajei said and the man salutes before walking away. Ajei got up and looked around his dead men. Ajei felt a bit saddened that a bit of his men died but felt proud that they died with purpose and a will to die for the sake of the universe "may god bless us for this day of love and pain" Ajei prayed for the dead for a passage to the green pastures.

(few weeks later)

Oryox and Ajei cleared the state of possible threats to the states while Ajei paid full on cash for the damages and the US thanked the two for clearing the army from conquering the state. Oryox and Ajei were currently stating in front of Detroit as the speaker thanks the Belo army "we would like to thank these men for sacrificing their loves for the sake of democracy and the sake of millions of lives saved from violence" the speaker had a few tears coming down as an admiration for Ajei's young but war hardened men who have the courage to fight evil and may die from it but they did what the US couldn't do. The crowd cheers for the departing army as a large portal appears in front of Ajei and Oryox walk towards it.

The people of Detroit couldn't help but cheer on for the departing men for their army for protecting the city with their lives.

(meanwhile at Konaha)

Sakura, Tsunade, and Tsume were playing poker cards to pass time since the boys were gone. Sakura put out a 3 on the table as Tsunade carelessly threw a 4, breaking the table due to her ninja strength "oh damn sorry girls. I don't know my own strength" Tsunade apologized and the other two nod "its ok its understandable since-" Tsume talked when sounds of frantic running came at the door and loud knocking erupted in the Haruno household. Sakura groaned and went to the door and opened to reveal Naruto panting for air and looking at her.

Sakura was pissed as to why Naruto was banging on her door on a normal day in Konaha "baka give me one good reason as to why i shouldn't bash your head to the ground right now?!" Sakura yelled at Naruto for his rude approach to her house. Naruto finished panting as he told Sakura "Sakura-chan, Ajei and Oryox have returned from the human realms. They beaten Crowlias's forces!" Naruto announced making Sakura, Tsume, and Tsunade shocked and knew what that met, they have returned from a battle.

Sakura and the girls ran to the village gate entrance with Naruto groaning before running with them "wait girls! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled but none listened and all ran.

(at the Konaha gate)

Ajei and Oryox arrive at the gate to be greeted by cheers and confettis flying down on them as they were welcomed back with open arms from their grueling battle with Crowlias armies. Ajei and Oryox wave and smiled under their respected mask because they would blush from such a gracious crowd of people smiling and cheering for them and felt not worthy of the cheers but for the soldiers who help defeat the enemy. Ajei and Oryox soon see their female friends running towards them. Ajei drops his katana on the ground and ran to his wives.

Ajei is tackled on the ground while Sakura puckers up Ajei in the lips, causing for the crowd to go silence and Tsunade pushes Sakura softly and kisses Ajei as well. Ajei welcomed the longing kisses since he as well missed them and their warmth from the brutal reality's of war.

Oryox saw Tsume ran towards him and closes his eyes, only to be met with arms surround his body and opens his eyes to see Tsume hugging him and crying on him "i'm so glad you made it back Oryox" she said and dug herself on Oryox not wanting to depart from him.

Oryox smiles and returns the affection to her. Both reunions are done and the crowd cheers once more making Ajei and the others embarrassed for making such a scene in the middle of a parade and proceeded to march to the Hokage's office.

(in the office)

Kakashi read the report Oryox wrote and typed for him to review the dead and the status of the US when they left "so the damage was minimum in the US?" Kakashi asked Oryox "no the casualties were high due to an official leading his own district to massacre and we had worst" Oryox said while looking stern and still due to Kakashi being the current Hokage and he was just the dark lord or was the dark lord since he bans himself from using it and will only use it when he has no choice.

Kakashi notices his tense form and had a sweat tear on his head "please Oryox don't be so tense and just calm yourself from panicking" Kakashi advising his lord friend who soon breaths out in pure calm breathing "well Oryox, I never took you for a scared and nervous chicken" Ajei teased him "shut up" Oryox said a little pissed at Ajei who laughs.

Kakashi chuckled nervously because Oryox could use his powers to beat Ajei to a pulp but luckily he banned himself from using his powers anyway. Kakashi then gave back Oryox his report and got up to talk "well i hope the mission didn't take away your appetites away while you were at it" he said hoping they eat something in the village "yeah i plan to eat Dango with Anko since she and I bet how long i would be gone but since I won the bet, she gets to pay the Dango's for the day" Ajei gave a toothy smile.

Oryox had no plans but decided to have a chat with Tsume after that little hug she gave when he was marching towards the office "I have a plan to eat with Tsume to get my mind off things Kakashi" Oryox said while Kakashi smiles under his mask that covered his mouth and nose "well i shouldn't hold you from that chat so i'll dismiss you now" Kakashi said and Oryox bowed and left the office, leaving Ajei and Kakashi in the office.

"how's he Ajei?" Kakashi asked Ajei who gave a secret letter concerned about Oryox after the battle because of his depression from the death of the civilian populace "he's ok but still has the depression state from the violence since he partly blames himself for their deaths" Ajei said while looking down at his feet. Kakashi saddened by this and hoped for the best for him "its good to know he has remorse as his emotions but I hope Tsume could help with his depression" as Ajei leaves the office.

**Chapter 5: The Dark Lord and The Dog Woman**

Oroyx arrives at the ramen stand to see Tsume in her usual shinobi vest and her two fang red marks on her cheeks which matched her personality of a wild one. Oryox blushed slightly from her beauty "man how could've not notice her beauty?" i am such an idiot to not notice such goddess to my eyes" Oryox ranted himself unusually. Tsume also thought the same "he's cute and all with the msk but his humane face is what makes him so much handsome. I mean if he wasn't a dark lord in the first place, i would've have been more than happy to date him" she ranted herself also.

Oryox had decided to break the silence between them and began the conversation "well Tsume how's everything in the village so far?" Oryox nervously asking hoping he didn't screw up already "it's been good. It's been quite boring in the village without me and you chatting here" she said to Oryox with a sad tone.

Oryox notices the voice in her tone and understood her "I'm so sorry for leaving. We needed to protect our ally fro-" but Tsume cuts off his talk before he could finish his sentence "yeah i know protect the world yeah i get it" she said a bit angry. Oryox then got a bit upset and held her hand "Tsume i know how you feel about me leaving" she said with a bit of anger from his dark side.

Tsume got a bit irritated and pulled her hands away from him and retorted "oh yeah judging from the emotionless face you showed when you left tells me otherwise so don't tell me you know how i feel!" she said and saw Oryox tearing up "**GOSH DARN IT TSUME! YOU DON"T KNOW HOW I KNEW YOUR EMOTIONS! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I KNOW?! IT"S BECAUSE I LOST MY FATHER WHEN I WAS JUST 6 YEARS OLD WHEN HE DIED IN A WAR LONG AGO AFTER HE PROMISED TO RETURN HOME TO ME! WANNA KNOW HOW HE RETURNED?! HE RETURNED HOME IN A BODY BAG AND ONCE INSIDE WAS HIM ONE EYE MISSING, HIS LEFT HAND GONE, AND HIS FOREHEAD HAD A BULLET HOLE BETWEEN THE EYES! I LIVED MY LIFE WITHOUT A DAD FOR MY ENTIRE CHILDHOOD AND MY MOTHER DIED OF FEVER A COUPLE YEARS LATER! SO DONT GO ON TELLING ME THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" **Oryox yelled to her loudly scaring people nearby the ramen stand as he cowers to his hands and slumps down the table and hid his face from everyone crying and continued "I feel like a pile of dead bodies are on me since I couldn't save an entire district from getting killed and now still feel guilty about it since I came back here" Oryox said while sobbing and not caring who was present.

Tsume was surprised that he was crying and really had remorse now since he was an ex-lord who had no emotion but here he was now tearing up from his mission. She hugged the crying lord in order to calm him down "I didn't know he went through such emotions during his time in the human realm" she thought and tightened her hug on him.

Oryox laid his head on her chest and felt her bosom in his face as he cried "this so embarrassing right now!" his Cha talking to himself as he deepened the hug. They soon depart and Tsume put her hand on his cheeks which were puffy from crying "you look like a baby with baby fat on your face" Tsume teased to lift the mood up.

Oryox laughed lightly at her teasing and blushed "ha yeah keep telling yourself that my dearie friend" Oryox said and held a hand to hers with her free hand at her lap. They were both in a trance from each others eyes like lovers reunited. Tsume thought of pro's and con's of what to do "I want to kiss but if i do, everyone will think of us as a weird couple if we do so" she thought and Oryox chuckled "so you liked me that much Tsume-san?" Oryox shocking Tsume because he read exactly her thought of him "you knew what i was thinking about?" she asked him.

Oryox only chuckled and answered her "yeah remember i'm the dark lord after all" he said with a smile and she laughed at his joke "yeah, I probably shouldn't be surprised about that" and giggled.

They again were in a trance due to each others eyes. Tsume came closer to his lips and she sealed it between them. Oryox was more then happy to wrap his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck for support from her falling from her chair but Oryox got up and carried her somewhere else as he vanished with his misty black smoke and disappeared.

Unknown to them, Naruto was eating with Oryox's two loyal guards Slix and Maradon were left with mouths agape and noodles still hot as the owner also with his mouth agape "uhm Mr. Teuchi sir, does this happen often here in the stall?" Slix who had armor still on his body, eye colore that were mismatched like one red and one purple, and his hair was mixed of white, yellow, and black. Maradon had turquoise hair, his left sides of his hair covered the left side of his eyes, and eyes the same as Ino but whiter like Hinata but no powers from the clan whatsoever "well if you consider a dark lord and a shinobi from here kissing here then no it does't happen often" he replied to his question while Natuto went back to eat his noodles and decided to ask "has your boss ever kissed anyone before?" Naruto curious with Oryox "well no he's as far i know has never kissed a girl before Naruto" Maradon said and minded his own business.

Everyone went back to their own business while for Tsume and Oryox have a good session of make out that even Jiraya would enjoy if he were alive now.

(Inuzuka Resident)

Tsume was on top of Oryox kissing him and pinned him on the bed while they had their clothes on and just went on kissing from their love making with their lips "I love you Tsume Inuzuka!" Oryox proclaimed his love for the dog shinobi whom smiles and cuddles on his chest and looked into his eyes "and I love you Oryox..." she didn't know his last name "Darkbourne" Oryox said his last name for the first time.

Tsume giggles and continued her talk "ok Oryox Darkbourne I love you too" she confessed and proceeded to kiss to hear the door open and saw her son and daughter Kiba and Hana with wide eyes and mouths agape from their mother making out with Oryox.

Hana found her voice and yelled at Oryox "what the heck do you think you're doing to my mother?!" she yelled when her mother yelled back "don't yell at my new husband Hana! he's part of this family now!" she claimed Oryox as her lover. Oryox looked at her and saw the kids with wtf faces and both screamed **"EEEEHHHHHHHHH!"**

**End of Arc 6**

**Authors Note: All anime and any cartoon related characters are owned by their respected owners and I don't use them for my expense and i have no ownership towards any cartoon or anime content. Be aware that this is my first story and i hope this is entertaining to you as much i am right now. Keep reading and write on my friends😄**


	7. Universe Meeting Summit Arc 7

by Ajei Tanglao The story of Galerog

Galerog was the only of the few breeds of great men in the stories that the people talked in both admired and feared because of his ruthlessness and righteousness so he did and became a hunter legend. It all started in 1505 when his family was slaughtered by something supernatural and nonhuman as he roared a great scream then any man would ever shout in the Belo legend books. He slowly became obsessed with hunting all things unholy that threatened both Belo and the human world. His skill and knowledge were beyond human that even Gods considered as a "Fallen Belo" and the only person to master the celestial energy that only lucky few get to acquire. This day however will change his view of life forever as he is transported into our human world and meets his creator Ajei, a young boy who soon build a strong bond with Galerog as they journey together as they fight the newly risen Dark lord Oryox who has also come to earth to destroy all life on earth, but they won't be the only ones to fight against the darkness as allies and enemies alike unite against one common enemy and that is Oryox.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Hunter Between a Devilish Place**

In the realm of DxD, Galerog, Koneko, and Cana were on a hunt for a group of renegade Fallen who disobeyed the golden rules the fallen set up for all of the clans all over the universe since they wanted themselves to have the decency to at least be formal to the innocent. Some group didn't comply and many chose to continue to raid and pillage worlds, but both the anarchist and the new Fallen organization hated the most were Renegade Fallen.

Fallen who defy both the new nation and their clan's rule over them and can be a serious threat if not handled immediately. The local fallen clan House of Elffron called the House of Gremory's to subdue the renegades immediately and they will earn their loyalty and swore to serve the Gremory's if they kill them.

Galerog was wielding his gun at point in case there was an ambush because not only for the team but because they're in a forest that looked like it could hide some rebels for ambush points to use against Galerog and his two lovers. Koneko kept Cana close to her since fallen are crafty at hiding and surprise their prey "Cana" Koneko called her "y-yes Koneko?" Cana a bit frightened at her call for her "be on your guard and remember your training" she told her sternly.

Cana nods and silence once again rmits them when Galerog held his fist to make a stop sign in military style sign language. Cana and Koneko crouch as did Galerog "what is it Galerog?" Koneko whispered to him carefully not to attract any eavesdropping fallen listening to them.

Galerog looks around until he notices something reflecting on the left side of the forest like a scope reflecting light into it. Galerog slowly pulls out his silencer and turns to Koneko to whisper to her "fallen over there" he point carefully not to show the possibly sniper watching them signaling about his position. Galerog pretends to not know where he is and puts on the silencer and whistling. Galerog soon points the gun towards the sniper and fires his gun quickly.

A grunt pierces the silent forest and a thump is heard like a hard object fell on the ground. Galerog and the girls walk towards the source of the noise and saw a fallen with a camoflauge ghillie suit while he's on his back first on the ground as he had a bandanna on his face only covering his mouth, his eyes were optical where one eye was a scope like optic and the other a red glass like eye, and his clothing were consisted of fur, leather, and a scarf wrapped around his neck with a symbol of a fallen clan.

Galerog takes the dead renegade fallen's ammo and guns while leaving his body alone. Cana and Koneko take the clothing except the armor and leave his body in a way of a person who died peaceful in his final moments.

They leave the scene and continue looking for more when a gunfire emits to them and hits Galerog on the shoulder and stumbles. Cana and Koneko run to him and carry him to a nearby boulder before a hail of bullets rain on their cover and they cower deeper to avoid getting shot. Galerog dug his fingers to remove the bullet, causing Koneko to heal him and worried for his reckless act to remove the bullet.

She yelled at him "why did you remove your bullet too soon when we're in a middle of a fight" Koneko scolding her lover "well gun fight is the specific word to use in this situation" Galerog said smartly and chuckled. Cana grabbed a gun and fired to the other side hoping to get a hit from them. Galerog sees this and decided to get up and grab his hidden small machine gun inside his coat and fired bursts to the enemy.

A few men get killed by his gun before he pulls Cana to him "nice shot, but please try to cover when you're firing. It makes the enemy's job easier if you just stand in the opening" Galerog advised Cana of her skills as a guns-woman. She smiles and continued to fire while under cover from the boulder. Galerog throws a grenade on them and an explosion blows up the handful of them but still many gunfire still erupt around them.

Galerog ran out of bullets when he changed to his last magazine "last mag!" he said as Cana ran out of magazines to reload her gun "i'm out!" she yelled back and hid while preparing her knife. Koneko watched Galerog fire his last magazine away as he had confidence to hold this spot while lives were at stake.

Galerog soon runs out of ammunition in his smg and throws it away. Galerog hides and waited for the gunfire to end. The gunfire soon ends and footsteps crunch the twigs and leafs on the ground. Galerog looks at his lovers and draws his twin daggers of bowie knifes "don't" Koneko said softly but Galerog kisses her and Cana before coming out of his position "well well well what do we have here? The legendary Galerog. I thought i saw two gorgeous women with you. I bet they're behind that rock" he said lustily and went towards the rock.

Galerog slits his throat and dies. The men flinch and stare at him in anger. Galerog counted the men "so 20 huh?" Galerog thought and the rebels smirk "if you want them, you'll have to come through me" he threatened them and got his knives ready.

The first 5 run to him but fail to get through him as he slice them and slit them fast and quick to make it more quick. Another 5 came and fired at him but he used one guy as a shield. The men frantically fire at Galerog's meat shield and their helpless friend is sprayed with bullets and blood oozing out and he throws the dead man away.

The remaining 10 decided to pile on him and for a couple minutes, Galerog struggled to get out pretended to be dead. The renegades get back up to check if Galerog was dead. A lone soldier pokes his bayonet at him lightly and no sign of life is seen. He goes closer to his mouth to hear any sign of breathing. Galerog opens his eyes and slits him and he stumbles backwards and lies dead on the ground.

Galerog had his eyes changed to red with a black orb on the middle "now where we're we?" he said and ninja vanished. The fallen look around in panic until a fallen looked up to see Galerog leap on him and stabbed him on the chest before he jumps back up "where the Hamblaer is he?" (Hamblaer for my custom fallen clan slang for Hell in Fallen language) as he felt a pierce on his stomach and saw a knife on his bleeding stomach before closing his eyes.

8 left were panicking and the other 4 were dragged away quick and fast as thumps of their bodies were on the ground until Galerog had a gun at hand and fired at the last 4 and talked in fallen language "Sor dael diki lin tarth sark" or surrender now or die now! in plain English to the fallen who surrenders immediately to Galerog and kneel down "hae har" a fallen said in his native tongue or we submit also in English.

Galerog ties and chains his fallen captives and calls out Cana and Koneko to help escort these fallen while he looks deeper into the forest. At first her lovers didn't like the idea of him scouting by himself, but Galerog assured them he'll be alright and both lovers leave.

Galerog had the guns the fallen drop and gave him to help him in his search for the remaining renegades. Galerog soon stumbles upon a camp site that was empty and a few decayed skeletons were seen with their remaining rotting flesh still being fed to the hungry flies that wanted their fill of their dirty bounty.

Galerog sees a stone with a carved star on the surface of a slab stone that was clean and pristine on the surface and noticed a familiar name that he knew well "damn it Crowlias followers" as Galerog had his gun held high to defend himself from any incoming fallen. The wind picks up fast and blows hard. Galerog struggles to keep his footing but barely flys away if not for his quick thinking of using a wooden spear he picked up from a fallen and stab it in the ground.

The torrent wind calms down and Galerog soon felt an evil presence behind him fro the slab stone and draw his rifle only for the rifle to jam. Galerog saw a man in black robe that reached all the way to only show his feet which were boots, his face hidden by the hood, and his eyes shined bright red.

Galerog guessed and knew and played his part "you're Crowlias right?" he said without a care. Crowlias chuckles "yes how did you know?" he asked the hunter "it wasn't really hard to piece things together" he emotionlessly said and preformed a jutsu **"Cosmic Style: Darkness Weakening" **as a pink mist weakens the dark lord "uhuhhh" he grunts in pain "i already told my lovers to go away because i sensed you after the little fight i had" Galerog had him right on the spot.

Crowlias had weakened since the universe had every cult member of his army hunted down and taken down which resulted in his mojo drained "now why have you attack the human when you know they hold the balance to the universe?" Galerog scolding the god.

The god didn't answer until he regained his last bit of strength as he fades away "A powerful entity threatened me to attack" he said as he groans in pain. Galerog was now pissed that Crowlias wasn't the main threat but he thought he was lying "why should believe you?" he asked the dying god "what if I told you that Morgoth was the one who told me to distract you from the real threat at hand?" Crowlias told him and perishes in ashes.

Galerog now had a problem. The world was once again threatened by an old evil seeking the universe and its inhabitants of its freedom. Galerog runs back home to Rias to report the news he received and to all of the other allies of the incoming threat.

(Ria's base)

Rias was just finishing her paperwork with the House of Effron leader when Galerog barges in the doorway while panting hard "what is it Galerog?" Rias asked Galerog with worry "I found Crowlias and killed him" Galerog told surprising Rias and the leader of the Effron Fallen "that's good news" she yelped in joy but notice Galerog's unchanged expression "but he was being told by another dark lord" he said with a bit of fear.

Rias now scared and asked him "who?" in a tone where her peerage was also scared as they listened to Galerog "Morgoth" he said and Koneko hugged him on the left and Cana patting his back on the right.

Everyone now alarmed and had one thing to do now that an ancient evil had awakened "we need to summon everyone of this dark lord" Rias said and got her phone to call other allies "hey Ajei we got a new war coming to the universe" she said and with a smile knowing that the universe was in fact needed its greatest protectors.

**Chapter 2: Hero's, Allies, and Lords**

Ajei, Sakura, Oryox, and Tsume were inside the meeting room in the United States United Nations base waiting for the others to come at the summit. Minutes later, Galerog and Rias's peerage come in and seat next to Ajei's side "hello Ajei" Akeno flirted to Ajei who smiles obliviously to her crush on the guy "its good to see you again" Ajei said and hugged her while they sat. Galerog hugs Sakura "my dear Sakura! how's your love life with Ajei?" Galerog teased the pinkette "baka" she said and happily hugged her savior.

They all sit down and another group comes in the room. Ruby and her team combined with Jaune sit to Ajei's left side of his seats "wow can't say this room is clean and all" Weiss said and sat herself down while Nora wondered around the room popping in and out of places that an ordinary human would question physics and life.

Ren facepalms himself at her eccentric friends madness "she's quite the handful isn't she?" Rias asked Ren who nods "yeah she can be unpredictable at times" Ren complimented to her friend. Blake was talking to Ajei and Sakura "so you two are married?" she asked with a curious tone "yeah she and i just recently did after a little war in her realm" Ajei said and noticed Blake's cat ears twitch slightly "you jealous?" Ajei teased her "wha-no!" she yelled at him and Sakura teased her more "it's ok if you're in love with my hubby" she called Ajei at the end with a nickname.

Blake shakes her head and shrugs their comments away from her head and couldn't help but blush thinking about Ajei "but do i like Ajei that way?" Blake questioned herself remembering how she and Ajei interacted after she had her little nightmare.

(flashback: afternoon after her nightmare)

Blake was walking around the camp as she observed Ajei's army talking, working, and training. She admired the young troops for their determination, will, and their weaponry being better than her worlds weapons combined. She wasn't looking when a wooden pole was about to hit her face when a big burley hand stops it from hitting the side of her face.

Blake sees a big man with big hands blocking the pole that was about to knock her out "watch it lads!" the big man scolds the two people who were carrying the pole "sorry General Haicha" the young man apologized to Blake who nods and they leave immediately "my apologies for their incompetency" he said and bowed "it's no big deal. It would've been my fault anyways for not watching where I was going" she said making the general not happy.

"oh but we must make the women feel like it wasn't their fault " he said and left "wait!" she yelled getting the generals attention "yes?" he asked "thank you" she said and the general nods and continues with her walk.

Blake soon sees Ajei sitting in a bench near the gate "Ajei? what are you sitting here for?" Blake asked Ajei who smiles "oh just relaxing here and thinking of the situation with the worlds colliding into each other" Ajei chuckled at the end.

Blake sits by him and looked at the stunning view of the mountains "wow its no wonder you picked this site as your camp" Blake amazed by the beauty of the landscape "yeah once I had cleared the threats all over the US of my domain, I moved here to relax and to still keep the humans under control if they tried anything funny around the world" Ajei explained his reason for moving here in Iowa.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for Ajei since he sort of a way went through a hard kid life when people called him weird and dumb due to his shortcomings and flaws but here he was ending a war of races here on this realm where the humans were put in their place "sounds like you kept yourself busy keeping the humans from revolting" Blake complimented Ajei "oh uh thank you Blake" Ajei thanked her and was embarrassed since he blushed at the end.

Blake also blushed slightly to not have Ajei notice her blushing "you know i'm a faunus and yet you don't treat me like a person of abomination and respect me like a normal human being" she said and made herself sad "hey now just cause you're a faunus doesn't mean i shall treat you like a monster but treat you like one of my precious people" Ajei said and wrap an arm around her, making the cat faunus blush at his touch "we Belo's aren't going to live a long life when we are in war, we will always die for the univeres and its inhabitants from falling into the hands of evil and will give our freedom to the many who have yet a taste of freedom the moment they are born" Ajei talking patriotic about his species war against the people who try to take over the universe and the people.

Blake was moved by his patriotic speech that she decide to put a hand on Ajei's free hand. Ajei takes this and holds her hand "I promise you that the universe will learn to get over the fact that we must be working together to build a better future for everyone so that they can feel the joy in life" Ajei said and she tightened her grip. She stared at Ajei's brown orbs as Ajei stared at Blake's amber eyes as she was drawn somehow to Ajei's eyes since he was kind of cute to Blake's professional opinion if she chose to date him.

"woah woah woah woah woah woah wait a minute! Don't tell me that these 2 OC characters whom someone in the reviews said it may waste everyone's time are going to have a harem of their own collection here in the story huh? cause if it is then I have a propos-" the Narrator talked interrupting the story and chibi Ajei hit the Narrator so hard that he had died from the punch "oh um...can someone take this body out of here and cancel any candidates for the Narrator" chibi Ajei notice that the Narrator is dead and a few chibi fallen take the dead body away and chibi Ajei looks at the viewers "ok sorry for the interruption here but lets get back to the story alright? ok" chibi Ajei apologized ane vanished continuing the story.

Blake then suddenly purred while cuddling Ajei "did you just purr Blake?" Ajei shocked but not surprised that she purred like a cat. Blake tried to find an excuse to cover her embarrassment "wha-no I just hummed because I liked your warmth that emits from your body" she said and got up from Ajei.

Ajei was liking the situation but let Blake have her way "oh well but i've got to admit, you felt soft when you laid down on my chest" Ajei said and both walked but stared at each other the entire time.

(present)

Blake blushed and spaced out that Sakura decided to leave the topic at that but kept a grin in her face. Night Raid appears and gets themselves seated to while Ajei sees Najenda put her head on Toulgma's shoulder lovingly. Ajei went to Toulgma with a question "are you and Najenda dating?" he asked his friend "why yes my old friend. She and i started dating a couple of months ago" Toulgma told his friend just as he kissed Najenda in the lips making Ajei feel happy for Toulgma "I congratulate you and Najenda for your loving relationship" Ajei said to him "why thank you General" Toulgma thanked his General and waited for the meeting to begin.

(45 minutes later)

The meeting summit starts with the US as always stat the meeting "the meeting to decide to whether we should get ourselves involved on some sort of incoming fight against this Morgoth, we would like for the Belo's to explain a small brief of this dark lord" the US representative said and Ajei got up to speak "Morgoth long time ago was a dark soldier fanatic within the darknesses armies at the time when humanity was just a spring chicken when it was invaded by them. Your human ancestors didn't stand a chance until we Belo's came in and fought alongside with your people and died for you. Many loves were lost to the conflict and we never put humanity to extinction since your kind is the balance of the universes powers" Ajei said and sat down while Sakura patted his back "that was a beautiful speech about the universes history" she said kissed his cheek.

The humans were not please for them to show affection in live public broadcast "please Ms. Haruno refrain from showing such affection from public broadcast of this meeting" a British representative reminded Sakura of the rules. Sakura was going to comply when the door was kicked in. A man in a Hokage outfit, eyes of both sides having one side red and one side yellow, and a dead grunt on his shoulder.

He looked angry because he spoke to the human side of the meeting room "how dare you say that to Ms. Haruno!? we are a race that doesn't give a damn about anything but other people's freedoms being interfered by you people. You taken away everything away from us. The things we worked so hard to achieve were taken away by you in wars. You don't have the right to tell us to not show love. Love is something that should never be thrown away like a toy and to be cherished forever!" the man yelled to them.

The humans smirked at him with mockery since they were higher positions to whoever is this man's current job "and who are you to say such words to us high officials?" a Chinese official spoke in Chinese and his translator translated his words for the man. The man laughed and removed his hat "i'm Naruhan, The Yellow Flash Demon of The Hidden Leaf Village" Naruhan introduced himself much to everyones gasps and muttering.

The once brave officials now cower in fear since they heard of Naruhan. The US representative was not happy that his fellow allies were in fear of this one man "he's just one man!" he said but the fear never left their faces as one yelled back at him "you idiot! he's the universes deadliest hitman vigilante to ever walk the earth. He's killed millions of criminals, terrorists, and humans for the past 90 years since the Uzumaki Perishing's and we made the universe in ruins, he has killed numerous people with his pistol alone and is an emotionless killer!" a French representative yelled and Naruhan corrected the man with a bit of new detail "I say this because I myself am in love with an individual named Cinder Fall" Naruhan confessed.

The side of Ajei's was shocked except Ruby's faction. They knew Naruhan was dating their worlds deadliest maiden and criminal ever. Ajei knew Cinder personally because she almost killed Pyrrha but thanks to Naruhan intervene to her would be death and beaten Cinder to a duel. She made a deal with him on a date and when they did, they both realized they had something in common.

They both lose their special someones in their life. Cinder then quit the life of a criminal to live and love with Naruhan who was the last of the Uzumakian loyalist and a secret lover of Kushina Uzumaki whom Minato aka the Fourth Hokage knew this and let him like his wife as long as he doesn't take her from him.

Naruhan complies and stayed loyal to them but when they died, Naruhan became a vigilante to kill the ones responsible and to find peace. He kills the ones responsible one by one and when he kills the last one, he didn't find peace but instead felt the urge to hunt more people seeking to harm the innocent. The universe soon recognizes the legends that spread like wildfire and the humans simply fear him since he kills mostly the human soldiers and officials who were corrupted.

Everyone soon stop their assault with words on Sakura and stand down "sorry Mr. Ajei" the US representative apologized and looked down on himself. Ajei nods and continues "we the Belo's will provide protection of this earth since Morgoth has a strong hate for humans. We believe that he will plan to attack the US since its the worlds leading protector of freedom" Ajei explained and pointed a few spots in the US with a map.

The humans nod and agreed to have Ajei presence around the human realm and ended the meeting "this meeting is adjourned" as the meeting ends.

Oryox was holding Tsume's hand when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see Rias and Issei "oh um Ms. Gremory and Mr. Issei, what can i do for you?" Oryox asked the red haired devil and her lover. She was rubbing her arm and began to talk "Ajei filled me in about what happened after you joined the alliance and explained why you changed" Rias looked at Oryox and Issei continued her speech "Orlox's death wasn't your fault. He knew what his path would lead him and he died proud that he found a small measure of peace despite being treated like trash but felt your love for him" Issei said with sincerity.

Oryox was happy to know people started to see his lighter side now that he pleaded to quit the dark lord life "yeah my path was a bad path but i leaned to get over with it" Oryox said and noticed everyone who was allied with was around him "let's start all over again Oryox Darkbourne" and raised her hand "friends?" Rias, Ruby, and Nejenda had their hands out for a handshake.

Oryox teared up and smiled while shaking their hands "friends" Oryox said and for the first time ever in his life, he felt lively again in his heart turned into a loving heart.

**Chapter 3: Remnant's Beauty**

Ajei and Galerog soon visit to Ruby's world after a drag full time of persuading them to have them visit the world of Remnant and to get to know them. Sakura, Tsunade, and Tsume were saying goodbye to their lovers as a portal was made by Rex "be sure to be back as soon as possible" Sakura kissing Ajei in the cheeks and Tsunade was kissing him while her arms wrapped around the neck of Ajei.

Tsume was kissing Oryox with her tongue in his for dominance and Oryox enjoyed the sudden kiss. They soon had to depart for air and he looked at Tsume straight into her loving gaze "that was my first time using my tongue for such a lewd kiss" Oryox blushed deep red "oh well there's more where that came from" Tsume said seductively and Oryox departs his embrace from Tsume.

Ajei and Oryox wave goodbye and Ajei gave Rex a job "watch the village for us please" Ajei asked Rex who nods "yes boss" and Ajei smiles knowing Rex will always get his job done. Ajei and Oryox disappear the portal.

Rex escorted the ladies while Sakura asked Rex a random but specific question about a certain faunus "you think Blake's in love with Ajei?" Sakura curious of Rex's opinion who thinks for a moment "yeah judging from the looks and actions that Blake acted during the meeting makes it seem like she is falling in love with my boss" Rex replied to Sakura who nods in agreement.

(Remnant)

Ajei and Oryox arrive in the world of Remnant in their robes and walked through the ciy of Vale while getting looks from everyone with awe and curiosity of the 2 robed leaders "it appears they anticipated our visit" Oryox putting two and two together of the looks they received and the lack of people asking them.

They walked all the way to Signal Academy which was currently under construction since Ruby explained to Ajei that Cinder attacked the city with the White Fang and Grimm that took down many lives but luckily Naruhan came and beaten many White Fang operatives and rounded up the Grimm to the forest.

Ajei and Oryox soon see a woman and a grey haired professor whom he walks towards them "you two must be Ajei and Oryox Darkbourne" the man said while the woman asked Ajei "what is your last name Ajei?" she wondered as Ajei was hesitant "well um my last name is complicated but i chose to go with Haruno since i'm married to Sakura Haruno" Ajei officially called himself a Haruno clan member.

The woman liked his response and shook his hands "well Mr. Haruno welcome to Signal Academy. I'm Glynda Goodwitch and this is-" but Oryox interrupts her "professor Ozpin" Oryox said and Glynda looks at Oryox "you must be Oryox, the ex-lord of darkness" she said and Oryox shrugs the comment "now now Glynda, we must refrain from fuming an argument from breaking out" Ozpin advised Glynda.

Glynda nods and silences herself "well if you two could just follow me and we'll make arrangements sorted out" Ozpin walking with Ajei and Oryox while Glynda kept a close eye on Oryox who didn't seemed to mind since he wants the universes trust.

(inside Ozpin's office)

Ozpin was sitting in his chair drinking coffee from his mug and looked at Ajei and Oryox sat themselves down and they ate only cookies. Ozpin looks closer to Oryox's eyes "you have silver eyes like one of my students has" Ozpin creepily said and Oryox knew who he what he was talking about "ah Ruby. The young red hooded girl that i briefly talked to in the meeting. She's a kind girl Mr. Ozpin" Oryox said and Ozpin smiled "yes she's a smart cookie when it comes to weapons" Ozpin complimented to his own student.

Glynda was looking at Ajei and like his robe attire. It was close to a tuxedo suit (like the suit from PUBG mobile game outfit) with the robe reaching down to his feet. The collar of the robe was pointy and folded. A few guns and swords were on his back. His hat was a fedora but showed his face which she found quite cute to look at. Glynda finds her composure and spoke "you're by far the serious looking teen i've ever seen" she said and liked what Ajei was wearing.

Ajei thanked Glynda for her comment "Ruby has told me about you and so far, i find you very beautiful for a teacher at your age and oh sorry for judging for your age. That was unkind of me to mention the word age to you since talking about age is as impolite as being rude to any guest" Ajei complimented back and Glynda blushed a little and shrug it off "thank you but please your flirting won't affect me" she said but failed mentally on the inside "he's quite the flirter" she said in her head.

Ajei and Oryox finished their own chats with Ozpin and Glynda and went to explore the on going constructed school academy. They analyzed the building with awe as people were busy and fixing the school to its former glory. Oryox noticed Ajei thinking and decided to tease him a bit "i get the feeling that Glynda has feelings for you Ajei" Oryox gleefully said and made Ajei stutter "wha-what me and Glynda together? ha in your dreams Oryox" Ajei scoffs and replied back to Oryox.

Oryox laughs with him when they were tackled into the ground by a blur and see Nora cuddling her head between the two of them "hey Nora what was that for Nora?!" Oryox asked surprisingly to Nora. She giggles and gets up while pulling the two boys "I was just walking by until i saw you two outside while i was just wandering around the academy" she explained.

Ajei and Oryox wanted to know how she was wandering around the under construction academy but decided not to question her antics and her eccentric behavior "ok Nora lead the way" Ajei asked Nora to lead them to Ruby. She leads them to the dorms while hopping. Ajei and Oryox arrive to the dorm rooms to reveal the two teams Ajei knew too well "hello laddies and lassies!" Oryox yelled jolly good loud. Ruby ran to Ajei and Oryox into a 3 person embrace "oh you're here guys!" Ruby yelled and smiled at them.

Oryox smiled and said "yeah we came to visit our cute red hooded friend" Oryox calling the young huntress cute making her team shocked and Ruby blushed from his comment. Ajei seated himself on Blakes spot while Oryox sat with Ren and Pyrrha to talk about his current life "how's your life Oryox?" Pyrrha asked Oryox with eagerness to know how Oryox was doing in his life "oh nothing new just helping Ajei look for Morgoth and his cultists, but his cults and himself are hard to find since they know this sort of cat and mouse game" Oryox said and Ren asked him one question "did you found someone special in your life?" as Oryox was smiling to his question.

Ren and Pyrrha were confused as to why he was smiling "yeah i do have someone special close to my melting heart" Oryox said as he pulled out a picture of him and Tsume putting each others arms on their shoulders while Oryox in the picture was smirking happily and Tsume puckering to the picture. Ren and Pyrrha were looking at his picture while wondering how he found his special someone when Oryox knew the looks on their faces of curiousity.

"she and i at first spend time eating out and talking to each other when i started to feel such intense love to Tsume since she was the first person since a long time to show me that life is much more than power and fame that i sought after my parents died" Oryox poured out his love for Tsume.

They had their hands on Oryox for comfort "life is such a beautiful thing when people come together and live a meaningful life" Oryox thought and accepted their comfort.

Ajei was talking to Blake and Weiss about his fame "so you own a large military force and company that works with the supernatural?" Weiss intrigued by Ajei's company that handles the hunting and extermination of monsters baed on Galerog's teachings of hunting the supernatural.

"yeah since the monster populace is way too much to the point where they are harming the people just about their day and they have to see these sort of things" Ajei having a mix of excitement and joy that he enjoys this sort of work "i get what you mean Ajei. You don't like the fact where the government would take forever to even take the best course of action and by the time they tackle an issue, The innocent are dead or worst traumatized" Blake understanding Ajei's reason to help people without jurisdiction.

Ajei looks at Blake with mesmerization towards the cat faunus since bright colors is what Ajei loved in women because it brings in the beauty of different species and that he adores Blake since she and her kind had always been discriminated but Ajei and Galerog made a series of threats to the rich to treat all people equality and Ajei had sent Naruhan to root out all the racists out of the face of the universe.

Remnants population eventually treats each other after a series of restoring order in the discriminant world of Remnant and soon Naruhan fell in love with Cinder Fall and she joined in his gang of vigilantes in their eternal quest to cleanse the sins of humanity's filth they stained upon the universe of its innocence. Ajei then realized that Weiss was waving her hand in front of his face.

Weiss saw the whole staring between the two and decided to break it up "hey hello earth to Ajei" Weiss waited for an answer "oh uh yeah Weiss?" Ajei asked dumbfounded by Weiss and his gazing problem. Blake looks away and blushes since she also stared at Ajei's eyes for too long and realized she was blushing "so um Blake how's life in the huntress way?" Ajei asked Blake and she answers to make the situation less as awkward as it needs to be.

Blake pauses herself in order to regain her focus on the conversation "its all right. I mean people are trying to get back up to their feet and many are still traumatized from all the death and destruction the White Fang and Grimm that invaded the city but other than that we're all ok" Blake admitted to the situation of the city. Ajei nods and soon went to get a drink "i'll be right back" Ajei told the two girls and left the dorm.

Weiss asked Blake about what happened between the two "Blake be honest, what's your relationship between you and Ajei?" and Blake again went on the defensive on her relationship with Ajei "there's nothing between me and Ajei" she explained and Weiss was not liking her reply but pretended to not sound and look like she was happy for her answer she received "ok Blake i was just wondering if you and him were liking each other cause if you two do, then i'll have no problem if you do end up being one of Ajei's lovers" Weiss said and left also "where you going Weiss?" asked Blake with a bit of wonder.

"I'll be right back. I'll be in the bathroom" she half lied to her plan to talk with Ajei. Blake glares at her for a second before she shrugs it off obliviously to Weiss's plan. Weiss walks away and rushes to find Ajei around the academy. She ran around like a madwoman since she wanted answers to her question on Ajei and Blake's relationship between the two.

She was about to give up when she finally sees Ajei filling up his cup and runs to him. She pants out of exhaustion and looks at Ajei "something wrong Weiss?" Ajei asked and she glares at him "are you and Blake in a relationship Ajei?" she asked making a few bystanders and Ajei shocked to her asking like that out of the open in public let alone coming from the mouth of a very powerful family's daughter question. Ajei looks around and drags her with a cup of juice at hand "where did you get the idea Weiss?" Ajei asked half yelled.

Weiss again glared at him "is she or is she not in a relationship with you Ajei!?" she yelled at him and had a bit of blood boiling in her anger "i-well no" Ajei answered but Weiss was not having it "then explain why did you look at Blake like you love or something?" Weiss wanting to break the line between them "Weiss its not that easy to say or do" he replied vaguely and Weiss crossed the line "you love Blake! you and i know it from the get go! you love her so much that you want to take her pain away! i saw that look in your eyes whenever you look at her!" Weiss yelled when Ajei had a angry expression and yelled back at her "ok damnit Weiss wanna know the truth? FINE! I love Blake Belledona!" Ajei yelled and Weiss shocked by his outburst.

Ajei lowers his anger and looks away from Weiss "i always have even though i had Sakura by my side. It's just her life as a kid was messed up that she no confidence in herself and is ashamed being a faunus. It made me want to protect her from everyone and everything. She's incredible and very much like me as we both went through society discriminating us just because what we were made me fell in love with her" Ajei confessed to Weiss.

She had no idea that he felt such feelings to her faunus teammate and that he was willing to defend her "Ajei i...i didn't mean to cross the line like that. Its just i wanted you to know that i have no problem with you being in love with Blake. She could use someone who'll treat her like a human being" she said and hugged Ajei whom held her close to him "I went through the most pain out of all of you guys with violence as my lifestyle while you guys had parents to love you as much and i won't end up like most humans on earth" Ajei swore himself to never be human but still have emotions to be different from a human.

Weiss lets go of the embrace to look at Ajei's eyes "you know Ruby's right. You look so handsome when up close and personal" Weiss complimented to Ajei who had a eyebrow raise up and felt a hand push his neck and felt lips kissing him and found himself kissing the heir of the Schnee company. Weiss kissed him ferociously and with passion as she stops the kiss and had her forehead on his and panted "i always wanted to do that Ajei" Weiss said and let go of Ajei.

Ajei was shocked from her sudden kiss "why?" Ajei asked the heiress "its simple. You and Galerog were so kind to even look for our team and always made ways to make smiles on our faces" Weiss said as both started to walk back to "this doesn't mean we'll be an item. I think my father wouldn't approve of my love to a heir that has a record of being violent" she teased the king "aw i'm hurt Ms. Schnee" Ajei pretended to be hurt from her comment and laughed as they went back to the dorms.

(back in the dorms)

Ajei and Weiss return just in time to see another version of Weiss but a mature version as she had a sword pointed at Oryox. Oryox sees Ajei and Weiss "oh hey guys! you're just in time to see Ms. Winter about to make me a kabab out of me!" Oryox yelled and everyone in the dorms turns to see Ajei and Weiss as they shocked to see them came in together.

Winter walked towards Ajei and had her sword aimed close to his neck. Ajei had sweat running down from his watery forehead the moment he saw Winter Schnee. Winter had a furious on her face "who are you two and why were you with my sister you monster?" Winter not knowing he was Ajei "sis please stop! that's Ajei, the owner of The Supernatural Hunter Corps" she said as Winter had her mouth opened and laid her weapon down and her arm that held her sword go limp.

Winter thinking she had screwed up big time. She had threatened the universes richest and powerful king that could trample her family's company and her military army if he wanted to retaliate back for her stupidity not knowing who he was. She bowed and kneed herself down to show respect "forgive me Mr. Haruno. I didn't recognize your face and thought Oryox here was going to attack here since Mr. Ozpin told me that you and Oryox were here, so please forgive me and punish me as you like to you hearts desire" she yelled and got up and started to strip herself despite team RWBY and team JNPR were present.

Winter was removing her white outfit when Ajei grabbed her arm and looked at her with a blush "please Winter i'm not that type of person to desire even the most despicable desires known to man" Ajei said and motioned her to put her clothes back. She nods and refits her clothes and blushes also from her embarrassing act. Weiss was shocked that her sister would even go far to make it up to the universes leading peacekeeper "me and Weiss were just on our way here after i finished my fill in my cup Ms. Winter" Ajei lied to Weiss older sister.

Winter was calm now that she saw that Ajei was not that kind of businessmen that sought after power and women but only sought to make the world a better place "it's good to know that you and Oryox are not the type of men that get carried away with the number of men and money you all have and yet you spend it on other people other than yourselves" Winter admired Ajei for his kind nature and Oryox's series of raids against scumbags like the human race.

Oryox calmed down his nerves and smiled "glad to know things turned out for the better" Oryox said as Weiss approached her sister "are you having a day off sis?" Weiss asked her sister since she rarely gets home and rest "yes General Ironwood has handled the nomads in the south of here thanks to Ajei's gun supplies we received" Winter thanked Ajei for his donations of guns for their city's weakened defenses "no problem. We all need to show the evil in the world that we are a threat not to be messed with" Ajei boasted against evil.

Oryox chuckled at Ajei as he looked at Oryox "what's so funny Oryox?" Ajei a bit angry since's he's laughing at his remark "wow Ajei i never took you for a king who boasts about the life of a king" Oryox pointing out Ajei's speech. Ajei embarrassed and flustered "shut up idiot!" and grabbed Oryox's collar "take that back Oryox!" Ajei yelled directly to his face "aww isn't it cute ladies that he does care about his personality and fame?" Oryox looked and said to every female in the room.

The ladies giggle and yes including Winter giggled at Ajei's antic. The dorm conversation went well and later into the night Winter had to go back to work. The teams go to bed and snore from their long day. Ajei was the only one wide awake since he and Oryox have the ability to withstand fatigue and exhaustion if needed and decided to take a walk outside the academy to enjoy the view outside.

Ajei grabbed his robe and sword just in case and walked silently out the door unaware that Blake saw him leave and got up and grabbed a jacket to follow Ajei. Oryox even though he was asleep, his mind wasn't for he had an ability to see his surroundings without his eyes open and feel or see everything but lets his astral mind eyes follow the two.

(outside the academy)

Ajei walked around the academy to cool his mind and to feel a bit tired enough to sleep and looked up to the sky to see the shattered moon that the realm was known for. Ajei was lost in the moon that he didn't notice Blake's presence until she was about a quarter inch from laying her hand on Ajei's shoulder and looked at her "oh Blake you're awake. I could've swore i saw you asleep in your bed" Ajei was fidgeting constantly since Blake was here outside the academy with him "well i sort of saw you went out and decided to see if you needed company" Blake started to blush since she knew that lying would be pointless.

Ajei chuckled and rubbed his neck looking at her "yeah i could use some company for a bit" Ajei being honest about being lonely. Blake sat down with him and looked at the moon "its beautiful tonight huh?" Blake asked Ajei after seeing Ajei looking at the moon "yeah the moon is always a majestic light in the night" Ajei spoke poetically. Blake smiled at his soft side despite him being brutal at times like when Blake was taken by fallen when Oryox was still not remorseful at the time.

(flashback: a month before Orlox's death)

Blake was kidnapped by fallen after her team were ambushed during their covert ops against Oryox's forces and were attacked by a fallen clan aligned with Oryox and was tied up with a gag in her mouth to silence her "sir should we be even kidnapping women at this point sir?" a fallen soldier asked his superior about his orders. The captain shouted at him "do not question me boy! we were ordered to get this faunus girl for the dark lord for questioning of her race boy!" he yelled making his lower soldier cower and bow his head "i'm sorry my captain. I'm just concerned about the girl and that her allies would come guns blazing at us and i would hate to see you die captain" he said and still bowed.

The captain held Blake's chin to examine her cat ears "hm never have i ever seen such beautiful fine specimen of a woman despite having animal features like your faunus kind" he said and Blake shake her head to rid of the fallen captains hand and fingers. He flinches and backhand slaps her. Blake grunts before he decided to show her a lesson "someone ought to teach you manners woman" as he unbuckles his belt only to hear his soldier gurgle out blood as he sees a sword plunged through his lower body and is tossed aside.

Ajei is seen with bloody clothes, duel wielding swords at hand, his eyes shined bright red of a sharingan, and his face was of fury and hate. The fallen captain shook in fear as he back away from him and Blake and kneel down "please please-" but Ajei plunges a blade through his body. Ajei growls and looked at the fallen's eyes and continued to stab him to death until he lets him slump dead on the bloodied ground that soaked the dirt with crimson seeped into the grass.

Ajei looks to Blake and went to her only for her to flinch from Ajei trying to make physical contact. Ajei realizes and looks at his hands which was shaking hard from seeing such a bloody version of himself. Ajei recedes his sharingan and looks at Blake again "i'm so sorry Blake!" Ajei yelled and hugged her.

Blake hugs him and looks at Ajei's eyes "lets get back shall we?" Ajei asked Blake who nods and both leave the camp with bodies lied dead from Ajei's wrath.

(present)

"Ajei remember what Weiss was angry about?" Blake asked Ajei of the earlier conversation. Ajei looks at her and replied "yeah she was pretty mad about it when she found me earlier as we walked Blake why?" Ajei asked and Blake started her confession "when she talked about me and you may be having a relationship, i reconsidered and thought of our relationship as friends to the point where our actions whenever we interact we act as if we are lovers Ajei" Blake stopped and looked at Ajei. He was surprised but had his face straight and listened to whatever she had to say.

Blake continued her confession "whenever i'm with you, you make feel safe and comforted knowing that you would be willing to be in harms way and would slay many just to be with me even when i was kidnapped by some fallen clan. You showed me that love can transcend beyond any species and that you showed me what love is" she said as she laid her head on his chest. Ajei wraps his arms around her and stared at her with care and love now that she confessed her love for him.

Brown eyes meet amber eyes as Ajei lean closer to her despite being married he went fo the kiss. Blake still was in Ajei's chest and her hands were laid on his chest for support. Their kiss emitted warmth from each other making them feel hot and somewhat lightheaded from the kissing.

This went on for minutes until both seperated their wet lips with fog emiting from their mouths to signify that warm breaths made contact with the cold night. Blake smiled at Ajei and he carried Blake bridal style "ready for bed kitty?" Ajei called Blake "yes master" she said seductively making Ajei blush "master is not necessary a word i would like for you to use" Ajei chuckled and went to bed with Blake.

Oryox's astral form saw the whole thing chuckled "how many does Ajei need to make for before he realizes he has a lot of offsprings born?" he thought and laughed as he disappeared back into his sleeping vessel. Ajei and Blake felt that they didn't want to separate for the night and cuddled together in Ajei's bed. Ajei slept peacefully that night the same as Blake with a faint smile on her face as the who snored lightly.

The world of Remnant shouted its inner beauty within its people as the quiet night went on about its usual average night as the night was the last thing a person could ask before falling into their deep slumber and prayed for a better world and a better day.

**End of Arc 7**

**Authors Note: All anime and any cartoon related characters are owned by their respected owners and I don't use them for my expense and i have no ownership towards any cartoon or anime content. Be aware that this is my first story and i hope this is entertaining to you as much i am right now. Keep reading and write on my friends😄**


	8. Morgoth vs The Allies Arc 8

This story is just for entertainment and just for fun. Criticism is accepted and will will be redeemed polite for being honest with me so please bear with my bad grammar and my bad story telling. Thank you and enjoy my story and write on.

**Chapter 1: The Path of Violence**

In the sunny morning of Remnant, everyone was in their usual wear and prepared to scout around Vale for today. Everyone was ready to go when Ruby yelled "hey where's Ajei and Oryox?" and everyone looked around the small dorm room and both were no present. Ruby was sad and opened the door to reveal both Ajei and Oryox in their own huntsmen outfits.

Ajei wore a Hokage like outfit like Minato would wear, his armor was thin yet strong mithril armor for defense, his pants consisted a series of pockets full of knives and ammo magazines, his face was not closed and very dashing features were shown to them. Oryox wore also a robe but was black with red faint color on the hems of his clothes, swords on his back, a staff at hand, pants that was sort of baggy yet elegant, his face shown his Hyuga like eyes shown to the teams, pouches all around his chest, and his armor was made of steel but infused with his dark craft for protection.

The girls blush from looking at the two boys of their new looks while Ren and Jaune gawked at their outfits. Blake and Weiss blushed looking at Ajei since his wear made him look like a professor who had just trained in the military and was a certified huntsmen. Nora and Yang looked at Oryox shocked because Oryox was different from his mask to his actual face and liked the new him but the black colors could go and replace it with more uplifting colors. Ruby was speechless. She knew Ajei was awesome and all but his choice of clothing made him brought clothing to a whole other level.

Pyrrha saw Oryox with his attire and found it quite mysterious that he looked like from a detective novel book. "uhm Ajei...don't you think you two may be a little too prepared for patrol around town?" Yang asked the two whom smirked "why Yang? can't handle our awesomeness and handsomeness for all of you to handle?" Oryox asked the blonde brawler who was blushing "idiot" Yang insulted him kindly out of her flustered state.

Ajei soon made Ruby to move out for the day to patrol and too see the borders of the towns outside forest.

(outside Vale)

Ajei was with team RWBY on the north of town while Oryox was with team JNPR on the south of town to see if any remaining threats were inhabiting the forests and to avoid their regrouping of their forces to where they can attack again with enough damage to harm the town again.

(Group A: RWBY)

Ajei, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were walking in the forest looking around for any evidence of an army had camped and eventually moved to avoid the contact of civilians. Blake and Weiss looked at Ajei who was looking straight of their path without looking at them. Yang looks at her left to notice a dead fallen on the ground "look" she pointed for Ajei to look at the dead fallen.

The fallen looked barely in his 20's when he was dead as Ajei flipped his dead body to have his back on the ground and his front body facing at the sky. He had various clothes wrapped in his arms, clothes again consisted of animal fur and leather for his attire, helmet was that of a German World War 2 style but the symbol on it was 3 swords and a slash mark on the 3 swords, and had a gun beside him. Ajei felt sorry for the dead person and chanted for his dead body and spoke in fallen language to beg God to grant this man a passage to the green pastures.

Team RWBY watched Ajei as he held the man's hand and put the other hand of his on his cold forehead "be at peace" Ajei said and looked for any identifications for his name and saw his badge "Iakoff, son of Ilidan" and said his name from the badge "Iakoff, son of Ilidan" Ajei finished his prayer and kissed his forehead. The team watch in sadness that the fallen had been prayed upon by someone besides his clan and may have his soul be in peace. A ray of sunshine shined upon the dead body as Ajei got up from his kneeling of the fallen and turned to his team.

Ruby was moved by his performance that he may have gave the dead soul of the fallen a small measure of peace "that was very kind of you to pray for his soul Ajei" Ruby complimented him and Blake approached Ajei and held his hand to comfort him "its ok Blake. He needed to be at peace because he had died proud living his short but meaningful life" Ajei said and looked at Ruby "Ruby get his gear that is only necessary for all of you. As for the clothes well i'll clean them and preform a jutsu on it to make it fit for all of you and don't worry because i can duplicate it again with my powers" Ajei told Ruby to take only the necessary equipment for the patrol.

Ruby nods and asks Weiss for help and went to take any gear from the dead body. Ajei asks Blake and Yang to tell them something. Yang was the first to ask Ajei questions "what is it?" she asked concerned. Ajei looks around before replying her question "we're being watched so i want you two to pretend we are just out looking around in order to make the fallen think we are oblivious to their presence" Ajei said and held his sword.

Blake and Yang stiffened and regained their focus and continued to walk around until they heard an explosion near their position "what was that?!" Weiss asked and yelled. Ajei began to ninja run as the team shocked from his sudden run and ran with him "girls thats where Oryox and Jaune's team are at!" Ajei yelled and gunfire began to erupt as they ran frantically to help them.

(Group B: JNPR)

Oryox's team had started fight a fallen camp and were forced to retaliate back with firepower. Team JNPR were hiding behind the enemy's blown up tank for cover as machine gun fire endlessly barrage the tank making them sitting ducks "if we don't get out of here!, we'll be encircled by the time we move!" Ren yelled because the battle was so loud it was barely hearable for the team "Ren's right you guys! We'll have to move soon or now if we want to push them back!" Jaune agreeing with him.

The team comes to a decision and Pyrrha looks to Oryox "ok did you get tha-" but sees Oryox gone and she peeks behind the tank to see Oryox running towards the enemy "Oryox!" she yelled but Oryox uses his dark style jutsu **"Dark Style: Dark Rasengan!" **Oryox yelled and mashed his orb at the machine gunners position and an explosion knocks the air out of team JNPR and thus the battlefield is silenced with the eerie quiet burned field with flames crackling around the area.

Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren wake up from their concussion from the blast and saw the damage of the forest. Many fallen were scattered around along with a few limbs lying around with fresh blood trail to somewhere else. They follow the bloodied trail and saw more fallen dead laid everywhere in ways that was way too brutal to die. Jaune was the first to see the most disturbing scene he had ever seen since being chased by Grimm.

The group saw Oryox fighting a few remaining fallen with his clothes tattered and blood was drenched in his white skin (American skin tone color) and was feral towards them. A fallen stabbed Oryox in the lower rib causing Oryox to roar violently and broke the half of the spear while the pointed end of the spear still impaled in his body.

Oryox slashes the mans face before slashing again in his enemy's chest killing him. A second one tried to stab him in the back but Oryox catches his hand before he could even pierce his back and Oryox took the blade and stabbed the man directly to himself. Oryox sensed a gun cocking and ready to fire, so he uses the man as a shield as the would perfect shot ruined it by shooting his own friend. Oryox throws the body at the fallen who tried to kill him and impales his arms directly to the dead man he threw and to the shooter.

The fallen gasp and look in horror as Oryox had black mist and fire surrounding him as he looked "who's next?" Oryox asked when a yelp was heard. The fallen and Oryox look st the team as the two boys were being held at gunpoint and the two females were held hostage from behind. The fallen who were holding them had lust in their eyes as one of them began to reach for Nora's bosom and she started to tear up. The other had his hands in Pyrrha's spot where no man shall touch and Pyrrha was tearing up as well.

Oryox began again to boil in rage because he may have had a bad reputation of being evil but he had set up boundaries for himself when it came to ladies and hated seeing women being used for pleasure. He roars again but this time his wings sprouted to reality as his wings got the attention both his team and his enemies who now saw his dark wings.

Oryox's wings were jet black wings that looked sharp around the edges of his wings and shined from the sun and his eyes were now both of one side of one side red and one side purple for his two eyes with flames emitting from the edge of his eyes. The fallen draw their guns and aimed at him and fired. Oryox was showered with hails upon hails of bullets as it tore through his flesh and some even stayed inside upon contact of his body.

Oryox straightened himself and the bullets that were lodged inside his body came out and his gunshot wounds began to close up fast and Oryox cracked his neck "MY TURN!" Oryox said as he used his eyes **"Mind Style: Mind Break Paralysis Justu!"** Oryox said and the fallen found themselves having their arms move by themselves without them making their arms move. They tried and tried with all of their will until their own arms made their guns aim at the bottom of their jaws and began to tear up.

Oryox smirked sadistically and taunted them "I'LL SEE YOU IN OBLIVION!" he said and snapped his finger. The fallen pulled their own triggers and screams of pain were shouted in the air as they were cut off because they shot themselves and blew themselves up. Oryox then reverted back to normal and began to pant heavily from his usage of chakra.

He turns to the fallen holding the team hostage and teleported in front of them "you shouldn't done that" he said and took down all of them. Oryox checks on the girls but not before cutting the ropes from Jaune and Ren "hey Nora Pyrrha are you both alright?" he asked and was tackled by both of them. They thanked him and cried on him for saving them from their filthy hands. Oryox rubbed both their backs and held them as the boys look in relief that Oryox managed to hold his dark side from being too violent.

Team RWBY arrive to the scene and looked at team JNPR and the scattered bodies and Ajei looked at the damage "Oryox. You used your dark form haven't you?" Ajei asked concerned. Oryox nods and Nora explained him what happened "the fallen were hold us hostage and touched us in ways we didn't want to be touched and Oryox went berserk from it and killed those fallen over there" Nora pointed to the fallen who were under the mind break jutsu from Oryox and continued her explanation "he then knocked out these fallen here and just barely restrained his dark form from spurting out aura from him" Nora finished and suddenly became cheerful despite her close potential rape.

Ajei had a sweat tear anime style ran down his head and asked Ren "is she always this cheerful?" While Ren nod nonchalantly from her attitude. Team RWBY went to comfort the other team and Ajei went to Oryox for he had questions in his head "what the heavens stars would the fallen just stay in separate groups and not regroup?" Ajei asked Oryox as he looked around "yeah you make a good point fallen don't just sit and move at the same time. They usually regroup the moment they retreat from a battle" Oryox replied back.

"Yes and fallen don't kill their own kin unless they broke an oath or law and mark them with paint to signify a specific crime" Ajei told Oryox about his earlier scouting. Oryox shocked when Ajei told him new information "what do you mean painting them with a specific crime?" Oryox wondered "a fallen judge must always paint a dead fallen after their execution to tell any fallen to know what crime that fallen committed and had died for" Ajei explaining a fallen culture.

The two teams approach them and were now asking questions "why are the fallen becoming unruly towards us?" Weiss asked disgustingly while the others nod and were waiting for an answer "there may be some fallen clans that refused the new alliance and still break the Golden Rules" Ajei said a little loudly to his statement. Everyone except Oryox were not aware that even the fallen have rules since the fallen were seen as a race of nomads and bandits that roam around the universe and don't usually seem a race that would make rules but make bizarre ones.

"What do you mean the Golden rule? what's the Golden Rules?" Ruby asked with confusion. Ajei and Oryox look at each other and nod "the Golden Rules is a set of laws made by the powerful fallen clans long ago to create peace and to survive the evolving world we live in" Ajei stopped for anyone to catch every information he said "what are the laws of this Golden Rule?" Pyrrha asked sternly and Ajei continued "the rules are:

1\. No physical contact with any sort of civilization unless it's necessary for the situation.

2\. No killing of civilian or local populace unless they done wrong to the fallen clans.

3\. No pillaging, looting, and raiding.

4\. No taking any civilians unless they wish to join or to dine with others. All are welcome.

5\. No government within the clans.

6\. A fallen must pledge their life to protect the fallen lifestyle.

7\. No brothels or places for women to be used for pleasure.

and number 8 is..." Ajei stopped not wanting to say the word to every female member of the teams and Yang asked without knowing how scary the eighth law was "what's so bad about number 8?" Yang asked not caring.

Oryox spoke grimly and said the last rule "law number 8 is Never ever take a woman or women for pleasure, never use them for other fallen clans, and never rape women" as everyone was shivering from what he said "i never thought the fallen would ban their use of women, but what happens if they break the rules of this Golden Rule?" Weiss asked.

Ajei stated the last fact "the first 4 would send a fallen to jail or to be put on trial to decide the fate of the individual but the last 4 laws would immediately result in the fallen to be executed straight up no warning and end their life" Ajei finished and picked up a fallen flag. It had a eagle biting down a snake from the body while snake bit the eagle on its chest and a human eye in the middle of the two animals "Snakgle Clan" Oryox said and got everyone's attention.

"This clan came in Remnant long ago in before the Great War of yours long ago" Oryox said and noticed the groups tiredness including Ajei "how about this? we return back to Vale and just relax for the rest of our time while i have my commander Raliax do the job?" Oryox asked the group who nods and teleported the group back home.

After they left, two companions walk around the burned forest and one of the figures pick up a fallen by the collar and smells him "heh dead" and throws the deceased fallen "he's onto us my lord" the figure said and the other chuckled evilly. He had armor of a knight with robes of black and grey, his gear consisted a mix of modern and medieval style, and his face was blocked by the hood of his cloak but his eyes were yellow with the colors of the sun "i know we need Galdra to handle Oryox since he was the one who made a deal with him" he said with a evil malice voice.

His partner picks up a sword and examines it and scoffs "these fallen don't have any decency to perfect their blade craft Lord Morgoth" he said and Morgoth sensed a pack of Oryox's men approach "we best be leaving Seth" Morgoth said and summoned a few underlings who few have guns "yes my lord Morgoth" as both disappeared and the undrrlings open fire upon the group of Oryox followers. Gunfire is only heard in the lonely parts of the forest while the city is too busy to hear such clash.

**Chapter 2: Rest and Message**

Oryox had comforted Pyrrha and Nora as they fell asleep from their beds and he fixed their blankets to prevent them from getting cold for the night. Ajei was with his lovers in his bed with Blake cuddling to the left while Weiss on the right "i can't believe you fell in love with him first Blake, but i got his kiss first" she teased and Blake glared at her but Ajei calmed the situation down "now now girls i promised you both to love you both equally so please refrain from fight my snow angel and my black beautiful cat" Ajei made the two girls blush.

They get up and got ready for today. Ajei wore his usual robe he wore during yesterdays clash with fallen rebels, Blake wore her clothes with her arms skin shown and Weiss wore her usual white clothes and skirt "you know you do look like a snow angel Weiss snd Blake i like your bold approach to seduce me" Ajei commented both of them and both punched his shoulders for that "idiot" Blake and Weiss said just as the door was knocked.

Ajei opens the door and see Oryox's right hand man Raliax who wore golden armor mixed with black breastplate, gauntlet, and helmet. His eyes were vivid green like Pyrrha as he looked nervous. Ajei waited and asked him "yes Raliax?" Ajei waited again "uh yes lord Ajei uh can i talk to you for a second?" he asked as he was nervous after seeing the two girls. Ajei looks to Blake and Weiss who were also looking at Ajei but went back to their dress up.

"ok" Ajei said and got out of the dorm and closed the door "what is it Raliax?" he asked a bit angry since he and the teams were going to have an outing "my group had a clash with Morgoth's forces when my men went to clean and cover the forest" Raliax told Ajei about the incident "when?" Ajei asked "just as you and my lord left, he had his men scour the forest and tried to cover their evidence" Raliax said with worry "i'll have my men start pouring in when it comes to that commander Raliax" Ajei said and he decided to break the ice about his nervousness.

"ok Raliax you don't need to worry about me just worry about the war ok?" Ajei asked sincerely to Raliax who salutes and leaves. Ajei sees him go and eventually went back to the dorm. The girls get up and looked concerned "what did Oryox's commander had to say?" Blake asked Ajei about his conversation.

Weiss had her hand on Ajei's shoulder "Oryox's men were caught in a clash yesterday" Ajei told them "what how?" Weiss asked "somehow Morgoth was involved in the incident because Oryox's men took a dead enemy and are examining it right now" Ajei now not wanting to ruin this day's outing "but lets just enjoy a few days worth of rest and leave it to Oryox since the body is a dark user" as Ajei and the two girls went to Ruby and the others for todays plan.

(somewhere in the academy)

Oryox wore a doctors clothing except he didn't wear a mask to protect his mouth and his eyes leaving him exposed to any blood to get in his mouth "ok Ozpin and Glynda i would like for the both of you to not freak out ok?" Oryox asked them as he had his hands on both Ozpin and Glynda's forehead, making them feel comforted. Ozpin felt at peace as did Glynda "what did you do to us Oryox?" Ozpin not liking the feeling "i casted a spell and jutsu to protect you from this dead body from harming you" Oryox spoke like he knew what to do.

Glynda raised a brow and questioned him "from what exactly Oryox? he's confirmed dead by your men" she said and Oryox shakes his head "yes he's dead alright Ms. Glynda, but his dead body still has residual dark energy and his blood becomes poisonous to any living thing and will kill an individual that has come to contact just from the blood touching any form of skin or any entrances to the inside of the body" Oryox said while dissecting the dead body to open it.

The dead follower's inside was grotesque to say the least as Oryox took the heart and examined the content. The heart was oozing out bluish blood from the stem where the blood would have traveled in and were pumped onto other stems of the heart. Ozpin was shocked of how disgusting it looked and Glynda almost threw up but regained her stance form her throwing up and straightened up when Oryox said "you can throw up you know" Oryox said deadpanned.

Glynda runs to a nearby dumpster and vomited her stomach out and she coughs hoarsly. Ozpin gives her a cup of water and dear she drank it like she never drank water ever. She clears her throat to continue observing Oryox and the body "please continue" she said and Oryox nods and cuts the heart to see the insides of the heart which had a dark crystal inside the heart and was emitting dark mist and the three adults heard whispers coming from it.

Ozpin and Glynda now prepared their weapons "what's that muttering?" Ozpin asked and readied his weapon "its Dark Enochian language chanting to keep the soul of this followers soul intact to the darkness" Oryox said and held it to his hand "why are you touching it bare handed?!" Glynda scolded Oryox but he tries to crush it when a violent mist breaks the crystal and it revealed a holographic Morgoth staring at the trio adults and Glynda tried to fire a bolt at him but since he was a holographic, it was usless.

Ozpin asks the holographic Morgoth "why are you here in the universe now and why would you want to end humanity if you are dead?" as Morgoth cackles evilly "i may be dead but my other me is out there causing as much chaos and will resurrect me to end the humans once and for all!" Morgoth yelled and looked at Oryox "look at you pathetic seedling of a Belo. Its such a shame a dark lord like you had turned good after your mere servant died by your actions" Morgoth spoke down to him.

Oryox gritted his teeth hard towards this dark lord "the mere servant you're referring to is my metaphorical son Orlox. He was more than just a servant but as a son i never had" Oryox said in anger while Ozpin and Glynda were hearing him and were surprised he never referred his servant but a person he considered family "ha son like you'll ever become a good figure for man" Morgoth not a bit moved from his speech.

Oryox then secretly casted a jutsu behind his back with his left hand while the hand itself was becoming a mini orb **"eat this then** **Heaven Style: Blood Orb Blast!"** Oryox yelled and mashed his orb at the holographic Morgoth as it roared in pain and slowly vanished after Oryox step away slowly and takes a breath from his usage of a heaven style jutsu.

Glynda crouches down to help Oryox get up from his exhaustion "what kind of power was that Oryox if you don't mind me asking?" while giving him a cup of water and Oryox took a deep breath before speaking "that was a heaven style jutsu i used. It's the type of jutsu i wouldn't use since i'm a dark user but since i summited myself to the light, i can use light and heaven styles as i wish" Oryox activating his eyes to check if any minor damage was done to everything in his body.

Ozpin looked to the table where the body had once been before disappearing "what happens to the soul after the crystal is broken?" Ozpin fascinated with the enemy's culture of the soul "the soul of a dark follower would either be in the empty, purgatory, or hell if so god decides" Oryox telling him that the souls go to theses dark realms to rest and wait to be released or to wreak havoc on earth.

Oryox leads them away and told them to rest for the day and said that he would take care of the mess. Oryox cleans up the mess and orders his servants outside the door "have Raliax come to me and tell him i request his presence at once" Oryox ordered and the messenger walks to find Raliax. Oryox walks with the other servant to his room snd to think about what just happened in his attempt to find out about Morgoth's servants.

(Vale)

Ajei was hanging out with Team RWBY and JNPR at a cafe to relax and hopefully forget the incident about the girls who were touched and the clash. Ajei unusually ate only a couple of pizza and a couple of cookies Ruby made and the company of teens were enjoying the peace right now "it's quite nice to take in the beauty of the city once a while" Weiss complimented to the city "yeah its nice to see people working together and make their peace within each other" Pyrrha agreeing with the Schnee heiress.

Ruby was talking to Yang about other stuff and Blake well was busy cuddling with Ajei's shoulder. Nora was rambling to Ren about her relationship with him and Jaune was talking to Pyrrha about his skills. Ajei was enjoying the chocolate drink he ordered and observed the crowd but couldn't help but shake off the feeling that they were being watched.

Ajei planned inside his head after noticing a few men in hooded clothed robes who were looking at them for a while "girls i'm just gonna go to the bathroom ok?" Ajei told the teams as they nod and he went inside the cafe to get to the bathroom. Ajei takes a quick nature call and whistles just as the robed men go inside the bathroom and took their own privacy's.

Ajei finishes his nature call and washes his hand still whistling. Ajei observed the mens movements. They didn't shake nervously but were professionally holding their nervousness "huh must be professionals then. Morgoth's got himself some veterans in his ranks" Ajei thought and carefully went to the bathroom exit.

Ajei is suddenly blocked by a shadow to the door "well i guess i have no choce but to fight you all to the death isn't it?" Ajei asked the robed men who only growled in anger. Ajei takes this as a yes and thought "they're not only professionals but people who don't speak" as Ajei prepared his hidden dagger "come and get me" Ajei taunted the robed enemy's and they charged at him, tackling him to the wall.

Ajei grunts and stabs one of them in the spinal cord and pushes him off of him. The other 3 look at him with anger without their face showing. Ajei casts a jutsu **"Light Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!" **Ajei then shined light upon the dark menace and the 3 screech in horror of the light and almost all of them died. The last one managed to survive the light jutsu and threw kunai's at him.

Ajei dodges them and almost didn't see the paper bomb on the kunai "damn it is he trying to blow up the place?!" Ajei thought and used a barrier spell to take in the blast. The man growls in dissatisfaction to his failure to blow up a cafe. Ajei charges at the man but he blocks his body with his arms before Ajei could but he didn't know about Ajei's quick improvising to certain situation and slide across the floor.

The man's feet is hit by Ajei's after he slides on the floor and he slit the mans throat midair. The man twitches in pain and Ajei decided to put him out of his misery. Ajei point his daggers pointy edge and plunged the robed man's body, making him stop twitching and had his eyes wide open and breathed his last air.

Ajei looked at the mess he made and he an idea in mind since he didn't want his outing to be ruined, so he opens up a portal through his jutsu and drags the bodies through the hole as Ajei cleaned up any blood residue and made the bathroom spotless. Ajei then close the portal and washed his hands again to make sure he didn't have dirty hands. Ajei snaps his fingers and his clothes were once again clean "now that's more like it" and left the bathroom.

Ajei returns to the group and the group looks at him "what took you so long?" Weiss asked as if he was gone for a while "i was talking to a few chaps and ended it in Ajei style" Ajei smirked and the group was confused "ok?" Weiss decided not to continue the topic.

The group eventually pays their lunch and went to the docks to watch the sun go down and relax to remember to enjoy life once a while "ah isn't wonderful to see the sun go down guys?" Ajei asked the teams as they nod in agreement "yes but not as much as we enjoy you and Oryox's company" Pyrrha said and earned a smirk from Ajei himself "what?" she asked and received her answer "sounds like you enjoy Oryox's more Ms. Nikos" Ajei teased the spartan like huntress.

She blushes and punches Ajei lightly "you wish Ajei! i just respect him because he has completely changed his dark ways" Pyrrha said and looked away. Ajei shrugs her comment "ok if you say so Pyrrha" Ajei cuddling with Blake and Weiss lovingly. The group relaxes and enjoyed their day unaware that Oryox's best spy was watching them from a distance away "lord Oryox, our clients are enjoying their outing. What should i do next my lord?" he asked his lord on his earphone "just keep an eye on my friends especially Ajei Larex" Oryox ordered Larex to continue his job.

Larex chuckles and ends his call and continued to watching the group while having an interest in a certain orange haired girl that he looked at the most "that's Nora huh? guess i have a lot of social practicing to do" as he looks at the group and continues until they leave the harbor and he still spy over them.

**Chapter 3: The Dark Mist of Hell**

Galerog was resting in the couch with Koneko in a early afternoon while Cana and Xenovia went with Rias on a trip around town. Galerog slowly began to wake up and got up while keeping Koneko from waking up and laid her body correctly. Galerog grabs a cup of water and looks at the window to see the beauty of the city and the sky when he got a phone call from his phone.

Galerog grabs his phone from his pocket and answered it "yes Rias?" Galerog said and waited for a reply "hello Galerog can you come here in town? we have something we want to show you something that is of your knowledge" Rias asked for assistance of his expertise. Galerog looks to Koneko who's still asleep and was worried that she would be left alone "don't worry Irina and Kiba will keep her company while you're handling this case" Rias assured the hunter "ok i'm on my way" Galerog answered her calling for help.

Galerog got his equipment ready and his guns ready. Galerog walks to the door and leaves the building.

(around town)

Galerog arrived in town to where Rias was waiting for them inside a building "Galerog so glad you made it" Rias hugged Galerog "yeah town's traffic was not that big so that's a start of making my career easier" Galerog jokingly said to Rias while she giggles "yeah traffic here in town isn't always that busy at this time" Rias said while looking at a dead body that she asked for Galerog "so this is what you called me for Rias?" Galerog asked as he felt two sets of arms wrapped around his own arms.

He looks to see Xenovia and Cana hug him lovingly and kissed his cheeks "hey dears" Galerog said to his lovers and kissed them back "we're glad to have you here dearie" Cana said flirting with him. Rias ahems the trio group to regain their focus. Galerog regains his focus and examined the body "the slashes are made by a person" Galerog said to Rias "what makes you say that?" Rias thinking otherwise.

Galerog looks closer to the slash marks and notices a shard from a blade or some sharp weapon. He picks it from the flesh and showed Rias the shard "no monster in my career has ever have metal finger nails before and only humans and Belos are the only species that can build blades" Galerog said and saw another shard on the wound "yes but people nowadays make blades in todays society" Rias stating the obvious but Galerog denies this and tells her "this shard is from a Morgul Blade craft" Galerog said and got his pistol ready.

Rias readies her magic after Galerog got his gun out. Xenovia and Cana had their weapons ready "what is it?" Rias not seeing or sensing anything "i sense Morgul's here" Galerog said and went to a corner and dragged a fallen looking fella out of his hiding spot.

The skinny and timid fallen had a google oh his forehead which was cracked, his clothes were made up of scrapes of cloth and a ripped scarf on his neck, his mask was a fallen standard issued mask of the weaker fallen, and he was shaking with vigor and fear on his eyes.

Rias sees this fallens current state and decided to go easy on him "hello there young man. What's a young man like you spying on a guy and a couple of pretty ladies like us? were you planning to rob little pretty ladies in their vulnerable moment?" Rias teased the fallen who shakes his head in a panic "no i was juat wandering around town madam" he said and bowed his head. Galerog noticed he had no symbol on him "whats a fallen like you wandering around town and has no symbom on his shoulder guard armor?" Galerog said and he narrowed his eyes to the fallen.

Xenovia places a hand on Galerog's chest and calms down. Cana crouches down to the fallen and helps him as the young fallen tells Galerog "i quited my father's clan because he saw me as a weak and fragile warrior to add to his little conflict with the Salagormo Clan in Europe" he spoke and Galerog rose an eyebrow "the Salagormo Clan? i thought that clan had an agreement with the Golden Rules" Galerog finding this as a fluke news.

The fallen shakes his head in disagreement "my clan The Samera Clan has been at war with them since 1920 due to an argument between if either side rule the other and talked about making their clans isolationists" he said and hung his head low. Galerog wrote his words down in his paper and let Rias take care of the rest and leaves but turns to him one last time "what's your name kid?" Galerog asking one more time "uh its Kilum" he said simply not to make Galerog wait for an answer.

Rias nods to him slowly and Galerog leaves but with Cana going with him to escort him home "that went well then expected Ms. Gremory" Kilum said and breathed in relief. Rias giggles at Kilum who is confused by her laughing "what's funny Ms. Gremory?" Kilum asked kindly "its just you look so innocent and cute when you call me Ms. Gremory but please call me Rias if you don't mind" she asked kindly to Kilum who nods "yes Rias from this point on i'll be your shield for you to use whenever you desire" Kilum said and bowed to the heiress who smiles "then i shall knight you Kilum as my pawn of my peerage" Rias knighted Kilum and his back sprang black bat wings out of him "i guess i'm a fallen/demon now Rias" Kilum said and Rias smiles "yes now lets go before anyone sees our wings" Rias said and they leave along with Xenovia who was ranting herself.

(Rias home)

Everyone attended Rias because she called for a meeting to welcome Kilum to the peerage. Everyone stared at the fallen with intrigue and curiosity since unlike most of the fallen are buff like men and Kilum looked like a weak version of a fallen offsprings "uhm Kilum-kun what are you exactly?" Asia asked looking at his clothes "he's a fallen called Dregs. They are essentially weak and skinnier than the average built for war kind of fallen but are revered in speed and efficient at assassinations" Galerog told Asia.

Issei spoke after Galerog finishes his explanation "so he's agile and a fallen trained for assassinating and other duties that require speed and precision of completing a task given to them" Issei amazed that even the most skinny ones are used within the fallen "yeah not to mention that my garbage of a father kicked me out of the clan for not being strong like him" Kilim said with disgust.

The angel duo Xenovia and Irina gasp in shock "you were abandoned by your own kin?" Irina asked Kilum who looked away and had his arms crossed on his chest "yeah my father was too proud to even think most of the time that he had earned the name Kilax the thoughtless and made often the worst choices for the clan for years" Kilum said without a care "and you're ok being banished from your only clan and family?" Xenovia said and was feeling sorry for Kilum.

Kilum smiled and looked at Xenovia "i was scared when i was banished but when i was surviving in the outside world of my clan, i enjoyed being alone and that life is not always serving forever" Kilum said and Rias gave Kilum some clothes "you should probably change your clothes because you're one of us now Kilum" Rias said and held his cheek of his mask. When Rias touched the mask of Kilum's, she looked at his eyes which shined like a shad of sapphire shined upon a light reflecting on his eyes. Rias continued to touch his cheek more like a mother showing such affection to her own son and wanted to make him comforted.

Everyone was feeling sorry for the fallen because he had to fend for himself and had to adapt without his father at his side "don't worry Kilum we won't be like your father and we'll make sure you have a great life here" Kiba swore to him to make his life meaningful to live. Kilum bows and kneels down "if this is how i shall repay you all for accepting me within your ranks, i shall abandon my old life to yours-" he pledged just as Galerog burst in the doors breathing frantically "what is it Galerog?" Rias worried for Galerog "Morgoth's followers are attacking the school we all attend to and as we speak they are slaughtering the local police force" Galerog spoke after he recovered from his deprived air from his lungs.

Rias and her peerage were given no choice but to drive them off while exposing their wings but Galerog said to them to make them focused "i can cast a spell to make everyone forget this after the battle so don't worry about them seeing you later" Galerog smirked and readied his gear to attack and defend the school from Morgoth's forces. They run all the way to the academy hoping many lives were not taken.

(At the school)

Many students got away from the attack while a few were unfortunate to be taken and the girls were the most caught since the school was known for having a lot of females in the school ground. A brown haired girl wuth nice curves along with her cute pink haired friend were being pinned on the ground by Morgoth's followers. They had the most sickening grins ever know as the man on top of the brown haired girl was held by the others "we are so going to enjoy this" as the man was preparing his pants to be down when a gunshot erupts and penetrates the mans fleshy head and kills him.

The other men look around only to meet the same fate. Burst of gunfire kill the men and the girls who were held hostage went to come close to each other scared. A loud crowd of footsteps are heard and they see a teen boy along with some familiar faces whom they knew since they see them in school but see wings on them and the one who came there first kneeled down to the brown haired girl and asked her "miss, are you alright?" he asked and she hugged the life out him.

she cried on him and thanked him. The shadows that covered his face reveal to be Galerog when she looks to her savior and knew he was "G-Galerog-senpai?!" she yelled at him. Galerog chuckles "yes we are here to defeat the enemy" he said as the girls look at Rias and her peerage's wings "uh yeah Murayama about those wings you're seeing" Galerog said and explained the whole thing and Rias approaches Galerog "did they promise to keep this a secret Galerog?" Galerog was shocked that Rias didn't try to make Galerog persuade him to wipe the memory's of the girls but complied anyways "yes they promised" Galerog said as screams emit around the school.

The group looks to each other ready to fight my loves and friends?" Galerog asked and they nod knowing the risk of the enemy winning this fight "ok charge!" Galerog yelled and they charge at the school grounds further and wiping out entiire forces of them and for hours it was tense for a while and unaware a servant was pissed that the allies manage to wipe out many of his lords forces "damn boss is not going to be happy" he said and disappeared.

The battle was soon ended with all of the Morgoth's forces dead and the public was notified aboutnthe upcoming conflict that is yet to come. The entire universe is ready for Morgoth as Ajei and Oryox have their forces ready across the universe and Galerog and his devil company ready for another round of a battle. Morgoth is seen on a balcony and smirks "the battle for the throne of the universe begins" he said and cackles and laughs hysterically as armies of armies march to Morgoth, the Son of Darkness.

**End of Arc 7 **


	9. War for The Throne Arc 9

**Chapter 1: The Gathering of Many Allies**

Ajei and Oryox soon had themselves ready in secret while their friends are fast asleep as the sun slowly sets and they decided to avoid breaking their innocence from being lost any further and planned to return to the forest with a handful of Oryox loyalist's with him as protection from anyone threatening to kill them. Ajei wore his armor that he wore in the battle in Detroit months earlier and Oryox wore a robe with no hood but had a secret armor underneath his clothing.

They both go outside with Oryox's followers were sitting down and got up when they were present "men rifles up and eyes on front lads!" a soldier yelled amongst the men getting up and the sounds of objects shuffling on the ground. Ajei cleared his throat and spoke to the silent platoon "we are going back to the area where a mysterious man and his underlings attack a squad of researchers of Oryox and they fled as a few of them were killed by the clash. The mission: we must push back the enemy! They were spotted in the forest a few miles away from this academy and as we speak they are marching" Ajei said and urged the men to be serious.

Oryox asked of his men of the mission "the enemy is large and have great equipment meant for one purpose and that is to destroy an entire kingdom to its knees. Our job is to destroy these weapons and in the end try to take as much enemy lives as we can" Oryox said but a few men were discouraged where one questioned him "Oryox my lord but we here alone in this platoon are only 150 men with only 110 people of the 150 people here are armed and the other remaining number of men have no guns but spells" he said and was concerned about the weaponry they had.

Oryox was not worried and smiled "exactly the 40 soldiers who are not armed are experts of jutsu's and spells that are capable of devastating their forces of Morgoth and hit him where he never knew what hit him" Oryox mocked the dark lord which a few men laughed at his mocking. Ajej raised his saber and pointed to their route "Operation Infiltration Wolves is a go!" Ajei shouted and the men march to the forest.

(on top of the academy: Ozpin's office)

Ozpin was looking at the small platoon that Ajei and Oryox went as Glynda came in with a piece of paper containing the picture of the army that Morgoth had sent to destroy Vale "Ajei and Oryox are walking into a trap" Glynda said with unease that the two leaders were fighting a large quantity of men against only 150 vs thousands of men but Ozpin had faith in both of them "you don't have to worry about that. I have a secret force of fallen hiding from there watching over them and to help them if the time ever calls for them to have some assistance" Ozpin said and took a sip of his coffee and called someone on his scroll "yes General Ironwood. Prepare your robot platoon. Ajei and Oryox are meeting the enemy at the forest" Ozpin said and hung up.

(in the forest)

Ajei and Oryox walked slowly to enemy territory and tip toed their way to the peaceful forest and looked around for any snipers or the camp itself "how many are these weapons do they have strong enough to destroy Vale?" a soldier asked and Oryox replied to him with seriousness "they have 6 rams for breaking down large doors, 3 heavy cannons that can destroy an entire block for each shell shot, and have one nuke to trigger at the academy" Oryox said and a couple of men gasp "damn" and "what" were the comments of many men amongst their ranks.

Ajei didn't like the idea of using nukes on cities since it kills many people and would result in other nations and universes making their own nuclear arms arsenal so he was more than happy to get rid of the bombs "we will stop them men just believe in yourselves" Ajei said and advised the men as they crossed many miles unaware another force of the allies were watching them a couple of kilometers away from them.

Oryox was looking around when his enhanced ears picked up a large bundle of footsteps were rumbling in his ear. Oryox motions the men to crouch and look around. Oryox makes a few hand signs and chants **"Nature Style: Deep Forest Breath of Death!" **Oryox chanted and a green bog of fog goes towards the enemy he spots who are a river away from them.

The enemy were exposed to being spotted and noticed a bog overtakes them and coughs and chocking are constantly being heard by the small Allied Forces as they watched the scene unfold. One by one many of the enemy group dropped like bugs and they soon subside their coughs and laid dead.

Ajei and the army march to the other side of the river and looked at them "these are the enemies all right" a soldier said and took dead soldiers rifle as an extra while another one looted a dead corpse of its equipment. Ajei and Oryox soon got the men moving again.

Hours later, they see the enemy marching and saw the siege equipment. Ajei motioned Oryox's men to start their rocket launchers at them enemy. 6 men equipped with RPG's readied and pointed their rockets at the siege equipment "ready?" Oryox said and the 6 nod. Oryox raised his arm for a signal to fire "aim?" Oryox said to make sure the platoon had their aims pointed properly at the siege weapons "fire!" Oryox yelled and they fired their rockets.

The rockets whiz in the air and blow up a huge portions of the enemy where a lot of men go flying in the air screaming and landed in the ground either dead or hurt. The enemy scrambles and fires randomly everywhere missing the small platoon of Oryox and Ajei. Ajei signals fire to the platoon and soon they hail bullets on the disarrayed men as they still scramble for cover and some notice the group and fired at them.

Ajei and Oryox began to lose a few men from the gunfire they are caught in and continued to fire "hold this point lads!" Ajei yelled and fired also with his rifle.

(2 hours later)

Ajei and Oryox had only 70 men left as they ran and hide behind trees and rocks to kill a few men who chased them and ran again to avoid being encircled or get caught. Ajei and Oryox were running together along with a few soldiers who were providing cover fire for them but they get killed moments later. Ajei and Oryox run fast when Ajei was shot in the right in the leg. Ajei winches in pain from his wound. Oryox grabs him and hung his left arm to his shoulders "come on Ajei just hold on!" Oryox yelled at Ajei as he limps painfully.

(another 2 hours later)

The group is scattered and only a few are left as Ajei and Oryox hid behind a rock hiding without drawing any of the enemy to their spot "damn it" Oryox cursed and draw his new gun's magazine and Ajei was still winching in pain. Oryox stops his reloading and decided to use his potions but Ajei grabs Oryox's hand "use your jutsu Oryox to heal my leg" Ajei suggested while Oryox wide eyed "i swore to never use dark magic" Oryox said sadly but Ajei tells him wisely "you just don't believe in yourself and just let the darkness tell you otherwise Oryox. Use your magic for good" Ajei said and winched again.

Oryox surprised of Ajei's wisdom and used his powers to heal Ajei but instead of the black aura or mist emitting from his hand the usual was replaced with white mist circling around the gunshot wound was immediately healed up. Ajei was speechless from Oryox's aura and decided not to talk to him about it and was smiling mentally on the inside for Oryox's change of aura.

Oryox returns to his rifle and fully loaded his gun and looked around before Oryox told Ajei that they needed to move. Ajei gets up without any pain whatsoever and both sneaked behind enemy lines and taking out a few unsuspecting men along the way to clear a path.

(somewhere in the forest)

A few of Oryox's men were walking around foolishly and loudly calling for their leaders "damn it boys" one said with despair "oh this is not good" another clamored with disappointment "not good" a soldier said hoping for their commanders "we are screwed!" the second clamored again and a shot abrupt their little dismay and the group saw a small group of Morgoth troops "ah did the rabbit fell in the hole?" he mockingly asked the scared servants out of their wits. The enemy group laughs and snicker at the defenseless men.

"how about we put these rabbit back in their place shall we guys?" the leader asked his men as they point their rifles towards them. The servants had no choice but to draw their guns also in retaliation "you know you're outnumbered right?" the leader still showing no pity "well it's either live hard, die young or die too late" the scared soldier said and cocked his rifle.

The men snicker again and were about to pull triggers when a roar from above was heard. Both sides look up to see Yang diving down and punch the ground making a crater and the Morgoth soldier were flying in all directions before Yang's eyes turn from red to lilac purple eyes.

The men bowed and said her name in a formal way "Ms. Long" the soldier flinched and twitched at the presence of the huntress. Yang turns to the group of Oryox's men "hey uh guys where's Oryox and Ajei?" Yang asked noticing their absence "we don't know we got separated from our lords. Ms. Long where's your reinforcements?" another shy soldier asked when the rest of team RWBY and JNPR appear behind her "oh its so good to see you sir's and ma'am's" the soldiers again bow down.

Ruby crouches down to the leader of the rescued group and asked the same thing when her older sister told her what they told her "they decided to not tell you girls the mission since Oryox and Ajei didn't want you to be back in the flames of violence my ladies and lords" the soldier said and cocked his gun.

Blake and Weiss were saddened that Ajei didn't tell them but understood his reasoning. Pyrrha and Nora weren't sure why Oryox would not tell them but soon understood his reasoning as the Oryox troops led them deep into enemy territory.

(back to Ajei and Oryox)

Ajei and Oryox were sneaking almost close to the safe point of the forest when a bullet hit Oryox in the head and got back up to reveal Oryox fine because his camouflaged skinned helmet was removed from his forehead "hide here" Ajei said and they looked around the forest "damn where is that little snake?" Oryox said and crawled slowly to open his guns tripods to pin on the ground and look for the sniper firing at them.

Another shot whizzes through the air and makes a scratch mark on Ajei's cheek. Ajei frozen for a moment and realized when he used his pointy and middle fingers to touch the bleeding scratch wound. Ajei shrugs it off and continued to look for the sniper. Silence was in the air as the birds chirps were the only noise beside's slow breaths of Ajei and Oryox scouted around the trees. Ajei was close to using infrared scope when he noticed a glimmer of light reflection kilometers away from him and looked at his scope.

Ajei sees a Morgoth soldier with a camo uniform looking at Oryox and he reacted fast and shot the soldier in the chest. He falls down and Oryox walks to the dead soldier and shot him twice "freaking amateurs" Oryox said and spat on him. Ajei looks around because Oryox fired his gun impulsively "you fired your gun when it was unnecessary to do so Oryox" Ajei scolded him due to his behavior.

Oryox then apologized and they run away hoping to get away from the advancing dark horde. Ajei sees a large group of fallen in front of them and thought they were working for Morgoth and both decided to sneak when a woman called to them "Ajei! Oryox!" Ajei and Oryox stood still and looked to see Glynda waving and they run towards the woman.

Glynda sees them and held Ajei's cheek to comfort him and see both of their wounds "what happened to the platoon?" she asked worryingly "we destroyed the siege equipment and some of their forces but we got scattered when they chased us. Most lives were lost but i'm not sure if any are left Ms. Glynda" Ajei informed the teacher and Oryox looked back to the forest "Ms. Glynda please don't tell me that Ruby and the others are here?" Oryox hoping that they weren't here.

Glynda closed her eyes and said to Oryox with sad news "they came here after they heard you and Ajei went to the forest here and came here with General Ironwood-" but Ajei interrupts her "wait General Ironwood is here?" Ajei asked concerned 'yes he's currently engaging forces a few kilometers here-" but Ajei starts to run and Oryox had worry and angst "what's wrong Oryox?" Glynda asked him and he looked at her like he ran over a cat.

"Morgoth has a larger force then we've anticipated" Oryox said and ran. Glynda stood for a moment before ordering the fallen army that had swore to serve her and made haste to General Ironwood.

(General Ironwood)

He had a hard time even with his robot army which was dropping fast due to the enemy's quick organizing attacks against his forces and Ironwood was firing his gun also in which he had to help the robots to at least take a few hundred men down before retreating. A human soldier runs to him scared "General what are we going to do? we're outnumbered and outgunned!" he shouted when he was shot in the chest and he falls flat on his back. General Ironwood orders his men to retreat when a loud whiz goes overhead over Ironwood before an explosion blows up the enemy as they scream in agony.

Ironwood turns his gun to the back of him as the robots do so and see Ajei, Oryox, and Glynda who had the fallen army follow her "oh thank goodness you came with reinforcements" Ironwood said and Oryox salutes and Ajei bows. Glynda approaches him "where are the girls James?" Glynda asked and James sighs "they went ahead just before these goons appeared out of nowhere" Ironwood said and notice Ajei looking a dead body "what are you looking at Ajei?" Ironwood curiously asked the young king "it appears they have resorted to gurellia warfare" Ajei looked a removed a piece of shoulder guard from the dead soldier.

Glynda and Ironwood looked at him weirdly "what do you think you're doing with that?" Ironwood asked with skepticism in his voice. Ajei shows no face of discontent and showed them the shoulder guard which had dates on it "their armor is weakened from the years this armor has endured without repairs and maintenance to their armor, so you'll have no problem taking out large forces as long as you don't get surrounded by them" Ajei said and slammed the shoulder guard in anger scaring Glynda and Ironwood stood still "do you realize what you done right now?" Ajei asked Ironwood who was lost for words as Ajei glared at the commander.

Ajei scoffed due to the lack for an answer and told him "you just led 2 teams to being surrounded!" Ajei yelled and ran to get to the young hunters and huntresses. They all follow as Ajei was thinking in his head "please be all right" Ajei begged and ran faster.

**Chapter 2: Darkness vs Demons**

Galerog was talking to Rias brother brother about Morgoth's incoming forces that would soon come "Sirzechs, the enemy is moving. They are fixated on destroying the demon factions of this world since they know about the sacred gears and their importance to us" Galerog told Sirzechs to strengthen his forces "but it'll take time Galerog an-" but Galerog interjects him "we still have the fallen group we have after the little scrimmage from a couple of renegade fallen i killed a few weeks ago" Galerog said and hope he'll accept his answer to defend until Sirzech can gather a full force until then "ok how many are we talking about that will lay waste to our world?" he asked.

Galerog took a moment and said to him sadly "everything. The women would be used for their pleasures and the men would be slaves to them until they are dead" Galerog said and pointed a place "which is why i'll meet them here" he pointed to a uncharted forest that was not populated by anyone "why there? there'e absolutely no one there" Sirzechs said and Galerog had known military plans despite him only killing monsters for a living but learned a few military tactics along the way.

"they know that morale matters in the dark forces so they need to rest. I had a few fallen scout around the forests and kept track of them for a week now" Galerog showed a picture of the army that was long that the back part of the army was so small to see and take a close look "how many?" Sirzech asked not expecting to see the picture and to see a large force on the picture "from what i heard from my scouts, i'd say 50,000 men camping right now" Galerog said and was looking at his rifle.

Sirzechs had asked Galerog to leave so that he can think for a moment. Galerog leaves the room and Sirzech's loyal friend Saladra came in from the darkness. He had orange hair that was bright enough to be a bright orange, his armor was a mix of metal and leather, and a purple robe that covered his entire body except his neck "that went well Sirzech's" Saladra said and held his sword hidden in his robe.

"yes, Galerog is dragging himself to death for us" Sirzechs said and was worried that he would be killed if he went to fight "don't worry about Galerog from what i heard from people, he would not be easily killed" Saladra assured the great devil lucifer lord "yes i guess i should believe in him more then" Sirzech saying honestly "whatever happens my lord, i would gladly die for the sake of the Gremory family" Saladra swore him an oath to always die for him.

Sirzech smiles at his cheering in spirits "yes thank you Saladra. You sure bring spirit morale back up every so often" Sirzech said and put his hand on his shoulder "no problem my lord" Saladra saluted and disappeared via shadow. Sirzech fixes his attire before calling Galerog "come in" he said and Galerog came in and stood still "what's your decision Sirzechs?" Galerog eager to start the operation "i have came to a decision and i would like for you to stop them at all cost Galerog" he said and bowed.

Galerog had his arms on his shoulders "please lord Sirzech's. You don't need to bow to me" Galerog telling him and Sirzech got up and looked at him "i'm a hunter doing his job and i intend to fulfill my duty as a hero" Galerog pulls his hands away and got his gear ready "i'll be sure to get rid of the barbarians away" Galerog spoke patriotically and left. Sirzech smiles gleefully and disappeared via magic circle.

(somewhere in the forest with the enemy)

Galerog had arrived in the allied forces frontlines while his lovers were defending the town if any got in the defenses in the frontlines. Galerog walked through the bustling camp as men were prepping for the battle that was to ensue one way or another in his fight. Galerog shouts to the men as he was in the middle of the camp "line up!" Galerog yelled and the men line up and gather around the hunter.

Galerog looks to the young crowd of Belo, Fallen, and some devils that Sirzechs provided after his meeting with him "today you shall prove yourselves right here right now by fighting alongside me and everyone. If you're here for honor, for love, for the universe that birthed you, for money i don't care as long as you fight!" Galerog made a speech to the men who were between 17-32 year olds. The men nod and some shout in agreement "this is the day where we give back the universe who gave us purpose and love, so in return we shall die and give our freedom to the next generation of Belo's and the universes offsprings!" Galerog yelled some more and the army cheered vigorously with swords, spears, knives, axes, and of course guns were held high.

Galerog then got on his horse and led the men for war. The allied forces marched hastily and with hyper energy for the fight since they have now been filled with purpose and meaning to die for the innocent.

(the battlefield)

Galerog soon saw the forces ready to fight against him. Galerog turns his horse to his men who saw the field and were showing no hint of fear nor death "men this is it! are you ready to die for the sake of the universe?!" Galerog asked his men one last time and charged with his horse. The army shouts and screams violently and charged with weapons at hand ready to engage the enemy. Morgoth's forces charges along with a few war beasts dashed through its own masters and the clash of metal to another emits as both sides now were fight in the middle.

Galerog happens to be caught in the middle as he runs in the crowded fighting slashing a mans back and was pushed by a follower of Morgoth with his broad shield. Galerog lands on a enemy as Galerog slits the mans chest and got up. Galerog throws his one sword of his left to a enemy as he was going to impale a fellow soldier with a wooden stake and the sword impales through the mans right arm where the elbow was located. The scared soldier got up and impales the injured enemy with his own stake and he grunts before going limp.

The soldier looks at Galerog who nods and continued to slash enemies and the soldier grabbed a soldier from behind and threw him down to the dirty bloodied and impales the man with his dagger.

Men upon men perished as the fight continues on for what seemed like hours. A allied soldier tries to kill him with his axe when his would be dead enemy dodged the edge of the axe and slashed his stomach and his back only to get stabbed through the heart by another allied soldier. An enemy kills a few with his fire spell but his own war beast ate him alive amidst the battle and slaughter of many men. A young man fell on the ground after being pushed from behind and got up only to have his left hand smashed by a large foot of an enemy.

He screams in pain and pierced the bulky enemy's chest as he dies and the soldiers left arm was bleeding and he continued to fight despite him losing a lot of blood. The battle was a stalemate as both sides still fought but both sides were tired and a loud horn interrupt their fighting. The enemy retreats and the allies looked at each other for an answer "there retreating to recover and to rest, so lets clean up the mess" Galerog said and the allied forces started to clean up the dead and weapons around the field.

(in camp)

The camp was filled with injured and dying men were everywhere. The young man who had his hand cut off looked around the camp that filled it with groans and moans of pain as he looked for a nearby doctor. A female doctor sees the man and rushes to him "oh thank goodness you came here. It you bled a couple of more minutes would have you lying on the ground young man" she said and dragged him to sit down.

She put alcohol on the stump of his arm which the left hand used to have. He flinches and gritted his teeth from his amputated hand. She wraps a bandage around it and tells him "the alcohol i put enables it to rebuild a new hand so wait within a month before you remove that bandage boy" she told the boy seriously. The young man nods and gets up "wait the least you can do is rest boy!" she demanded and the man lies down on a bed before succumbing to his tired state.

Galerog walked around camp and told his men "keep an eye out for the enemy!" he yelled over and over again so that the men can keep on guard. Galerog receives a report from a soldier and he was depressed with the casualties today.

Allied Forces:2,200 dead, 6,400 wounded, and 1,200 critically injured.

Morgoth Forces: 6,000 dead, unknown number of wounded, and unknown critically injured.

Galerog only wiped a dent of his forces and a fraction of his forces was dead. A lone soldier goes to Galerog with two cups at hand and spoke to the depressed hunter "here's a cup of water Heneral" he said and called him general in Spanish. Galerog drinks the cup offered to him and felt a bit refreshed "what do you think the enemy is going to do?" he asked Galerog with worry "they'll try to charge again tomorrow so prepare some men for tonight in case if any enemy tries to spy on the camp" Galerog commanded and he gave him back the cup "thanks for the water" Galerog thanked and left to his tent.

(Galerog's tent)

Galerog was looking at the map to see any possible weak spots in the area they are at. Galerog notices in the map where a small crossable river was seen not far from where they camped is an easy route to flank the left side of his camp and ran to a nearby commander.

Galerog ran through the camp to find one of his superiors about the river. He soon reaches a commanders tent and saw him sitting down on his bed "hey um i want you to prepare some men tomorrow in here" Galerog pointed in the map he brought with him "ok General Galerog sir" he saluted and left to gather some men.

Galerog leaves the commanders tent and went back to his tent. He removes his armored attire and laid down his bed and slept through the night worrying about his lovers.

(in town)

Koneko and Xenovia were looking around town to see around town and were worried for Galerog since he's the front seat person to experience the fighting and if he were to fail, The towns defenders would be the ones to take down as many as they could until reinforcements came. "I'm worried about Galerog Xenovia" Koneko said and she had her hands on her chest feeling angst and was comforted by Xenovia "don't worry Galerog is a tough cookie. He can beat the enemy and be in our arms once again" Xenovia said and she was lonely herself.

Koneko nods and yawned "tired?" Xenovia asked and she again nod. They both went back to base and hope to see Galerog in one piece.

The war so far has been a series of stalemates and many lives are killed but the fight would be far from being done as a certain recent revolutionized world would be invaded with savage numbers.

**Chapter 3: The Great Raid of The Invasion**

Toulgma was watching a battle over a hill as his team Night Raid was killing Morgoth's forces after he received a message from Ajei about Morgoth plotting to overwhelm the enemy. Morgoth's forces here were easily defeating the locals since they did just came from a revolt and many were just trying to live their lives and now another war threatens the exact peace Night Raid is seeking.

Toulgma got his half of a force ready "prepare for a n all out charge on the enemy" he said to a local fallen lord who obeys and chants in fallen language saying to his to charge. They shout and ran down the hill to join up with the others in the fighting. Toulgma himself charges with a few swords men at his side and ran fast.

(in the forest)

Night Raid was clearing the forest of hiding followers in the forest. Najenda impales a follower through his chest with a spear to the ground where he laid and kills him and looks around with Leone. Akame, Tatsumi, and Mine were scouting around the burning forest as they encountered groups of men clumped on a spot and slaughtered them. Lubbock, Chelsea, and Sussano mowed down any fleeing men trying to send back the word of their victory "that's the last of them" Lubbock repairing his imperial arms.

Chelsea was busy looking down on a dead allied fallen whose chest were ribbon cut and his face show a petrified expression while she sucked on a lollipop "it's sad to see these fallen die so young" she said to Sussano who puts his hand on her shoulder to comfort her "i'm sure he knew the risks and died proud a free man" Sussano said emotionlessly and closed the fallen's open eyes and mouth to at least look like he had died peacefully.

Toulgma arrives at the field of battle with his militia and a few prisoners "mission accomplished. I have brought ourselves a few prisoners here for us to interrogate" Toulgma walked to Najenda who accepts his embrace and kissed him "ah sweetheart. Its good to feel your embrace once again" he said and Najenda smiles "you just like me for my body" she teased and hugged him.

Lubbock took one of the prisoners and asked him "not the kind of outcome you expected eh?" he asked the clearly mentally defeated follower. Lubbock smirks and punches him with the followers teeth fell on the ground "where's your boss?!" he asked loudly this time. The follower laughs hysterically and turns his neck irregularly and snaps his neck killing him.

The group gasps and Chelseas threw up impulsively from the followers disgusting act of protecting his bosses location "damnit again with these guys alway's killing themselves" Lubnock disappointed in himself to his lack of stopping him from killing himself. Toulgma pats his back "its ok Lubbock. These guys at least shall suffer eternally in Hiembell (Hell version for the Belo's in this fanfiction) and hopefully they do" Toulgma offered him a drink from his flask.

Lubbock takes a long drink before looking at him "really water? i thought it would've been wine Toulgma" Lubbock deadpanned to him due to his choice of a drink "cmon now Lubbock i'm not an alcoholic drinker" Toulgma said and closed his flask. Everyone left the scen but Toulgma's militia cleaned up the mess and returned to the capital.

(Imperial Capital)

Night Raid returns to the capital to report to the newly appointed king by Ajei Saladis, his cousin who accepted this position to restore order within some of the anime universes crime rates to go down. They now are at the presence of him in the throne room.

Saladis had a suit of heavy armor that was strong yet light for his to make some movements fast despite the armor looking like a heavy armor that could slow down the user of the armor. His hair was jet black that was common to every Belo hair color. His eyes shined red Ruby's that shined very bright for a eye color. Last but not least was what made him intimidating like a terrifying warrior from myth because his attire was that of a viking with fur on his shoulders and a large double sided axe that was the size of a spear but a few centimeters short.

"I take it that you and Night Raid has gotten rid of the forces at the north?" Saladis asked and Toulgma as always was humorous "yeah thanks for the royal assistance Saladis" he said with a hint of teasing and sarcasm. Everyone except Saladis who rolled his eyes were laughing from his humor "still the joker you are huh Toulgma?" Saladis asked kindly and sort of liked his humor.

Najenda giggles and hugs Toulgma's arm "yep still the funny clown in the group my lord" she said and cuddled in his arms. Saladis smirked from the romantic scene unfolded for Saladis "ah love its good to be young i guess" he said and had a serious face now "however the enemy has managed to break through the frozen lands and we are desperate to hold that frontline" Saladis handed Toulgma a piece of paper.

Toulgma opens the piece of paper and looked at the paper reading it. He"s shocked to read that the leader of the winning enemy's commander was the legendary dark lord Miergoth, his loyal friend "Miergoth? i thought he was killed years ago by God?" he asked Saladis who shakes his head "unfortunately he used a spell that saved only half of his soul so that he would possess a vessel back when humanity was as young as a chicken" Saladis gave the truth to Toulgma.

Night Raid was confused as to why was this Miergoth was feared "um not to question you guys but who's this Miergoth guy?" Leone asked and Saladis spoke before Toulgma could talk "its more of a she than a he" Saladis gave another truth to the group. Toulgma wide eyed because never in his life has heard a female dark lord "Miergoth is a she?" Toulgma shouted and threw down the piece of paper.

"Seriously guys who's Miergoth?" Tatsumi asked for Leone. Toulgma looks to his friends and took a deep breath "Miergoth was a well a dark lord prodigy of Morgoth after he died when he took the mantles after Oryox died and was banished to the Empty. She took his masters place and gained a large army and created her own nation while keeping her gender from exposing and when she was killed, i guess she used half of her soul to find a suitable vessel so that she can regain more men and hopes to join with her master" Toulgma took a sharp breath from his long explanation to them.

Night Raid now had more understanding of the situation and had determination on their faces "if its a battle she wants then she will get it my lord Saladis" Akame said and drew her sword to swear an oath to him "we shall take this mission and we shall defeat this dark lord or queen whatever you call a female dark lord" Tatsumi said and has his fist half way up and swore as well to accept this task.

Saladis smiled for their acceptance for this task at hand "i have my fallen army ready for you Najenda-san" Saladis said out of respect for the eye patched woman who shakes his hand with hers "see you later lord Saladis" she said and the group leaves. Saladis returns to sit at his throne and waits for their return.

(outside the palace)

Night Raid saw the entire 6,000 strong fallen army set up by Saladis for the upcoming offensive "ok lads i'll say this once...you are free to kill any enemy's of the alliance and the kingdom if you must win for country, glory, love, fame whatnot what i'm asking you is that you shall fight for the new world!" Toulgma shouted and got his army to cheer along with him and the main leaders of the fallen army got on their horses and march to the frontines.

(a few weeks later)

The fallen and Night Raid were entrenched in the snowy trenches they built after they arrive in the frozen lands just as winter had settled in. Various fallen were sitting down keeping themselves warm from the cold blizzard wind that was blowing very fast that could blow a hat away if it could. Men were near fire to keep war and some were eating as certain fallen were on scout duty in case if the enemy dared to attack in this type of weather.

Najenda was inside a underground home near outside whee the fallen were surrounding the building to protect the HQ of the frontlines. Tatsumi, Akame, and Lubbock were cooking for the men outside while Mine was looking at the map with Toulgma and Najenda thinking what to do next with the enemy also settled for the unforgiving weather created by mother nature.

"Toulgma-kun what's the plan after this weather?" Mine asked since she admitted she wanted a bit of more action for her team "we're waiting till morning to check out the conditions outside our defenses" Toulgma said while dragging his index finger across the entire trenchline of their territory. Najenda wasn't happy when he said he was going to leave the safety of the trenches just to check the frontlines "i don't think that's a good idea Toulgma-kun" Najenda said and glared at him.

Toulgma wanted to stay and wait till a few weeks but he wanted to be cautious that the enemy haven't already encircled the frontline and probably would result in failure of the operation "Najenda someone has to check the frontlines to be sure that the enemy isn't crawling here to ambush us when we are at our vulnerable spot" he said and left to check outside to his comrades.

Najenda scoffs at her lover's excuse for not having enough time ever since they came here on the frozen front. Mine left Najenda to her thoughts just as a lone soldier who was helping Akame with something went to the female commander and spoke calmly "please Ms. Najenda try to understand lord Toulgma. He's just wanting to protect us and you from getting killed by the most simplest mistake from ever happening ma'am" he said and bowed when she looked at the youth soldier.

"then why do i get the feeling he's just using this as an excuse for me to be places behind the frontlines?" Najenda asked him "well Miergoth wasn't made famous with just her actions alone but her violence is well known to the universe" he said and looked away. Najenda noticed the drop of his face of its emotions "what kind of violence?" curious of Miergoth's violent reputation "she killed her own commander to take control of her army's weak morale and killed many men with her staff and mace" he said and looked back at her.

Najenda nods and the man smiles before going outside "hey!" she yelled and he turned to her "thank you young boy" she thanked and the boy said "please just call me Als Ms. Najenda" he said and left. She smiled and went to find Toulgma.

(outside)

Toulgma was smoking outside while observing the frontline and was deep in his thoughts when Najenda came from behind and hugged his back "what's you're thinking about?" she asked Toulgma "oh just looking at the beautiful night Najenda" he replied and continued to look at the frontlines. The blizzard had stopped a while ago and the field revealed the snowy but white pristine ground as the two lovers were lying their heads beside each other.

Toulgma then noticed a slight movement a few meters away from him and heard a twig snap. Najenda gets up and looks around but Toulgma saw the movement and fired his holstered gun and a loud grunt in pain roars. Toulgma whistles the alarm and as soon the alarm is ringing, loud waves of gunfire are shot towards Najenda and Toulgma as they hid behind cover.

A loud roar of yelling erupts as the enemy charges ahead only for Toulgma to use a machine gun mounted on a sentry point and fired away the rounds at them. Thanks to the lack of debris for the enemy to hide besides the fluffy snowed bushed many were forced to run back and sure enough Toulgma's army follows him as they chased the enemy to wipe the remaining threat. Najenda looks back to the rest of the fallen troops and commands them to fortify their lines while worrying about Toulgma.

(a few miles away from base)

Toulgma and a handful of fallen followed suit towards the enemy as they fired and threw bombs at them that when they see them cornered, the enemy has surrounded the pursuing group. Toulgma curses himself "damnit we're cornered ourselves. Ironic" he thought and the enemy fired rounds of bullets and rockets at them. Toulgma's men scream in agony and Toulgma was knocked out as he was unconscious while his men suffer from their untimely demise.

(30 minutes later)

The field was a site suited to be called a slaughter. Men were dead and scattered bodies were everywhere as the body of Toulgma was being laid by a dead fallen soldier as he woke up violently and pushed the heavy geared soldier away from him and looked around the field and saw a few patrolling enemy soldiers and ran to a nearby boulder. He felt a swelling pain in his chest but ignored it as he grabbed quietly a rifle from the dead fallen he pushed aside and cocked it.

Toulgma was breathing unevenly as his lungs were still taking in air from the knockout he received from the ambush earlier. He hears the footsteps close and he couldn't wait and fired upon the enemy alerting the other patrols as a beam of light pointed on him and he was being fired at as he ran away. He ran as fast as he was late for a meeting and forced himself to exert his tiredness aside and ran faster while being shot at.

(somewhere in enemy territory)

We see Toulgma panting and vomiting for forcing himself from running too much and he found a canteen of water and drank it desperately and coughed like a dog with the flu. He regains his proper state and realized he's far from his army and his love and knew what he needed to do "i have to return home if it's the last thing i do" he said to himself and ran with the gun at hand ran straight ahead through the territory.

**End of Arc 9**

**FYI Morgoth is my own idea for a dark lord. Sorry for the long wait but i hope you enjoy this chapter thanks.**


	10. All's Fair in Love and War Arc 10

**Chapter 1: The Remnant War**

Ajei and Oryox were running with Ironwood and Glynda as they were rushing to help Team RWBY and JPNR since they could be overwhelmed by the masses of the army "if you hadn't sent reinforcements General Ironwood, she and the other team wouldn't be oblivious to the entire battle" Oryox scolded continuously towards the general "they volunteered to join the fight they'll fend them off" he said but Oryox was boiling mad "yes but Morgoth isn't exactly a player who fights fair and sends a large force on the smaller forces he faces every time" Oryox continued and they stopped.

Ironwood was getting angry and he snapped after being scolded by the ex lord "you know whats funny about you is that say these things but you did these things yourself and murdered innocent people in your entire life!" he yelled and Oryox was pissed decided to flare out his anger **"YES I HAVE DONE THESE THINGS IN THE PAST BUT I'M MAKING UP FOR THE THINGS I DID AND WANT TO HAVE A PEACEFUL LIFE!" **He yelled but Ironwood didn't understand him "why would a dark lord be worried about Ozpin's students anyway?" he asked and that question finally broke Oryox as he emits dark mist from his body and tentacles appeared behind his and his eyes were burning crimson red with anger and his teeth was sharp with metal on them.

Everyone was shocked that he finally cracked since he became an ally to them. Ironwood saw the killing intent in Oryox's eyes and as the dark lord spoke **"you wanna know why i'm so hellbent on saving these girls?! its BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH NORA YOU THICK WOLLOCK AND YOU PIECE OF FLESH AND BONE!"** Oryox then switched his tongue to an ancient language "lasal tor lal noh ah kor dal sin kighi lahi ombra uhlil kir dhi arl salkul wotho kal sandar kin del sar" in a tongue with such dark language that the sky around them turned dark before Oryox regained himself and took a deep breath.

Ironwood soon bowed and lowered his head "i'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to yell at you Mr. Irowood" Oryox apologized and redraw back his dark form from seeping out again "it's my fault Mr. Bloodbourne. I shouldn't have said negative things about your life" Ironwood apologized and bowed as well. They shake hands and eventually returned to their objective to help their allies from falling in enemy hands.

(Ruby's position)

Ruby's team and Jaune's team were tied up and held hostage by enemy fallen who sided with Morgoth who promised land and men when they side with him. The fallen were debating on how to deal with them "why not kill them?" a old fallen asked and the young fallen were not pleased with his verdict "no we can use them for our entertainment and our men" a decrepit young man suggested and again disappointment "are you stupid or something? we are suppose to following the Golden Rules as our ancestors had done to survive" another fallen who was young and had his left side of his hair covered his eyes and his armor was of a nomad.

The fallen had mixed opinions and beliefs about complying to this rule "why should we follow this rule if we're not going to earn anything from it?" the despicable fallen asked the fallen who was sympathetic to the women of Ruby's and Jaune's team "pheh fine i'll take a nap wake me up tomorrow" he said and left along with a few men smirking "just you wait girls i'll save you from them" he said and disappeared.

(inside the prison)

Ruby was trying to persuade a fallen who was standing like a statue on guard "heh like i'll help you escape miss" he said and scoffed. Ruby slump down on the wall against her back and took a deep breath "that went well Ms. Long" a soldier of Oryox said whom surprised everyone "wait how did you-" she was about to ask but the servant told her "i was already here but i used my dark form to conceal myself here since they enhanced the cell here with magic" he said and laid his head on the cold pavement. Yang herself was anxious to get out and beat every fallen here if they decided to touch her sister but decided to wait for her immortal friends and the adults to the rescue.

(night time)

Everyone was asleep in the cell when Nora was the first to notice sounds of swords slashing at the flesh and groans and grunts of pain. She stirs the other awake and waited for the assailant as footsteps down the corridor sound the silent cell and the door soon creaks from its hinge showed the fallen the group saw earlier and refused to let the girls and boys be used for the fallen leaders "why are you here and why is there blood on you?" Nora asked the assailant who basically betrayed his own comrades.

The man snaps the cells lock and opens it and tells them "i'm sorry it took long enough ladies" he apologized out of the blue making the teams confused "sorry for what for imprisoning us well apologies not accepted!" Yang yelled and punched the fallen in the stomach and the fallen hits the wall.

(outside)

A few fallen stand tall guarding outside when a thump shakes from the wall to the guards back and they look in confusion as to what caused the shaking "dude did you cut the cheese?" he said and covered his nose in disgust to his peer "no i didn't Melkron" he protested defensively. His friend didn't believe him and both went back to guarding while Melkron had a cloth covering his mouth and nose.

(back inside the cell)

"oh ah haa ahh wow Yang-san you sure know how to break a rib or two" he said and got up slowly in pain and Yang looked confused "don't call me Yang-san" but the fallen didn't budge "i thought you'd knew me since my eyes are the same eye color" the fallen said and pointed his finger to his eyes which were white. Yang was sure his eyes were not white and were blue when he left and pieced together the real person she knew "Oryox?"

The fallen chuckled and changed his face to his familiar look "Oryox!" Nora yelled and ran to him. Oryox stumbles a few times before he recovers his balance "i heard you guys need a helping hand" Blake and Weiss came towards the dark lord and looked for Ajei "Ajei and the others are at the edges of this town waiting for my signal and oh that reminds me" Oryox almost forgot and went to the cells window and opens it.

Oryox draws his pistol and fired a flare signal green ready for the attack. Everyone looks at Oryox in confusion "get ready to run ladies and gentlemen. It's going to be a bumpy run" he said and smiled gleefully.

(outside the enemy encampment)

Ajei, Glynda, and Ironwood were waiting for the signal along with the fallen army behind them with guns, swords, spears, axes, knives, banners with spear tips, and bombs at hand when a green flare penetrates the black sky and Ajei stood up and raised his sword up high "onward laddies!" he yelled and the entire force charge at the camp with their urge to destroy the entire camp with the inhabitants in it.

Fallen charged at the enemy fallen like sand being poured into a hourglass. Fallen were slaughtering each other as the camp was now on fire while Ajei, Glynda, and Ironwood were running towards the cell Oryox was in and rescuing the 2 young teams.

Glynda saw a fallen stab one fallen behind his back as he dragged him down and threw him on the ground to stab him some more repeatedly. An enemy clashes swords with a fallen as another fallen helped take down the allied fallen to the ground and slashed him quick. A fallen shots down many enemies before himself was blasted by a hail of bullets but somehow managed to stand and threw a grenade that blew up a large mass of enemy fallen with it.

A fallen had a vest full of grenades where the pins were tied to where he could pull a string and all the pins would be removed if he wished so. A large group of fallen were not aware of this and when he got close, he pulled the string to all of his grenade pins being removed and he rolled to the enemy as they saw him and kick him but he got in the middle of the group and exploded himself and taking down many enemy's with his suicide bomb attack.

Glynda and Ironwood were appalled with the violence and ignored them so that they can finish the mission. Ajei bashes the door and sees the team waited for them and what he got was 2 special girls tackled him to the ground and were crying on his chest "about time you came Ajei!" Weiss yelled and scolded Ajei for his late rescue. Ajei smiled and kissed Blake and Weiss "you are forgiven Ajei" Blake said and all got back up.

Oryox coughed to get the lovebirds attention "as much as i want to see this unfold, we have a mission to accomplish Ajei" Oryox reminded Ajei of the current battle "oh right" Ajei said sheepishly and got his sword ready and whistled. A few fallen soldier came and bowed down to him "koran dal commandro?" the fallen leader asked in fallen tongue.

Ajei spoke but in fallen tongue surprisingly "karaki goura kil dorski kalkin karkar kill noj kolin" he said sternly and the handful of fallen waited for them. Ruby was confused but intrigued "what did they say to you and what did you just say?" she asked cutely "oh uh they asked me what do i command them to do and i said to provide us some protection and make sure they won't get past you and your men" Ajei said while walking and sure enough the group leaves the cell.

Oryox and Ajei were walking through the messy battlefield and were protecting the group from anyone. Fallen still were killing each other as the group make it to the edge of the camp as Oryox used a rams horn to signal retreat from the fight. The fallen soon follow and left the battlefield and Oryox stood looking back at the camp and chanted **"Barum kal dolin kailn illian kisar kili bir fir qurm" **Oryox spoke in Black Speech and fireballs fell from the heaven's above and destroyed the camp.

Oryox regains himself and walks along Nora back to Vale in order to recover their energy and to plan the next attack.

(Vale)

The city's was busy since every fallen had to be treated and mended from their battle injuries and wounds as many were needed of medical assistance. Oryox had lost all of his followers he had in battle dead except the follower who was with Team RWBY and JPNR was named Olox whom looked closely resembled to Orlox to Oryox but his eyes were mismatched with one eye amber and the other orange and his face looked so much like his.

Oryox was watching the follower who was sitting down on a table eating his fill. He had a consisted amount of food like sausage, mashed potatoes, bread, and a half sliced steak cooked medium rare and ate it at a regular pace.

Oryox walked to the young reincarnation of Orlox and took a seat across from him "you're Olox?" he asked to the eating follower and he looked at him "yes Lord Oryox. How may i be of service?" he asked obediently like Orlox who was always loyal and very serving of Oryox. Oryox smiled and regained his voice "nothing i just wanted to talk to you so you're the only follower to be captured alive?" Oryox asked Olox "yeah me and the others did our best to take down as man as we could Lord Oryox, but we did however manage to separate a fraction of their forces before General Ironwood and Ms. Glynda's forces took them down as i was captured moments later" Olox said and spoke like a storyteller.

Oryox enjoyed his time with Olox as he told him everything he needed to know like a general telling his king about the war report. Olox and Oryox soon got tired and both decided to rest up for the night and hope for a better day.

Oryox approaches to the hotel where Ruby and the others were sleeping at since they volunteered to help the others and did their best to heal everyone. Oryox went inside the room where the 2 teams were sleeping at and saw everyone fast asleep. Oryox looked at Nora who was sleeping like a cute dog cuddling on a teddy bear. Oryox scooted to Nora and slept on her left side. Nora moved in her sleep when she climbed on top of Oryox but he didn't mind since Oryox was already asleep but held her in place like a teddy bear.

Nora was smiling in her sleep as she stopped moving and both were unaware of each others presence and slept it off through the silent night of Vale as Remnant had survived its first dark lord invasion beside Salem.

**Chapter 2: Dark Lord's First Appearance**

In DXD, Morgoth had arrived from the recently failed attempt to attack Vale and had to shore up the battle in Kuoh after the leader was killed during the battle with Galerog before they retreated. Morgoth was observing his men who were standing straight since their main leader was present "i have came here to support you and everyone to claim this pathetic realm" he said plainly without enthusiasm and his men showed no emotion.

The army soon went back to preparing for another scrimmage at Galerog. Morgoth was with a small force walking in the forest where Galerog's camp was at. He was ready to use his dark powers when they got there and noticed that it was vacant and empty with no life. Morgoth was confused and looked at the platoon leader "didn't you say they were recovering from the last attack?" he asked angrily "sir they were but i don't where the heck are they sir" the leader said to his lord "then you shall pay for your incompetence" Morgoth said and slashed his neck.

The leader was gurgling blood out and fell on his back. The followers look and turn away so that Morgoth doesn't kill them also and looked around wondrously. Morgoth soon felt a odd presence around him and heard multiple clicks and sounds of guns reloaded. Morgoth tried to kill all of them when he only killed only a few of them before Galerog's men fire their machine guns at them and hailed nothing but fire and lead at them.

Morgoth was lucky to use his dark powers to manifest a barrier for himself while his men went to cover behind rocks tress or ditches whatever they could find to hide behind. Gunfire continued for about a minute before they ceased and Morgoth undo his barrier to see his men popping out of their hiding spots and gathered around "damn it they ambushed us" a soldier said and his comrades nod and looked at their leaer "any idea's my lord?" another soldier of Morgoth asked for orders.

Morgoth was not happy that he lost his army to a little attack "we must move to the city" he ordered but his second in command was concerned for his orders and plan "but sir isn't that town defended by devils and fallen?" he asked but flinched when Morgoth raised his sword "don't question me boy!" he yelled to his lower member of the army.

The petrified commander left and gathered his remaining men before they saw smoke erupt from the borders of the city "seems like the others had the same idea my lord" a soldier said deadpanned and Morgoth walked with his men to the city.

(Kuoh)

The gate of the fortified town was being rammed with remnants of Morgoth's main forces as the enemy used ladders on the wall to breach it. A soldier of the city was pulled from his post and fell to the spears below waiting for some blood. A couple of men threw down rocks and debris on the enemy on the ladders as they fell down and a few of their own comrades fell down on their backs from the impact of their falling comrades from the ladder.

Xenovia and Koneko were slaying the ones who got through the ladders below and fought them easily. Xenovia took a double wielded sword that had blades on both ends of the sword hilt and stabbed back and fourth until both men died from the stabbing. Koneko was using her skills to beat many Morgoth followers as possible while she held a rifle thay was bent from hitting so many followers with it. The others were on their way but until then they were both in charge of keeping the enemy from conquering the gate.

Xenovia looks to her surroundings and saw the rest of the defending men perishing quick and fast. A soldier was impaled from behind through the chest as the enemy was smiling sinisterly and pulled his sword from his chest as he falls down to the ground. Another soldier was impaled through the chest but with a spear to his heart killing him. A fallen was stabbed multiple times on his chest and lower stomach as he died from the constant barrage of stabs before he limps but still stabbed the carcass.

Koneko brought Xenovia close to her and ran with her with a few remaining fallen allies as they formed a circle to defend the two devils as the enemy surrounded them. Xenovia snaps from her frozen stare and looked to see the enemy had broken through the gate and were smirking at them as they took the gate. A lone soldier shouts to the chaotic sounds of battle "the first to kill these pathetic devils and fallen will receive a bounty from me!" he promised and the men cheered and charged at them.

Th sound of metals clashing emits and the two devils were forced to stay in the middle while their last defenders were giving their last for them. They both decided to help their weakened men and kill as many as they can. The defenders shouted a roar and continued to defend the gate or whats left of it

A loud clamp of hooves clamp against the ground as the battle stops and saw a large crowd of people. Xenovia and Koneko saw someone among the calvary was their one and only lover Galerog whose attire was torn and bloodied from his last fight with the enemy. Galerog was the first to slash an enemy's back as his men followed and slashed many men down as the footmen encircled the surrounding enemy that were around the defenders.

Xenovia and Koneko roar violently and continued to mow down the enemy before a loud roar stops the fighting. There stood the one and only protege of Oryox, Morgoth himself. He was wearing a jet black armor with his wings spurting out, his mask was conceal only his face with his mouth shown, and his sword was as dark and unholy as it appears to be.

Morgoth was looking at both of the female devils "huh you two are offsprings of my enemy Celestias" he said and Galerog tried to slash at him but Morgoth teleports behind him and slashes Galerog's back but noticed a feeling of hitting a brick like feeling on Galerog's back. Galerog got up and laughed at the dark lords confusion as he smirked and showed him his slashed back **"Rock Style: Harm Bomb!"** Galerog said and blew up. The dust clears to show Galerog ok which made the girls breath in relief that he was ok.

Galerog got his sword ready and smirked again "well well if it isn't the dark lord himself" he taunted the dark lord "well aren't you Galerog, son of Galon" he said and silence took the witnesses to this upcoming battle of a hunter and a evil god. Galerog draws his sword and a hatchet at hand. Morgoth readied his dark sword and looked at Galerog. Both took a deep breath before they dashed to each other and their blades clash and both stared in each others eyes.

If there was one thing the people watching right now, it was to see the battle of the century was about to unfold now.

Galerog and Morgoth were holding their ground as they decided to push each other out and made hand seals **"Heaven Style: Wings of the Iron Fire!" **Galerog yelled and a buch of wings appeared behind Galerog and were shot towards Morgoth who yells **"Dark Style: Shadows of The Snake Protector!"** as a handful of snake like shadows appeared behind him and flew towards the incoming wing attack from Galerog and both exchanged explosions.

Morgoth and Galerog ran towards each other but Morgoth threw a kunai and Galerog threw a grenade. Morgoth scoffs and hits the bomb with ease. Galerog scoffs as well "well boom" he said to himself as another grenade appeared behind Morgoth and landed behind him and detonated blowing Morgoth and made him land to a nearby crowd of soldiers.

Morgoth gets back up and slashes at his own men "don't help me!" he yelled and ran at Galerog who stands still when a blur stops Morgoth in his tracks. Morgoth growls at the person who stopped him. The blur was the vigilante of the universe Naruhan in his Sage outfit and a couple of swords on his back. He had a gun pointed at his forehead.

Naruhan uses his thumb for the back of the gun's cocking mechanism and warned him "this will be the last time i'm being merciful to you Morgoth" he said threateningly and Morgoth scoffed and disappeared. The enemy soon were now scared since Naruhan was at the front of their faces and scrambled away from the city.

The reinforcements arrive and saw the enemy retreated and went on to help the injured. Galerog was on the ground kneeling and looking at the ground panting from the use of a large amount of energy to his attack and the bomb jutsu he used against Oryox "are you ok Galerog?" Naruhan asked Galerog still panting "yeah just a bit tired from the past few days Naruhan" he said and his two lovers came running and tackled him to the ground.

"what took you so long Galerog?" Xenovia said to his left ear and Koneko cuddled to his chest "oh uh just went on a few errands on a couple of friends to give a warm welcome" Galerog sarcastically said to Xenovia "Galerog's a baka" Koneko said jokingly and Galerog smiled and dug deeper to their embrace. Naruhan was smiling at the site when his phone was ringing and he took the call "yes Cinder?" he asked lovingly to his criminal lover "when are you coming home dear? i'm getting quite lonely here without you with me loving you in bed" Cinder said on the phone seductively to Naruhan for his company.

Naruhan chuckles on the phone "yeah i'll be home soon. I just have to clear up a few rounds for a moment before i come back sweetie ok?" Naruhan asked Cinder to be patient while he was killing a few dying servants of Morgoth "ok but please come back soon my love" Cinder begged and said her goodbye to Naruhan as he hanged up "ah man she's quite the flirty criminal lover" Naruhan spoke to himself.

"oh so you're the reason Cinder Fall is no longer the criminal of Remnant anymore" Galerog said from behind him with Xenovia and Koneko were hugging him "yeah she and i fell in in love after she threatened me she would kill everyone if i didn't date with her and we told each other our life from the war and since then we just you know sparked Galerog" Naruhan said sounding cool "Naru-kun are you going back home soon?" Koneko asked as Rias came from behind and held her arm on Naruhan.

Rias smiled as the group was shocked that she was here "R-Rias i've been looking for you" Naruhan said nervously. Rias then ruffled his mixed yellow and red hair "i know Naruhan since you're my other little kouhai" she said teasing him like a little brother "R-Rias please stop you flatter me" Naruhan said and had his hands on his head. Galerog and his lovers decide to leave to their business and rest up along with the surviving men from the battle.

Naruhan left with Rias to the club house. Rias dragged Naruhan to her desk "now then where were we?" she asked Naruhan seductively "wha?-" Naruhan tried to speak but Rias hugged him where his head to her bosom "its been a while since we last seen each other" Rias said and hugged him more "Rias we have the same hair color kind of so technically we are related due to the fact we are distant family friend clan mates" he said bluntly "i know but since you came here during the war, you were the best and most handsomest person i saw compared to Issei but i love him more" she said and Naruhan understood "yeah brother and sister complex for us" Naruhan said while blushing from his face on her bosom.

Rias and Naruhan then stop their embrace and chatted for a few hours and evwntually rested up since Naruhan was always traveling around the universe in his routine killing criminals all the time.

(Morgoth)

He was beyond pissed. He had lost the campaign on DxD and lost most of his men "my lord we still have men in Akame, Remnant, and Fiore to conquer but..." the commander said but lost his words "but?" Morgoth asked his general "Fiore has pushed our forces back and already and we don't have many men to call in but the 9 servants of your-" but Morgoth was choking the man who was angry at his request "Miergoth is busy fighting the armies of Akame and the other 8 are dead since Ajei and Oryox took care of them" he said and snapped the neck of the commander and the underlings of the commander squirm from him "clean this mess up" Morgoth demanded and the underlings take the body away.

Morgoth was soon asked by his advisor "sir why don't you want to call Miergoth for aid?" he asked his dark lord "she'e my student. She can hold the frontline but she'll won't be able to handle two fronts" Morgoth said but his advisor wasn't pleased with his answer "i feel like that isn't the only reason why you aren't calling for her aid my lord" he said hoping not to make him more frustrated "you're right. That isn't the only reason i'm not calling her...its because she's like the only person who understands, stayed, and fought at my side that..." Morgoth was now silent.

The advisor was silent but knew what he meant "you love her don't you my lord?" he asked curiously "yes she is the only woman to ever understand why i became evil. She's like the cherry blossom that manages to keep its beauty pristine from the dirty hands of both mortals and immortals" Morgoth got a little deep to his confession. The advisor decided enough was enough for one day "ok my dark lord i'll leave you now my lord if you so wish so" he said.

Morgoth nods and lets the advisor leave. The advisor then transforms himself to reveal a follower of Oryox in shock "i have to tell this to the allies" he said to himself and disappeared.

**Chapter 3: Alone, Scared, and Scarred**

Toulgma was walking alone in a forest for 2 weeks after he went back to the frontlines with his army and his lover along with the team had defeated the enemy but went back after losing half of the allied forces. Toulgma was now wearing a fallen outfit that was made of fur, leather, and some iron around his shoulders. A bow and arrows on his back along with a variety of rifles. He held a assault rifle which had a sight on it and a silencer to keep his profile low. Toulgma was nearing home since he can see the capital but sees a camp full of enemy fallen who resent the capital.

Toulgma observes and listen to the conversation of the fallen that were speaking in their own tongue planning to attack a local convoy of supplies for the capital since it was sort of weakened from the battle earlier in the days that followed. Toulgma decided to wait it out for a few days for a while.

(3 days later)

Toulgma wakes up to see the enemy packing and ready to attack and Toulgma readied his guns and gear as he followed them to a path while the enemy nomads hid in the paths trees. Toulgma saw the convoy and as it got close Toulgma shots a warning shot. The convoy stops and the fallen resorted to fire their guns and the convoy was hit slightly with the gunfire they received.

Toulgma aimed his gun at the confused fallen and hailed upon the enemy. He however takes a few hits from the fallen and hides behind a tree. Toulgma pulls out the two bullets painfully and once again fired upon the fallen. The convoy by now had left in a panic and Touglma took down a handful of fallen before he left and continues to run towards the capital.

Toulgma made it to the capital and was walking limply from his injuries from his long trek across the free lands. People looked at him in awe since he was well known by everyone. He soon makes it at the palace doors before fainting from fatigue and slept before hearing shouting and a woman crouched down to him.

(Nighttime)

Toulgma woke up to find himself in bed with his clothes taken out of him and was wearing a peasants tunic and pants were jeans that were clean. Toulgma got up and wore his clothing back when the door opens to show Najenda in her usual black clothing with Saladis and Alatroth with them "Toulgma!" Najenda yelled and hugged the missing commander "oh my sweet Najenda!" he said and spoke for the first time in 2 weeks. Alatroth and Saladis stood by her and looked at Toulgma whom looked at Alatroth "ah Alatroth. What bring's you here in the capital? my lord" Toulgma asked Alatroth and bowed to Saladis "i came here as a supporting force for the imperial army after your leader and my second father Ajei told me of Morgoth's forces here and took Miergoth prisoner" he said and handed him the papers saying he was told to help them.

"how?" Toulgma asked while Saladis still was quiet but smiled "oh thats what i'm about to tell you Toulgma" Alatroth said and began his tale.

(flashback: 2 weeks ago)

Najenda and the entire front was waiting for Toulgma's return whom hadn't came back fror a week "milady a pocket force was spotted a couple miles from here" a fallen came inside the headquarters to tell Najenda since she was the second in command for the entire frontline "gather 25 men Gildan. Akame and Tatsumi come with me" she said stoically and got her rifle ready.

(somewhere in the frontlines)

Najenda and the small group approached the apparently non aggressively. Akame and Tatsumi got their swords ready when Akame noticed the leading person of the group was no other than Alatroth, the once dark lord's son and now turned wandering swordsmen. Alatroth had his arms spread out and spoke very friendly "ah friends of my second father's friends how's the frontline?" he asked unaware of Toulgma's disappearance.

Najenda looked around to be sure he wasn't trying anything funny "i can assure you that i myself aren't planing to kill you all. Here i'll drop my sword here" he said and dropped his katana and his hands up as his men did also. Najenda and company dropped their guards "what are you doing here?" Najenda asked the young man as he picked up his sword "Ajei and my dad asked me to support any frontlines that are either in stalemate or are losing the fight and so far a few fronts do need help so i chose to come here to fasten the fight" Alatroth said and sheathe his sword away.

Akame heard a distinct marching sound and saw a large force approaching and just as they came closer, gunfire erupted on the group. Najenda's group and ran for cover in the trenches to have some form of shield from the gunfire. Najenda peaked but the enemy was close to have killed her if not for Alatroth pulling her down "keep your head down if you want to live!" Alatroth scolded her and fired his pistol he pulled out from his holster in his chest.

Everyone by now was either fire or were hiding in the trenches as Najenda had a plan after seeing an portable artillery that was attached on a backpack and a fallen with multiple shells for the main artillery unit "Alatroth can one of your men carry that portable artillery backpack and blow up the back forces?" she asked and Alatroth called forth a large bulky version of a Belo.

Alatroth tapped his shoulders for coming more sooner "can you carry that portable artillery for Najenda here?" he asked and the bulky soldier nodded and picked up. Najenda asked Akame and Tatsumi to hold the frontline while she and a couple of fallen went to a secluded spot to bombard the enemy.

(in a little hill)

Najenda and the little group were on the hill as the group was getting the artillery ready while the big fallen kneeled on one leg and loaded the artillery barrel with a shell. Najenda had the honors to fire the gun and instead of one but three shells came out and ran down to the unsuspecting advancing forces.

The enemy looked up to the sounds of air whistles and an explosion blows up the enemy. Alatroth then led the charge to the disorientated enemy as they clashed on to each others shield and armor. The smoke didn't help the enemy any better as the allies used the fog to their advantage. Men looked around. One was slit in the throat as fell on his back dead. A fallen tried to aim when he was backstabbed from behind as the assailant ran away.

Men groaned and grunt before being killed as the fog began to clear as Miergoth was with only two men as she saw 3 men were slashed by Alatroth and held his bloodied sword alongside Akame and Tatsumi with their men behind them guns high. Miergoth scoffed and had removed her mask that hid her face. She had long black hair with a bit of blond strands of hair, her lips were red scarlet, face was as a goddess of beauty of Aphrodite, and she had a scar on her cheek.

"you must be the son of the great dark lord Oryox who has turned on the dakness. Ah such a shame i have to kill such a hunk of a specimen" Miergoth flirted to Alatroth "and you must be Miergoth, the first dark lord of the female world. Ah aye too is such a shame to kill a beauty from the god himself" Alatroth flirted back intendedly making Akame and Tatsumi embarrassed.

Miergoth then dashed forward and raised her heavy mace at the young man **"you shall die!" **She spoke and Alatroth dodged the mace and slashed at her lower part but felt a hard surface on her cloaked robe. She smirks and hits him with her left gauntlet. Akame and Tatsumi catch him from falling and got back up "what i was sure she wasn't wearing any armor in that robe" Alatroth ranted himself as Miergoth revealed her dark aura armor "you thought i would attack without armor" she said and cackled hysterically.

Alatroth smirk and teleported from behind Miergoth "yeah but you didn't have a helmet for your neck Miergoth-senpai" Alatroth said and karate chopped her weak spot and knocked her out. The two men tried to draw magic when Akame and Tatsumi held them down each of them. Alatroth picked Miergoth up and carrid her over his shoulder and told everyone "lets leave here" Alatroth said as he snapped his fingers and explosions explode behind him as screams of agony and pain emit killing the entire force of Miergoth and teleported everyone home.

(present)

Alatroth finished telling his story and Toulgma was content that the front was done and now was out of the way of Morgoth's conquest but Fiore was still the last place Morgoth still had many servants and followers willing to help him. Toulgma called Ajei on the phone "my lord" he said and he got a reply "oh hey Toulgma yeah just finished fighting the enemy's on my cousins anime territory Kurabayashi's land. Did you finish the last of his forces in Akame realm?" Ajei asked and Toulgma replied "yes" and Ajei chuckled on the other end of the call "great lets meet up in earth for the final assault on Morgoth and into his final palace" Ajei said and ended the call.

Toulgma looks back to his lover and his friends "what did he say?" Najenda asked and he simply smirked "he wants us to meet again for the final assault and possibly the final battle for the throne of the universe" Toulgma said and everyone smiled and knew that this battle was imminent and was on its final climax.

**End of Arc 10**


	11. The Prepping for the Final Battle Arc 11

**Chapter 1: The Dark Lord and His Eccentric Friend**

Nora woke up and felt a warm and safe comfort and she looked down to see Oryox sleeping with her. Nora was freaking out on the inside since she never sleeps close to a boy besides Ren since she and Ren are childhood friend were always close but she never was way to close to the point where she would literally cuddle on Ren.

She felt her curiosity peak out urged her to touch his cheeks which felt somehow warm despite the window blowing in his face and she put an ear on his chest to hear his heartbeat. It was beating and his breathing was slow yet peaceful. Nora then looks to his peaceful face and thought about her status in her friendship with Oryox. She and Oryox have somewhat a nice and friendly relationship despite her weird quirks of her nature and Oryox's oblivious but confused nature between them.

(flashback: a week into Oryox being good)

FYI: This happened during the first few weeks of his remorse state and Ajei knew of his wandering after the trials

Oryox was sitting in a bed as team JNPR was sitting alongside with him "so Ajei knows you're here?" Pyrrha asked Oryox to be sure that Ajei approved of him wandering around worlds "yes but i know that i did some bad things but i want to help the alliance fight Morgoth and his forces. I also have a request to ask of you if you don't mind" Oryox shyly asked the youngsters of the mission.

Pyrrha and her team looked at each other and nodded "we can help you if you're willing to change so whats your request" Pyrrha asked and Oryox spoke "i want help on my social talking with a person" Oryox asked nicely. Jaune knew the right person for the job and told Oryox "yeah we'll help you Oryox. Nora here may be random but she's good with social talking with people in humor" Jaune looked at Nora who was smiling nervously and Ren was thinking for a moment and decided right choice "yes she is the perfect person to improve your social talk with people" Ren said to Oryox who nods and Pyrrha got up and motioned the two boys "we'll leave you and Nora to talk" she said and the three left.

Nora and Oryox were sitting there in silence in nervousness since Nora was energetic and eccentric in terms of her mood and style. Oryox was blunt and always serious all the time but this time he was nervous in front of a girl.

(Fourth Wall Break Moment)

Chibi Ajei appears out of nowhere and talks to the writer "sounds like he needs to get some help from a professional" Chibi Ajei said and the writer typed his computer and it show his reply "yeah sure now can we get back to the story and just enjoy the story" the writer said and Chibi Ajei groaned and left the screen and the story continued from there.

(back to the story)

Nora soon had to talk and she opened her mouth to speak "so you're Oryox huh?" she asked dumbfounded while looking at his face which she found him quite cute since his white Hyuga like eyes made him more human "yeah and you must be Nora, the hammer wielder of Signal Academy?" Oryox dumbfounded said and looked at her clothing. She was cute in many ways since her shirt had a heart shape on her well...middle of her chest where her little presents were seen but Oryox shook the thought off. Oryox was surprised at himself. Never had he had the time to observe women and their body structure and thought perverted thoughts.

He was ranting himself when Nora said something he never expected her to say "you look nice and cute for a dark lord who never removed his mask before in a long time" she complimented the dark lord of his looks.

Oryox had to think fast. What should he say? Should he compliment her back or should he just thank her? but Oryox decided to do both and replied "thanks you're a good looking girl Nora" Oryox said and looked away blushing.

Nora was blushing and smiling at the same time "well Oryox since we got our nervousness out of the way, why don't we talk about each other that way we can familiarize ourselves and to other people?" she said and Oryox nodded and both talked for hours.

(Flashback 2)

Nora was walking with Oryox around town in their 4th day after their interactions with each other "and that's how i asked Ren for pancakes" Nora finished telling a funny story to Oryox "hahahhaha oh man i'm sure he was annoyed about the whole pancake thing ever since" Oryox felt sorry for her friend Ren "yeah but he and i are childhood friends so it shouldn't be a surprise that we're still friends after all this time" Nora said and stopped for a quick rest on a bench.

Oryox wasn't as nervous as the last 3 days as each day he talked to the team JNPR but Oryox was more open to Oryox since she had a uplifting vibe to her aura that Oryox loved her company.

Oryox sat down next to her and relaxed "ah you know i haven't been this open to anyone besides my men for the past few weeks that i have no problem talking about life and the universe to any of my followers" Oryox happy to know that Nora had changed him for the better "oh it's no problem Oryox. I enjoy talking to you you're a nice guy after all" Nora complimented to Oryox.

Oryox blushed from her kind compliment and smiled "you kids in this world seems like for every child born into this world, many lives do young perish from the constant threat of Grimm or bandits ruining happiness everyday" Oryox felt sympathy for teens like her since they train, fight, and die for people around the kingdoms in Remnant while the rich sit and complain for their performance of their jobs "yes it may seem to look like this way but we're glad to protect everyone from the threat at hand Oryox" Nora said to him.

Oryox then decided to give her a small but loving embrace to the energetic girl a hug. Nora froze and was in shock from his sudden embrace "your team and every young offspring should be praised for your works of making a better realm for everyone so i feel for your peers anger and sadness when they give their lives away" Oryox said and remembered Orlox when he died.

Nora accepted the embrace and hugged the dark lord ignoring the glares and looks from everyone.

(Present)

Nora was finished remembering her talks and chats with Oryox that she didn't notice him wake up "uhm Nora may i ask why you're on me?" he asked the gazed girl on him. Nora panics and gets up waking the others from her nervous breakdown "whats going on?" Ruby groaned from being woken up from her sleep. Everyone by now was awake from her panicking and saw both Nora and Oryox blushing. Ren knew what happened because he wasn't as oblivious to everyone as he put two and two together as to why she was panicking "well i guess we have to get ready now its 8:40-" when the door opens to reveal Raliax and Olox in their usual cloak attire "my lord we have cleared everything so you and the teams don't have to worry about the campaign my lords and ladies" Raliax said and bowed.

Oryox and Ajei look at each other and asked in unison "why?" they asked confused "well i sort of let Olox here led a raiding force against the barbarian threat my lord" Raliax said and Olox was scratching the back of his head "yeah i did led some of the army to clear out the residue threat my lord" Olox confessed and admitted to not had rest. Oryox smiled because Olox did what Orlox would do since he was always loyal.

Oryox nods them good job and the two followers leave. Nora goes to Oryox side and held his hand "does that mean you and Ajei will stay in town?" she asked shyly. Oryox smiled at her cuteness "you know i can't resist your cuteness Nora" Oryox said bluntly not caring about the surprise he just dropped on the room. Ruby and her team was surprised of Oryox's comment and Pyrrha was also surprised of Oryox bold comment "well it seems you and Oryox were enjoying each others company last night" Jaune said to tease her.

Nora and Oryox turned away from each other whist Oryox bopped Jaune in the head "idiot" he said and Jaune held his head in pain while Pyrrha scolded him lightly about teasing people. Nora couldn't help but smile at Oryox as he looked at her turquoise eyes and Nora looked at Oryox plain white eyes as thy got ready for the day.

(around Vale)

The teams were walking around town while the injured were recovering and gor back in good health and decided that helping the locals help their fellow comrades who needed the assistance to recover immediately. Vale was under a security protocol after the battle in the forest. Ozpin and Glynda enacted the protocol to be sure that Morgoth had no influence of the town.

Oryox was currently reading some sort of paper report provided by Raliax after they came out of the motel. Nora pouted making Oryox looking at her to see her fussing "what?" Oryox asked when the paper in his hand was yanked from his hand by Yang who smirks at him "Yang give me my report back" Oryox begged her to give back his paper back but Nora spoke to Oryox "no can do mister. We are going to use this dayoff to the fullest rather you like it or not without business or the military or some sorts" she stern fully said but giggled from her own words.

Everyone laughs from her act while Oryox shocked for a moment and chuckled "yeah i guess i could relieve some stress for now" Oryox said and Ajei offerd them his payment "lets grab some breakfast i'll pay for the food" Ajei said and his two lovers hugged his arms "aww aren't you the gentlemen Ajei" Weiss commented on his offer and Blake purred on his shoulder "aww is the kitty enjoying her owners shoulder?" Ajei teasing Blake.

Blake stopped and denied his accusation "wha-no i don't know what you're talking about!" she said and pouted with her arms crossed angry with her lover "Blakey i'm sorry" Ajei apologized lovingly to his faunus lover. Blakes looks at him and lunges at him kissing him. Nora and Oryox blush from their little act that Weiss coughed to get their attention "you know people are watching" she said obviously as they look to see everyone looking while Ruby and Yang giggle from the the scene "lets go to the park" Ajei said wanting to get away from the attention and all left.

(At the park)

Ruby's and Jaune's team were enjoying their time at the park as Ajei and Oryox spend their day with them as they played, chatted, and ate a lot since Ajei had a big appetite for food. Weiss may love Ajei for all what he was, but if there's one thing that she hates it would be his habit of eating a lot "you know if you keep eating more of our food, we'll starve to death at this point" she complained but Ajei chuckled "oh don't worry i hqve my sources my snow angel" Ajei said as Weiss blushed and kissed his cheeks "always the providing kind of lover aren't you?" Weiss loved his generosity "anything for my comrades and friends" he said and hugged her as Blake hugged him from behind.

Ren was observing Nora and Oryox who were talking when he soon got more interested in a topic he knew well "um Oryox can i ask you a questkon?" Nora asked her friend "yes?" Oryox looked at her after taking a bite on his sandwich "i know you have someone you love and all since you and i are practically best pals despite our differences in our ways of looking at life and our vibes" Nora spoke gently.

Oryox was confused from her statement "what do you mean Nora?" Oryox worried. Everyone stopped their commotions to listen to Nora's speech. Ren scooted close to Pyrrha "you thinking what i'm thinking?" Ren asked her whom nods and knew where this is going "she's going to confess" Jaune made a conclusion while Ruby and Yang were making bets about the situation. Weiss was squealing like a fangirl like her dreams were coming true.

"but i want to ask you this Oryox, do you or do you not have feelings for me? i want you to be honest Oryox" she asked the dark lord. Oryox was blushing and was debating on his answer when he came to a verdict for his answer "yes Nora Valkyrie. I've always did since that day we started to chat more" Oryox confessed and everyone was shocked of his confession "wait you still remember that day still Oryox?" Nora was surprised that he still remembers that day "yes you and i talked for hours which help me find myself to love you because of your quirkiness, sense of humor, and your cheerfulness that brings in smiles even in the most darkest of times" Oryox confessing some more.

Nora was also blushing and had a burning desire to just lunge at him but held it until Oryox said something that made her love him more "you Nora Valkyrie. Will you become my second lover?" Oryox asked and Nora couldn't hold in her inner desire and kissed Oryox lovingly. He is tackled to the ground as he holds her in place while everyone was shocked and cheering for them. Ajei smiled as his lovers did also that Nora made a bold move for her love for Oryox.

Yang had to pay Ruby 15 lien from the little bet they made while Ruby was snickering from her older sisters dismay. Ren was smiling knowing that she found someone special in her heart while Jaune was holding Pyrrha's hand "i'm glad she confessed to him. Oryox could use a few people who care about him in his life" Jaune said and Pyrrha didn't say anything beside lying her head on his left shoulder.

Oryox and Nora soon depart their lips and their foreheads lean on each other "i shall give you all of me and my soul to you" Oryox swore an oath to always be with her even in death. Nora teared up and hugged the dark lord as they enjoyed each others company while everyone was enjoying their day onward to a bright path to peace.

**Chapter 2: Demon's Rest Aside with The Hunter**

Galerog woke up to feel Kokeko and Xenovia slept beside him as he got up and went outside his tent as the night was young still with a few mwn in the camp were on guard night shift rounds as he saw his heavy drinker lover at the entrance "Cana" Galerog called and the guards look at him before moving aside for Cana to hug the hunter "oh i'm so glad you're all right" she said and Galerog tightened his embrace of the mage "why are you here? i thought that you had returned to Fiore?" Galerog asked. Cana hung her head down "Fiore has been taken over and we Fairy Tail guild and other guilds were forced to leave Fiore before it was taken over" Cana said and began to tear up on Galerog's shoulders.

Galerog was now shocked. Fiore had fallen into the hands of Morgoth despite the country's strongest mages being there "what happened?" Galerog asked "they had a brutal general leading the offense" she said as a large group of mages appeared in front of the guards who seemed tired from the long travel "who was this general?" Galerog asked and Cana thought hard for a moment before telling him "i don't know but i did hear something like Ogoth or something" Cana told and Galerog's face turned grim.

Cana saw this and was scared when his face turned into fear "what is it? you this Ogoth general?" Cana asked her lover still in his shocked expression "yes he's Orgoth the brute follower of Morgoth. Men! tend to all the mages and give them places to rest!" Galerog commanded his men to help the mages who needed the assistance and to have them rest from the failed defense. Galerog and Cana walk among the crowd of mages when he sees Natsu and Lucy looking confused with scars around their body "Natsu! Lucy!" Galerog yelled out.

They both see him and came to him "oh man Galerog it's so good to see you!" Natsu said and suddenly hugged him crying. Galerog hugged him back to comfort the dragon slayer "its ok everything is going to be all right" Galerog assured him. Natsu soon began to describe the gore of their defense of Fiore "it was a mess. Morgoth had his men pour into the town and slaughtered many people and tried to save as much as we could but they overwhelm our mages and all the guilds where they had to leave people behind-" but he broke up and cried some more.

Galerog was angry that Morgoth had slaughtered the people who were never involved in any military conflict as he saw Erza with her armor beaten up and she ran to him and hugged him also "sister" Galerog called her and she tightened their embrace "don't worry i'll call Ajei and the others. We were suppose to meet on earth but since Fiore has fallen i might as well call in the others" Galerog said and led the rest of the shattered guilds into the camp to rest and to recover.

(Rias headquarters)

Everyone had come including Sirzechs and the devil leaders for the sudden news "so Fiore has fallen" Toulgma said and Najenda hugged his arm in sadness "it apprars they somehow manage to summon Orgoth the Brute" Galerog said and everyone gasped in surprise "Orgoth the Brute?" Ruby asked innocently "yes Orgoth. The big guy of the 9 servants of Morgoth. He caused panic whenever he commands his large forces" Ajei said and Saladis "luckily i happen to be a big guy like Orgoth" he said jokingly. Everyone groaned at his remark "yeah keep telling yourself that Saladis sir" Rias said as Weiss and Lucy looked at him deadpanned at him.

Saladis silences himself before he suffered more insults from the women "Morgoth is desperate for a final stand against us. Miergoth is our biggest advantage for leverage" Oryox said and planned to use her since Toulgma gave the proposal of the plan. Everyone was on board on this new plan "we shall rest up for a week. I received reports that he wants a ceasefire for now so that we can regroup our forces together" Ajei said and everyone was relieved that the even the most despicable men have courtesy.

(a hour later)

Ajei, Toulgma, Oryox, Raliax, Olox, Ruby's team, Jaune's team, Rias peerage, and the others came into the cell of Miergoth to be questioned. She was in her armor still since she was knocked out by Alatroth and brought here without changing "Miergoth please just tell us how to stop Morgoth from leading his army's to his death" Ajei pleaded the female dark lord "and why should i surrender to you all if you plan to kill my master?" she asked him and Oryox asked Ajei if he could handle the situation "it's because we want to avoid bloodshed. We both know that this conflict has killed off many of our men and you want your master to live right?" Oryox hit a nerve in the female lord.

"don't bring my master into this conversation Lord Oryox!" she threatened Oryox but he seemed unfazed "why? is it becaus ethat's the truth? do you really care for Morgoth? or do you just want to prevent him from being killed?" Oryox asked her a lot. Miergoth was growling louder and louder. The group was worried that Oryox was ticking her too much "Oryox dear i think we should stop" Rias said but Oryox kept budging her personal agenda.

"why? We have the right to know. Miergoth, is it because you love Morgoth right? huh? admit it! you are sooo in love with your own master Miergoth, prodigy of Morgoth!" and Miergoth yelled darkly **"FINE I DO LOVE MY MASTER MORGOTH, SON OF MORGON EVER SINCE HE TOOK ME IN AND TRAINED ME TO CHANGE THE WORLD. IS IT SO WRONG TO LOVE MY MASTER?!" **Miergoth asked furiously to the interrogators. Everyone shuts up and looked at each other when Naruhan told them "you guys can leave i"ll handle this alone" Naruhan said and everyone leaves the cell. Oryox looks at Naruhan and nods as he left Miergoth to the vigilante.

Miergoth sort of shook in fear since she had heard of Naruhan and his achievements in killing many opponents with his weapons "Naruhan, the Sword of the Uzumakian Clan" Miergoth praised him in one of his many names people called him due to his skills being compared to the Fourth Hokage and the 399th lord of Belerog of their speed and quick kills.

Natuhan grabs a chair to sit on and speaks kindly to her which was unusual to his reputation as a vigilante "there"s nothing wrong with love in this life Miergoth" Naruhan siding with her since he knew what it felt like to fall in love with their master "oh yeah are you going to criticize me of my love for him?" Miergoth asked angrily.

Naruhan doesn't mind her yelling at her which makes her calm down a bit "i'll tell you something you don't know" he said and Miergoth interrupted her "yeah i know you killed millions-" when Naruhan interrupted her retort "i too fell in love with my master long ago" Naruhan told long ago "what?" Miergoth asked the vigilante "i loved Kushina Uzumaki both like a mother and a lover as she trained me to be a strong warrior" Naruhan told emotionlessly as he remembered the good ol days.

Miergoth was sad that he had someone he love so dearly that fate was cruel to him "didn't she died from the Nine Tails attack?" she asked a personal one. "yes she did to protect my only living family member left besides Karin" Naruhan chuckled thinking that he should visit her sometimes. Miergoth by now was calm and was racked with his pain "why do you continue to do good even though you yourself went through a lot of pain and continue to fight when life is pointless?" Miergoth having a deep conversation with Naruhan "because i know that in the end that love is still there but is hiding from us and when we find it, we know that life is worth living even when things end bad in the beginning of our life" Naruhan talked about how life would still be worth living.

Miergoth then broke her shell from Naruhan's speech "i will surrender if you return me to my master and let us reside in Fiore" she gave a bargain "i'm sorry but Fiore is not for sale Miergoth" Naruhan said and Miergoth hung her head low "then i'm sorry we have not come to a deal then Naruhan" she said and Naruhan left but not before giving her a pendant that had the crescent of Morgoth and left the cell.

Miergoth opens it to see her picture of her and Morgoth having a picture from one of their battles after the fight. She smiles and hung it in her neck from the kindness of the vigilante and laid her head on the bed.

(living room)

Naruhan comes through the living room where everyone was waiting "she won't accept our proposal and refuses to both surrender her master and Fiore all together" he said. Ajei looks at the situation and dismisses everyone "lets rest up and wait for a week before the great invasion begins" when everyone looks at him "you mean we are going to.." Toulgma expected but not wanting to go fo one last fight "we have no choice. Fiore is where a bit of power gives us the Belo's inspired to fight for and if we can't defend the innocent in other worlds then whats the point if we can't even save people?!" Ajei yelled at Toulgma as he flinches at him "sorry Toulgma" Ajei apologized quickly and his tow Remnant beauties hugged him to calm him.

Everyone decided to rest up and to enjoy their potential last days in fight Morgoth's last forces to the death.

**Chapter 3: Why Am I Here?**

Morgoth was pacing around his camp as he was in his 5th day to prepare for his final stand to at least defeat his foes "damn it why can't i focus on the goal here? i mean come on killing shouldn't be this hard i mean its life or death right?" Morgoth clearly lost on what to do. He was so fixated on one topic which was his student Miergoth whom he treated her like his own kin but had some what weird feeling in his heart "what is this feeling every second of the day making me do?" Morgoth asked himself when a soldier came inside his room "my lord. They still refused to give Lady Miergoth to us my lord" he said and bowed down.

"thanks Sald" Morgoth thanked and the soldier left. Orgoth appere behind his master and kneeled down "lord Morgoth" he said in a gruffly voice "Orgoth any luck on infiltrating?" he asked hoping for a breakthrough to rescue Miergoth "no luck. Ajei and his allies have eyes everywhere" Orgoth reportd about his failed mission "rest up and prepare our last remaining loyalist for a final stand" he said and Orgoth disappeared in a black mist.

Morgoth had soon found his answer when he think about what he just asked Orgoth if he had any luck on breaking through the base of Ajei and his allies and was hoping which he wasn't the type of guy to "hope" in life. Morgoth then had a flashback about why he was falling for his student.

(flashback 45 AD)

Morgoth slashed a civilian of his life away and watched his minions laid waste on all over a town he recently conquered. Miergoth just got back from killing a ton of locals and was on her way to be on her master's side and swing her mace on a war crying Arabian and smashed his body "lord Morgoth, we secured our kills on the enemy" Miergoth said cheerfully. Morgoth looks at her and smiles "ah another good day to teach humanity a lesson" he said while his other servants were destroying buildings and sacred sites.

Morgoth calls for his servants to leave the human realm and return to the void while Miergoth and Morgoth were checking for any last remaining survivors. They disappear into the void and both dark users were left alone "my lord?" Miergoth looked at Morgoth with a confused look as to why she needed to stay with him "you know i care for you Miergoth right?" Morgoth asked Miergoth if she knew about his protective nature "yes Morgoth you took me in when humanity took my life away and made me a stray in the process" she said and went closer to Morgoth "thanks for being at my side" Morgoth thanked and Miergoth smiled and both left the human world.

(flashback/2 48 AD)

Morgoth and Miergoth were sitting down on their castle walls as they watched the stars thinking of their insignificance in the universe and why they were placed in it. Morgoth at the time was somewhat unsympathetic towards humans and less hostile to his servants as long as they didn't make him tick off "why are we born into this life Morgoth?" Miergoth asked her master about life "what do you by that my dear student Miergoth?" Morgoth asked since she wasn't the type to question god or whoever controlled the universe "why are we born to this world and life only to be a part of his world of violence and pain we inflict upon each other?" She asked a life question "we were born to live this realm to experience, learn, and ultimately die as we may have lived long enough or have simply no enough time to live or god deems it so" Morgoth answered in his own philosophy to Morgoth.

Miergoth understood his point of view and she unexpectedly laid her head on her master's shoulder's "uh Miergoth what are you doing?" Morgoth oblivious to her feelings for her master recently "this is what people do to show that they care about each other Morgoth" she said happily. Morgoth stunned and reaffirms himself to his usual stoic face but cared for his student's well being "uhm not to be rude or anything but how old are you?" Morgoth asked rudely-

(4th wall break moment)

"Alllllllllright wait a minute that is rude Ajei why is he asking that sort of question here in this story?" Chibi Gentlemen Ajei popped out and the original Chibi Ajei pops out "inknow it sounds like a rude comment bu can you restrain your anger and just let me finish this story" Chibi Ajei asked and the gentlemen pops out of existence. "phew sorry again for the 3rd or 4th time i don't know but sorry" Chini apologized and Thanos snaps and turns to dust.

"well Morgoth it's rude to ask that kind of question but i'm 22 if you wanted to know and since you asked me that question, i shall ask you my lord how old are you?" she counter asked Morgoth. Morgoth sweated and answered a lie "20 Miergoth" he said but Miergoth saw his lie through his eyes "if you said 24 i might've believe that" she said and Morgoth gasps and hung his head low in depression (Hashirama depression style in Naruto Shippuden) while Miergoth giggles.

Morgoth soon took that giggle into heart knowing he had just made a girl laugh for the first time ever whom he never interacted with people that much. Morgoth hugged her shoulder and enjoyed her company.

(flashback/3 50 AD)

Morgoth was looking at his army and his servants were vanishing (like the Thanos snap moment) when The Triple Alliance defeated their forces after the little war they caused in the human world. His men and servants turn to dust resulting them being banished and many fell to the perishing. Morgoth looks at Miergoth with sadness and pain in his heart as his student slowly turns to dust and the last thing they did together was held hands and both vanished. The old Belo troops look around for any surviving cultist unaware that Morgoth had preformed a jutsu where he used half of his soul to be summoned to the world of the living. The other half of Morgoth got up and left the scene with other surviving members of his army.

(somewhere in the unknown regions)

Morgoth and his little merrily band of cultist pant from their prolonged running "what do we do now my lord?" a acolyte asked his master "we shall restore the order" Morgoth said and looked out the cave "we will summon the 9 servants and our lord back into the world of the living again" Morgoth said and his servants chant in black tongue **"gour ri shi tal kin dal sin ol dan kal sinel kilorm uji ih que tal sin kon narga kal barushoom iishi" **they chanted and Morgoth had his wings popped out for his plan for revenge.

(present)

Morgoth then pieced the feelings and the intimacy between them. Morgoth figured it out. He had fell in love with his student knowing it was somewhat wrong to society but felt right wanting to protect her from harm. Morgoth scoff and walked to the outside of his camp. He ran out and looked at his men "men be ready for we shall fight for one last stand. The plan to revive our maser is almost complete!" he shouted and the army of Morgoth cheered vigorously and violently eager to spill blood for their dark lord.

**Chapter 4: Friends Unite**

Ajei and Galerog met a day after the mages came into the camp. Both hugged and catch up on their life and the wars toll on their respective worlds. "whats the likely senario now with Morgoth refusing to leave Fiore and the universe alone?" Ajei asked Galerog since he was one of the leading people in this little conflict "it's more likely that both sides will suffer high numbers if we were to fight Morgoth" Galerog said and Ajei didn't like this because he had until tomorrow and after that the battle and the ceasefire ends.

Ajei had already gotten men for the invasion but wanted it to end it swiftly so that many people can return to their normal lives as soon as possible "we need to accept the price in order to stop Morgoth but we can us Miergoth is our leverage towards this peace we seek without bloodshed" Galerog thinking also a peace solution without blood being spilt "yes me and the others have already considered it as our peaceful option" Ajei told Galerog about their little meeting and interrogation of Miergoth.

Galerog was surprised when Ajei told him about her secret crush with her master Morgoth "she's that in love with Morgoth?" Galerog incredulously asked since Morgoth was depicted as a dark lord who never feels anything not even an emotion. "how about we just enjoy this time instead before we must fight again Galerog" Ajei advised Galerog despite him being not as experienced as Galerog who hunted monsters his entire life and while him he just rebelled the US for a living.

they both leave to their respective lovere and friends as they waited for the hours to pass for war to begin.

(somewhere around the camp)

Galerog had came inside the tent to see Erza, Akame, Koneko, and two unfamiliar faces in his tent. The first was a woman whose clothing was elite attire and she held a sword at her hilt, her beauty as a female swords woman. The other was a Belo swordsmen whose gear was medieval as it can get, his sword was big as the Demon of the Mist kind of sword but the edge was more pointy and had no hole on the sword itself. Galerog hugs his non blood related sister Erza while Akame greeted him while Koneko purred on his chest hugging him "you must be Galerog that everyone must be talking about?" the swords woman asked him.

Galerog looks at the two visitors "yeah and who are you two?" he asked skeptically "i'm Kagura and this is my bodyguard and childhood friend Gralell" she introduced herself and her royal bodyguard "nice to meet you Ms. Kagura" Galerog shook her hand and then to her bodyguard "and you as well Gralell. I have heard so much about your skills as a bodyguard. You must be an impressive swordsmen" he commented about the rumors he hard Gralell whose name men fear also because his sword skill were also feared since he used skills people don't often use and jutsu's used only by royal families "yes and i have heard so much about you after that little monster hunts on a vampire nest and a group of vulture creatures a few weeks ago" he commented back to him kindly.

Kagura smiled as she didn't noticed she was blushing. Koneko sees this and evntuwlly broke the ice "i can see that you and Grelell are in a secret relatiinship" she blurted out loud for everyone in his tent to be in shock "wha-where did you get the idea Ms. Koneko?" Grelell asked blushing "lover instincts" she said making Galerog and Grelell confused about that "let's catch up and have a good time while we can" Galerpg said and grabbed a chair to talk for the entire day.

(Ajei)

Ajei was resting in his bed inside the building where Miergoth was held prisoner. He was sleeping soundly when a female person went to his bed and was on top of him along win a few women with her. Ajei wakes up to see Akeno, Blake, Weiss, and Sakura with him "hey girls" Ajei said groggily from his sleep "hey Ajei" they all said and Sakura was looking at Akeno's bosom and was jealous. Ajei sees this and assured Sakura "Sakura don't be jealous. You're beautiful just the way you are" Ajei said and she lunged at him while pushing Akeno softly to kiss him "ara ara leave some room for us" Akeno said flirting and the girls lunged at him wanting to give him all their loves for him.

(Oryox)

Oryox had practiced his powers which greatly improved and his aura's color changed to white, signifying his celestial status as a redeemed dark user "Oryox dearie!" a voice said getting Oryox to turn around "Tsume!" he yelled and hugged his dog ninja lover "its been a while Oryox. You made me wait so long" she pouted cutely and Oryox kissed her "i missed you too Tsume" he said and Nora came to him "hi Oryox that must be Tsume" Nora said and Tsume looks at her "who's this?" she said and Oryox chuckled "Tsume this is the young girl who helped me speak more" he said and kissed Nora in the forehead "ah you going to build a harem out of this relationship of our aren't you naughty boy?" she said seductively.

Nora and Oryox had sweat tear drops on their heads anime style "she's scary when she flirts dangerously" Oryox thought and Nora just stood there nervous "is she going to kill me?" she thought crazily. Tsume giggles from their expression "oh Oryox i don't mind you liking her but you have to be sure that i'm always your alpha female in the harem" she commanded him. Nora and Oryox look at each other and agreed "i can live with that" Nora said and had a question "wait how old are you Oryox?" she asked.

Tsume and Oryox never had a talk about his age "well since i was banished into the void at age 24 but the void gave me the ability to reverse my age so i'm currently age 18 if you ask me Nora" Oryox said and the two eccentric girls grin evilly "uh girls?" Oryox asked them and they pounced on him and they had their own make out session in camp.

Everyone was spending their two days before the war was to come to an end and if there was one thing that the alliance knows how it will end, it would end in blood and tears on this final chapter of violence once and for all.

(Morgoth)

He had his men at the ready and was holding a pendant and kissed it. He turns around to see his army ready "how many men is this in total in Fiore Orgoh?" Morgoth asked his last remaining servant "we have 20,000 followers here for our last stand my lord" Orgoth sounded in despair "this is it then the last strike" Morgoth said and raised his sword "to glory!" he yelled and soon his army cheer for one last hurrah and many minds were to be decide to end their lives with purpose and many would live and many would die for the peace everyone prays for.

**End of Arc 11**


	12. The Final Battle for The Universe Arc 12

**Chapter 1: March to War on Fiore**

Ajei, Galerog, Toulgma, Oryox, and everyone gathered at the seas of Fiore after the plan to free its land from Morgoth and his men. Ajei looks left and right to see his fleet of ships ready for an invasion on Fiore "everyone's ready Toulgma?" Ajei asked and Toulgma nodded and Oryox nods at Ajei as he dusted to the land.

Ajei fires a signal shot for Galerog whose army was hidding around Magnolia Town with the mages as a supporting unit and shouted "on me!" he roared and they came out of the outskirts of the town and they charge at the town while Morgoth's forces gather at the field when an explosion emits from town. The army of Morgoth confused and were having trouble deciding what front to tackle when Galerog's army came crashing down on the confused army.

(Morgoth)

"My lord, the enemy is attacking from the inside of this town my lord and ships upon ships are threatening to land on the shores!" a follower kneels down "Try to keep their forces from breaking into the market district" Morgoth ordered him "yes my lord!" he said and left "the right flank's been compromised! The mages are destroying our defenses easily!" Orgoth came from the left side of Morgoth.

Morgoth got his heavy mace at his hand "Orgoth with me!" Morgoth yelled and his servant went with him and Morgoth called forth his reserves to advance through town only to be met with a large force of Ajei's invading men who charge at them. Morgoth and Orgoth split "My lord!" Orgoth yelled as he swings his mac at a couple of men killing them "Orgoth!" Morgoth yelled back and smashes a soldier on the ground "split up!" a follower of Morgoth yelled and Morgoth was escorted somewhere else.

(somewhere in Magnolia)

Morgoth and his small army were rambling around town since they saw various ships made it to shore and a few ships burning at sea. They had no idea that Ajei and his forces would use ships as his main invading force "my lord at this point we should retreat deeper into the land to at least gather our men back in order because this is way beyond control my lord" his advisor said while he clutched his stomach from the stab wound he received from the fighting earlier. Morgoth looked at his men and saw exhaustion even though it had been 30 minutes since the invasion started but many men were simply tired from the fight and many were seeking asylum in building but the advancing allied forces overwhelm the defenders of the occupied town.

"we shall retreat then. Sound the horn men" Morgoth said and one of his men fired a black flare mist.

(Ajei, Oryox, and Toulgma)

Ajei was slashing and impaling enemies as they advanced faster to the burning city as civilians were rounded up by Toulgma who kills a few trying to get them. Oryox was flying in the sky blasting his hands to destroying the enemy who was retreated when he looks up to the location of the smoke "Ajei! Toulgma! the enemy is retreating!" Oryox yelled and the allies had them on the run. A follower had his chest impaled and fell on his back laid dead. Another follower was stabbed constantly before falling down a long way down from the rooftops. A Belo attempted an assassination shot to a follower who was carrying a injured soldier when he himself was assassinated by another sniper who waved his had ecstatically "bloody wankers!" he scolded out loud before he also was shot in the head by a nearby soldier when he saw him and aimed at him.

Morgoth's forces did however had the Fairy Tail guild hall to themselves and had a huge resistance against the allies. The allies tried to get in but the enemy just had a tight hold of it's building. Ajei and Oryox appear in the scene as see the problem the army was facing. The guild hall was defendable since they made holes big enough for sniping positions for the enemy to use and shoot any incoming men to the hall.

Ajei and Oryox looked around to find a weak spots where Oryox saw an opportunity where a hole underneath the hall was visible and had to see if they were the defenders instead. Oryox taps Ajei and pointed the hole and both agreed while calling a few men with them and snuck through the debris and gunfire as they crawled into the hole without anyone seeing them.

(inside the guild hall)

Ajei, Oryox and a few men come out on the other side of the hole and were walking slowly and looking around the messy hall. Ajei and Oryox see a line of snipers and machine gunners on the windows shooting outside. Ajei fires his gun and Oryox threww dark fire kunai's at them as they grunt and moan and died.

Ajei splits up with Oryox as they explored more of the messed up building killing a handful of the defenders before Oryox fired his flare and the allies charge and stormed into the guild hall seeing the dead defenders laid dead and slaughtered.

The men look around while a few gunshots bang away within the compound. Ajei and Oryox looked over the balcony to their men "clear" Ajei said and Oryox motioned the men to rest up.

Toulgma's position was no hard task for him since was partially good at reading the enemy's movement "send the rest pf the regiment up hill" Toulgma ordered his soldier who rushed to battle. Toulgma lit up a cigarette and enjoyed the battlefield's noises and bangs he often heard every day.

He then felt a hit on his chest and saw that an arrow had pierced his and fell back slightly as his men went by his side to help him but Toulgma subsides their assistance and drank a small blue dial "thanks for the help but i can help myself just watch yourselves lads" Toulgma thanked and his men stood back up eager to help Toulgma.

Ajei and Oryox arrive and talked to Toulgma "status?" Ajei asked him "not that hard to be honest. I was expecting a challenge but this i guess its ok" Toulgma clearly disappointed in the enemy's large force "Morgoth's army is after all in deep demoralized loss kind of mood" Oryox said and the battle just went on.

(hours later)

Ajei and the allies secured their foothold on Fiore just as their lovers came down from the ships still landing "Ajei! Oryox!" Blake, Weiss, Sakura, Nora, and Tsume were the first while Tsunade, Grellel, Kagura, and the rest came down "we may have won but the land is still in enemy hands" Ajei spoke and Oryox boasted "piece of cake my love" he said and Nora couldn't help but smother her lips on her lover "mmmph" she moaned when kissing. Tsume was getting hot and decided to kiss him also to enjoy his company.

Ajei was hugging his lover as Toulgma brought Najenda to a room where they started to make out and both were stripping their clothes from their desire. The camera shows the door with moans and sounds of the bed creaking.

(The Fairy Tail Guild Hall)

"Our hall is trashed!" yelled Natsu as everyone saw the damage done during the invasion "don't worry my servants will take care of that" Oryox said coming from behind and his men got to work "i'll take about a couple days or so to complete the repair of the town" Oryox said and was already helping his men fix the guild hall faster "you know you didn't have to do this Oryox" Erza said and Oryox shook his head "oh but helping others was one of Orlox's wishes when he died" Oryox said and finished helping a fellow dark user putting a wooden pillar "is that right men?!" Oryox asked his men loudly and they responded to their lord "yes lord Oryox!" they replied and for the time being as they repair the town.

(outside the towns limit)

"my lord we lost 20% of our land left. What do we do my lord?" his servant asked Morgoth as his army were resting from the grueling battle "where's Orgoth?" Morgoth asked his servant back "my lord...he perished in the battle as we we're escaping my lord. The enemy surrounded him and mowed him down" he answered back to his lord "rest up. We shall continue to stall the allies longer" Morgoth said and his servant left. Morgoth looks up to the sky "i hope you're all right Miergoth" he said to himself and sat down thinking about tomorrow.

**Chapter 2: In The Tall Forest**

Ajei, Oryox, And Galerog were at the entrance of the forest as they looked at the forest's creepy looks like a horror movie on a forest "Morgoth's forces fled here according to a few local's" Ajei read a piece of paper "yeah i see a couple of foot prints here" Oryox looked a the ground as proof. Galerog couldn't help but feel a spell had been put upon the forest and decided to come clean "Morgoth has enchanted this forest with his jutsu" Galerog told his partners "with what exactly?" Ajei asked and looked to Oryox "it's Dark Style: Dark Forest Genjutsu" Oryox said and used his eyes to observe the forest. The three had no choice but to go in if they wanted to root out his forces "men march" Ajei said and they went inside the forest.

The army were marching lightly as to not attract any incoming enemies around the dark forest "this forest has Morgoth's smell and magic written all over it" Oryox felt so much dark energy all over him "we must be careful. Its not only Morgoth you have to worry about, its the fallen here also you have to worry about" Galerog said and looked to his right to see shadows roaming around.

Everyone was now in paranoia because the spell in the forest took them in fear "sir i see something burning ahead" a soldier tapped Ajei and they saw a distant smoke like a camp was nearby "rifles at the ready" Ajei whispered and everyone got their rifles ready and walked extremely slow. Ajei's hands was trembling under his own gun as he was the first and front person of his army as he tip toed his way to the camp.

Ajei sees a handful of Morgoth followers eating and chatting. Ajei turns to the group and signals them to silently kill them quick and fast as to not make loud noises in case if any were nearby.

Oryox walked on the left side of camp and Galerog on the right silently like a pro. Ajei pulled out his knife as he got behind a servant taking a leak before backstabbing his spinal cord killing him and laid him down slowly. Oryox walked slowly when he was spotted by a walking enemy and was about to yell when a allied soldier got behind him and snapped his neck furiously. Oryox saw and realized the allied soldier who saved him was Olox "thanks" he whispered to Olox whom nodded and continued to their firing positions.

Galerog slit a enemy's throat and throw him down and shot an enemy with a silenced gun. Galerog got to his position as did Oryox and Ajei and looked at each other and nodded. They fire their silenced guns and killed the remaining men who were eating and talking. They come out of their positions and looked around "look for any papers worth looking. It may tell us where his last fort is and we will rid of him more quickly" Ajei said and the army scoured the camp.

Ajei looked around the camp and had noticed no commander "sir this camp is probably is just a scouting party judging by the lack of paper and a few men here in this camp" a soldier came and told Ajei "thanks tell the men to continue to march forward" Ajei ordered and the army continued to march for minutes.

(some hours later)

By now, Ajei and his army were sitting down eating and resting from marching so long that some of his men were tired "ah man, all this walking at this point is making me starve here" a soldier spoke tirelessly "well at least its better than dying i guess" his partner said and ate his loaf of bread with butter. Ajei was sitting down drinking his water while thinking of his wives back at Fiore whom Toulgma was stationed there "mind if i sit here?" Galerog asked and Ajei lets him "yeah" he said and Galerog sits down "nice night here isn't it?" Galerog looked up to the night sky "i guess" Ajei said nonchalantly and looked up also.

Galerog pulled a cigarette and smoked beside Ajei who covered his nose to avoid the wretched smell from it "you know people die from second hand smoking Galerog" Ajei scolded him "why how so?" Galerog asked and looked at him "people who smell the cigarette die also than the actual smoker his or herself" Ajei informed him.

Ajei and Galerog then hear a snap and saw a fox looking back at them "ah just a dang fox" Galerog said and Ajei looks at Galerog "it's been a wild 2 years of my life huh Galerog?" Ajei asked Galerog who stops smoking "yep i guess since i turned myself 17 again" Galerog chuckled at his own self and Ajei laughed "you know this life is the best thing that's ever happened to me and i wouldn't trade it for the world Galerog" Ajei sadi and Galerog nods at his words "huzzah yeah and being in love again is the best thing thats ever happened to me" he also enjoyed life to the fullest.

Ajei laughs and decided to tease him with something "have you, Xenovia, Cana, and Koneko ever make out like since you guys you know..." Ajei smirked and received a punch in the shoulder hard "idiot" Galerog hitting Ajei and looked away chuckling and thought of that.

Oryox was eating with Olox peacefully "my lord we should move while we can. I don't like sitting down while the enemy regroups" Olox having the feeling in his stomach "ok Olox i'll talk to Ajei about it but it's not a guaranteed we'll go" Oryox warned him and left. While he was going to Ajei and Galerog, he saw and heard distant whispers of dark language. Oryox felt a darker mutter until he saw the enemy surrounded them "take cover!" Oryox warned the company and soon all hell broke loose.

Gunfire erupts and soon men took cover in the trees as men were being shot down and had few options to return fire or to take cover. Many were injured as a results and Ajei was hit many in the chest but thanks to his immortality, he survives the hits and the bullets come out "uhuhuhhh! damnit we're surrounded" he shouted and Galerog fires back "tell Oryox to use a jutsu!" Galerog shouts "we can't risk to burn the forest without making ourselves trapped-" Ajei tried to argue but Galerog was desperate.

"Ajei we'll die one way or another. We need to use a fire jutsu!" he yelled and Ajei looks to Oryox who's in the shadows and nods to him. Orypx smirks sinisterly and casted a jutsu **"Fire Style: Heavenly Flame!" **Oryox yelled and spewed out fire to the enemy. The enemy burns and screams in agony as more come and fire back with flames. A few men go flying and burn as Ajei's army was shrinking "we're still losing men here sargent!" Ajei yelled and no reply from his sergeant and turned around and saw his sergeant shot in the head "darn it" Ajei cursed and burst of ice come blowing down on the enemy.

Ajei, Oryox, and Galerog look to see Fairy Tail coming in and wipe out the remaining offensive forces. They approach the mages and Ajei while winching in pain. Lucy and Natsu assist him on getting up "as much as i'm pissed that you're here and not staying in Magnolia Town, its good to see you guys" Ajei said and the girls giggle "what?" Galerog asked "oh Ajei oh Galerog. It's funny when we girls have to help the guys on the job" Erza said and kissed Ajei on the lips.

Ajei reciprocates and kisses her lovingly "uh sis can you guys do that another time?" Galerog said uncomfortably and Erza looks at Galerog smirks "why Galerog-kun? is this too hot to handle like that time you and Cana were having a intense make out in the guild hall when you were done fighting the enemy back in town?" she told everyone and Galerog blushed hard "sis please don't tell them that. You're so mean Erza-chan" Galerog pouted like a child and looked away from her. Everyone laughs at him and Galerog is beyond mad.

"ha ha ha very funny guys very funny" Galerog said and the other mages help the injured back into base.

**Chapter 3: The Deal and The Close Up**

Ajei, Oryox, and Galerog return to Magnolia Town to recover from the ambush from the attack of Morgoth. Ajei was being healed by Wendy with her magic "thanks Wendy" Ajei thanked the purple haired girl for her healing "no problem Ajei-kun" Wendy said and finished. Ajei gets up only for Erza to see him "don't get up you need to relax from the gunshot wounds you received" Erza said and gave him a cup of water. Ajei drinks the water and finishes it "ok Erza" Ajei replied and Erza smiles before kissing him "you made everyone worried" Erza told Ajei.

Ajei himself was worried also "sorry i just had and wanted to finish this war quickly and give you all my love for the universe" Ajei said and hugged her.

(Oryox)

Oryox was making out with Nora and Tsume after the battle and they just finished making out so passionately on the bed that Oryox had to take a breather from the whole ordeal "wow you such an animal in bed Oryox" Tsume panting from their make out and Nora was out cold from the pleasures "yeah i never took time to enjoy the pleasures of man" Oryox ranted himself "its not your fault that you're always this tense" Tsume assured hi of his lack of experience in bad "but we'll get there soon" Tsume looked at Nora's passed out state "she's so good making you feel so good that she passed out instead of you" she said making Oryox more wanting of her "oh really?" Oryox asked and continued on his make out with his lovers.

(Galerog)

Cana, Xenovia, and Koneko wre cuddling with Galerog who was slightly hurt from the gunfight "how fo you feel?" Xenovia asked Galerog who laid down and they all laid on him "well considering the injuries i slightly received and got, i'd say i'm ok and well" Galerog said happily "Galerog's a baka" Koneko called Galerog stupid "dguh" Galerog grunts and is depressed Hashirama style making Cana giggle "oh Galerog sometimes you can be dense sometimes" Cana said and Galerog felt like he was being ganged up on "oh come on girls it's not my fault that i was born this way" Galerog said jokingly "Galerog-kun, i guess this is why we like you" Xenovia said and dug her head deeper in Galerog's chest "oh yeah and that's why i love you all" Galerog said and hugged them "Nya" Koneko meowed and slept.

(Toulgma)

Najenda and Toulgma were lying down after their make out "wow for 6 hours straight you're a natural" Najenda continued to pant and looked at her lover "and you're quite the woman to make out with" Toulgma complimented and kissed his lover "how long until the wars over?" Najenda asked and Toulgma answered her "i don't know but i can tell the alliance is thinking of giving Miergoth back to Morgoth and we're still deciding who'll fight him to the death if Morgoth continues to refuse leaving Fiore" Toulgma said sadly in the end "why? shouldn't we attack and kill all of them?" Najenda asked concerned "we could, but the casualties would be catastrophic if we resort to that" Toulgma said and heard a knock on the door.

Toulgma puts on some clothes before opening the door to see Raliax "yes Raliax?" And Raliax cleared his throat "the lords await our presence sir Toulgma" Raliax said and Toulgma nods "yeah just let me get ready Raliax" Toulgma said and closed the door. Najenda pouted "aww i wanted to spend the entire day with you" she said and Toulgma kissed her cheek "yeah but duty calls on the war effort for i do represent the alliance Najenda dear" Toulgma said and finally finished preparing his attire "i'll bring us on a date after i'm done with the meeting ok?" Toulgma asked Najenda.

Najenda nodded and Toulgma left and closed the doors, making Najenda sad from the sudden invasion of silence.

(Fairy Tail Guild Hall)

Ajei, Oryox, Galerog, Toulgma, Raliax, Olox, and Erza since she was familiarized with the land and its people "when we give Miergoth to her master, should we set up an ambush to them Ms. Erza?" Raliax asked with grace "i wouldn't set an ambush since it would risk destroying some of the towns surrounding the area we are planned to meet. He'll expect it snd would not hesitate to take a few lives before we could even kill him" Erza said and Raliax nodded.

Ajei and Oryox both knew the only plan and was the worst plan "then i'm afraid that giving him Miergoth and one of us lords must face him alone on a one on one fight then Erza-chan" Galerog said and Erza scolded Ajei and Oryox "that's plain suicide Ajei. You know that out of everyone here that only one of you will only get out of the fight" Erza worried that Ajei would be the most likely candidate "no we're not fighting to the death Erza. We are only fighting to save our men from massacre and to prove who is the lord of all lords" Oryox said sounding like he would like to volunteer for the fight.

Everyone who was above the meeting were watching the meeting "you think the general would really fight Morgoth?" a soldier of Ajei asked a follower of Oryox "probably since Ajei is the benevolent king the universe has ever seen since the time of the great kings of old" he said and all the lovers were worried. A soldier with grey eyes, fur outfit like a wild men and his gear was light. This was Kilum.

"ladies don't worry. Our lords shall end the war and bring about peace that we have been denied our entire lives" he said and the lovers looked at Kilum "you must be Kilum" Sakura said and Kilum smirked "yes Lady Rias made me her knight and since then i have fought in numerous scrimmages in the other fronts of war" Kilum said while looking at his gauntlet "how can you be so sure that they won't be killed in battle?" Koneko asked "They will make it for all of your sakes because we Belo's keep our promises" Kilum assured them.

They smile at his assurance and looked back at the meeting which was about to end "the verdict for this meeting will adjourn with Miergoth shall be given over to Morgoth and a duel shall be arranged after the trade" Olox read a paper and concluded the meeting.

Ajei, Oryox, Toulgma, Galerog, and Olox knew one conclusion was to end this war. The defeat of one person ro another shall conclude the fight for the universe.

**Chapter 4: Two Sides of Love**

Morgoth was marching with is army as he saw Ajei and his allies army in front of them. Ajei, Oryox, and Galerog approach as did Morgoth and Seth approached and looked at each other "where's Miergoth Mr. Ajei?" Seth asked them "she's here" Oryox said and snapped his finger to show Miegoth next to Oryox and directed her to them. Miergoth hugs her master in relief as Morgoth rubber her back to comfort her "you love her don't you?" Galerog asked Morgoth "what's it to you?" Morgoth asked and Ajei replied "she was always thinking about you Lord Morgoth" Ajei said respectively to him.

Morgoth thought for a moment and replied "yes she means everything to me" he said and Ajei went back to being serious "have you reconsidered giving up and leave the universe alone?" he asked hoping he'll give up the fight. Seth looks at his commander furiously "my lord we shouldn't surrender to pest like him and my lord! don't tell me you fell in love with madam Miergoth?! she'll make you wea-" when Morgoth slit his throat with his sword and he fell to the ground.

Morgoth looks to the allies "i shall fight in order to save my men from massacre and to save my love from this constant bloodshed" Morgoth said and readied his battle stance.

Galerog and Oryox wanted to join but Ajei took in the spot to fight him. The enemy were somewhat shocked from the young man's approach to the experienced dark lord and readied his katana "ah so you're the young lord Ajei i have heard so much about" Morgoth snickered at the end from his look. Miergoth looks at the two prepping fighters with unease and awe from Ajei himself remebering her brief talk with him a day prior before right now.

(flashback: a day before the battle)

Miergoth was waiting for the day to come and thought of the of losing her master when the door opens and Miergoth fixes her torn attire and saw Ajei with average home clothes on but his mask on "you must be scared of the fight ahead Ms. Miergoth" Ajei said and Miergoth scoffed at him "yeah you'll kill him and use me for pleasure's aren't you?" she said with a scornful voice. Ajei disn't show a face of being offended but with a smile "now why would i do that to a beautiful lady like you when you're in love with someone else. it would be a shame of me to do that to any woman i stumble upon" he said making Miergoth confused as to why he didn't see her as a dark madam of evil.

"why aren't you scared of me Ajei?" she said plainly "oh no i treat women all equals compared to the gender of mine where i hate men for their stupidity towards women in some sorts" Ajei replied and gave her a wink. Miergoth couldn't believe herself as she had blushed to the enemy "idiot" she said to Ajei "why? why do you care about my love for my master anyways?" she asked Ajei.

Ajei opens the cell and locks himself with her and sat down next to her. Miergoth was shocked that Ajei was willing to get himself killed here where Miergoth could kill him and escape but decided to restrain from her urge to escape "i know and care because love is something to be cherished in life. I know that feeling because i fell in love with my friend/master Raven when i was young at the time. She and i may had dated a few times but i never got the chance to tell her i love her with all of my mind and soul before i had to kill her from her father possessing her" Ajei said and told her his story.

Miergoth never thought he loved Raven that way "love is a blessing in life and that if you are consumed by it and admit your love to someone, then you will be forgiven by god in life" Ajei preached to her. Miergoth smiles for the first time in a long time "i guess i was wrong to judge you and your fame Lord Ajei" she said and Ajei held her hand "love Morgoth when we give you back to Morgoth got it? so that we can build a better world and i hope to fight him so that i can defeat him without killing him and to save the world but most importantly both of your loves for each other" Ajei proclaimed to protect.

Miergoth then relaxed her aggression "i hope the war ends then my lord" Mierogth summited to Ajei "well i'll let you rest then Ms. Miergoth" Ajei said and left the cell with Miergoth sleeping in peace as she looked forward to Ajei making her master think of the consequences if he refuses to surrender.

(present)

Morgoth dashes forward to Ajei who deflects his attack and both look at each other and and Ajei pushes Morgoth to the ground and he recovers from the push and looks at him "well played for a young man" Morgoth said and readied his dark powers "but you'll have to do better than that!" Morgoth yelled and once again dashed to Ajei as the sounds of blades hit each other they stood their ground as Ajei and Morgoth growled knowing that this duel would decide the fate of the world.

**End of Arc 12**


	13. The Duel and The Peace Arc 13

**Chapter 1: Dark and Light**

Ajei and Morgoth fought with all of their might as they clashed their blades constantly and threw kunais, knives, and bombs at each other. The armies camped and watched the show go on for about 30 minutes and both fighters still had a lot of energy left to their disposal. Ajei makes hand signs before chanting **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" **Ajei shouts and water bursts out of nowhere and forms a snake like dragon as it aims and flies towards Morgoth who also had a jutsu **"Dark Style: Swirling Oblivion!" **Morgoth created a black hole and the water dragon goes through and the black hole disappears.

Ajei scoffed to himself "darn it his jutsu's are too advanced for simple jutsu's. I'll have to resort to my own advanced jutsu's" Ajei said and made a jutsu that Morgoth had not known "hmm?" Morgoth looked in intrigue **"Heaven Style: Pegasus Bomb!" **as a pegasus horse flies and blows up upon nearing Morgoth who stumbles and rolls on the ground. Morgoth gets up and cracks his neck "heh nice jutsu. That actually hurt Ajei" Morgoth said and a yellow aura surrounds him.

Ajei drew his sword again and Morgoth told him "i disabled my powers just to be fair. I think you should do the same Ajei" Morgoth suggested and Ajei nodded and disabled his powers. Ajei removes his robe attire and showed his plain white shirt and pants with red scarlet shoes to add to his basic clothing "now we shall fight like real men" Morgoth said pridefully.

Ajei nods again and rushes to Morgoth who blocks it with his sword "times up" Morgoth said and hit Ajei in the face with his mini mace which send Ajei stumbling on the ground as he grunts in pain and gets back up. Morgoth cracks his arms and readies his duel weapons "any last words Ajei?" Morgoth asked sincerely. Ajei smirks "yeah Rasengan" he said making Morgoth confused and sees Ajei poof "hey bozo!" a voice yelled out. Morgoth looks up and sees Ajei with a Rasengan in hand "try this!" Ajei yelled and mashed it to Morgoth to the ground.

Ajei flies to his position and felt an earthquake like shake and see Morgoth on the ground before being punched in the chin (like Neji from Naruto during the Chunin Exams) and Morgoth growls "rhhahahahhahahahahhaha!" Morgoth growled and laughed. Ajei spits out some blood before landing on his back.

Ajei couldn't get back up and Morogth patted his robe to clean the dust off "you so dead Lord Ajei" Morgoth said and raised his sword where the tip of the blade is pointed to where Ajei's heart would be at and everyone was staring in anticipation. Morgoth drops his sword to him when a big sword blocks the tip of the sword "hey i'm left out Ajei-senpai!" a female looking woman appeared out of nowhere who looks like a female version of Ajei but had blue hair and her attire was consisted of a war general.

Ajei looks at the unknown swords woman with a smile and a joyous tone "hey Alex"Ajei said happily which brought confusion among both allies and enemies alike as to who is this lady and how did Ajei know this woman "you're touching my senpai you dark lord fiend" Alex said and roundhouse kicked Morgoth whom stumbles lightly "ah so this is your other you from another world but lives inside you" Morgoth said "yeah she and i may have had a few make outs along with that time" Ajei said and the men shock and awe from Alex who made a wink at them with a sinister smile.

This wink made the enemy walk back from her as did the allies. Morgoth dashes forward as Alex trips him even though he was faster than her. Morgoth growls and swings hard and fast as Alex dodges like a monk with ease and when she found a opportunity to stab Morgoth in the chest and lunges towards him and stabs him "uhahh" Morgoth grunts and had his chest impaled by Alex's sword "oh" Morgoth said and Alex pulls out her sword. Morgoth stumbles and when he was about to die, a shadow like snake holds him in place. Morgoth weakly looks to see Oryox using a shadow snake to prevent him from lying in the ground "its not your time to die my student Morgoth" Oryox said to his prodigy "why?" he asked hoarsely as Ajei approached and hugged Alex before kissing her real quick "thanks Alex but i'll take it from here! Ajei said to Alex who smiles.

"no problem Ajei-kun senpai" she said delightfully before poof out of existence. Ajei kneels down to Morgoth and makes hand signs so fast and held his two hands together **"Edo Tensei: Soul Revival Jutsu of The Heavenly Presence!" (AN: completely made up by me for entertainment) **Ajei shouted and a reaper opens his mouth to show a bright soul pulled out of its mouth and holds it for a fe seconds before slamming it to Morgoth's weakened body and a bright light emits largely and engulfs Fiore.

The light dissipates and the armies look at Morgoth's motionless body as they got closer and looked at him when he wakes up and breaths violently, scaring both armies. Morgoth gets up and looks around his men before his clothes started to change. His armor changed from black to red scarlet and his skin turned to tannish white and his eyes turned to cerulean eyes as he looked at himself and looked at his love Miergoth "Morgoth?" she asked crying. Morgoth nods and smiles "yes Mierogoth it's me" he said and hugged her in joy.

Morgoth looks to his master Oryox with a confused face "why? why didn't let me die?" Morgoth asked Oryox who had a smile "me and Ajei saved you because you and Miergoth love each right? so we decided to change our deal: killing you" Oryox said and told him the truth.

Ajei approaches to Morgoth and tells everyone "please lay down your guns and blades down and shake hands my friends!" Ajei ordered his and Morgoth's army. Both armies walk forward to each other and began to shake hands and talked to each other "now thats out of the way, shall we start by introducing to each other Lord Morgoth?" Ajei asked kindly to Morgoth "well i guess we should start by saying my name. Hi my name is Malen Kalston AKA Morgoth" Morgoth or Malen said to Ajei, Oryox, Galerog, and Toulgma "my name is Melina AKA Miergoth" Miergoth said her real name "beautiful name Ms. Miergoth" Toulgma said and Morgoth kissed his lovers forehead "yes beautiful name indeed" Morgoth said.

Everyone was now talking and shaking hands as they smiled in relief because a bloodshed had been prevented and many lives were saved on this day that Ajei and everyone decided to dance their way to the empire to discuss the peace that was to come into the universe.

(Fiore)

Confetti's, cheering, and the shouting of people cheered in the air as they had word that Morgoth had surrendered and chose to leave Fiore and make a peace treaty in order to earn their trust. Ajei and the allies marched on the streets with people throwing flowers and petals on them for saving them. Morgoth and his army were also treated with respect since Ajei told them to comply.

(Fairy Tail Guild Hall)

Ajei, Galerog, Oryox, and Toulgma represented the newly Triple Alliance Ajei called it after the threat of Crowlias. Morgoth and Miergoth represented the remnants of their empire. USA, UK, and China represented the human race despite not helping directly of the conflict in the battle of Morgoth. Everyone was watching the biggest historical event to ever happen in history.

"Morgoth, do you agree to live beside Ajei's camp in Iowa with Miergoth as a penalty for destroying some nations in the war and to stay within Ajei's complex empire and swear to never again go to war with the nations?" the US representative asked Morgoth as he nods and held Miergoth's hand while talking. Oryox supported his protege by taking responsibility for his actions that sowed the seeds in the first place "Sirs" Ajei asked the human representative as they looked at him "i would like for Morgoth to be as my equal and a friend as he is in my care also with Ms. Miergoth if you don't mind" Ajei said and the humans didn't mind one bit even though US didn't like this "we don't mind Mr. Ajei as long as he doesn't arm up his army once again" the UK representative said and everyone on the meeting ended with Morgoth and his lover will become Ajei's guests in his old Iowa camp.

The meeting soon ends and celebration took the town of Magnolia as both Morgoth's army, fallen who were around Fiore, mages, Ajei's army, and well civilians drank, ate, chatted, and danced for the end of a series of wars that broke out in 2018 as many went home and loved every thing.

Ajei was in a motel making out with every lover he had ever loved while moans were heard on the door. Galerog slept with his lovers on his side in bed. Oryox looked up at the sky with Tsume and Nora as he talked with them. Toulgma and Najenda were talking about new missions after the peace settled down. Morgoth was at a bar drinking water since he himself never liked alcoholic drinks. Kilum sees him and sits down next to him "a shot please" Kilum said and the waiter poured his drink in the medium glass cup. Kilum drinks it fast and looks at Morgoth "so the wars over huh?" he asked nicely "yeah at least its better to be in Ajei's court than being in the void dead and missing my lover" Morgoth said and drank his water.

Kilum nods and drinks another shot "this war is finally over. I can't believe it though" Kilum started to look gloom "well its over now. We Belo's can finally live a meaningful life now that humanity has finally realized their mistakes and the universe finally can live in peace" Morgoth said sounding like a poetic person "heh you sound like a poet" Kilum complimented "well Kilum i did made some poems before i died" Morgoth said and raised his cup "to peace Kilum" Morgoth said and Kilum clinked his cup with Morgoth as they drank.

Worlds had finally had their peace on board as nations finally decided to help each other shortly afterwards the war and Ajei, Galerog, and Oryox couldn't ask for any more as they enjoyed their peace they created through bonds of friendship, dreams, and love through the pain and misery of war. They however get back up from the war and trials as they fought numerous enemies and finally achieved it by the sacrifices of many brave people who lived, loved, and died in life and created a peaceful world from their ashes and life as the world have found their peace in the end.

**Chapter 2: Epilogue: The Peace that Followed**

The year is 2040 as the Triple Alliance had finally prospered throughout the realms of Anima, world of Cartoons, and the realm of the humans who reside between the two worldsas Ajei secured the peace while Morgoth help him rid of any remaining forces of his old cult order if they didn't convert to the new Morgoth. Miergoth and Morgoths relationship inspired the realms to break the master and student forbidden relationship laws since this proved to be the turning point to unfair laws and policies in the realms.

They soon married and had 3 kids of their own. The first was Mierlon. He had dirty brunette hair that grew down to his neck. His eyes were hazel brown and he had his stern attitude like his father and his masochistic side from his mother since he looked like a average teen with a decent muscle. He liked training with his uncle Ajei since he wanted to learn more of the ways of weapons to surpass his fathers place instead of being a dark lords son.

The second was Mormon. He had black hair that matched that of Sasuke and Madara. His eyes were amber that shined through the darkness and his body was muscular like Miergoth since she works out often. His swordsmanship was superior despite not being the smartest in basic education but was very smart in warfare. Madaron and Slix taught their enemies son with kindness and content as they taught him how to honor and wield the blade like a true swords man in life. He learns quite fast like his father.

The third was the youngest and smartest Barxon. He was an average jet black haired teen with powers like Morgoth of the dark force. He also had brute strength from his mom's side. Eyes that were crimson red like blood. His body was thick as iron. His attitude was varied to calm yet funny out of the bunch for he had gotten it from Ajei since he spend most of his time with him reading and talking to his uncle Ajei about his adventures and that is what made him pursue greatness.

Their kids were soon respected by the military since they showed promise to carry out peace if should the world be in peril once again by some other dark forces in the world.

Galerog had kids of his own each from his own wives from Cana, Koneko, and Xenovia after the whole ordeal from the war and helping a few rebellions here and there.

Koneko named hers Konekia after her name but Galerog added the IA part in it instead of OK in the last part of her name. She was the spitting image of her mother but had a mix of white and black from both her parents. She had cute feline eyes, cat ears, and tail. She was quite strong like her mother as Galerog taught her his ways of defending herself if any boys and men tried to have her ways with her, she would kill them instantly. She was like her mother emotionless and kind in her own ways of showing it.

Cana named hers Calerog since she wanted her son to be as a gentlemen yet courageous as her lover. He had dark brown hair like his mother and face like his dads. Calerog often resembled like Galerog in a way but his choice of gear was of a more tuxedo approach to his attire. His eyes were purple that was neither Cana's or Galerog's but he told Cana that its common for Belo's to have different features even though neither have any traits or features themselves. He often helps his father hunt monsters when he's on the job. He shows promises to be the next heir to hold the huntsmen name.

Xenovia named her daughter Xeovia and her son Xenov since she wanted a pair of twins. Xeovia was like her mom except her eyes were not hers but instead a Rinnegan in its puppils. Galerog found out that she and her descendants were Rinee users in the past but was sealed away from humanity from getting it. Her hair was green with a strand of orange over her hair. She was like her mom since she was more of the law abiding while her son well let's say its a different story from there.

Xenov was the racal of his opposite sister. He had blue hair with the same green strand of hair and his face resembled like his mothers. His eyes were yellow like the sun yellow. His skills were somewhat like a bandit drunk fighting style which he was excelled in. Koneko, his aunt taught him how to fight better since he can sometimes be cocky when he fights his enemy's. His body was consisted of a fighters muscular body which he trained tirelessly in order to be better. He applied an application to his uncle Ajei's army to get better in terms of fighting in times of war.

Oryox was happy with his two wives as they enjoyed his new life with them that he completly changed like the time his wings had finally turned pearl white as his wings shined bright from his back as he finally became what he was meant to be.

Nora gave Oryox 3 kids after she was of age to have kids and finished her academy years.

The first was Norlex. She had her mothers hair and her fathers eyes. He was the skinniest but not too skin since he works out and does construction work part time. He's currently planning to join in his fathers ranks.

The second is Ren whom she named after her best childhood friend Ren of course. He had black hair and had her mothers turquoise eyes like her mothers. He currently teaches young huntsmen and huntresses kind of the way Professor Ozpin would teach. He often learns about his uncle Toulgma's unorthodox methods during war times and how he defeats his enemy's that way.

The final is Nora Valkyrie the Second since she was born first and acted like her mother but had Oryox's eyes and face. She had her mothers bright orange hair. She currently stays with her mom since she loves to make pancakes and is the same as Nora when it came to breaking boundaries of the whole story here. She loves her uncles all the more since she's practically the bundle of joy when it comes to party's. She is like her mother nether or less.

Toulgma had a son with Najenda who currently serves the army of their realms main defense forces. He had white hair, black pupil eyes, arm armor like his mothers mechanical arm but more tech enhanced, and had his fathers quirks. He always jokes and chats with his comrades in patrols that many people just love the son of Toulgma since he too brought smiles to everyone. Ajei and Oryox often drop by just to see him fight the enemies of the realms and often times works a little too much for a general.

Ajei and his huge like harem was a shocker to all since Ajei's royal bloodline was legendary and since then his descendants were feared by all those who know them.

Sakura gave birth to a daughter named Sakurei. She had pink hair, curvy body, eyes like her fathers, and often was the 'Pink Haired Banshee of the Hidden Leafs' by her peers that men all alike feared the kunoichi and was taught by no other than Anko Mitarashi whom she is currently dating Ajei as of the moment. She is currently the leader of Ajei's southeastern region queen of the USA.

Akeno gave birth to Akio. He looked so much like his dad who had his charms and looks but chose to use it as a way to threaten any disobeying officials in earth. He often acts like his mother since his eyes reminded his father of his mother and is as sadistic as Akeno in a sinister way but that's a different story.

Erza gave birth to a daughter whom she is like her mother as a disciplinarian like her mother. She had scarlet red hair and pink eyes as the shades of pink of her aunt Sakura's hair. She is also a mage working her way up with her magic of reequips like her mom. She often had appetites like her dad. She created a guild which hunts down men from all over the regions even if the slightest crimes or abuse on women they would be hunted down and killed which brings her reputation as the 'Devil of RedHood' which was the most favored nickname.

Blake gave birth at the same time as Weiss daughters. Weiss named hers Winter after her little sister as she acted the same as her aunt Winter whom is a general and huntress. She had white hair and jet black hair like her dad. She works as a huntress.

Blakes was the name Blakia whom Ajei suggested because he loves Blake so much he came up with the quirky name. She was gorgeous like her mom and was strong like her dad in terms of defense and offense. She is also a huntress with Winter in a team called BLAW (Blakia,Larson,Alex, and Winter) AKA people like her age named after by Glynda who is also dating Ajei. Blakia's is the often the shyest out of Ajei's offspring. She is however excels in swordsmanship like Blake and Ajei due to her semblance of being fast and increasing her powers of her attacks. She works often by her dad and mom whenever they had to defend the people from both fallen and Grimm altogether.

Last but not least was Tsunade of the fifth Hokage. She had blonde hair like her mom and eyes like her dad and mom. She was also the spitting image of her mom due to her beauty but was often the strongest out of all of Ajei's offsprings in life. She is currently in Ajei's army in handling criminal cases associated in women in the US (kind of like the BAU in Criminal Minds) and root out terrorists which helped the US drastically.

The world in other words were in peace after the whole ordeal in life that everyone lived in peace that their parents made for them in life and the war itself.

Right now currently the old crew of the people who save the world gathered around "friends lets make a toast to those who died and gave their lives to created in this life and to cheer for the new generation of kids to carry on our traditions of creating world peace and excuse me universal peace" Ajei raised his cup high and everyone cheered "huzzah huzzah" as they drank and the party ensues and everyone enjoys the peace.

Ajei went to the balcony to relax when his wife Sakura as gorgeous as she is came beside him "its nice to see the world get along well my Ajei-kun" Sakura flirted and Ajei kissed her "yeah i've finally have achieved the pace i wanted for all races to enjoy where people won't despair in life" Ajei said and continued to kiss Sakura when Galerog who was kissing his lover Nora from inside the building "hey! you're missing out on all the fun kids" Galerog called them out to the couples scoffing and laughing at their masters joke "ready to head inside my love?" Ajei asked and Sakura couldn't agree more and went inside the building to party some more and with that the end of a war ended.

Ajei, Galerog, and Sakura had completely changed the universe with their own hands without their lives being used and now have achieved the peace they sought after all their life.

The book closes and a hand shows which was the hand looked like a talon rather than a hand "and thus the story ends with the universe was once again good from evil hands" as the camera shows a cloaked man with burning red eyes. He chuckles and speaks one last time "In this life, we only live once so serve the universe while you can and cherish those you care and love in this one chance. A wise man once told me that when one story ends, another begins" the man said and Thanos snapped his finger to disappear via dusted and was gone. Here the story never ends but it always begins with a abnormal young man willing to change his fate and the world. This was the story where man and imagination rule once more.

**End of Arc 13 and Story**

**Thank you for reading and write on😇**


End file.
